


A fresh start

by Deandeanmoose



Series: My Freddy [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chilton deserves to be happy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Father frederick chilton, Fluff and Humor, Happy Chilton, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 117,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: Happy Thanksgiving everyone!Just a short little chapter due to the holiday.





	1. ... when we came home.

We slowly pulled up to the home, it wasn't anything like Freddy's house. It was much more, well, home like. A family home. Fenced in yard, big oak tree in the front yard of the two story house that looked to be older then Freddy. A nice driveway and a beautiful scenic neighbor like something out of a black and white film. You slowly got out of the car and picked up Claire as you ventured into the yard. You smiled as you seen the bright fall colors surrounding the new home....  ** _Home._** You walked around to the back yard to find a good size yard and your perfect recreated pond that looked to be the same size as the other, deck hanging over and a deck on the back of the house as well. You were to busy exploring with your daughter to hear Freddy sneak up.

"Darling we should get inside and put Clarice down for a proper nap." He smiled at your small jump, "you ok?"

"Yes Freddy, just adjusting." You sighed and slowly moved with him to go in.

Now it was hard to see a home when all you could see was cluttered furniture and boxes covering everything. You tried to think of everything, paint colors that went with the decor, getting new furniture such as the living room furniture to make sure neither of you had to recap the past. It was early, nearly ten, so you look at Freddy and slowly walk through to the nursery. It needed painted and unpacked, luckily the crib wasn't wrapped to tight. The bedroom was good, the bed only needed moved a little and the boxes unpacked.  _ **Put the bassinet in the bedroom for the night and get people painting the nursery first today. Then I can set it up tomorrow and we can move to unpacking the rest of the house.... Should probably tell Freddy and see what else we want done.**_ You looked at him and smiled, bouncing Clarice on your hip lightly.

"I like it. How about we get ahold of some painters and paint Claire's room and see if there is any others we want done?" 

"Fine with me darling." He kissed your head, "we can get the paint in an hour after we make some calls. I would like my office painted too."

He motioned to follow him as he walked back down the hall to small office room he picked, "I'd prefer white. Claire's room needs to be that icy blue...  Any other rooms before I make a few calls?"

"No. I think the rest are fine." You gave him a small kiss, "I'll start on our bedroom so we can all sleep in there tonight then move to the kitchen when we get back from getting paint." 

"Perfect darling. I'll see what I can find and let you know." He pulled out his phone as you walked back to the bedroom and put Claire in a walker.

Ewen was right by her side, her small glare for being caged up for a week in an animal boarding business now gone as she was with her partner in crime. They played and you unpacked. Clothes in the walk-in closet, one side his and the others yours, and your twos small beauty supplies we're put on the long dresser that you also put the photos on before they could get hung up. The bedding was put in the drawers except for one you struggled to get on the new bed Freddy had bought and paid to have assembled. California king, plenty of room and very cushioned so you really felt like sleeping on air. Everything was going smoothly as Freddy walked in and knocked to gain your attention.

"I have a group coming in two hours. That gives us enough time to buy the paint and get back." He took a look around before petting Ewen who jumped up to see him, "the room is looking good darling. Isn't it Ewen?"

She mewled and he picked her up, "let's go now so we have extra time.... In case we get lost."

"It's a small City, or is it a town? Either way, I doubt we could get lost." You kissed his cheek and picked up Claire as you started out the door. 

It was a short drive, the navigation unit only rerouting a dozen times as Freddy took wrong turns. He was frustrated, but that dissolved fairly well when we got to the third store. We had forgotten it was Thanksgiving, most stores were closed and we struggled to find help but we bought our paint and a little food. We arrived home and he started helping you with food as we waited on the painters. Of course the food wasn't much, some fruit and veggies that were mostly good. We only had a little to go off of, making a small meal and stopping when the painters got here. Freddy handled them as you unpacked a kitchen around cooking, a little Claire trying to help mommy. She crawled by your feet and pulled your pants leg, almost tripped you a few times. You picked her up and sat her in the high chair, Ewen playing with her from the table by snatching a key ring from somewhere. You let it go and kept going with the food and putting away things as you heard footsteps coming closer.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred walked the workers up and two went to each room. He focused on the second room, the soon to be new nursery. He was looking it over and trying to decide how he wanted it done. Since you did all of Clarice's room, he got to pick the theme and most of the basic stuff. He of course would still take your opinion and wouldn't do anything you didn't like. He took the time to plan it out, think of what he wanted to do. Boy themes, girls themes, gender neutral. Colors and ideas..... So many for such a little room.

As he planned it in his head, a man knocked and broke him from the task, "ok sir, the rooms are done. You'll want to let the windows stay open so the walls can breath and your wife and daughter doesn't inhale the fumes."

"Thank you, do you need the payment now?" He started towards the steps when the man stopped him.

"No, it's a holiday. Pay tomorrow and we'll call it good." He smiled, "happy Thanksgiving."

The crew packed up and left as he came down to find the small mess known as the kitchen. His daughter jingling the keys and Ewen watched intent. He chuckled and turned to you as you sat down a dish of food.

"Darling, Claire took your keys again."

You frowned and looked at the small hook by the entryway, "no. They are hanging up there."

He frowned and checked his pocket to find his, "we'll I have mine."

A knock came from the front door and Freddy answered it and motioned the man in without words. He lead him to the kitchen and handed Claire a carrot as he pulled the keys from her grasps.

"Sorry about that." He smiled softly.

"I don't remember being near the girls here." He frowned and started to turn around.

"You didn't. The cat took them." Freddy walked him to the door, "she likes to steal keys for the baby."

"Happy Holidays." He nodded and left as Freddy slowly came back to the kitchen to sit down.

He sat across from you and made two plates as you got some apple sauce for Claire. You fed her between a few bites from your plate. He smiled and watched you struggle to do both. He offered a hand to help, and to your surprise he meant feeding you. Once you made him stop, you guys went back to the bedroom to finish a few final touches before bed. Sitting Claire to bed and cuddling close to you, Freddy was excited to sleep in his new home. His new home where they can start fresh. Tomorrow they would unpacked more and hopefully before the end of the week, you two would meet the neighbors.  ** _A new start, a fresh start... New beginning for us. The happy Chilton's._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone!
> 
> Just a short little chapter due to the holiday.


	2. Worn to the bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Freddy finish setting up your home. Freddy meets the neighbor.

After a few days, you and Freddy were wore out. The house was a room by room process, pushing through for the first four days to get a livable home. He made you rest for a half hour or so every other hour if you were lucky, telling you to take it easy for the baby. So you too the break to do some work, calls to find a doctor. With the house almost done, minus the Christmas decorations you two still needed to buy. 

You sat in his office with Claire in her walker trying to reach Ewen on his desk. Freddy walked in, a small smile as he picked up his daughter.

"What are you up to?" He looked at you, "darling."

"Trying to find doctors." You frowned, "pediatrician, easy. Vet, no problem. OB/GYN, a little tricky but I did it..... A doctor that can handle your issues, not so much. I have three doctors for you at the moment, maybe a fourth depending on if the one is willing to take you as a primary care."

"I could've figured that out love." He walked over and kissed your head.

"Well I have it done now. But if it makes you feel better, you can help with the OB/GYN since I'm still waiting for a call back and it didn't sound hopeful." 

"Of course I'll help. By the way, I think we are done." He smiled and walked Claire down the steps as you waddled behind feeling a little sick.

"You finished finally? Please tell me you used the moving pads at least when you moved the furniture." You didn't see a reply and frowned, "Freddy teddy, you can't over exert yourself. I don't have a doctor set in stone and find one because you were rushed to the hospital isn't ideal."

"Darling, I was behaved. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." He stopped by the doorway to the living room, "you ready to see it?"

You nodded as Claire clapped, stepping in you smiled and kissed her head as your eyes danced around the room. The soft suede couch, love seat, and chair sat spaced perfectly in the spacious room. A coffee table with a glass top, tv mounted on the wall and the wall beside it had the fireplace. It felt cozy but almost like his home before. A corner left open for the tree and he sat claire in the small playpin beside the couch.

"So darling, I think it looks good."

"It does Freddy. It really looks like a home." You smiled and kissed him, "you picked the perfect home."

"It's a little late but, we could buy some Christmas stuff. Pick out some lights and ornaments and decorations. Tomorrow we can set it all up." He almost looked like a child asking to do this, "and we could pick a tree out, real or fake."

"Which ever you prefer Freddy. It's our first Christmas as a family and I want to do everything. When it finally snows it'll be even better." You grin as he nodded.

"For my girls, yes." 

You were about to correct him when you remembered he has to watch moisture with his skin. After he was stitched up, the rules got a little tighter. You sighed and gave a small sad smile.

"I forgot Freddy, I'm sorry."

"We are still learning." He kissed your head, "darling, we'll make it work. I'm not letting anything stand in the way of  making memories with my family." 

You wiped a small tear and tugged his hand, "go change and I'll clean up Clarice. We'll leave in ten?"

He nodded and went to change. You changed Clarice's diaper and put her in a clean heavier onesie since you three were going into the cold. It was only four but it would get dark soon and you hoped Freddy wouldn't mind eating out as long as Claire has a few bottles packed in her diaper bag. You knew you would get your way, especially because you just wanted to go to the little corner diner on main St by the store. You seen a sign advertising for a new veggie dish and knew Freddy wouldn't mind stepping out of his comfort zone for a meal. You walked Claire down and put her in the carrier and tucked the cover on so she would be warm. You put on your coat and smiled as Freddy came down and slipped on his coat.

"Let's go darling." He took the keys and you took Claire.

A short drive later you were in the store pushing the cart as Freddy looked over everything. He found a few decorations he loved and picked up more then enough lights. This was followed by the promise he would call someone to put them on the house because she didn't want to take him to the hospital within the first week of living at the new house. He agreed begrudgingly, pointing the cart towards the tree accessories. You both hummed softly as Clarice was playing with a ornament.

"Do you want a real tree or a fake one?" You asked.

"Which would you prefer?" He smiled and poked a fake tree set up with white lights.

"A real tree is a lot of maintenance, I say we pick a fake one for the moment." You walked over to a mid sizes one done up in blue lights, "I like this."

"It's a pretty tree. But we need more color." He nodded and found the tree on the small rack and moved it to the cart, "do we have enough room?"

"We should've gotten two carts." You chuckled and stopped a employee, "excuse me, could you help us? My husband isn't allowed to lift to much and that tree is fairly heavy."

"No problem ma'am. I'll take it to the front and have it waiting for you." He took the box and moved it to a flat cart.

You waited till he left before looking at Freddy, "see? Not so hard." 

He rolled his eyes and pulled a box of multi colored lights, "I know... Ornaments."

You let the remark slide and looked at the ornaments, picking out a few special ones. Baby's first Christmas, a crystal snow flake with a spot for a photo, a penguin that Clarice cried over when Freddy tried to put it back, and a cast set to make a paw print of Ewen's paw. Then they picked out a simple set of ornaments and some ribbon for the tree. You found a tree skirt that was plaid with a little cat shadow walking across it leaving paw prints and Freddy picked out the most beautiful tree topper. A star that let out a soft glow as an angel held it. With everything picked out and a small pack of candy canes, you pushed Freddy towards the register and let him pay for the small fortune of things he promised was necessary. The nice man from the floor helped you out to the SUV and helped pack it. You buckled Claire in and Freddy helped with the light things.

"So I have to ask, new to the area?" The man smiled softly as Freddy nodded.

"Yes, just moved in."

"Well, welcome... What part of our city did you pick."

"A house just down the road actually. It was a pretty penny." Freddy smiled.

"The two story mini mansion? I was wondering why there was so much construction over there lately." He laughed, "well if you need any help, I'd be happy to help. Come in and just ask for Micheal."

"Thank you." Freddy shut the gate and shook Micheal hand before getting in.

Next was the small diner, Freddy wanted to go home but wouldn't say no. You knew that.

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

We went into the diner and took a seat at the closest booth. You sat down as Freddy brought over a highchair for Clarice. He slipped in across from you and looked at the little place as a waitress came over. She smiled and handed each of us our menus and took our driveway k order before walking away. He frowned as he read through so you tried to fix it.

"Hey teddy, you ok." You sat the menu down and tried to get his attention.

"Yes darling, the only thing without meat is the veggie tray." He sighed.

"It's not that bad, we'll split a dish then." You poked his hand softly with your fork.

"Why are you looking my hand?"

"To see if your done." You smiled as he pulled you in for a kiss.

"I can't wait to decorate the house. Relive the childhood a little." He smiled and looked at Claire as he pulled the crayon she was trying to eat away, "and I prefer your cooking or mine."

"You can't cook Freddy." He gave a small pout and you took the fork to push his cheek up a little, "don't give me that look. The smoke detector is your timer."

"I cooked before I met you." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, by dialling a phone." 

The waitress took the order and brought it over quickly, Claire eating her applesauce and wearing most of it as you ate the chicken that Freddy wouldn't touch. He watched you take a bite and chuckle at your little girl, you were happy. He knew it and sucked it up so you would stay happy. Once you finished, he paid and you took Claire out to wait on him. 

"And here is your change." The lady smiled, "so you knew to town?"

"Yes, just moved in."

"Hope to see you around." The lady smiled and waved as he walked out.

That made him pause a moment at the door. They weren't being stared at, no one gossiped behind them as they walked. No one mentally undressed him to see his scares. No one apologized like crazy for barely bumping him, like his skin would fall off. No one knew his story, no one knew what happened. He wasn't that monster, and he actually felt good as he went out into the cold air at night. He drove his family home and instead of unpacking the car, went to play with his daughter before putting her to bed.

* * *

 The next morning, he woke up early to start decorating outside. He promised to call someone but was hoping he could slip by without you noticing till he was done. It worked until he found himself struggling to climb the ladder for the twentieth time. 

"Excuse me, would you like some help?" 

Fred sighed and picked up the next box of lights, "is it that obvious I don't know what I'm doing?"

He turned and looked at the young blond man, "I wouldn't make it sound so negative. I'm James."

"Frederick." They shook hands as Freddy looked up, "and yeah, I can't keep climbing this ladder."

"No problem, just hand up the lights and I'll do it for you." He climbed up and strung out the lights as they went along.

 After a hour, the lights were up and James even helped set up a few yard ornaments. They moved the boxes to the garage beside the SUV, sitting them down for the moment as Freddy turned to thank James.

"Thank you again for helping."

"No problem." He smiled, "infact, I've been meaning to come over and introduce myself. My wife was throwing a bon fire this weekend and wanted me to invite the new family."

"That sounds lovely," Fred smiled, "I have to ask my wife though. She runs the family."

"Mine too." He chuckled, "we should get together before then for a lunch or something."

"Then let me offer my home. How about dinner tomorrow? I'm sure (y/n) wouldn't mind it."

"Sounds good." James shook Fred's hand one last time, "see you around."

James left and walked back across the street to his house. Freddy smiled and watched before shutting the garage and slowly walking in the house. He took the chance to truly surprise you when you woke up. He made a small breakfast and got Claire up and dressed for the day. She was in her highchair playing with her favorite toy when you stumbled in the kitchen to find the smell of fresh french toast.

"Freddy? You made all this?" You kissed his cheek and hugged him from behind.

"Yes darling sit." He shooed you off to sit and brought over a small plate for you, "I have news."

"What's your news?" You took a bite as Claire reached for a piece.

"I made a friend. Our neighbors across the street." He sat down and made his plate before giving Clarice a small piece of toast to nibble on, "and I invited them over for dinner tomorrow."

You stopped and looked at him, "dinner tomorrow?"

"I promise to help you cook." He smiled and hoped that was enough to make up for jumping the gun.

"Fine. Only if you help me cook."

He smiled and kissed your cheek, "love you darling."


	3. Neighborly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and you meet the neighbors after a dinner with the Willis's.

You had just pulled out the second casserole from the oven. One done the way Freddy preferred and one that you slipped a little bacon in to go with the chicken you cooked. It was awkward in your head, trying to tell them how Freddy is vegetarian with a lot of vegan mixed in. Because neither of you two wanted to explain why, you both just wanted them to know so he wouldn't be left out at the bon fire you were invited to. You carried  over the plates to set the table and had Freddy helping after he put Claire in her play pin. A small chuckle at the cute little dress he picked out for her, and Ewen wearing a small bow on her collar.

"Is Ewen wearing a bow?"

"Yes, that's her special collar. She likes to wear it when we have guests over or a small party." He shrugged as you leaned over and kissed him.

"That is adorable."

With the table set, and only minutes till the neighbors would arrive, you pulled the chicken and set it on the table as Freddy went downstairs to his smaller wine cellar to pick the drink of the night. You were happy he kept his wine for his hobby, he loved collecting and drinking wine. You pulled off the apron and made sure your dress was still good, as the door bell ringer and Freddy stopped to get it with the wine in hand. You walked out and picked up Claire, the way she sat on your hip made your five and a half month bump stick out. You walked over, smiling as Freddy opened the door fully and invited in the young couple.

"This is my wife (y/n) and daughter Clarice." Freddy smiled, "darling this is the Willis's. James, Martha, Brian, and sarah."

"Hello," you smiled and waved with your free hand as they came in and stripped off their coats, "come on in and get comfortable." 

"You have a lovely home." Martha smiled and walked over to see Claire, "and look at this big girl."

"Say no I'm still tiny," you smiled, "only 9 months old."

"She's adorable, I miss when those two were that young." She smiled at you and looked at your stomach, "how far along are you?" 

"Five and a half months." You smiled, "popped one out and went right back to making another."

"Well I doubt that would be a issue." She smiled at Claire, "you have one cutie here. You know that one will be too."

You motioned her into the kitchen, "come on in, the food is ready and I don't think we can eat it all."

"That's good, we're starving." James jokes and everyone found their seats. 

You sat next to Freddy and had Claire to your left. James and Martha sat down and their boys beside them. Everyone made a plate and Freddy pulled from his special casserole. Their youngest son noticed and asked the question they dreaded.

"Why is there two?"

You looked at Freddy and started to open your mouth when he beat you to it, "I can't have a lot of meat... Or dairy."

"Oh, are you a vegan or vegetarian?" Martha asked.

"Mostly. I have kidney issues and have to watch my diet." He smiled softly, "mainly I cut out meat except for rare occasions and limit my dairy."

"Oh, I'll make sure to be carefully with that. I'm assuming James asked you to the bon fire we're having before it starts snowing." She chuckled and then sparingly change the subject.

Talk was toss about, from local things to family stories... You and Freddy even talked a little about Baltimore and how you met. Ewen made a little entrance and got some attention before freddy caught her knocking some keys off and pulling them away before Claire grabbed them. The went quick and as you said goodbye, you and Freddy were both feeling good about this new start. You had made friends with one of the neighbors and was about to meet the rest of them in only a few days. 

* * *

The next few days were mainly normal for the Chilton's. Fred worked on his book, took some time to play with you and Claire. You talked him into the park, into a nice walk and even into a small movie night. Now that he wasn't having to share work time with you, the three of you had more time around his work. You three also made a point to spend time with the Willis's. And as the weekend came and the day of the bonfire hit, you three were ready to meet the neighbors. 

You bundled Claire up in her warmest onesie you could find, fleece with a cute hat and hood. You put on extra thick leggings and a warm hoodie before adding a coat on top, so you had plenty of comfort since the baby had been kicking like crazy lately. Freddy bundled up in jeans and a thermal shirt with a jacket over it, he got the stroller for Claire and slipped her in as we walked over. Martha seen us and quickly took us through the back gate and started to introduce us to a few people already there.

"This is Micheal and Joan Coors. And these three are Harry and Presley, there baby girl Lucy too." 

"Hello." You smiled and Freddy shook a few hands.

"You must be the new family that moved in, I hoped you would be here." Presley smiled, "I am always looking for new playmates for Lucy."

"Well I think Clarice would love that." Freddy smiled and bent down, "isn't that right?"

Claire gurgled and everyone laughed. Martha and Presley stole you and Claire away, introducing you two to all the mom's and talking about the play group they started. One other of the group was expecting, Kacey, and she was happy to talk about it. Her belly sticking way out out her nine months, with her first kid. All the mom's were talking about their pregnancies.

"So (y/n), how far along are you?"

"Five and a half months." You smiled.

"And Claire is only nine months? You two were busy." Presley chuckled.

"Four months from birth? I didn't think that was possible." Kacey sighed.

"It's rare. Don't be scares of it." You reassured her.

"How was your first pregnancy? How did you two find out?" She asked.

"We didn't plan it if that's what you meant." You chuckled and picked up Claire to hold, "we were actually working at the same hospital, he ran it and I was a nurse/assistant to one of the wing managers. It had only been a short period of time, a few months really and we moved in together and was engaged. Then I got sick a lot and took a test. Then everything got complicated."

"Preparing for the baby?" 

"Yeah, but also I was alone for it. Freddy was in the hospital for a long time, but I did get to have him there for the birth."

"Wow." 

"Poor girl, I at least had a guy to rub my feet and make me feel less crazy with the hormones." Martha shook her head.

"Yeah, that why Freddy gets a little carried away with this pregnancy. He wasn't there for Claire's really." 

"So what's the gender?" Kacey smiled.

"We don't know really. We finally got a doctor here and before we had a lot of stuff going on. So we'll find out Tuesday morning." 

Freddy walked over and picked up claire, her hands grasping his as she let out a small cry to be picked up. He bounced her softly and sat down beside you, his leg bouncing softly. You noticed how he kept Claire to his left and frowned knowing he was hurting and hiding it. Thankfully the food was almost done and you two could leave soon.

You nudged him softly, whispering, "Freddy teddy, you ok?"

"It's fine, side tugged and I needed to sit."

"You sure?"

"I'm ok." He smiled and kissed you as the girls started talking again.

You got food for you both and he fed Claire as you chowed down on the food from your plate. Everyone was chatting and the kids playing as you two ate with a Kacey and a few moms. Before long, you two were heading home to put Claire down.

"Thank you for inviting us Martha, nice meeting you all...  And Kacey, feel free to come over anytime. I'm happy to help a new mother to be along." You gave everyone hugs and walked back to your house as Freddy limped softly. 

Once back home, you put Claire down and made Freddy get ready for bed. You walked in and kissed his cheek as he sat down on the bed.

"You ok?"

"Fine darling."

"We talked about you overdoing it. If you rip your side again, who knows how long it'll take to heal." You frowned and softly changed into your nighty.

He stood and stopped you, pushing the dress up and pulling you to the bed, "I know. Just trust me baby. And yes I it's time for lotion."

You rolled your eyes and laid on your back so he could lotion up your belly and hummed a lullaby as he did. You smiled and took a deep breath, his soothing touch lulling you to sleep as well. He watched your eyes flicker and smiled as he sang out a little more.

> _"Earth angel, earth angel_   
>  _Will you be mine_   
>  _My darling dear_   
>  _Love me all the time_   
>  _I'm just a fool_   
>  _A fool in love, with you"_

You sighed, "love you Freddy.

"Love you too darling. Now get some rest, for the baby." He kept singing as you slowly went to sleep cuddled up to him under the blankets.

> _"Earth angel, earth angel_   
>  _The one I adore_   
>  _Lovely for ever and ever more_   
>  _I'm just a fool_   
>  _A fool in love with you_   
>  _Yes in love with you."_


	4. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and have the wives over.

You smiled as you set the table, you were having some of the moms over for play group. You had Claire in her play pin and the room was cleaned with toys laid down. Your small granite top table had the perfect view of the living room through the large arch doorway. It was a perfect set up as you set down the glasses and a bottle of wine Freddy picked out for the group. He was playing with claire, making faces as you pulled the small appetizer out of the oven and cooling for you to get to the table. For the mom's that were pregnant or breastfeeding still, you had a homemade punch. 

The first knock came and before you could get the door, Freddy opened it and smiled, "hello martha." 

"Fred, good to see ya. I was just here for..."

"The play group. Come in. (Y/n) is in the kitchen." He smiled and went back to Claire.

She walked over to me and chuckled, "you know husbands aren't supposed to be around for mommy's play group right?"

"He'll be in his office working, he just wanted a little time with Claire before he gets banished upstairs." You chuckled.

 Before you could do much more, the door sounded again and Freddy humped to it. He kept answering the door as each mom came in, kids now filling up there play area he bowed out and went upstairs. You said hi to each girl and kissed Freddy goodbye.

"Love you darling." He whispered.

"Love you too, go to work now." You smiled as he walked away. 

With all the moms now here, we sat down to chat as the kids played in the living room. You smiled as everyone started chatting, the first thing up was the man upstairs.

"So I have to ask, what does your husband do? I mean you told him to go work." Presley asked.

"Micheal said he was a doctor." Joan took a sip of her wine.

"James was saying something about books and author." Martha frowned.

"He is a doctor, a phycologist to be truthful. He was the administrator of a hospital when we met and he has published a few books." You sipped the punch, "he has a office upstairs that he writes in."

"That must be fun, having the family home all the time." Kacey sighed, "I would die if if Kyle was home all day."

"Honey, once the baby is here. You'll be sticking him alone at home with the crying poop machine." Presley smiled as everyone laughed.

  "So, at the party you said you guys had a appointment yesterday to find out gender and everything... What is the verdict?" 

You hummed softly and hid your blush behind the punch, "girl."

They all smiled and hugged you, "congrats."

"Way better then two boys."

"The estrogen will flow in your home."

The laughs carried through the room, everyone smiling. Then Kacey had to ask the question everyone wanted to.

"Are you guys thinking of more?" 

You froze a moment, "well, we never really talked about that yet."

"Do you want more kids?" Martha tipped her head.

"I'm not sure. If we do it needs to be longer then four months after birth."

This earned another round of laughter. You seen Kacey laugh but tip her head. It wasn't extremely noticeable but you could see that worried look on her face. You nodded, then asked the question.

"Hey Kacey, how about you?"

She looked over and paused, "we never really thought of it either." 

"Do you want more?" Presley took a sip after her question.

"I'm not sure." She sighed, "I'm just nervous and never thought about more then getting this one out of me."

"I think we all can agree on that." Another mom tossed back the rest of her wine.

"Scared aren't you?" You asked and smiled at her nod, "don't be. The pain is worth it."

She smiled a second, "how does it feel?"

"Like getting ripped open by a chainsaw."

"You know the old lady that swallowed a fly? Like when she died."

"Thank God for the drugs to numb it."

You shook your head as Presley looked over, "we forgot, you probably had it worse."

"Not really. While Freddy was in the hospital, I got a few nurses to help me. He was wheeled in and sat beside me holding my hand the best he could with his injuries." You smiled faintly, "he was there when I needed him most and that's what matters."

Everyone smiled faintly and you had a strange feeling of what question came next... You kinda opened it up and just realized it.

"So why was he in the hospital for so long?"

You swallowed a lump in your throat, "an accident. Nothing big."

It sounded like a lie, but no one pushed after the way you twitched slightly remembering it. The only thought in your head was after you got to the hospital and went off on everyone. The first time you saw Freddy and felt all the blood leave your body. You were lost in the thought until a hand nudged you.

"You ok (y/n)?"

"Yeah, sorry." You straightened up, head leveling again, "I'm good."

"I know that look," Kacey smiled, "I remember that look well. Everyday since I found out I was pregnant, when Parker was deployed. That look of remembering the bad, of what might have happened."

"Freddy wasn't..." 

"No but seeing someone you love severely injured, it always the same face. Ex-military wife, I know the look well. Before Parker was injured and got a medical discharge, I always had that look and thought about raising this kid on my own." She sighed softly, "I still get that look."

"It was touch and go for quite a few months, I was almost sure he wasn't going to make it. Everyday on my lunch break I would go sit by him in the room, even when we couldn't touch. I brought him a copy of the first ultrasound so he had a reason to fight."

Everyone smiled softly, then you sighed. The mood had dripped but your saving grace was from the other room, a single cry. All mom's jumped up and you recognized it we'll, Clarice. You jumped up and raced over to grab Claire, hugging her softly as she sputtered and shook her head against your shoulder. You frowned as she wouldn't calm down, you knew who she really wanted. You hummed and pulled your phone to text Freddy. 

"I'm sorry girls, Freddy has to fix this one."

It only took a minute, Freddy was racing down the steps and taking Claire. He bounced her softly and hummed to her, whispering a lullaby in her ear from the top of her little head. You sat back down in your chair and watched him with a smile, all the moms smiling at the adorable scene in the other room. He sat Claire down and noticed Ewen was sitting on the couch watching. He stroked her chin softly and stretched a hand out to her.

"Are you coming upstairs with me or staying down here to keep the moms inline." 

She purred and climbed up his arm to the elbow, he pulled her in and carried her back up the steps as he called back, "sorry for the interruption girls."

You laughed and the other moms smiled, "Claire is a daddy's girl."

"Obviously," Kacey smiled, "though he is so cute with her. And the cat."

"Yes, him and Ewen are adorable. Infact that's how we got started, his adorable kitty came to my door during a horrible thunderstorm. I put up found posters, Freddy came to get her back and we kinda clicked. Since it wasn't at work and his precious Pur baby kinda won my heart, it worked for us."

"You two are so cute together. So your little girl in there... You guys picked names yet?" Martha smiled.

"Not yet. We haven't even discussed the nursery or anything." 

"You two haven't talked a thing? When we found out we were jumping to pick names... Six kids later we still get giddy." The one girl chuckled.

"Enough with me, Kacey... You look like your about to blow." You smiled as she rubbed her belly.

"I know, doctor says I'll go any day now. Says my two week appointment date won't happen." She sighed, "I can't wait to get this girl out of me."

"I think we all know that feeling." Presley laughed, "you must be in the contraction phase."

"Yeah, it kills me." She leaned back, "I swear between the kicking and contractions my stomach is going to blow. I begged my husband to cut the baby out last night when I couldn't sleep or stop crying."

"I understand, being in a hospital daily I thought about it." You chuckled.

Presley got the idea to go sit with the kids and play. They sang a few songs and tried to play a few games. After a hour had past, the girls went home with the kids. You picked up Claire and walked up to Freddy's study. A soft knock and then you opened the door as he smiled.

"Say hi Daddy," you waved Claire's hand at Fred, "go hiiiiiiiiii."

"Hello girls." He chuckled and kissed your cheek before picking up Claire from your arms, "especially you big girl."

"She had fun with the other kids, I think she made some friends and that well do great here." You hummed as you leaned on his shoulder to look at little Claire, "and our big girl is going to be a big sister too."

"I think we finally found the perfect home. We have friends.... And we have three gorgeous children." Fred smiled as he sat down.

You frowned, "three? Am I carrying twins?"

"No, but Ewen has earned her right to be a big sister." He chuckled, "I love my three girls."

"And we definitely love you Freddy teddy." You kissed him.


	5. Christmas Eve and day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A block Christmas party at Kacey's turns sour for Freddy. You spend all of Christmas making it up to him.

It was Christmas eve and Kacey and Parker was hosting a party for the whole block. You and Freddy were on your way over with Claire bundled up in her dad's arm. He straight his sweater, a pair of pressed dress pants accompanying it with dress shoes. You smiled,  _ **Always so well dressed.**_ You rolled eyes and thought about what you chose, a red maternity shirt that had the Grinch smiling on it while holding mistletoe, a pair of black leggings with a fleece lining to keep you warm, and your favorite knee high boots in gray. You braided your hair over your shoulder and had on a santa hat with glitter snow flakes on it. Claire had her red onesie with built in Tull skirt, red and green plaid with her little hair in make shift pigtails, Freddy decided on. You shook your head but knocked on the door, smiling immediately as Kacey opened the door and hugged you.

"Glad you guys could make it. Come on in. Eggnog and punch in the kitchen with some food. Enjoy."

You stepped in and Freddy put Claire in the play area they had set up and was immediately pulled to talk to Parker and some of the guys. You found Martha in the kitchen with Presley and started chatting them up.

"Hey, merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas (y/n)" they smiled.

"What are you two up to?" 

"Just gossiping." Presley smiled, "did you know Jane oldridge got a butt job a year ago?"

"No I didn't." You smiled.

"It didn't work to well seeing it sagging now." They chuckled.

Kacey came over and bumped your side with her side, "if this baby doesn't leave in the next two weeks, I'll pull it out myself." 

"Trust me, as bad as you fell right now... The extra time is good. Helps to make sure the baby is full grown and lungs are good." You gave her a small hug, "so are you having fun at your party?"

"Lots, I can't drink and this dude here won't stay still." She rubbed her belly before you pulled a chair out for her, "thanks."

You guys kept talking and gossiping till almost a hour went by. At this point, most the guys were drinking and talking stories about almost anything. Freddy looked happy, sat by Parker and was enjoying his time as he watched Claire on the other side of the room. You enjoyed talking and socializing, though it wasn't your strongest feature. Then you noticed small things, little things that didn't sit well.

A few women looking towards Freddy and laughing softly. A lot of the guys barely talking to Frederick or mildly talking to him and looking at him in a more trying not to look way. You knew it we'll, having the burnt husband or even the bullet wound he usually covered well... People tried not to stare or look at it but they still did. That's what you seen, you seen people trying not to look but still looking at him, looking for the burns or bullet whole. You swore it was paranoia, he was so paranoid it was rubbing off on you. Sadly, you couldn't help but look at everyone and think it.

The moment that you broke was when Freddy got the same feeling, he walked to you in the kitchen and pulled you to the side, "darling, you didn't tell the mom's anything about what happened, did you?"

"Of course not." You frowned, "it's probably your paranoia. You know you always think that."

"I know... I know." He kissed you softly, "I'm sorry."

"Are you good? Do we need to go?" You studied his face, "you know what your old therapist said, don't push it. If you need air or space, take it."

He nodded, "I'm good."

He went back to the living room and you frowned, slowly being pulled back as Martha bumped you, "trouble in paradise?"

"Oh, no... No he just needed to tell me something important. He gets a little paranoid that he will forget stuff and forget to tell me."

"Ok. More punch?"

She pulled you back to the table as you looked back at Freddy and seen him flinch back as he talked to one of the guys. You paused, forcing yourself to stay still and let him handle his own self when he looked like he was about to cry. I sat my drink down but didn't even take the first step when I heard the world....Hannibal. Freddy wasn't adjusting enough for this, you knew it and when he sat his drink down and rushed out the door with a limp as a few people chuckled. A few wives chuckled and you glared at them, rushing into the room you picked up Claire and left. Kacey tried to grab your arm but when she seen people laughing she was confused and stopped.

"(Y/n)..."

You slammed the door and ran back to your home minus yours and Freddy's coats. Rushing through the snow, bouncing as you finally got in the door trying to warm up as you frantically called out to your husband.

"Freddy! Freddy!" You peeked around the doorway to every room as you went through the house holding Clarice, "Frederick, please!... What's wrong?! What happened?!"

You finally made it to his office and seen him sniffling and red faced. His contact was laying on the desk, cane thrown on the floor, his partially synthetic skin looking rashy from the small moisture he could manage in his rare tears. He rested his head against the window and shook his head as he heard your steps.

"Don't... Put Claire to bed. I don't want her to see me like this."

"Freddy teddy, she wants her dad. She is scared and confused." You step towards him softly, "please... For her."

He took a few deep breaths and turned around dabbing his face. He reached out for her and held our perfect little girl's he smiled his best smile.

"Hey baby girl, my sweet angel... Your too beautiful you know, so cute, like your mommy. Beautiful..." He sniffled and laughed as she reached out for his face, "I'm gonna make you a Bell or Esmeralda, you'll never hurt people. Never. You'll be kind, and sweet, and caring.... You'll be a perfect person."

You smiled and watched as he bounced her softly, "are you ok?"

He nodded, "yeah, just let me put Claire to bed."

"Then you'll talk about it?"

"No."

You shook your head but knew the game. Freddy loves you, but he hates touching this subject. He doesn't want you to have to deal with people picking on him and whispering behind his back, not that you didn't already do that. He wanted to be the strong father, not the shell of a man that couldn't do simple things because his body is barely held together with original and added parts. 

He laid Claire down and waited for her to fall asleep. He walked out, over to the bedroom where you sat waiting. He didn't speak, so it was up to you to get the ball rolling.

"Freddy, I don't care if you are missing a kidney." You rubbed his scar softly.

"If you were shot." You rubbed his cheek carefully so his skin wouldn't break as his dead eye released a tear.

"Or if your lips were ripped off." You softly stoke his smooth lips with your finger in feather like touches.

"Or even if you were burn alive and lived." You ran your fingers through his hair and locked eyes with him.

"You are human. A living breathing human. Being that some people won't understand or look past looks... But I love you. I love the little scar that traced up your body, your dead eye, your metal welded mouth piece you can't remove, your perfect lips and the equally perfect ones that replaced them, and all the skin that replaced the one I knew even inch of. You might not be original, but your here and your my Freddy." You leaned in to kiss him, "screw them if they can't handle it. We didn't need them before, we don't need them now."

"But you wanted a normal life." He whispered, "I'm not normal."

"I wanted a normal life with you. This is our normal." You wrap your arms around his neck, "my beast/Frankenstein monster/Quasimodo... The sad part is, you don't look it." You wiped a tear from his face, "why do you see it?"

"Darling, there is nothing normal about this."

"Then I miss spoke when I said I wanted normal before we moved. I want the extraordinary." You smiled and tipped your forehead to his, "I always want you. Just as you are."

"I don't deserve you." He whispered and closed his eyes.

"Then merry Christmas, because I'm not leaving you ever."

He flickered his eyes open as you kissed the dead eye wipe the tear from his good eye. He smiled softly rocking side to side, moving you with him. For a second, it felt like before the fire roast... It felt like when all you did was make him feel better about the gun shot and scar. Honestly, you didn't think that helping him cope with this injury wouldn't be so bad if everyone played nice. So you just stood their with your arms around his neck and forehead to his as he held your waist, you felt at piece, happy as you could be in that moment. After what seemed like hours he let go of you and tugged you to fall on the bed with him.

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

"we need sleep for tomorrow. It's our first Christmas not in a hospital, Claire's first Christmas ever, and our first family Christmas together. I want to be well rested when our little girl rips that presents open."

You kissed him softly, "me too. Night Freddy teddy."

"Night darling."

He watched you close your eyes, sleep taking you swiftly. But Freddy wasn't so quick to sleep. The knocking at the door only lasted a minute but he wasn't going to answer so he just stayed with you and willed him to sleep. He tried, and tried, and after a hour he finally closed his eyes and dreamt of what was coming in the morning.

* * *

As the sun rose, so did Freddy. He got up early and made breakfast like he always loved to. He made chocolate chip waffles, a little over done so Claire can chew on it, and two small glasses of milk for his girls as he made a coffee. The sippy cup was by the high chair and the waffles sat out with the syrup. He smiled as he heard the feet coming down the steps, the giggle from his little girl. He turned as they walked in the room, quickly kissing you and taking Claire to put in the high chair.

"Breakfast is served." He smiled as he watched his daughter chew on the waffle.

You rolled your eyes and sipped your milk, he made your plate and put extra syrup. When the meal had ended, he moved you three to the living room where you opened presents. Claire got to rip all them open, or more like couldn't stop after her six and ripped yours open as well. She had new clothes, toys, and freddy even bought her a new snow leopard stuffed animal that was life size. Yet all she wanted to do was play with the ribbon and bows. He bought you a necklace and bracelet set, and a book he knew you've been dying to read. You thanked him with a big kiss, smiling as Claire threw a bow at you two in that moment. He pulled out his new sweats and some plain t-shirts, but was surprised when he opened the box with Claire's help to find a new cane. 

"I know you don't like canes or using them even though you need to. So I had a special one made." You smiled as he ran his hand down the wood, "silver bondings and a smooth handle perfectly fitted to your hand. The wood, it's from Hannibal's dinning room table. One of the legs, I got it after you went into the hospital and they were getting rid of his things... I thought that it might be inspiring to you."

You watched him carefully touch the wood, knowing where it came from somehow made the task harder, "his dinning room table?"

"Because you never made it to there. You lived, you survived the monster." You took his hand and carefully wrapped it around the wood, "moving past this isn't exactly possible, but learning to live with what happened is. I thought maybe if you use this cane, when you look at it you can remember that you aren't his food and definitely not his toy anymore. You made it past that."

He smiled softly and kissed you, "thank you."

He leaned up the mess and stuck one of the bows in Claire's hair before making the family cuddle up on the couch to watch TV. He had you laying your head on his lap and Claire curled up on his chest as they went through a marathon of old Christmas movies. Till the late hour cause Claire to yawn and a half hour more had her out cold. Freddy woke you up and put Claire to bed before returning to you on the couch as a knock drew your attention. He frowned but answered the door with you at his side.

"Hello, sorry to stop by so late but I didn't want to interrupt your holiday." Kacey smiled softly, "I wanted to return your coats and apologize for the neighbors."

Fred was about to shut the door when you stopped it and nodded, "thank you."

He went back to the couch after putting away the coats watching you stand there a moment.

"I'm sorry, I was hoping I could come by later this week for a drink and some talk." 

"That sounds wonderful, how about tomorrow?" You looked back at fred, "just us though?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." She waved and left as you shut the door and walked back to Freddy.

"You ok?"

"She's your friend, yes." He nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yes." He kissed you, "she's your friend."

"Freddy teddy, what did they even say? Who said it?" You leaned into him, and rest your head on his shoulder as you hold his hand.

"Nothing important. It's fine darling." He squeezed your hand, "they brought up Hannibal and mentioned my book and a few details... I wasn't expecting it."

"You sure your ok?" You looked at him.

"Yes, let's go to bed."

He pulled you to bed and laid down beside you in bed. Cuddling in tight and smiling as you slept.  ** _It doesn't matter what they say. They don't matter. You matter. They might know my past but it doesn't matter, it's the past. If I have you, I can move on. I will move on, if this beautiful day showed me anything it's that I can be normal... As long as I have you._** __He kissed your head and smiled as he closed his eyes, ** _i will move on... I can get through anything as long as I have you._**


	6. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a real bond with Kacey.

It was the day after Christmas, you were slowly making food and some hot chocolate before Kacey arrived. Freddy took Claire out for some father daughter time and wouldn't be back till after they picked up supper for you too. He wanted to give you the house, mainly because he didn't want to be near the neighbors. So as you slowly got a little bit ready, the door rang and you answered it quickly.

"Hello." Kacey smiled weakly.

"Hi, come in." You motioned her in, "hot chocolate and some snacks in the kitchen."

"Where's Claire and Fred?" She looked around as she went to the kitchen.

You hung up her coat for her nestled back into your robe that added more warmth to you flannel PJs, "they went out to have some father daughter time."

"He's really upset, isn't he?" She sat down on one side as you took the other.

"Yes."

"Just so you know, I know nothing. The wives passed that little story around and I refused to hear it." She looked up with a half smile, "if you wanted me to know, you or him would've told me."

"Really? You didn't..." You stopped, "do you know who started it?"

"Not really. I overheard a little bit saying someone looked him up after you said he was an author. After that I stopped listening." She reached across the table and took your hand, "please, I really like you. Your a good friend."

"I'm not mad at you, Freddy is mad at everyone though. Can't fix that yet." You squeezed her hand, "do you want to know the story?"

"I don't have too." She leaned back to sip her cocoa, "it doesn't matter to me."

"Why not? Everyone else knows, why don't I tell you the truth. The whole story and then you'll be the only one that knows it." You smiled at her.

"Only if I get to start. A lot of stories get passed around about me and Parker, I want you to know the real one. Deal?" She stretched her hand out and you nodded before shaking it.

"Deal." 

You both smiled before she sighed and settles in, "Parker is former Navy. He joined at eighteen right out of high school, we are sweethearts starting back in seventh grade. I followed wherever he went and after a tour, he went to seal training. I thought I would be able to see him a little more once he got past it, and I did but then came the accident."

She leaned back softly and rubbed her belly lightly, a slight catch in her throat as she talked, "they had a simple recon mission. Survey a small village and try to find where Taliban was hiding weapons. Mission went sour when a Taliban spotted them in the woods. He was the only surviver out of six men."

"I'm so sorry." You whispered.

"A few villagers found him severally Injured in his hiding spot and gave him a little first aid and managed to get him to the nearest base. Saved his life." She wiped a tear, "I still remember getting the call and thinking he was dead after all the other wives had started calling around about their husbands. But instead I get he's alive and being transported to a hospital. I walk in and I hardly recognized him."

You watched her, the emotions raw like when you talk about Freddy in the hospital. You took her hand and squeezed it, "you don't have t..."

"I do." She sighed, "half his face was swollen and black, busted lip and broken arm. His legs looked like they had been chewed by dogs... Long cuts on his body and half of the wounds were infected. Doctor called it a miracle he survived. All because he fell down a small cliff and dug himself a hole to hide in."

"I'm sorry." You whispered.

"Don't be, he's alive and he is here with me. I vowed to be there for better or worse, I'm not leaving." She chuckled, "and with the baby, I thought he would get better. I never seen him happier then when he found out I was pregnant.... Not even when we got married."

"Kids can do wonders for injured parents, I've seen it with Freddy."

"I know, he's amazing with her." She chuckled, "if Parker is half as good as him I'll be happy."

 "He will be." You smiled, "if Freddy can do it, he'll be able too."

"I hope so." She sighed.

"Well Freddy teddy, he's complicated. Most of it happened before we met." You shifted, "He ran a hospital for the criminally insane, and I did work in one of the patient wings as a nurse. We met thanks to his cat Ewen that ran to my door during a nasty storm. He had a reputation, I believed it till he came to my door looking for his cat. He had been attacked twice before we met."

"I'm pretty sure they don't know that." She frowned, "they only talked about a serial killer."

"He had a hand in all three attacks." I huffed, "the first was an inmate he kinda tricked/helped into attacking Fred. He was disemboweled and had a kidney stolen. Still has the scar tracing up his chest.... Well kinda. Fire damage took a little away. Second was a shot to his cheek while he was being framed as a murder and kidnapper. His left eye is basically dead, wears a contact to hide it. He has a steal plate welded into his mouth to stop his face from dropping, though it use to be removable. His bullet hole on his cheek is gone now."

You took a sip and smiled, "we met and moved in before the third and final one, he was burned alive. This came just after we found out I was pregnant. He was missing for just over a day and then he was in the hospital. The first several months I could even touch him, he looked like coal and the worse part, his lips were ripped off. After two months of treating his skin and managing the pain, they got him new lips and started with skin grafts and synthetic skin treatments." You smiled faintly, "would be able to tell it today if you did t know."

"I never would've guessed." She had a look of pity, "I couldn't even imagine."

"Almost a year in the hospital, but they did bring him to the delivery room when I had Claire. And of course he has many restrictions and some are gone or lessened. Of course we broke a few rules early, or else this little girl wouldn't be so far along." You motioned to your tummy as she laughed.

"You two are truly amazing. I mean it sincerely." She shook her head, "I can't believe he went through all of that and look like he does. Let alone do what he does. I seen him chase Claire around the one day and I must say it was amazing after hearing that."

"Now you know why I look so amazed and happy when I see that." You sighed, "my invincible Freddy."

She laughed and started to snack on the food as you exchanged horror stories about your husbands. She started asking a lot of questions about the pregnancy and you jumped to answer them and help her along. 

"Your a good friend (y/n), I'm glad you could confide in me." Kacey smiled.

"You too." You hugged her, "remember, you and Parker can come over anytime for advice. All the help you need."

"Thank you." She sniffled, "I'm glad we finally have a couple that understands us. These families have issues but not because of something like what we went through. Tell Freddy me and Parker are sorry, these couple's don't understand and he needs to just take their words at the worth of a grain of sand."

"I think he is starting to learn that." You handed her a napkin, "right cheek."

"Thanks." She blushed, "gosh, how late is it?"

We started to look at the clock as we heard the door. Freddy came in and sat Clarice down and pulled her coat off her. She shook her little hat off her head and stomped on the floor as Freddy held her steady. He slipped her boots off and sent her running to her mom as he kicked off his shoes and coat.

"Mama!" Clarice tackled you and you hoisted her up to your lap, "baby girl."

"Sorry we're home a little early, my shoulder is killing m..." He stopped as he seen Kacey sitting there.

"Is it ok? Did you mess up your skin?" You sat Claire down and walked over to him, "Freddy teddy?"

"I don't know, I think it's the muscle." 

"Should you soak it? You need to take a oil bath yet for the skin. It wouldn't hurt." You turned around, "could you watch Claire for a moment, I'll be right back."

Kacey nodded so you walked with Freddy to the bathroom off your bed room and checked out his shoulder as he got the bath ready. 

"It looks ok, no tearing or rips."

"What is she doing here?" He asked softly.

"She was seeing if we were ok. She felt bad about people gossiping about your past." You helped him undress as not to strain his shoulder.

"Does she?"

"Yes she does." You gave a small warning glare, "she knows the truth. I trust her."

"Ok, let me know when it's time for food." He gave you a small kiss and you went back down to Kacey.

She was playing Patty cake with Claire and laughing. You picked her up and kissed her head, laughing as you looked back to Kacey.

"I need to start supper, but remember you can stop in anytime." 

"I know." You hugged her and walked her out before putting Claire in her high chair with some Cheerios to snack on. 

You smiled and went to work on supper. It felt good to know you had a friend, and Freddy would just need to warm back up to it. He had a chance to work past his injuries more so then he has been, and you were going to help him. 


	7. Ewen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible accident changes your world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ********WARNING*********  
> This will be a tear jerker. I'm so sorry for what you are about to read.

It started like any other day, you rubbed your belly as you waddled to the bathroom. Freddy was cooking breakfast downstairs, your baby girl clapping and playing with Ewen who sat just out of reach playing with her. You went downstairs and ate, before looking at this beautiful snowy day and wanting to play. You know Freddy can't play long but it wouldn't hurt to play a little.

"Hey teddy, wanna play in the snow?"

"Darling, I..." You interrupted him, "can't get sweaty or soaking wet to hurt the skin. I know. But you can go out for a short time."

He gave a huff of amusement, kissing your cheek as acceptance to the fact he would lose this fight. He motioned to the table and walked back to the stove. You sat down, beaming at your victory. He brought over your food and the small bowl of Cheerios for Claire to nibble on. You rushed through it, Freddy overlooking it as he hid a smile. You grabbed Claire to get changed into warm clothes, Freddy taking his time eat still.

You got Claire done first, bundled up tight like a Eskimo in pink. You pulled in your warmest clothes, slipping on your coat and walking downstairs to a very amused Frederick.

"Ok, we can play for a few minutes. Then I have to go in." He warned as he went to change.

"Ok." You said cheerfully.

"I don't want to take my phone out to get wet." He called down, "how should we time it?"

"A timer? Seriously? Freddy, live a little." You rolled your eyes as you waited by the door.

"I can't be out there for a long time. Snow is water or sweating.... Not good. I would say eight minutes." He walked down dressed warmly.

"Better idea, Ewen. She likes the snow but never stays past ten minutes outside." You smiled, "when she meows to go in, you both go in."

"Fair enough," he smirked and scratched Ewen's chin, "is that ok beautiful?"

Ewen purred and licked his hand softly. He chuckled and picked her up carefully as she purred in his arms. The family stepped outside and Freddy sat Ewen down by the front door where there wasn't a lot of snow. She watched as they ran in the snow and started a snowball fight. Claire bouncing through the snow and trying to eat it. You throwing snow at Freddy and him trying to dodge it. Ewen stepped over and put her paw in the snow, batting the powdery white substance that had a glittery shine. She batted it from her dry spot before looking back to the family. Clarice was making a snow angel with dad's help and you were making one beside her. Laughter erupting as you started to build a snow man and Claire kept kicking the bottom half. Spirits were high, freddy had a smile that looked like it burned on his face. You were drenched but not even noticing the chill. Clarice was just excited and touching every inch of snow possible. There couldn't of been a better moment.... Then it happened. 

Everything went so quick, you missed it till it was too late. The ball of fur flying past you as you laid in the snow laughing at Fred shaking snow off like a dog almost. Your eyes followed to your precious baby girl that was running in the snow, falling down by the edge of the road and rolling off the curb as she cried. She had fell on ice and Ewen chased after her, trying to calm and entice her into following the fur baby onto the safe grass covered in snow. Freddy froze at the sight, you started to find your feet and almost crawl over to her. Your pregnant belly was hindering the process but you didn't care. You quickly grabbed Claire and pulled her in as you heard the engine approach and Ewen slip on the ice. 

The next thing, it made your heart drop. You heard the screech and couldn't move quick enough. You screamed for Ewen as Claire cried against your chest, not seeing what happened or understanding she just lost her best friend. Freddy couldn't move, you seen the car stop and a man got out running around. You recognized the man from a few houses down.

"Oh thank God, I thought I hit Claire." He sighed and you looked horrified as Freddy found himself quickly with those words.

Ewen meowed and cried out as you hid Claire's face.

"You ran over Ewen." He growled and moved closer to the man as your eyes went wide.

"Calm down, it's just a cat. Your daughter is fi..."

"Just a cat!" Frederick snapped and you jumped up to push him back.

"Freddy stop. Grab Ewen and let's get to the vet." You turned his head to look at you, "please. Claire is crying and Ewen isn't gone yet."

Freddy snapped back towards Ewen on the ground and quickly scooped her up in his coat and carried her to the car. You strapped Clarice in and hopped in the drivers seat. Fred held Ewen to his chest still wrapped tight. She looked bad as you raced against time. Fred was in tears, almost shaking. You felt the pain, trying to be strong because Freddy couldn't and Claire couldn't understand. Pulling up to the vet and watching Freddy running with a slight limp to get her in, you slowly pulled Claire out and carried her in. Freddy was standing by a door looking through the glass as they tried to help Ewen.

You pulled him back, softly as you moved Claire to your hip, "Freddy, give them space to work."

He nodded and went to a small set of chairs as a girl came out from behind the desk and handed you a clipboard, "I just need you to fill out this paper as soon as you can. It'll help later on after they are finished with your cat."

"Thank you." You nodded and walked over, giving Freddy Claire, "hey Freddy, can you help me with this?"

Freddy held Clarice close and was struggling to keep control. He nodded softly as you filled out the paper asking a few questions to him. How old is Ewen? What breed? Any past problems? You turn the board in and take Claire back as Freddy start bouncing his leg.

"I need air." He walked away, stepping outside as you frowned.

You tried to play with Claire but after five minutes without Freddy coming back in made you worry. You sigh and asked the receptionist to watch your daughter for a moment. You stepped out and seen Freddy standing down the building a little. Walking smoothly, trying not to spoke him. You put a hand on his shoulder as he tried to hide the fact he was crying.

"Freddy, baby you look cold. Take coat." You slipped it around his shoulders.

"No you need it." He went to slip it off but you held it to his shoulders.

"No. I'll go back in in a second..." You kissed his cheek, "I doubt you will."

"I...I....I.." he struggled and had a gently sob slip through the croak in his throat.

"I know." You kissed his cheek again, "it'll be ok. You know it will." 

He nodded and you went back in to Claire, holding her softly as you hummed to her.

* * *

After a hour, the veterinarian came out to you and Freddy with tiny Claire hugging her dad. She stopped with a sad face, a small sigh telling you what you needed as you hugged Freddy.

"Ewen is stable." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "she is sedated at the moment to block the pain though. I can't say how long she has but she will be in a lot of pain."

"Is she going to make it?" The whisper hung in the air as the vet shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. The pain she would be in is immense and I can't see her lasting longer then a few days."

Freddy teared up and you squeezed him tight, "what are the options?"

"We can put her down and spare the pain or we can see if she'll pull through." 

"Can you give us a moment?" You waited till she walked away to turn to freddy, "what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." He sniffled, "I want to see her."

"Ok, we'll go in and see her. Then we need to talk it out. Claire doesn't understand what is happening, it won't effect her." You watched him nod.

You told them what you wanted and they let you three in to see her. She was asleep on her side, or looked asleep but her eyes opened when Freddy stopped by the counter. Two legs wrapped and one missing. Her tail was missing hair and shoulder looked as if it had splintered. You held back tears, holding Claire close as you stepped up and looked at Ewen, the pain evident even through the drugs. You had to get Freddy to agree, you looked at him and waited till he looked at you.

"Freddy teddy..."

"I know. I'll tell the vet." He knocked on the door and watched as you and Claire said goodbye.

He told the vet his decision and that he wanted to be present. She agreed and let us say goodbye before we stepped out. You stroked her chin softly as a mangled Pur came out. Switching to her ear you chuckled softly as she flicked her ear.

"Can you say bye Clarice? Tell Ewen bye?" You chuckled softly as she waved at Ewen and held onto you only slightly reaching down to pet her, "b-bye."

"Bye Pur baby." You gave her a last stroke under her chin and left, stopping as Claire grabbed the tip of Ewen's tail as she tried to walk out, "e-e-e-ewen."

You pulled her up to your shoulder tighter and kissed her head, "yeah angel, let's go wait outside for daddy. Ok?" 

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

 You left the room as Freddy walked to Ewen. He held her front paw and stroked her back softly as the vet prepared the shot. He whispered to her, softly caressing her head and mangled body as he held back tears.

"Hey baby, my pretty girl. Thank you for protecting Claire, you always watched out for your sister and mommy.... And me. Always such a good girl." He let out a small puff of air and wiped a tear, "we've came a long way from meeting at a farmers market. The kitten lost from it's mommy, just trying to find food when it can't even really see. You've been my best friend for years baby girl, you helped me through a lot. But your job is done."

The vet turned around and waited as Freddy finished.

"You got me through the worse, brought me to the best. You found me the perfect wife, helped me make a beautiful family. You did good baby, it's time for you to go." He let out a shakey breath and nodded as the vet started to give the shot, Ewen puring softly as Freddy scratched her chin and distracted from the pain, "bye baby girl... Precious girl."

Fred traced the small white circle around her left eye, watching the blue sparkle and twinkle as he did. His hand smoothed the blood matted black fur and looked at each injury. His finger curled her tail carefully, crying as he felt skin instead of her soft plush fur. She would be in so much pain if she wasn't drugged so heavily. She couldn't wrap her tail around his wrist and mewl like when she wanted his attention. She wouldn't ever be able to walk up his arm and lay around his neck again. Wouldn't be able walk between his every step and headbutt him when she wanted his attention. She wouldn't meow for food, wouldn't play keep away with claire, or steal everyone's keys for her either. The beautiful cat would never claw or threaten anyone who was mean to him or his family, wouldn't be able to cuddle with him to brighten his mood. She couldn't randomly appear and lighten a tense moment for him or watch the family with her heart of a lion, ready to take down any danger that came near them. She wouldn't be here anymore...Ewen let out a finally breath and twitched, her eyes closing half way as the vet gave a whisper countdown and then checked on her. With Ewen gone, his heart was falling out of rhythm.

He only thought about how Ewen was there through his first attacks. How she brought you and him together. How she helped the relationship and brought you both to have Claire. She protected Claire, played with her and showed how much she loved and cared for her human sister. She was his rock, she was his best friend.... And she was now going to a better place. The blind kitten trying to steal fish at a farmers market was finally going to heaven....  Fred was losing a big part of him. Before he was wrapped around Claire's finger or around your hand, he had Ewen's tail wrapped around his finger.... Because that cat had complete control of him. They were almost one person, his only real friend when he needed her. 

The vet got a box for Freddy to take her home. Swaddled in his coat, tucked in the box, Freddy carried her out to you and Claire. He hugged you both and hid tears as you three went home. He held the box the whole way home sitting her down by the back door and putting on a coat. You didn't stop him, he went out in the cold and snow and struggled to dig a hole for the box.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You hated seeing him like that, so you made a call. Only a few minutes later Parker and Kacey were at the door. She sat with you and Claire, watching out the back door as parker grabbed a shovel and was helping Freddy. You finally had to go to the living room and distract Claire as Kacey kept you company.

"So what happened?" She sat beside you as Claire watched a kids show and clapped along with the music.

"We were playing in the snow, Ewen was watching from the door step. Claire fell and slid on ice, hitting the street and Ewen ran past to try and get her to the curb. I grabbed Claire, and before I could even try to help... Ewen got hit." 

"Oh my God." She hugged you, "who was it?"

"Five doors down. I can't think of his name." You sighed, "he was happy he didn't hit Claire and figured it was fine to hit the cat. Freddy snapped and I had to get him focused to get Ewen to the vet."

"I'm sorry." She hugged you tighter, "anything you need. We're here for you... Anything."

You nodded and turned as the door opened, Freddy picked up the box and waited a moment for you, Kacey, and Claire to grab coats and head out. The five of you stood there and set Ewen to rest, swaddled in Freddy's coat. Parker and Freddy slowly buried her, everyone giving a moment of silence. Kacey and Parker left, making sure we knew we could count on them. Since it was late and Claire was half asleep, you put her in her crib. She was out like a light, so you went to your husband and hugged him from behind as he sat on the bed crying and looking at a picture of Ewen. No words need, just love. You squeezed him and kissed his shoulder, letting him cry himself out. You pulled him back to lay down, sitting his head on your chest and sniffling against your belly. As you were sure he was about to slip under and finally give his body a break, he whispered against your skin.

"I love you... Thank you for being strong."

"Of course. In the spring well plant something there for her. Right by our pond where she would've loved to sunbath as we played." You kisses his head as he let out one more shakey breath then he was out cold.

You held him all night, praying that something good would come soon... You needed something good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, so sorry. Poor Ewen...you will dearly be missed.


	8. New family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Claire bring home a new family member, Freddy isn't happy.

It was freezing cold outside, and Everytime you took Claire out to run errands or you went alone you would see so many strays. Old habits were hard to break, and you hid a small bag of food in the SUV so you could feed them a little. But of course, Claire wanted to play with them, she was to young to understand not all cats were Ewen. After a month, Freddy wasn't doing to bad. He was feeling better, accepting the lost knowing Ewen was protecting his family. So of course, when you take Claire out for a few errands, you return to a little kitten shivering I the snow. Claire reached for it and you did too. Making sure Freddy didn't see, you brought him inside.

You put Claire in her pin, drying off the kitten and finding a little food. You didn't hear anything, _**Freddy must be in his office.**_ You shrugged and set the ball of matted fur down. It sniffled and sneezed, drawing a awe from you. You snuck into the kitchen and got some salmon from the leftovers, scraping a little off to give the poor baby. You stole a little dish and a little milk too. You hid him in a shoe box by the front door closet. Time was slipping by fast and you barely heard his foot steps on the stairs. 

"Darling?! Are you home yet?" He called out and turned the small corner with a smile as he seen his daughter in the pin, "and you my angel. I'd never forget you."

He picked her up, "where's your mommy?"

Claire squealed and and tried to move towards the door. Freddy raised his brow but carried her that way. You took a deep breath and opened the door, sliding the box behind it. You started to rummage through as he got closer.

"There you are darling. What are you doing?" He shifted Claire's weight on his side.

"Just trying to find a hanger for my coat. This closet is a mess.... I should clean it."

"Not right now though, come on." He waved his way with the free hand, "I found something you and Claire might want to see."

You nodded and he pulled you away, you willed the little kitten to stay in the box and not be loud. You let Freddy take you two up to his office and picked up a small envelope.

"It's a picture, of when I first found Ewen." He handed it to you and your heart faltered. 

_**Oh don't let him think I'm replacing Ewen.... I'm not. I'm really not. I wasn't planning on keeping the fuzz ball, I swear I wasn't. Oh dear lord let the kitten stay put!** _

You smiled at the picture, a small pang of hurt at seeing your Pur baby. The little black ball of fur cuddled against Frederick's chest. His fingers stroking back some fur on her head, revealing the small patch of white around her eye. You almost teared up looking at it. Freddy took it back softly slipping it back in it's spot.

"I found that when I was going through old paperwork. I was thinking we could get that put on a little stone to put at her grave, and a small tree or some ferns because she did love to play with ferns." He smiled faintly, as Claire fingered his face.

"Of course Freddy." You kissed him, "I promise we will. You can see about the stone now so it'll be ready in the spring."

He nodded, walking towards the door, "well, it's getting late. We should eat before we go to bed."

"Of course..." You were interrupted by a soft crash from downstairs and Freddy handing you Claire.

"Take Claire, I'll see what happened."

"Freddy it's probably nothing." You tried to stop him as you followed him down.

"A crash like that wouldn't be nothing darling." He reached the bottom of the steps and turned swiftly as you begged him not to.

"Freddy teddy, it's nothing..." And a small thud broke your words as a mewl came crying out from the closet.

The coats had fallen and knocked over a lap, the precious fur ball you had been helping popped his head out and let out a second soft cry. You handed Claire to Freddy and helped the kitty out. You shrugged at him and was trying to find something to say to relieve the deafening silence.

"So... Funny thing." You sighed.

"You got a cat." He looks at it like it was a monster.

"No, we found it in our drive all wet and sneezing and just wanted to dry it off and give it some food...."

"You want to replace Ewen." He sat Claire in her pin, "there is no replacement for Ewen." 

He went upstairs and you didn't bother to chase him. Just frowned at the kitten before putting him back in a sightly bigger box so he could escape.

"Don't make a mess. I have to fix the first problem."

You ran up after your husband, holding your belly as it shook with each step. You made it to his office door, knocking gently as you rest against it.

"Freddy teddy? Can we talk?" You listen but receive no answer, "please? Won't you let me explain."

The door clicked and you waited five seconds counted out slow. Give him time to make it back to his desk.  _ **One.... Two... three... four..... five.**_ I take a deep breath and twist the door nob, pushing in and taking a deep breath. Two steps in, eyes rolling up to meet him as he sits in his chair facing away from you. 

"I wasn't trying to replace Ewen, but old habits die hard. The little guy was suffering and I wanted to give him a chance." You walk to the desk and run your finger over the frame that held a picture of you and him kissing at the hospital, "I would never replace Ewen."

 "Darling... That kitten..."

"I know better. We just lost one of our kids. We all feel the pain of lost." You pick up a photo from one of your first dates, Ewen sitting between you two on his old couch, "I don't want to replace Ewen... I just wanted to help a kitten out."

"It looked like Ewen." He whispered, "when I first found her."

"What?" You tipped your head and he turned around to face you.

"It looked like Ewen. The small spots on the tail at the tip and a ring around the eye, even if it is slightly yellow and the fur more gray then black." He wiped a tear, "it looked like Ewen."

"I can put him back out..."

"Don't!" He quickly interrupted, "let's keep him. It won't be easy for a while and I still want all that for Ewen but, but he deserves some love."

"Are you sure?" You walked around and say on the edge of his desk.

"Yes. There is something about him.... I want to give him a try." He looked up at you and put a hand on your knee, "don't rush it."

"I wasn't trying to Freddy." You whispered.

He nodded and kissed you, pulling back after only mere seconds. He told you to take Claire and start lunch. You didn't think it best to argue, so you did so and started lunch. 

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred took his time, slowly working up the courage to go downstairs. He hated the guilty feeling he had, the idea he might replace Ewen with just another stray... But he couldn't help the feeling he had. A feeling like he needed to try with this kitten. 

He walked downstairs and looked at the mess of a closet. He then looked to the tall moving box, the last box they had to unpack because they hid it in the closet and forgot. He looked inside and on top of the throw blanket and pillows, was a little baby kitten. Three specks on his tail trailing down the tip and a yellow ring around the right eye, dark gray fur with small lines of black occasionally through it.  _ **He looks so much like Ewen.... But so different.**_ He reached down and pulled him out of the box, his tail curling through his fingers like Ewen always did. He smiled at the thought and before he could say a word, the kitten walked up his arm gently and licked his chin.

"Hey boy, you seem to have won over my girls girls." 

The cat blinked and purred, rubbing against his shoulder. Freddy wiped a tear and the cat stopped, watching.

"Sorry, you remind me of an old friend. A cat I recently lost." He stoked under the chin and his tail flicked as he hit Ewen's sweet spot, "you act so much like her."

He shook his head,  _ **Your going crazy. This is just some kitten... This isn't your Ewen. Don't think him to be, nor should you make him out to be.**_ The kitten stretched and fell off his arm to his lap. It rolled and found it's footing again, curling up in his lap. He smiled and pet him, looking back at the closet.

"You made a big mess there little guy, the least you can do is clean it up." He jested as he purred and mewled.

Fred picked up the kitten and walked over to the mess, "I need to clean this up. I don't want my wife stressing her body to do so." 

Freddy sat him down, picking up coats and hanging them up. The kitten weaved through his legs and he smiled, working away but when he looked down... His heart dropped. He was so caught up in cleaning the mess he never stopped to remember it wasn't Ewen curling around his feet.  _ **Why is head so much like her? Same look just different colors. He does almost everything she did.... He's still very young. Could it be? He can't be more then two weeks old... Stop. That is ridiculous.**_ He bent down and picked up the kitten, looking at him as he shifted to cuddle against him. His lips curled up, he was starting to bond with this little kitten. He walked over to the window, and looked out at the fluffy white snow.

"So you just happened to stumble in here? Lucked out and found the one house with a good hearted wife that is a sucker for feed strays?" He gave a light chuckle at the soft meow reply, "I'm not saying your taking her spot. No one can replace her. She was my best friend but, just maybe you can stay here with us.... If my girls like you."

He kept purring, Freddy smiling as he was petting him. He looked him over, thinking it through. He had a thousand names in his head, a thousand names that would do good. But they weren't perfect. He looked at the snow and a glance at the cat, he needed the perfect name if he would join the family.

"I know it. I know the perfect one." He smiled and set him down, "ready to meet the family?"

He walked to the kitchen, the smell of his favorite Vinaigrette filled the air. He smiled, and took a swift whiff before holding the door open for the kitten to follow him in. He switched you turn around and raise a brow. Moving the fuzz ball to the table, he smiled and looked at his girls.

"I want you to meet Cameron Chilton. Our newest family member." 

You smiled and kissed his cheek, "so I didn't cross the line by accident?"

"No darling... It's fine." He wrapped his arms around you and stole a piece of a carrot, "I think he'll fit in well."

"He certainly won't be a Ewen, but it would be rude if he was." You smiled, "and we need to talk about your names.... I like Cameron but, they have a theme so far."

"I don't know what your talking about." He gave a look of dismissal and tried to walk away to sit down.

"Ewen. Cameron..... Is our next pet going to be Donald?" You teased as you brought over the veggies.

"Only if it's a cat." He smirked and made a small plate.

"Ok, I have to ask. I heard the rumors about psychic driving that you might have done before on a certain killer patient.... And your naming pets after the father of psychic driving."

"Your point?" He took a bite.

 "You make it hard to say you didn't." You bit your lip trying to hide the smile as he turned to watch Claire splash her apple sauce.

"I did a paper on him. I thought him revolutionary and wanted to make a stride in the field like him." He slowly looked back to you, "and he has a interesting name. I like Ewen and Cameron."

"And soon we'll get a suck that thinks it's a cat and name him Donald to fulfill your dream." You chuckled and he shot some peas at you, "oh no, not funny." You wiped them off.

"Sorry." He teased, "it slipped."

"Claire, I'm just gonna borrow some of your overflow." You swiped up the small trail of apple sauce as Fred shook his and held up his hand.

"Darling....(y/n) don't..." 

His attempt was futile, you shot a spoonful and nailed his nose and cheek. You laughed out loud and quickly tried to take off before he could retaliate. He caught you at the door and kissed you, smearing the apple sauce on your face in the process and running some through your hair. 

"I love you."

"Love you too Freddy teddy." You giggled and tried to shake it off, "I would do something worse if it weren't for the little girl kicking my bladder."

He chuckled and kissed you as he ran his hand over your belly, stopping where he felt the kick. He rests his forehead to yours, rubbing his nose to yours.

"I love you, more then you'll ever know." He whispered with his lips softly grazing yours.

"Love you more then all the stars in the sky." You whispered back, "But, your daughter is killing my bladder."

He chuckled again and watched as you rushed to the bathroom. He turned back to the cat now curled up by the back door in the sun,  _ **almost a month... It isn't replacing her, it's just growing your family.**_ ****He smiled and wiped up Claire's face and took a deep breath. ** _Everything is ok, everything is just right._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for killing Ewen. Freddy might just need to adjust a little more to the new guy running around his home lol


	9. Learning the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Freddy has to teach Cameron the rules in the house after a few accidents.

Cameron was adjusting to the Chilton household slowly. He wasn't house trained, Freddy realized when his slipper was wet. He had sharp claws, you figured that out when he started to fall off the couch and caught your arm on the way down. He had balance issues and definitely was a little clumsy. You had plenty of broken things to prove that. Freddy had the brilliant idea to train him for a week straightened. You weren't sure if it would work but Freddy was sure. Apparently Ewen use to be the same way when he first found her. Hearing him so determined was cute, he was too happy.

You sat on the couch rubbing your belly your baby girl was twisting and turning Makin you feel nauseated. Claire was cuddling up to you and hugging your belly. Freddy had just cleaned up breakfast, walking in as Cameron stretched and started to fall off the stand. His claw hooked the small cloth that the lamp was sitting on, tugging it off. Freddy jumped to catch it, failing as Cameron took off running.

"Cameron!" Freddy yelled and went after him.

"Freddy teddy..." You tried to stop him but he was already gone.

You sighed and leaned back, rubbing Claire's back. A minute later you heard a squeak and Freddy is walking back as Cameron ran over by the closet. You frowned at him, as he sat down and Claire cuddled up to him. 

"He is learning."

"Just spray him with water." You adjusted your back.

"So he can flip out and break something else? No sir." He shook his head and kissed his sweet angel.

"That poor cat." You hummed, "he's gonna drive him nuts."

Freddy glared but never said a word. The next time, Cameron clawed the wall and shredded some of the paint. Freddy went off and you stopped him, spraying Cameron with a little water and chuckling as he ran off upstairs. 

"He seemed ok." You raised a brow.

"He didn't have anything to destroy nearby." Freddy smiled, "I'm not going to spray him."

"It would be easier." You sighed.

No matter what you did, you couldn't sell Freddy on it. He didn't want to spray Cameron to teach him. He was insistent that his ways would work. So far his ways have left you wanting to bubble wrap the whole house. You kept spraying him, and Cameron would stop when you did. You didn't see him climb the walls again or claw at the couch. But Freddy wasn't budging, he was sure yelling at the cat could be enough when his corrections didn't take. Because everyone knows if a cat does something wrong, you tell him the correct way and he'll do it.

After two weeks of mayhem, you started training Cameron behind Fred's back. Wait till Freddy wasn't around and spray him when he starts to do it again. He was learning quick, Just as long as Frederick didn't catch you. Frederick catching you meant a little chat about trust, because you couldn't trust him enough to let him train Cameron. Which was partially true, seeing as he wasn't doing it we'll. But you would never tell him that, you loved him. Your Freddy Teddy. So after almost a month of Cameron being in your home, he was starting to get the rules. And on smaller things, Freddy did get him to stop with a warning. 

"See darling, I told you I could train him with mere words." He chuckled and kissed you as Cameron ran off up the steps.

"I should never doubt you." You giggled and have him a big hug, "You are amazing Freddy."

He was basking in the win, enjoying life as you rolled your eyes.  _ **What he doesn't know, won't hurt him.**_ You went upstairs to get Claire cleaned up. Today you were going to meet Kacey's and Parker's newborn boy, Holden. They we're out of the hospital finally and you could see the little guy with a thick piece of glass holding you back. So you got Claire dressed and was fixing her hair when Cameron started to claw the door frame.

"No." You pointed at him firmly and grabbed the small bottle of water you were using to wet down Claire's hair to spray him.

He took off running as Claire laughed, "kitty."

"Yes angel, our silly kitty." You carried her down to Freddy who was dressed, "hey Freddy, can you hold Claire why I get my coat. I left it upstairs."

"Certainly." He chuckled as he started making faces at his baby girl, "Claire and daddy always have fun, Don't we?"

She giggled and clapped, Freddy smiled till Cameron jumped up on the couch and started to fall, clawing the couch. Freddy quickly snapped at him and corrected the behavior. Claire smiled and pointed at her little brother.

"Spisss, spisss." She made the shape of a gun with her little hand.

Freddy frowned and chuckled, "angel, what are you doing?"

"Wa-ter."

He stopped laughing, "you don't spray cats with water... Who taught you that?"

"Ma-ma." Claire clapped.

You choose this unfortunate moment to walk back down the steps, "I don't even remember why I put that coat up there? It should be down in this closet."

"Darling." Freddy raised a brow.

You froze, "yes?"

"Claire just pretended to spray the cat." 

You dropped your head and ran your fingers through your bangs, "did she now? Where would she learn that?"

"Darling."

"I told you I wasn't going to spray him." You defended.

"And yet..." 

You cut him off, "ok I'm sorry. He was making a mess and I always trained cats that way. I'm sorry."

"Let's go," he huffed and started towards the door.

"Freddy..."

He was out the door and walking over as you waddled after him in the snow. You screwed up, you knew it. You caught him by the door, squeezing his hand before he could ring the bell.

"Freddy, I'm sorry. I just wanted Cameron to be well trained. It was annoying to constantly clean after him." You kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry."

"I told you I had it under control." He glared.

"I know.... I promise next time I won't interfere." You bit your lip, "please forgive me."

"Yes. I forgive you, I love you." He sighed.

You went in to the warm home as Kacey welcomed you three in. You met the beautiful boy that was driving your best friend (except Freddy) crazy. You didn't stay long, just a peek and a little chat before they left for home. Then a few days later, after a long day at home, Cameron started to get rambunctious. He knocked over a small flower vase and Freddy looked at you. You looked back at him.

"You got it darling," you smirked, "I promised you I wouldn't interfere."

Freddy stood up and kissed you, "let me show you how it's done."

Freddy snapped at Cameron and he ran over and clawed the couch trying to climb it. Before he could say another word, you reached the bottle out to him and he groaned but used it.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Freddy teddy." You smiled as he kissed you before spraying you with the water, "Freddy!"

He laughed and reach the bottle away as you tried to grab it.... Because at least everything was going back to normal.


	10. From bumps to mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy makes a comment about your size, your hormones takes care of the rest.

You were just a few days past the seventh month mark, and the watermelon you were smuggling was still growing somehow. You were almost twice as big as you were with Claire at this point, but Freddy loved it. He loved rubbing and lotioning your belly, helping you get up whenever you sat down, and cuddling up to you especially when the little girl inside you was using your bladder as a soccer ball. You however, you were at the hormone high and constantly had something happening. Mostly pointless crying.

Today since most the snow had melted, Kacey was going to wrap up her bundle of joy that was officially two weeks old and stop by for a chat with you. Freddy was getting groceries with Claire and be back before then, probably working on his book. But while you were alone, you laid back on the couch and tried to watch TV. Just relaxing, except it wasn't relaxing as you had to pee Everytime you sat down. Then after the sixth time, you finally laid down but your sweet little unborn baby was killing you with her tossing and turning. You suffered through it and finally found a show. Though it was a children's cartoon movie, you got engrossed in it and ended up crying when the cow died saving the barnyard. Deciding you didn't want to cry, you switched channels and ended up crying at a gum commercial that was really sweet. This was the moment Freddy and Claire got back.

"Darling? Are you ok?" Freddy sat Claire in her pin and rushed over to you.

"I'm fine Freddy." You sniffled.

"Why are you crying?" He stroked a piece of hair behind your ear.

"She gave him gum. He drew a picture of them on it." You whimpered as Freddy was speechless.

"There, there.... It's ok." He whispered and rocked you softly, "it's ok."

When you finally managed to stop, Freddy took Claire's coat off her and went upstairs to work. You played with Claire and started crying when she lost her toy keys. You knew they went under the couch when she threw them but it didn't stop you from tearing up. You laid her down for her nap and started to sniffle because she looked cute cuddling her penguin toy. Freddy had to pull you out of her nursery so you wouldn't wake her up. He went back to work once he was sure you were ok. Of course, that only lasted an hour. 

Kacey showed up with her little boy, little Cannon Rebel as they named him. His black hair stood out against the greyish eyes, in his cute red onesie that said newbie. You hugged her and held him as they settled in.

"So how is the little guy doing?" You smiled as he started to passout out in your arms.

"Good... He is sleeping and crying and driving us insane but, we love it." She ran a finger through his small locks of hair.

"That's good." You smiled and laid him back in his little stroller, "I'm not doing as well."

"What's wrong?" she asked and hugged you.

"I'm so emotional this time. I wasn't like this with Claire." You frowned, "everything makes me cry and I'm always hungry.... I'm huge too. Claire ever made m this big. I'm feeling like the Little kid that stuffed a beach ball under her shirt."

"But this time you have Freddy and friends to help you along... Besides after the first kid, it's supposed to get worse. Your body's hormones go into overdrive but you are prepared for most of it."

"I feel it. It's driving me crazy." 

She teased you for a while but ended up comforting you before leaving to go home. You cried when she took the baby and left. You cried when you opened the fridge and couldn't find the milk you bought special for you and Claire since Freddy couldn't drink much. The day was three fourths of the way over and you couldn't stop crying. Every little thought made you cry.

You thought about grilled cheese and wanted one so bad. After struggling to get up, you waddled out and started to make it but ended up in tears. It was slightly burnt and for some reason it never occurred to you to just make a new one. Then you turned on the radio so you had music as you cooked supper, but teared up at the song. Fireworks by Katy Perry wasn't that sad of a song. You pushed on and halfway through cooking the spaghetti, you started crying because you smelt garlic. You gave up and walked away as Freddy walked in. He rushed over and took the pot off the stove.

"Darling?! Darling are you ok." He stopped you from sitting down against the fridge.

"I'm a failure." You whimpered and he moved you to the couch, "it's ok, just breathe."

You sobbed harder as he tried to help you. He got Claire and fed her as you cooled yourself down. He brought Claire in to cuddle, you three sleeping on the couch for a good part of the night. Then he put Claire in his bed and came back to get you. He tried to pick you up and you wiggled to make him drop you.

"Darling, let me carry you to bed." 

"No I'm fat." You pouted, "you can't lift me."

"I've done it before, I will do it again." He smiled and kissed you.

"No. I'm not just a bump here, I'm a fucking mountain. Look how huge I am." You pushed him away.

"More of you to love at the moment. Our baby inside you." He hummed the best he could as you nailed his side. 

His oof while holding his side made you cry as you realized you just kicked your husband. He took your legs and turned you to lay on the couch as he set the baby monitor down on the coffee table. He laid down the best he could and kissed your belly. Massaging gently as you started to calm down... You heard him singing. Smiling as you listened to him.

 _"You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life._  
_You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes._  
_I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can._  
_But for now you're scan of my unmade plans,_  
_A small bump in four months you're brought to life._  
_A small bump in four months you'll open your eyes."_ He kissed your belly as before continuing _, "I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth._  
 _I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth._  
 _If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you._  
 _You are my one and only._  
 _You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._  
 _Oh, you are my one and only._  
 _You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._  
 _And you'll be alright."_

You tears were full of tears for a normal reason now as he slowly sat up and pulled you up _ _,__ "let's go up to bed darling, I'll finish it there. _ _"__

 You nodded and followed him up as he took the monitor with them, laying down and making sure your were comfortable before sitting the monitor down and rolling back over to cuddle your bump. He smiled as you watched expectantly, you never seen Freddy do something like this and it was so sweet and turning you on as you just let your eyes watered.  _ **How did I deserve this man? How?**_

_"Oh, you're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin._  
_With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin._  
_Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice_  
_And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide._  
_A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes._  
_And I'll hold you tightly, I'll tell you nothing but truth._  
_And I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth._  
_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you."_ He smiled and looked up at your eyes,  _"You are my one and only._  
_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_Oh, you are my one and only._  
_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_And you'll be alright._  
_And you can lie with me._  
_With your tiny feet._  
_When you're half asleep._  
_I'll leave you be._  
_Right in front of me._  
_For a couple weeks._  
_So I can keep you safe._  
_'Cause you are my one and only._  
_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_You are my one and only._  
_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_And you'll be alright."_

He smiled as he kissed your belly then your lips, "stop crying over every little thing please... Just try."

You nodded, "I'll try."

He cuddled you up to him and hummed the song a little more as he finally got you to slip away into dreamland. 

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

Freddy laid there humming still even after you were asleep. Watching you peaceful for the moment, no tears or whimpers. He rubbed your belly, the mountain as you called it. His smile was wide, hormones wasn't something he seen last time in your visits to the hospital and he wasn't a fan of them but he could learn to live with them for now. For another beautiful daughter, he could find the key to keeping you happy. He finally closed his eyes and drifted off. 

The next morning, you were up and sitting on the couch with Claire watching TV. He was cooking pancakes, laughing until he heard a whimper and walked in. You were sniffling on the couch, and he had to ask.

"Why are you crying now?" Freddy frowned as he held you.

"Military dogs are so brave and they don't even know it." You whimpered.

He shook his head and shushed you softly as he wiped away your tears,  **I can deal with the hormones.... I just need a little practice but I can deal with them.** He pulled you up and picked up Clarice, dragging you two into the kitchen for breakfast.


	11. Love you more (stupid.) Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy keeps lying about being hurt, you get tired of it and have a small fight.

Everyday you were struggling to stay together, your hormones driving you mad. It was past the pointless crying phase where you went straight into every emotion at once. Anger over nothing, crying, extremely happy crying, and oh so much more. You felt like one of the patients you use to treat, and sometimes the way Freddy looked at you made you think he was going to commit you. But Freddy was a good guy, he kept everything together and didn't mind the small chaos.

Today was definitely one of those days, you had Claire and was watching TV while you waited on Freddy to get back from the doctor. He had his usual check up and you were concerned seeing he was limping a little more lately and felt like it was your fault since he had Claire most the time. Luckily he had arrived home and you were metaphorically on the edge of your seat for the news because you couldn't get up.

"Hey Freddy teddy." You smiled and kissed him, "how was the doctor?"

He walked over and kissed Claire's head then you, "hi darling, I'm good. I just need to watch my limitations."

He pulled you up and helped you to stand after taking Claire, "should I make us lunch then?"

"No, I got it." He smiled, "go get a shower and I'll watch Claire. You said you've been wanting one."

"Thanks Freddy," you sighed, "that's so sweet?"

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I need help in the shower." You whispered and looked down with a growing red face.

"Oh... Ok, hopefully later then." He smiled and moved you to the kitchen to talk as he cooked, "since when do I need to help you?"

"Since now." You swayed a little, "I haven't taken a shower in a while because I can't reach far enough."

He kissed your head and apologized, kissing you sweetly before act getting a pan down to start cooking. He was making soup since there was a chill in the air, making tomato soup and grilled cheese for us. He toasted bread for him, smiling as he talked about stopping at the store. Claire was playing with a napkin as you tease her with it. She squealed and Freddy brought over a small bowl for you and one for him he sat down the plate with three triangle grilled cheeses for you and one for Claire. He got his toast and a small toddler bowl and fed Claire as he ate.

"She's growing so fast. And she has your appetite." He joked, "she'll be drinking soup like crazy soon."

"That sounds more like you," you teased back, "unless there is meat."

He rolled his eyes and gave Claire another bite of the grilled cheese, "and you just gobble that meat right up."

You smiled, he kept going then noticed you weren't looking as happy. He frowned but put claire down for her nap before addressing it. Walking into the room slowly, finding you still sitting at the table twirling a small piece of bread crust that was left.

"You ok darling?" He sat down beside you, "it looks like something is bothering you."

"Yeah, how did the doctor really go?" You tipped your head.

"What do you mean?" He frowned and took your hand, "darling everything is fine."

"Freddy please don't lie to me." You squeezed his hand.

"It's nothing. I pulled a muscle in my leg and need to take it easy." He shrugged, "I promise."

"Freddy?" He shook his head as I continued, "please, tell me the truth." 

"I am." He sighed, "I'm telling you the truth."

You nodded and got up to leave, you didn't believe him. You swore he was lying, you could just tell. So you wanted space and he reached for your arm. You pulled it away and went up stairs to the nursery of the soon to be baby. You sat on a chair off to the side and watched out the window. The new crib was sitting to the side and all the furniture was built and placed perfectly in the room. You looked at some of the old baby clothes that Claire doesn't fit anymore, just smiling and folding them as you put them away. You gave it a while, working on the nursery to distract yourself.

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

Fred cleaned up the table and slowly made his way upstairs. He checked on Claire before stepping in to find you standing in the nursery straightening. He rested on the door frame, waiting a moment before speaking.

"Darling, I love you."

"I love you too Freddy." You sighed.

"That is what the doctor said, he just told me to take it really easy." He took a seat as you watched him, "He told me not to carry Claire around. Go really easy on lifting, less then twenty pounds." 

"Why didn't you tell me before?" You sat down on the small window seal.

"Because I don't want to make you do everything in our home" He sighed, "your close to the due date and I don't want you to overdue yourself. You don't need stress right now."

"Neither do you." You crossed your arms.

"I didn't mean to keep it from you," he tried but stopped, "my skin doctor, he says I'm doing good. It's healing nicely."

"Good to hear," you sighed and walked over to hug him and make him stand up, "sorry I was mad."

"No you had every right. I shouldn't lie to you." He kissed your head, "I'm sorry."

"Just, don't lie. I get more stressed when you lie." You kissed him and he watched you walk away as Claire cried for attention. 

He waited a moment and looked around, rubbing his shoulder before slowly walking over to join you and Claire. He never cracked, never shown how much his arm was hurting him. He played with you and Claire and even helped you cook dinner. Afterwards he went to help you shower before bed. You wiggled out of your clothes, struggling lightly as Freddy chuckled and got the shower ready. He kissed you and finally helped you remove your sock that was stuck. 

"It's cute to watch you wiggle." He smiled as you pushed him away softly.

"I'm carrying your child, don't call me fat."

He rolled his eyes and decided against pushing you further. He helped you into the shower and then got in. He started by washing your hair and humming.

"Last time we were in a shower together was.... Before Claire." You frowned, "that actually might be how we had Claire."

He laughed and kissed your cheek, "we probably should change that. Maybe do this again tomorrow with our friend?" 

You smiled as you felt his friend rubbing your thigh, "you still shouldn't be taking many showers and your friend likes our bed just fine."

"Adventure can be fun sometimes," he rinsed your hair and applied conditioner, "besides, you're the one that usually ends up soaking wet."

"And that's how we got this girl and Claire." You giggled as Freddy soaped you up.

His arm tightened, he bit his lip and hid his face for a second as he squeezed the loofa. He prayed you didn't see but knew you had. He kissed your shoulder after finishing scrubbing your legs. You didn't say anything, so he moved on and after the water was turned off, he handed you the fluffy towel you loved and helped you out to the bedroom. You had started to dry off when he was pulling on his PJs. 

"Freddy, is your arm ok?" You pulled the towel tight and turned to look at him.

"Fine." He seen your look and gave up, "it's sore. I think I hurt it." 

"How?" You walked over and rubbed his shoulder, "what happened?"

"I don't know." He shook his head, "it just happened."

"Fine. . . We don't have to talk." You pulled on PJs and left the room. 

He checked on Claire and grabbed a monitor, walking downstairs he sat the monitor down to talk to you. You were laying on the couch covered up with a warm blanket. He rolled his eyes, you looked at him then the tv.

"I'm not lying darling." 

"It's ok, I love you more." You sighed, "I'm just not wanting to sleep by you tonight."

"I love you more." He sighed, "the most. My darling." 

"And you keep lying." You glared, "good night Freddy teddy."

He nodded, "darling come to bed. I swear I didn't lie and the bed is a lot more comfortable then he couch."

"No, I said good night." You closed your eyes, "I can't roll over or I would right now."

"I love you, please just come upstairs."

"I love you more and I won't. Stop arguing with your pregnant wife." You looked at him, "i won't sleep upstairs."

"What if I sleep down here?" He asked.

"It would hurt your arm. Sleep in the bed." You tried to roll and Freddy nodded.

"Ok, goodnight."

He took the monitor and went upstairs, kissing Claire goodnight and laying down for all but five minutes. He couldn't sleep and went downstairs to find you out cold. He laid a pillow down and curled up on the floor.

"I love you darling. I love you more, most, and all. Please just stop fighting me." He whispered and reached up to rub your belly, "sweet dreams."

He turned the TV off and curled up with the monitor by his head. He faced the couch and reached his hand up to hold yours the best he could.  _ **If I can't sleep beside you in bed, I'll sleep on the floor. Difficult or not, you are my wife.**_

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You woke up in the morning, stretching before you seen Freddy on the floor. At first you were mad, but you couldn't keep it up. You kissed his head, fixed the blanket over him, and went to get Claire moving for the day,  _ **I love you stupid... I just wish you would stop lying.**_  


	12. I love you more (stupid) PT. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second fight and resolution.

You had Claire up and moving, waiting on Freddy to wake up on the floor. You loved how sweet the gesture was but it didn't help your anger, he was still lying and he was still sleeping on a uncomfortable floor that could hurt him more. You smiled as your little girl wiggled in her dress and wanted to help mommy with breakfast. So you let her, dumping the bowl of eggs in the pan, the waffle mix was stirred up by her, and she dumped sugar on the berries. She liked the little bit from her hand and you chuckled as she reached for more.

"Ah, ah, ah... You don't need that much sugar." You teased her and kissed her head as you dropped her in her seat with applesauce for her to hand eat, "luckily, I can change you again because I can't let you near that stove miss handsy."

You chuckled as she rubbed the applesauce in her hair, a small groan pulling your eyes to the door. Freddy was stepping into the kitchen, rubbing his back and giving a smile to the food covered girl with his beautiful smile.

"Good morning beautiful, raining applesauce today?"

Claire gurgled and splatted some on her small tray that splashed on to his shirt and face.

"Someone is getting a bath after breakfast, and I mean you and me." He rolled his eyes as she giggled.

"Morning gorgeous." He walked over towards you as you gave a small morning back, "whatcha cookin?"

"Waffles, berries, eggs." You turned to look at him for a kiss, "almost done, sit down."

 He gave a half smile and sat by Claire, taking a napkin and wiping her face of a little as he made faces. You hadn't noticed but Freddy hadn't put his contact in yet today, but you knew it the moment Claire reached for his eye. Freddy had always been insistent on taking his contact out around Claire in the evening, he wanted her to be use to seeing him without it after she cried one time seeing him like that. It was rather sweet, he was insistent that Claire would be a very accepting girl of all flaws. He promised it.

You set a plate down for him and a small waffle for Claire to chew on. He thanked you and put a hand over yours on his shoulder when you bent over him to sit it down. You pulled away slowly. It was a small gesture but it spoke words to his character. You hated that you two were fighting, but he has yet to admit his fault. Lying was something you absolutely hated, and even if he just stretched the truth a little to spare you... It wasn't what you wanted. 

 After breakfast, you carried Claire up for her bath as Freddy was about to pick her up. A small glare and a quick 'your not allowed to lift Claire' was enough to stop him. It killed you, the small pained face he made. A wounded puppy couldn't look sadder then this grown man. He followed you up and bathed Claire and picked her up to dry her when you weren't looking. You just walked away, changing into the only jeans that fit you and a top that barely covered your tummy as you went out for groceries with Claire. Freddy looked sad, he didn't say anything though because he knew he needed to work on the book instead of shopping with his girls. He did dress her and carry her out to the van even though you insisted you could do it. You left, after a small peck to his cheek.

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

Freddy went to his office after watching you pull away, he knew he had to work on the book with the deadline fast approaching. The only problem was how much he wanted to be with his girls. How much he wanted to kiss you and make you laugh so you couldn't be mad at him anymore.... He wanted you to be good again. He sat down and pulled up the file, starting to explain a certain encounter with Hannibal when he blanked out. Instead of the infamous man, it was watching you and Claire play on that beach in Hawaii. He shook his head to try to focus.

"Come on Frederick, think clearly. You are writing about Hannibal. Think about his stories and dinning with him."

For a second he did, he was back at that table in the cell eating that blood and chocolate dish as he told him last time it wasn't cow blood. The chills ran up his spine and before he could let a panic attack happen or his goosebumps to start as his hair stands on end, there was baby Claire playing peek-a-boo with him as you giggled over his shoulder. Swiping a hand in front of his face to hide him as Claire practically screamed with laughter.

 He opened his eyes and groaned, "focus. You need to focus Frederick."

He looked at the photo of you three on his desk, his lips curled up as he held newborn Claire and you wrapped your arms around him. Beside it was the photo from her birth, you holding her close to him as he was still fighting through the surgeries to get better. His hand holding yours as you both looked at the angel you now have. Everything reminded him of you right now, even his worse memories were replaced with you and Claire. He sighed and sat back, taking a deep breath as he planned his chance to fix this messy, useless fight. Since he was suppose to be working on the book, he made a small list on a notepad and left it on the kitchen table for you to find as he waited by the steps for you to get home.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

 As you were getting home, you sat Claire in her bouncer in the kitchen and called Frederick to help. He came in and helped carry in the bags and put stuff up. It only took a moment for you to find the notepad under a bag. 

"What's this?" You turned it around and read it quickly.

> _Things I love about you..._

>   1. _Your smile_
>   2. _Your laugh_
>   3. _Your heart_
>   4. _Your face_
>   5. _Your imagination_
>   6. _Your cuddles_
>   7. _Your kisses_
>   8. _Your love_
>   9. _Your stubbornness_
>   10. **_Everything_**
> 

> 
> _ Reason why I am stupid... _

>   1. _I stretched the truth (lied)_
>   2. _I didn't take the blame_
>   3. _I let this drag out_
>   4. _I didn't listen_
>   5. _I let you push me away_
> 

> 
> _ Reasons why I'm writing this...  
>  _

>   1. _I need you in my life_
> 

> 
> _**I am sorry**   
>  _

> **_-love, Freddy Teddy_ **

 You teared up and looked at your sweet husband. Freddy stood there watching you, awaiting your reaction. Feeling overwhelmed, you blinked back tears before walking right out the back door. You didn't bother shutting the door, you knew Freddy was right behind you. He chased you out into the snow, catching your arm and making you turn to look at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "please let's move past this."

You sighed and was trying not to break down crying, he couldn't leave it there. Freddy grabbed your cheek and kissed you, one hand holding your lower back and the other firmly cupping your face. Your arms around his neck as he kissed you in the light falling snow, Claire sitting just inside the door in her bouncer.

"I'm sorry... I don't mean to hide anything but if I told you the full truth you would've started doing every." He sighed and rested his head to yours, "we are less then two months from our second little girl being born and I don't want all the responsibility on you.... And with your hormones right now, I don't want you to get frustrated or have a crying fit and be unable to take care of Claire."

"I know, but you've been carrying Claire constantly and over doing it. If you are taking Claire all the time and getting groceries and cooking and not letting me help, your not going to get better." You argued, "you want to be around for the girls, you want to share in all those big moments with them... Then you have to let me help so you aren't breaking your back or pulling your only good muscles."

"They are not the only good muscles," he smiled, "but I understand. I promise to be truthful, always."

"I promise to ask for help." You kissed his cheek, "I feel stupid leaving the house in a hasty retreat now."

"Then come back inside. Claire needs put down for her nap, maybe we can finish this fight with some make up sex." He hummed and smiled as you squeezed in close.

"I think we could," you slowly started in and gestured to your massive belly, "if you want this."

He pulled you against him and whispered, "I will never not love you. Even when your bigger then everest, I will love your belly... It's part of you."

You blushed and he reached out to open the door and help you step in, kicking off your boots now snow covered. You picked up Claire and Freddy followed you up, helping you tuck her in. Laying the beautiful girl to bed in her crib, smiling as Freddy hummed to her. Once her eyes were closed and her arms were wrapped around her penguin, you watched her a moment before Freddy pulled you out as he rubbed your belly.

"We made her...that sweet girl was made by us in there." He rubbed your belly soothingly, "just like this beautiful girl. She's still coming along and we are awaiting her anxiously."

"My best little gifts from you, wrapped up in the most adorable little girls." You kissed him and smiled as the girl kicked your interlaced fingers, "I love you."

"I love you more." He winked and lead you back to your bedroom.

He had you sit down and he kneeled down to kissed you and your bump, "ok little girl, time to rest. Mommy and Daddy are going to be a little noisy but don't peek."

You giggled softly before Fred stood up and slowly stripped off his clothes. Piece by piece, a slow strip tease that revealed his beaten body. Every scar being revealed as he put on a small show for you. Once down to his underwear, he got close enough for you to touch. He let your hand dip under the band, playing with it a second before revealing his very hard and leaking cock. You kissed it and he moaned, throwing his head back.

"Oh I'm sorry little girl, don't taste any of that." He whispered.

You surpressed the giggle, softly stroking him with your mouth. He looked down and pulled you off softly, bending down to kiss you.

"I don't want to cum there, I have other things in mind." He smiled as you pulled him down to sit and got up.

"Ok but let me show you how it's done." You stood up with a little help and started to strip for him.

Your pants were off with a small wiggle and you bent over to pull them off your feet so he could see your ass. Then was the undies, he watched you slip them on down your legs and kick them at him with a smile. He whistled when you unbuttoned the shirt, popping it off to reveal the nursing bra and throwing it off by your pants. You walked to him and bent for him to touch, the small removable cups leaving and his lips finding your hard buds. He licked and squeezed gentle with his hands before nipping and drawing milk.

"Oh Freddy," you moaned. 

He kept sucking and drinking your milk, much like Claire did only a few months ago. He massaged you and got you to lean back on the bed, adjusting to keep drinking from you.

"Oh God, please Freddy." You groaned as he switched nipples, wiping the small drip from the one he left and licking it off his finger.

He smiled, you had just got back into the heavy lactation since Claire was off and the new baby was far enough along inside you. But this felt different for Claire feeding off you, Claire bit and hurt... Freddy made it sensual. He licked his lips and licked every last drop up like he was a man dying of thirst. After the last small squeeze and nip, he looked at you and licked his chops.

"I could drink that for the rest of my life, I can live on only vegetables and fruits for the rest of my life if I could just clean you out." He smirked.

"But our girl might want some too Daddy." You teased as he kissed down you now.

 His tongue brushed over your puffy lips, your hips jumping before you could control it. He ran his hand along your thighs gently, letting one raise up to find your free hand. Your other was curled in the sheets as he nibbled your thigh, giving you a chance to breathe before he kissed back up you and stole your full lips.

"Darling, I love you. Never fight with me like that again." He hummed as he rested his forehead beside yours, "scream at me with all your might, hit me to beat it into me... Never give me a silent treatment or sleep away from me."

You smiled and nodded, "Of course... Just don't lie Freddy. A lie from you is the worse pain I have ever felt."

He kissed you passionately, deepening it ever further as he lined up. You moaned in his mouth, begging for him to make you feel whole like he usually does. It was a smooth push, your eyes closing as your mouth let out a gasp.

"Oh Freddy..."

A kiss to your forehead opens your eyes, "I love you darling. Always will."

You watched him shift and start to thrust, your whole body trying to move to connect with his on every push in. One set of hands still intertwined and your other caressing his back. He kept the pace painfully slow, making you whimper and beg for more. His lips grazing your neck and cheek before finding your lips again. He was diligent in his touches, each on perfectly placed as you tried to roll your hips for more. It was like a symphony, each stroke and every touch harmonious in the never ending song that is your life together. Your back arching and his lips tracing over your collarbone, then bliss. Your eyes closed mouth opened wide as you felt the wave run through you body. You collapsed on the bed, eyes glazed slightly and hooded as Freddy pulled out. He was panting, rolled over and put his arm over your belly. Sweet kisses along your arm as he shifted into his spot, then dragged you back against him as your eyes started to flicker shut.

"Just a nap. A quick naked cuddle nap while our daughter sleeps." He whispered and massaged your belly until your hands stopped him by resting over it where the baby was kicking again.

"I love Freddy teddy." You whispered.

"I love you more darling." He kissed the back of your head.

"I love you the most stupid," you sighed as your eyes shut and you started to drift off, "please don't let us fight more."

He smiled and pulled you tight as you slept cuddled in his arms, "I promise."


	13. The worse Valentine's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's baby time! Just at the worse moment.

It was Valentine's day, after yours and Freddy's recent little fights and struggling to find a fair balance when taking care of yourselves and Claire, it was fair to say you two got a little happy about the holiday. Freddy got you flowers and chocolates, you got him a you and play need on making dinner and ending the day with sex. But the day wouldn't go as planned. It had only been a hour past waking up and Freddy was just starting to find his rhythm with you under him when you felt a sharp pain and the fun ended. He wanted to take you to the ER but you swore it was nothing and convinced him to make you breakfast in bed instead. He ran downstairs and had to clean up a small mess left from the night before that they had forgot. But even this was interrupted as you both heard Claire crying and coughing. You managed to get up and run over to her as Freddy followed little Cameron up the steps to the baby girl in distress.

You rushed over and picked her up, "what's wrong baby? Not feeling good?"

You frowned and kissed her head, just like your mom use to do when you were little. She said it was to get a true temperature, and as you did your heart dropped. She was burning up. Cameron jumped up on the corner of the crib and watched the scene, her paw tapping the little girls foot in hopes of her laughing... But it didn't work.

"Freddy, bring the thermometer please." You called as he started to step in the room.

He ran and got it, swiping it across her forehead and frowning as he quickly ran to change and get in the car, "one hundred, get her changed. I'll get the car warmed up." 

You changed her into a cozy onesie and kissed her head as you tugged on a coat over your old worn out nursing tank top. You slipped on sweats and ran down to buckle her in and go. You turned around trying to comfort her, doing anything you could that might help. Cameron sat in the window waving us off with a flick if his tail, watching us drive away in a hurry with a silent promise to hold down the fort. The whole drive your holding your stomach because it pained you to see her like this, or was it something else.  _ **Oh no... No, no, no. It has to be the Braxton Hicks, it can't be that. Not with Claire feeling like this and running a very high temperature.**_ You tried to hide it, hoping you were right. But as of right now, it felt like contractions.

"Almost there. Hold on angel." Freddy rushed through the turns and pulled into the ER.

He parked quickly and got Claire while you got out, rushing in and watching them whisk her away. A thousand questions being asked as you and Freddy struggle to answer.

"When did this start?"

"She was fine last night. We went in this morning because she was crying and she was burning up." Freddy answered as you leaned into him and held your belly, willing away these contractions and praying it wasn't that time.

"Doe she has any allergies?"

"Not that we know of." He sighed.

"Any changes? Different soap, laundry detergent...."

"No. Do you think it's a reaction?" He squeezed me close as he checked her over in the small crib.

"It could be but we should've seen a reaction from the skin. We are going to give her a little Tylenol and a warm sponge bath." He nodded to the nurse, "if you wouldn't mind waiting in the waiting room we'll get you when she's back from the bath."

Freddy nodded and lead you out to the waiting room. You sat down as he paced softly back and forth. It was annoying, especially when the contractions weren't leaving completely yet. You were starting to crack and Freddy pacing worried about our little girl, it was the final straw.

"If you go one more lap I swear the floor is going to cave and I'm not paying to fix it." You raised your voice softly as you snap.

He froze and looked over with a few people in the waiting room.

"Freddy just sit down." You almost growled now that people were staring.

He nodded and stopped walking but didn't sit, his face clearly showing confusion as to why you would snap like that. But You clutched your stomach as his face dropped.

"are you ok darling?" He knelt beside you.

"I'm fine." You groaned as it hit again.

"Your having contractions," he rested his hand on your belly, "how far apart?"

"I haven't been timing them Freddy, my daughter is running a high fever." You hissed, "they are probably just the Braxton Hicks.'

"I'll get a nurse." He started to walk away but you jumped up and tried to grab him before he got to far.

This was a mistake because now, that pressure that wouldn't leave was released. You felt the water dripping down your legs. You held your belly as freddy stopped and ran back to held you as a few people in the room yelled for the nurse. He held you up as two nurses came running.

"Get a wheelchair!" One yelled to the third lady running behind them.

The other one took your hand and helped support you as Freddy was starting to sway, "ok, your water broke.... I need you to breath."

Freddy tried to coach me, much like he did the first time around thanks to one of the nurses. As the third one brought the chair, they helped you down and rushed you back. Freddy was holding your hand the whole time, trying to keep you calm as he moved you along. They rushed you to a room and moved you to the bed, calling a doctor in and prepping you. They got the gown covering you and removed your sweats and panties as you cried out. 

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

Fred was coaching you along as the nurse checked you over, you were panting worse then a dog that just ran for miles. 

"Ok good, you're doing good. Just keep breathing and focusing on it." She smiles, "a doctor will be in soon."

He was watching you and forgot about Claire for a moment. It only clicked once you asked him. 

"Freddy, how's Clarice?" You whimpered.

He squeezed your hand back, "I don't know, should I ask the nurse?"

"Go be with her, she needs one of us." You begged.

"You need someone. She is probably crying herself to sleep as they get her fever to break. I'll have a nurse keep us updated." 

"Freddy, Clarice.... Go!" You screamed.

A nurse came in and checked on you as Freddy asked about Claire. She was finishing up the bath, the fever looked like it was going down. She was having the baby moved to the NICU to be on watch seeing as the crying was going down with the temp. They promised to keep you updated but wanted him to stay with you. The doctor walked in and checked on you, then stated the facts.

"Hello Mrs. Chilton and Mr. Chilton." He started, "good news, you're pregnant. The baby is coming. You guys are going to be parents again."

He looked at Frederick and seen the panic.  _ **I don't know what to do, I didn't have much to go on the first time... It isn't the right time. She isn't due for three weeks.**_ He looked to the lady standing there, looking for answers with out asking questions.

"I'm guessing your a little early but you are past the 35 weeks. Less risks with the birthing... As for your part, be there for your wife and then you can cut the umbilical cord." She nodded, "this is the hardest part, the waiting till your dilated enough to deliver. Right now you are barely started, to soon for the epidural so sadly I can't help manage the pain yet."

"What can you do?" He blinked.

"Keep checking in. The nurse can get you ice and just keep her focused and breathing. Nurse button if you need it." She pointed to it and left as he was trying to focus.

His heart was pounding, probably worse then yours as he was trying to remember anything involving pregnancy to help this situation. Strangely he remembered a lot from his residency at the ER but none that was helpful as his wife whimpered in pain screaming every five minutes and then nothing for while except wincing. His guess was that you were in the early stages and that he was looking at up to 24 hours of this.

He took the chance to pull a chair over and talk to you as you slipped in and out of pain needing a distraction, "so darling, we haven't decided on a name yet. We talked about them but never picked one."

"I don't care about the name right now, I want her out of me." You whimpered, "I don't want to go through labor again."

He squeezed your hand and kissed it, "take the distraction. What names?"

You closed your eyes and tried to think, he seen the struggle and kissed your head, "Cecily... Cleo, Harper, Juniper..." He pulled his phone and started naming random names, "Mae, Nova, Piper, Stella, Tallulah, rafaella.... Snow."

"Freddy teddy, I love you.... I don't know. I had a dozen names and not one I can't remember right now, but we're are not naming her snow." You were frustrated.

"Breathe, focus on a name. Time will go quicker." He smiled and squeezed my hand, "Amethyst after her birthstone."

"Don't like the way it sounds, amethyst Chilton."

He sighed and moved on, "Nora, keely, Luna, Avril, saki."

A simple head shake caused him to keep going, "Rhea, Iris, Eros, Evander, Titus, Valentina, Nero, Octavia."

"You have a theme darling, Greek and Roman."

"There is nothing wrong with that, those names are often over looked nowadays." He shrugged.

"I do like Nero though." You smiled at him as the next contraction hit.

"Ok, something that goes with Nero." He stroked back a small strand of hair, "your doing great."

"Freddy, this isn't the best time.... I can't think."

"Ok, i'll just focus on it. You need to breathe and relax." He let you squeeze his hand blue as another contraction hit.

The next couple hours were the same. Your screaming and destroying his hand as you went through contractions. After ten hours a nurse on her dilation check told us we were in the next stage. The bad news attached was the epidural time was past. She also said that Claire was doing better, the fever broke and she was sleeping again. They had her on watch for the moment, since it probably wasn't best to bring the baby in to witness mommy screaming. You seemed fine with that, or maybe you just didn't hear because you were panting and gritting your teeth like you were about to fall apart. He didn't see this part the first time around, you were probably focused more on him then. Getting him there in the room with you and that gave him an idea. As you made it through the latest contraction, he held your hand.

"Darling, your doing great." He smiled, "you're so strong. I know you are. I seen it. You went through this before, I was there then and i'll be here now."

You smiled and started crying as another contraction hit and her death grip was turning his hand red and black. He squeezed back and hid the pain well. he focused on getting her to breathe, as she called it the monkey breaths.The nurse came in, doing another check as the clock ticked by. He glanced up at the clock after the eighth check since she started into this phase two as they called it, his jaw dropping as he realized they were approaching the twenty hour mark. The room was dark with curtains drawn most of the day so he never noticed that it was night. He squeezed your hand as the nurse said she was getting closer.

The contractions were three minutes apart, you were in pain and he tried to help. He started to massage your belly, trying to sooth some pain. He fluffed your pillow and massaged your belly, telling you anything he thought you would want to hear. He kissed your head and talked you through breathing, worked with you as the contractions went even longer and with shorter breaks. He glanced up and after twenty five hours, a nurse came in and said she was ready... You were about to give birth. 

"Ok, here we go darling. Just breathe. Huff if you must, just keep going." He mimicked you and squeezed your hand, "I love you, you are beautiful. So gorgeous. Even right now.... You are amazing."

* * *

 

_**You** _

* * *

 

The nurse got the staff in and everyone was in full swing. He was coaching you through breathing, you were pushing and pushing. Everything felt like years, but then it happened. You heard a small cry and seen Freddy staring down between your legs. The doctor smiled and held the cord to be cut, inviting Freddy to cut it. After that moment of Freddy separating you from your baby, a nurse swaddled her and handed her for you to hold. Freddy beside you smiling at the green-eyed, brown haired girl resting against your chest. 

"Congratulations." The doctor smiled as a few nurses whispered about the small storm that was in full force outside.

They took her to get cleaned up and they left you to rest. Freddy smiled and looked at you as you finally had a steady breath starting. He smiled at you and you reached for his hand again.

"I'm sorry." You spoke horsley.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" He frowned and sat down beside your bed.

"I was unbearable. I swear I broke your hand." You sniffled and he kissed your head.

"Don't be, I wanted to experience the whole pregnancy remember." He chuckled, "how are you doing?"

"Like I just pushed a football out of my vagina." You whimpered as a small pain tingled your side, "she looked like you."

"I couldn't tell, to much blood but that probably would look like me." He jested.

You sniffled and he took a tissue and wiped your nose, "how about a little light?"

You nodded and he cracked open the curtains. You frowned at the darkness and looked at the clock.

"Is it night time?"

"Not at 12pm." He frowned as he looked out the window, "the nurses were right about it storming."

You seen lightning and heard the wind blowing harshly against the hospital.  _ **Isn't it bad luck to have a baby when it's storming like this? It feels like a bad omen.**_ You sighed and Freddy must've read your mind.

"It's not a bad sign, it's nature. It means nothing darling." He turned back to look at you, " _The little reed, bending to the force of the wind, soon stood upright again when the storm had passed over._ "

You smiled, "Aesop... You always know the best stories teddy."

He smiled, "because you always loved to read them to me. In the hospital, you always read to me... My own books I hardly touched."

"You have amazing taste, I couldn't help it." You smiled and glanced out the window.

"it feels like a fable right now, the lesson being we will always survive." Freddy was looking off out the window and smiled, "it's not an East wind blowing here, not now that we have moved on."

You smiled, an idea causing you to smile. You, much like Freddy, loved myths and fables. The ideas and lessons so beautifully told. The name was too fitting, you looked at Fred and he looked at you.

"What is it darling?" He raised his brow and walked over to take your hand and kneeled at your bedside.

"I know the name." You beamed, "Eurus."

"Eurus? You want to name our daughter after the east wind?" He paused, "do you see this as a bad omen."

"On the day she was born, an east wind blew. It was an omen, a warning to all. She is a force of nature... A storm disguised as a girl." You twisted your hand to take his fingers in between yours, "Those two girls, they will never have to worry about what you went through. They will be strong, just like their dad."

He smiled and kissed you, "I love you darling."

"I love you too Freddy teddy."

After an hour, a nurse brought Claire in and the newborn baby was wheeled in in her little basket. The happy family gathered together as Claire reached for her sister and Freddy slowly picked her up to hold for the first time. 

A nurse asked her name, and Freddy smiled as he turned to her, "Eurus Nero Chilton."

She checked the spelling and left to give them privacy. The four of you huddled up, three sets of eyes staring at the baby girl born this day. 

_On the day she was born, an east wind blew. It was an omen, a warning to all. She is a force of nature... A storm disguised as a girl._

_And with thus a family grew._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eurus (yur-roes)  
> Sorry I like weird, interesting names like that.


	14. Home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Freddy bring home the new baby and get her settled in. Parker and Kacey come to see the little one.

It has been a week since you gave birth to the newest Chilton, she was doing well and cleared to go home along with you today. Freddy and Claire we're excited, he admitted he missed having you around more then he should. Especially when Claire cried for mommy and he wasn't able to fill the role. He told you how he made sure everything was perfect for Eurus, him and Claire already finding the perfect nickname... Eury. 

On this morning you woke up and the nurse brought in Eury for her morning feeding. She watched on quickly, taking to breast feeding easier then Claire did at first. You hummed a little as the nurse went through the final checks and promised to have the release orders signed by noon. Freddy and Claire arrived at ten a.m. excited to see the little girl and put her in the outfit they picked out together to take her home in. A thermal white onesies that said 'Hello World' in pink with pink tights and a snug cap with Eurus written on it in cursive. Freddy was all but glowing when he was allowed to put her in the outfit. You chuckled and held Claire that wanted to cuddle with mommy, the two of you giggling at daddy and his ever so vibrant glow.

"I thought new mother's were supposed to have a glow to them." You teased as he blushed.

"Our baby is beautiful and I can't help it." He had a small flair of red in his face.

You rolled your eyes and let Freddy put Claire in the stroller again so he could help you up and get you dressed. This time you had been smart, a long dress with warm tights so you didn't have to fuss with it till you got home. Once dressed, a nurse brought in your wheelchair and helped you in before handing you Eury, Freddy following you out with the stroller to the car. He had Claire in her car seat and you let him buckle in Eury too, then him and the nurse helped you up and in, since he wasn't supposed to be. He was still on weight restriction, told not to carry Claire since she was getting close to twenty pounds. 

The whole drive home was quiet, not that you minded. The hospital had a weird sense of quiet and it made you feel uncomfortable, driving home after a week was making your day. The way freddy watched the rear view mirror to see his girls, the soft lull of the rain misting as you drove. You were perfectly calm, feeling great about finally having the little baby that Freddy had been dying to see. He kept his promise, he was there for you the whole pregnancy and held your hand through delivery. As the drive ended, Freddy took the girls in as you slowly got out and walked in even though he told you not to. 

"Darling be careful. You need to rest."

"If I rest anymore I don't think my legs will ever walk again." You rolled your eyes and sat beside him looking at the sleeping baby, "she looks like her daddy."

"Really? I just see mommy." He kissed your head.

"You said the same.e thing about Clarice but she got your eyes." You ran a finger over her nose and watched her struggle to adjust.

"They look like mommy, not one bit of scarred skin or burn mark. Their hair is a perfect reflection of yours and both eyes work." He whispered before picking up Claire to get a bath.

"Those aren't hereditary freddy." You scuffed, "those are won through battle."

He rolled his eyes and lifted Claire up, "how about a bath angel? My little girl was a little fussy for it last night."

You watched them walk away and then looked back at the newborn resting in her little carrier. You smiled and reached a hand out as she twisted her little nubby fingers around it in her sleep.

"Hey babygirl, welcome home. You are at the place you will call home for a long time with your family that will love you forever." You sighed, "your little sister will be your best friend, trust me I would know. And your daddy will never let harm come to you, he is very protective. He might look or act differently then most dad's when you start to get friends, but trust me he is the best. It's all out of love. He can be silly, I know he can't wait till you two start wanting to play dress up." You leaned in and loud whispered, "I secretly think he likes to wear tutus and need an excuse. He always did like putting me in puffy skirts."

You looked around really quick before kissing her head and whispering a small bit in her ear. You heard the door click for the bathroom and smiled, you laid her to bed in her crib and went to check on Claire and Freddy while you had the monitor. Cracking the door open, you peeked in as Freddy splashed the water with Claire. 

"I thought papi wasn't allowed to get that wet." You kissed his head, "you promised you wouldn't."

"I didn't know she wanted a splash fight."

"Looks like mommy will be helping daddy bath tonight too." You smirked as he winked at you, "Eury is down for the moment. Clarice needs to be put down for her nap too."

"Already ahead of you, warm bath with bubbles. Using the lavender soap too." He blew some bubbles at the girl, "she'll be out like a light."

"Good. We need to talk a little before Parker and Kacey come to visit."

He looked at you, "why?"

"Because we agreed to talk about baby duties and you not carrying Claire so much to hurt your muscles worse." You blinked at him, trying to figure out how he already forgot that.

"No I mean Kacey and Parker."

"They want to see Eury and they are our friends." You frowned at him, "they've been the only truly nice couple to us since we moved. They helped with Ewen remember? I'm willing to call them family."

He nodded and you kissed his cheek, "ok, just hurry up in here mister. The angel needs a nap before she becomes a demon."

He chuckled and you went to find a snack. 

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred dried off Claire and carried her to bed. He tucked her in and sang to her a little, smiling when her eyes shut. He came downstairs and smiled as you ate straight from the bag of Cheetos.

"You haven't even been home an hour." He chuckled.

"I swear the hospitals are just trying to starve you when you get admitted." You smiled and popped one more in the mouth.

"Ok. So this talk..." He pulled the bag away and tossed them in the cupboard, "you're going to tell me to stop carrying Claire around."

"Stop carrying her as much. If you constantly push the limit it won't help you get back your strength." You stood up and hugged him, "please?"

"Fine. I'll cut back." He sighed and squeezed you tight, "for the girls. My girls."

He kissed you softly before starting a small supper of finger food since they would have guests. You sat back watching, talking with him about what restrictions were. About letting you help with Claire's baths and little things like that for a while. You agreed to pump more so he could feed the baby at night like with Claire when you were at work before. You wanted him to help, to grow... You wanted him to get better and keep recovering. He knew it and agreed to try. 

He made a small dip and crackers and a little veggie tray, he called it supper so he wouldn't have to cook later. You hugged him and kissed him, running to get the door as he moved the tray to the living room before getting the baby. He checked on Claire and watched her a moment before getting Eury and walking her down to the living room, slipping her in the small carrier as Kacey and Parker came in with Cannon. They doted on the baby, smiling as she took the attention until she started to cry. You took her and went to change her with Kacey and Cannon following along.

Freddy looked over at Parker and smiled, "how does it feel to be a dad?"

"About the same as before only a lot more tired." He chuckled.

"I know the feeling, when Clarice was born... There was no sleep." Fred shook his head, "worry and a thousand things mixed together. Constantly making you want to hover over and watch the baby."

"Does it ever go away?"

"No." Fred smiled as they both laughed, "I doubt it ever will. After everything you go through, you'll want to do anything to stop them from doing it too."

"So much insight from a not even one year parent." He nodded, "but thanks for being here for us. Finally a couple that gets it."

"Thank you." Freddy took a bite and they both looked at the wives coming back in.

"For the end of her first week here, she sure learned to poop quickly." You rolled your eyes, "she's a pro already."

Everyone laughed softly and then the babies were laid down in the nursery so the couple's could chat. They found their spots in the living room, you curled up beside freddy with your legs stretched out since he was insistent on you relaxing. He had you sitting on the love seat and Parker and Kacey had the couch. 

"So how is it being new parents?" You smiled as Freddy poured you a small glass of wine and topped off his own.

"Swell. Very tiring but worth it." Kacey smiled, "how is it on baby number two?"

"Hasn't even been twenty-four hours out of that hospital and I don't really know what to say besides thank God they are close in age."

"You two have a theme with girls. Are you expecting to try again?" Parker looked over as you looked at Freddy.

"Never really thought about that." You shrugged.

"Two will be plenty for the moment at least." He put an arm around you, "what about you two? Do you see more little ones in your future?"

"We were talking it over and, maybe. I mean a little down time to adjust and then maybe a sibling or two wouldn't hurt." Kacey smiled and kissed Parker, "we were talking about growing the family earlier."

The moved on with more talk and a finished bottle of wine, strangely mostly from Kacey and Parker. You went light so it wouldn't effect the pumping, Freddy always went light on the wine since Claire was born. He collected more then he drank, partly because he wasn't keen on drinking in front of you when you shouldn't drink. As the night wrapped up, Kacey got Cannon and the three went home but she promised to stop by tomorrow for a small chat with you. Once they were out the door, Freddy helped you up and you in return helped to clean up the tray and toss the wine.

* * *

 _**You**_  

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" You smiled as he rolled his eyes and huffed, "what?"

"What? I'm breathing. I needed to breath." He looked over and smirked a little, "it wasn't horrible."

"You like them, admit it. We have a couple friend and you actually like them." You teased.

"I never said that." He started to wash the dishes.

"You do!" You exaggerated how happy you were.

"Ok fine. I like them..." He looked over as he handed you a dish to rinse as he made room for you to help him at the sink, "I like having a couple friend and hopefully the kids will like each other."

You gave a little wiggle jig of happiness and he kissed your head, "I love you Freddy. I can see the girls and their little guy being best friends and we have family barbecues..."

You started to ramble and he shook his head before kissing you to stop you from continuing. He pulled back slowly and smiled, "I'm with you. I just need a little guidance, like a GPS to the inside of your brain."

You gave him a poke to the chest, "and I still owe you that bath. It can be your thank you if you would like."

You rinsed the final dish and started to the upstairs bathroom with both baby monitors. He smirked and followed you up.  _ **As long as we can have one friendly neighbor we get along with, I'm happy.**_


	15. Sleepless nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Freddy struggle to get sleep.

It was about midnight, another day had passed by easily with the small family home. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. You and Freddy were snug in your bed as a short shriek made you both jump up in dread. Freddy walking down the hall in his bottoms to calm the newborn that wasn't happy about being left in her room.... You were doomed to co-sleeping if you wanted sleep. Sadly, Claire was much easier before and Eury was demanding to sleep with her parents. You slowly got up and walked to the little nursery after peeking through the door to make sure Claire was still good. You leaned in by Freddy and kissed the sweet girls head.

"Hush little girl, sleeping is your world." You whispered, "lay back and just let it happen."

"I don't think that'll happen." Freddy sighed, "one more night won't hurt."

"Freddy teddy, Claire wasn't this much of a co-sleeping at first. You made her a little one when you let her sleep in the crib in your room because made you break that too." You warned, "don't make her co-sleeping."

"Make her co-sleeping?" He chuckled softly as Eury finally calmed down.

"It's too early for this argument." You groaned and walked to the door, "your not taking her to our bed."

Freddy laid her back down and watched her sleep a moment before following you back in. He laid down and slept till the next cry which you jumped to. Freddy stayed in bed waiting for you to come back. You walked out and picked up the little baby, rocking her softly and humming to her.

 _"Baby, I love you._  
_I never want to let you go._  
_The more I think about,_  
_The more I want to let you know._  
_That everything you do,_  
_Is super fucking cute_  
_And I can't stand it."_ You rocked her softly as she stopped crying and gave a small yawn, _"I've been searching for_  
_A girl that's just like you._  
_Cause I know_  
_That your heart is true._  
_Baby, I love you._  
_I never want to let you go._  
_The more I think about,_  
_The more I want to let you know._  
_That everything you do,_  
_Is super duper cute_  
_And I can't stand it."_

Her little eyes closed and she wiggled her nose softly as you laid her back down. She was deep in slumber yet again as you walked back to bed and seen Freddy waiting. You kissed his cheek and curled up to him, sleeping peacefully the rest of the night. The next day Freddy got up and had Claire dressed and playing in the living room. You fed Eury and got her laid back down, then went to see them play. Freddy was making faces and playing peek-a-boo, earning the squealing laughter that you loved. You sat by him and kissed him which made Claire try to clap.

"We should talk." He whispered, "I'll put Claire in her bouncer and we can step into the kitchen."

You nodded and got up as he took care of Claire. He met you in the kitchen a minute later, sitting with you at the table. He reached over and took your hand.

"Darling, I can't let Eury cry all night." He rubbed your hand softly, "I want to co-sleep."

"Freddy, I can't do that. Claire didn't co-sleep and I really don't want Eury to get overly attached."

"But co-sleeping is fine at first. It's healthy." He reasoned, "one night. She co-sleeps in the side bassinet I bought. Next night we'll put her in her room alone. We see what she handles best then talk again."

"We shouldn't. You know that." You frowned, "what about Claire? What if she gets jealous?"

"I promise to take care of Eury the whole time. Claire too. You get a few nights off and we see what works best." He pulled his hands back and slowly got up, "I promise."

"Fine. Deal." You kissed him and smiled as Eury cried on the monitor and Freddy went to take care of it.

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

That night, Claire was put down and dreaming as they got cozy in their room. You laid in your nightgown, Freddy with the bassinet holding little Eury. He cuddled up to you, sleeping for the first hour till Eury woke up. She needed changed and Freddy groaned as he got up to do so. Two hours later after he struggled to put her down, she woke up cry again. He picked her up and shushed her gently, rocking her and kissing her head before letting her rest on his chest. He smiled and gave it a few minutes, taking it in to memory before trying to gently place her in the bassinet, which made her cry.

"Sing Freddy. Sound is soothing remember?" You whispered as you reached across to stroke her little puffy cheeks.

"What should I sing?" He frowned,  _ **You sing it better. Everything is better in your voice.**_

"anything. Soft tone and calming rhythm." You leaned in tight against him.

" _Hush little baby don't say a word._  
_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._  
_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._  
_And if that diamond ring turns brass...."_ Freddy bit his lip trying to find the words.

You raised your head and smiled, whispering in his ear, "Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass."

He nodded and turned his lips up as he finished, "Papa's _gonna buy you a looking glass._  
_And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat._  
_And if that billy goat won't pull,_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull._  
_And if that cart and bull fall down...."_

You whispered along as he sang, " _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

He laid her down on the bed, gently resting her on the soft sheets as she stayed sleeping this time. Next cry was an hour later, she was wailing and it carried through the house. Claire started up and you sent Freddy to her as you tried to calm down Eury. He walked down the hall to Claire, lifting her up and rocking her.

"Hey baby girl, my sweet angel. Did sissy wake you up?" He hummed in her ear, "I know she is loud."

She calmed down and he laid her back down, tucking her in and kissing her head. Once she was peacefully dreaming he went back to the bedroom and found you had her asleep again. He laid down and kissed you, a soft thank you spoken without words as you drift off again. The next morning he was bathing Eury as you fed Claire, trying to figure a way out to get some sleep.  _ **What if we sleep during there naps? No, she wakes up during those often too. Co-sleeping didn't do much, only had us quicker and starting the same drawn out soothing. How can we get her to sleep just a little?**_

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You walked in to check on them, Claire playing on the floor as you did. You seen Freddy zoned out, going through the motions of bathing the little girl. A small hand on his shoulder made him jump as you chuckled.

"You in there Freddy teddy?"

"Yes darling, just thinking." He rinsed her back as she started to fuss.

"Thinking about taking her out because she is done." You kissed his head, "have a towel."

You hand him the baby towel, he wrapped her in a tight swaddle and held her. He looked at you and smiled as he handed her up. That night after he explained what he was thinking about, you went to bed and was sleeping soundly for the first time in years. It was surprising, especially when you woke up about three out of habit. You noticed the bed was empty but there wasn't crying. You had became a very light sleeper due to the girls crying, so you knew it couldn't be Eury or Claire that pulled Freddy away. You walked down and peeked in on Claire sleeping soundly, so you moved on. You want downstairs for a drink and seen the tv on, peeking over and frowning. Freddy laid with Eury on his chest, half sitting and half laying as they slept in front of the TV. He was soundly sleeping, you didn't want to wake him so you got your drink and went back to bed. You struggled to sleep after that, but managed. 

The next morning you got up and fed Claire breakfast, Eury was on her nap as you woke him up, "hey Freddy. How's the couch?"

"Not great for sleeping." He sighed, "sorry."

"Did sleeping on the couch help?"

"No, she still cried." He sighed, "I'm being ridiculous, ain't I?"

"Yeah but I still love you." You kissed his head.

That night you went to bed, Freddy beside you. He kissed you goodnight and on the first cry, he was up to sooth her. You grabbed his hand before he got to far.

"Take the sleepless nights, I promise they'll get better."

He smiled and went on his mission, returning quickly. He laid back down and kissed you as you cuddled up tight against them.

"Love you darling."

"Love you too Freddy." You gave him a smooch, "sleep for your hour."

He chuckled and closed his eyes.

 


	16. Should've known better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Freddy have to get some groceries.

It was just a little after Eury's first check up, Freddy was driving you four home when he looked over quickly, "were out of bread and baby food.... Or even veggies and fruit to make into baby food."

"Guess we need to do a little shopping. Should you drop me off first or..."

"We can all go. Save time." He looked back to the road.

"We have a newborn and an almost one year old.... It won't be simple taking them into a store." You warned.

"It'll be fine." He smiled and shrugged it off.

He drove to the local store, a farmers market being held just outside in the parking lot. This made Freddy happy, he took Eury in a stroller and you took Claire and went in the store to shop. Slipping Clarice in her little seat facing you, you started in and went isle by isle. Since this was impromptu, you didn't have your list to go by.

"Ok baby girl, what sounds good?" You asked as you went by the baby food jars, "take your pick before we move on.

You smiled and ran your finger over the jars and when Claire giggled you put it in. Picking up ten, you moved on and grabbed the other usual. Oranges, bananas, grapes, Bread, cheese, milk... Special things for Freddy since he couldn't handle much dairy. You hit the meat section, only picking up a little. A Chicken breast, a little bacon in case Freddy was feeling bad, a small steak. You went on down to get some juice before Freddy found you.

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

Freddy was happy, pushing Eury through and buying anything he wanted. Luckily everything was fresh, looking delicious, and cheap. He bought almost everything. Carrots, green beans, potatoes, apples, tomatoes, onion, celery, lettuce, and beets. He was going through still, grabbing honey and a few jams. With the bags in hand, a watermelon now resting under the stroller, he tried to drop them off but as he got to the SUV... Eury had to cry.

He dropped the stuff in the back, picking her up and bouncing her softly, "hey girl, what happened to sleeping?"

She cried and he kissed her head, "hush now, hush now baby." 

She fussed but gave in, her held her to his shoulder and he cupped her head softly as he found a way to one handedly move the watermelon. He gave a sigh of victory before shutting the vehicle up, rocking Eury and humming to her. It was soft, sweet toned and lulled her asleep.

"Which one should I sing? A lullaby or one of mommy's favorites." He asked in a hum, knowing the one that would put her to sleep, "let's see if I can remember it, your mom does better then me with songs like this."

He rocked her softly and smiled as she calmed down to the rhythm of the song, but she wouldn't fall asleep. So he pushed a little more and remembered part of the words.

_"You, you got me where you want me,_  
_Cause I'll do anything to please you,_  
_Just to make it through,_  
_Another year._

_You, I saw you across the room,_  
_And I knew that this was gonna,_  
_Blossom into something beautiful._  
_You're beautiful._

_Baby, I love you._  
_I never want to let you go._  
_The more I think about,_  
_The more I want to let you know._  
_That everything you do,_  
_Is super duper cute,_  
_And I can't stand it."_

He smiled down at the baby back to sleep. Putting her back, he started into the store to find you. It took a few minutes but he seen you and Claire, turning and walking over as you were looking through the cat foods for the brand Cameron liked. He walked behind you and put his hands around your waist.

"Bottom right." He nodded and you sighed.

"I can never find it."

"Or lift it." He smiled, "fifty pounds. Over your weight limits for post-birth."

"And yours mister." You pushed his hand off, "let me get some help."

He stood back and watched, you got an employee and he managed to get it on the underside of the cart. You moved down to wet food and treats, he stepped behind you and grab the ones he did out of habit. With his hand over the cart, he stopped and looked at you.

"Sorry I was... Wasn't thinking. Does Cameron like these or have I been getting the wrong ones?" 

"He eats them." You kissed his cheek, "Cameron is almost a male Ewen. You are not messing it up."

He nodded and put them in the cart. You took the cart and moved on, Claire reaching to grab stuff as you walked down isles. Freddy helped her, adjusting the cart so you would have to pick them out and put them back. Freddy seen the grapes you picked out and took one for him and gave Claire one to suck on. You glared at him and he pulled one for you too. 

"We have to pay for those yet." You rolled your eyes as he ate it instead.

"We will."

"Isn't it based on weight?"

He stopped and shrugged, "I'll give all the change to charity."

You giggled and kissed Claire, "your daddy thinks he's funny."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

We kept moving through, you grabbed two dozen eggs and found some raw nut mixes as well. Your favorite thing about Freddy was his ability to stay true to his diet. One kidney doesn't effect you a lot but Freddy cut out all meet except for special occasions. He eats mostly fruits and veggies, grains, and a little dairy here and there. He was very careful about shopping, especially since you two had Claire. He wanted to be sure he was healthy and as strong as he could get for his family. 

While you were in the organic isle, he picked up a small assortment of seeds. You moved on and grabbed the chickpeas, since it was Freddy's knew favorite snack when you roasted them. You picked up some pasta and rice, grabbing a package of quinoa too. You frowned when you realized you went past the cereal isle.

"Hey Freddy teddy, could you grab some Cheerios for Claire snack? I went pass that isle trying to stop you from eating." You smirked as he turned around with a quick 'right away.'

You grabbed the frozen yogurt and a little plain yogurt, deciding ice cream was mean since Freddy refuses to eat any. To much fat he always said. So you grabbed the non grocery items, making sure the baby stuff was stocked up on and you and Freddy had your things. He came back, dropped it in the cart and bent down to watch little Eury sleep in her stroller.

"What did you get from the market?" You asked as you found your favorite shampoo.

"The usual... But I couldn't find berries or the lemon and limes." He looked up, "she only cried once too."

"We are slowly getting rid of that.... But she's only a week old." You sighed, "one more pass through the produce?"

He nodded and picked up Eury as she started to fuss. He wanted to fight off the cry, you seen it on his face. Just like with Clarice, he would hover over her sometimes. Just waiting for that first sign of her face twisting to let out a cry. He pulled her up and held her, saving the soft silence. You loved how sweet he truly could be, Frederick Chilton was definitely an amazing father. He held Eury and hummed by her ear, smiling at you.

"I'll be right behind you." He smiled, "once she is sound again."

You nodded and ran back over to grab the missed items. A few lemons and limes, then one of each organic juice bottle of them as well. You were sifting through the berries, looking for the ones a little under ripe so they would last longer, finding a few. Strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and blackberries... You had to call Kacey and see if any of her mulberries were ripe yet to. Freddy caught up with you, Eury out cold still, and walked with you to the checkout. You had a bag boy follow you out and help you load the cat food and a few bags in the back as Freddy strapped the girls in. You over looked the weight limit on Claire since he was being really good the past few weeks about not holding Claire so much. He got in the drivers seat, waiting for you to get in after thanking the young boy that helped. Freddy turned up the radio just enough to head a he looked at Claire drifting off in the back seat. But of course, Eury started to cry and Claire joined in.

"I told you." You looked at him.

"What?"

"They missed their naps... And Eury should be getting changed at any time now." You sighed, "groceries threw off their schedules."

He groaned and looked at the back seat, "i'm sorry... Please stop crying."

You motioned for him to pull over, he slipped into a small dinner parking lot. You took Eury since you knew she'd be hungry too, adjusting to breast feed her in the passenger seat for a minute. Freddy calmed down Claire and then took Eury to burp and change, her very full diaper now evident to him.  _ **Luckily it wasn't that bad... Eury could've cried the whole time or threw up on him.**_ You leaned back and waited on him, smiling when you seen him walking back out and a wet stain from his shoulder down his arm.  _ **Spoke to soon.**_

He sat down after putting Eury back in her seat, not even looking over at you as he cracked the window to help with the smell, "don't say it."

"Ok... Love you too Freddy." You giggled as he started the drive home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be skipping next week due to surgery. The story should proceed the week after next.


	17. Re-learning parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Freddy have a hard time with finding a new family rhythm.

It's just little things, but they were seeming bigger in your head since you are lacking sleep. You and Freddy both. Simple parenting things that suddenly seemed much worse, or mainly you forget or miss. It started out so small then, you end up sitting with Freddy as he calms down from his panic attack when he couldn't find Claire after he had just took her diaper off and turned around to throw it away. The fear in his voice as he yells and runs through the house as you shushed the now screaming Eury.

"Freddy what happened?" You stopped him.

"I took off Claire's diaper, turned around to throw it away and she was gone."

"Just breath, she couldn't have gotten far. Did you check all the upstairs?" You moved by him to go up and look and he followed. 

"I looked everywhere." He started into Eury's room as you went to Claire's.

You had Eury feeding, so you went slow trying to hold her and look around. She giggled and you looked down, but Eury was still latched on. Then you see the clothes hamper wiggle and a sock fly on to the edge. You whistled for freddy, as he came running over with Cameron at his feet pattering up. He poked his head over the edge and batted playfully at Claire as she swatted back. 

"Found her." You smiled and kissed Freddy as he looked down at the hamper.

"How did she get in there?"

"Probably rolled off the table into the clothes and never made a noise." You patted his shoulder, "some note, that needs re-washed now since her poopy butt landed on her clean clothes."

He groaned but finished changing her before running the clothes to be washed. She went to her play pin and Eury was down for a nap when you found him on the couch holding his head. You sat down beside him quietly at first, hugging him and kissing his shoulder before he looked at you. His contact was out, and you faintly seen tear tracks on his face.

"Stop."

"I lost our daughter in our home. She fell in the hamper and I was looking in the kitchen."

"It was an honest mistake. She's safe. Breathe." You squeezed tighter and he wrapped his arms around you on the side you stuck to, hugging back softly.

"Thanks darling." 

After a few minutes, I went to cleaning. Mop bathrooms, clean toilet, wipe sinks, spray shower and tubs... And the bedroom. You had made it through almost everything with little breaks for the kids and Freddy. So you went to the bedroom and started in on straightening up since it's been a mess lately. You went through everything, then stated on the basket in the corner. Some of the clothes had marks and you frowned.  _ **I need to call someone to look at the washer, it's not doing too good.**_ As you went on, grumblimg, Freddy came in and laughed.

"What's so funny?" You asked.

"Those are dirty darling." He walked to the basket heleft on the bed, "these are clean."

"Gosh darn it." You huffed and threw the perfectly folded clothes in the hamper as you sulked.

He kissed your head, "breathe. It's fine, just let me get rid of these for you."

He took the dirty clothes away and left you to fold the clean ones, but the basket was smaller thankfully. You groaned when you finished, going down to find Freddy and Claire cooked so you could relax a little. He made your plate and gave you a small glass of wine, sitting his down and letting Claire nap so you could breast feast her later. He had just laid her down and came back to sit as you took your first bite.

"Delicious." You smiled.

"Good, I thought we deserved a good meal." He sat down and smiled, before stopping. 

"Something wrong Freddy?" You recognize the look of thinking and worry, overanalyzing... He would look just like you did upstairs if he bit his lip.

"Are we bad parents?"

"Because you let our almost one year old dive into a hamper and I folded dirty clothes?"

"Yes but, I feel like everything I do has been wrong lately. I can not explain it." He set his utensils down.

"Freddy stop, we are great parents. Claire is amazing and beautiful.... We just have to figure out our rhythm again so we can take care of two."

He nodded an picked them back up, "ok, then I have a question that I don't think you'd mind. I mean you are eating but, I have to know."

"What?" You chuckled as you seen his dead serious face.

"There was red specks in Eury's poo... I know you said black is normal, but it was a little and looked solid." He was watching as you just chuckled.

"It's ok. She broke my nipple last night." You shook your head as you got your next bite, "she just passed my blood. It's fine, already called the doctor about that."

He nodded, "why are we acting like Eury is our first child?"

"Because we are sleep deprived and accustomed to Claire and her good behavior." You sighed, "it's ok, did you see the small paint peel in Claire's room?" 

"I wonder what happened there?" He leaned in as you bit your lip.

"Last night, I was tired and changing her diaper. I looked at it and seen poop but thought pee." You nodded, "so I folded and tossed it at the trash can. It hit the wall and stuck. I stared at it amazed until I finished changing her and went to pull it off."

He started laughing as you just nodded. He reached across and took your hand, "darling, we need a babysitter for an overnight. We need sleep."

"We would be more worried about the babies being without us then sleeping." You frowned.

 "True... We aren't going to survive." He frowned and you laughed.

"We'll make it somehow." You stood up and kissed his cheek.

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

It was about one am as the baby cried. You got up and was changing her as Freddy laid half asleep, until you spoke to him through the monitor.

"Freddy teddy, Eury's diapers are out. Can you bring up a new pack from the downstairs closet?" 

He groaned and got up, walking down the hall to rescue you. He grabbed the first box, walking it up and accidentally stepping on Cameron as he dexidec to sleep on a step. After the small fright, he got to the door and  came over tapping you out. You caved and went back to bed as he diapered, moving quickly and swiftly. The baby was back to sleep and so we're both you and Freddy. Everything was going smoothly, you were happy enough with it.... Until morning. He woke up and went downstairs to start breakfast while you got the girls up. It took him by surprise when you called him back upstairs.

He rushed up and stopped at Eury's door, "yes?"

"Freddy, I don't think this is right." You held up Eury and her diaper slid off. Her blinked for a second and you picked it up to show two diapers too.

"Two diapers? I must've been really tired."

"Two of Claire's diapers on Eury." You corrected, "she practically slept on the inside of her sisters diapers."

He face palmed to cover his face as you sat her down and rushed over to hug him, "I'm a horrible dad."

"No you aren't. Stop it." You kissed his cheek, "Don’t beat yourself up over every little thing. Babies have really low expectations."

He chuckled and kissed you fully before fixing the diaper and checking to make sure Claire had the right size. He sent you downstairs as he restocked the correct diapers for Eury and Claire. Walking them downstairs slowly to where you sat on the couch beet red.

"What's wrong?"

He sat Claire in her pin and slowly handed you Eury to feed. You adjusted and got her to latch, not saying another word as he sat down and tried again.

"What's wrong darling?"

"Cameron hates me right now." 

He blinked and seen the cat was wet at the face and walking away back upstairs. He chuckled before asking.

"Did you...?"

"Yes. I wasn't paying attention or thinking and I completely tried to breast feed the cat." You cried a little.

"Shhhh, shhhhhhhh..." Freddy soothed you as Eury ate, "we just need a night off. I will find a way for us to get some sleep, I promise."


	18. A day off

Freddy promised you a little time to sleep, one way or another. He had a plan, it just envolved slipping by you to make sure he was good before braking the news to you. Two days and one night free of kids, if he could make it work. So he waited till you were feeding Claire, Eury asleep in her room. He ran over next door, with the hopes of it being quick and you not noticing. He rapped on the door, taking a deep breath and noting the time. Luckily a second later, Kacey opened the door and smiled.

"Hello Frederick." She smiled.

"Hello Kacey, I have a favor to ask of you." He looked a little nervous, "would you be able to watch Claire and Eury for a night?"

"A night? As in overnight." She looked concerned.

"I promised (y/n) a night off for sleep and if I just care for the kids at home, they would wake her." He shifted in his stance, "I was hoping to get a hotel for a night. Give us both some rest."

She nodded, "we could do that. Just tell us when and make sure there are some bottles ready."

"Of course, thank you. Thank you so much." He gave her a small hug, "I'll call with the details tonight. After all plans are finalized."

He ran off as she chuckled, running home to you. He got in the door and smiled, walking up to his office while you were still putting Claire down for her nap. He zipped through, lightning fast, booking the room. He decide on the day after tomorrow at a local hotel so there wouldn't be a long drive. He made sure it was paid for and then texted Kacey the Information. He wanted it to be a surprise, you couldn't know till the day. So when you walked in the room, knocking gently.

"Hey Freddy." You smiled and stepped in softly, "what are you up to?"

"Work darling, the publicist messaged me for an update." He smiled faintly, "nothing big."

"Good, I just got Claire down and I have a few minutes till Eury should need a diaper change if she keeps the pattern." You shifted and started to sit on the edge of his desk as he clicked the page down to hide the hotel.

"At least she is consistent. Like her dad, always on a schedule." He took your hand, " could be worse."

"I know and I thank God for that. I love our sweet girls." You kissed his head, "what's wrong."

"What do you mean?" He tried to hide the look on his face.

"You look like you got caught in the cookie jar." You frowned, "that scheming look."

You rolled your eyes as he denies it, saved by the crying baby. You walked out and he sighed, relieved filling him up. He double checked everything was good then exited out of everything, walking down the hall and watching as you changed the diaper and tried to calm her down to sleep. Luckily it wasn't hard this time and for the rest of the day you let the scheming go. The next day went easy and Freddy packed a bag for the both of you and made sure everything was stocked up. He even tricked you into pumping some more to be safe.

When the day came, Freddy left on a grocery run and checked in to get the key for the room. He put the bag in the room and raced back to surprise you, a small bag in hand from the store to sell the story. He wanted you surprised by everything, and he was going to get it. He sat the key in the first place you would look when he asks where his keys went, setting everything up perfectly before putting it into motion.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You were rocking Eury, she refused to latch and wasn't wanting the bottle. You were almost a sleep and Eury hadn't even blinked. And of you dare stopped rocking, she would scream. The you heard steps and seen Freddy smiling and crouching beside you.

"Hello beautiful, are you giving mommy trouble?" He reached over and stroked her cheek that he could see through her swaddle.

"If I stop rocking, she screams. If I don't, i'll be sleeping before her." You sighed, "and she won't eat."

"Let Daddy help." He pulled her over, "you'll sleep for papa won't you?"

She started to cry but stopped as he hit a good bounce rhythm, "thats my angel, so sweet. You can sleep for us can't you? Give mommy a break."

She gurgled, but closed her eyes slowly. Staying under the sweet spell of sleep as Freddy laid her to bed, rescuing you. You stood slowly and peeked I to the crib, smiling before Freddy tugged you out and cracked the door.

 "You are my hero Dr. Frederick Chilton." You hummed and kissed him as he pressed you against the wall in the hall.

"We'll, if you want to thank me... I have a few ideas in mind." He stroked your hair back behind your head, "and I got you a gift while I was out. It's in the SUV."

"I have to go to the car to get it." You sighed but he let you go, "is it unlocked at least."

"I didn't want anyone to steal it." He shrugged, "my keys are where they always are."

You rolled your eyes and ran down stairs quietly to get the keys, hearing Freddy right behind you as reached for the keys and found a loose one had fallen. You kneeled down and was picking it up as you realized it wasn't Freddy's. 

"What's this?" You looked at him.

"That's our getaway room." He smiled as you went wide eyed and smiled.

"No." You said waiting for the trick, "you must be joking."

"I'm not, I got us a room for the night." 

You kissed him, arms around his neck and full weight of you holding him to the couch that you both fell on. 

"Oh I love you." You kissed him passionately, "how....? Who...? Who's watching the kids?"

"Kacey." He pulled you tighter to him, "Parker might need to help her along but they would gladly watch them through most of the day tomorrow."

 "So we can sleep? We can actually sleep all night and get a full eight hours!" You grinned like a child, brightly and warmly.

"Yes darling, we can have thirty hours of privacy." He kissed you, "we can actually sleep."

 "I'm gonna sound like a horrible parent but, when do we leave?" You slowly got up, "I should pack a bag." 

"Done. Our bag is in our room." He stood and wrapped his arms around you, "if your ready, Kacey is waiting to take them over to their home for the night and that room key is dying to give us our own room."

You nodded and took his hand, squeezing it tight as you step out the door to hug and thank Kacey. She laughed and walked in with her little boy. They went in and Freddy told her the full rundown before whisking you away to the hotel. You practically ran to the hotel room opening the door and stopping as he held your waist. It was a huge bed, the sheets looked like a soft cloud and you couldn't help it, you ran over to the bed and jumped on to it. You rolled and wrapped all the blankets around you, making yourself the center of your bed burrito. You heard a chuckle and two hands slowly pulled the blankets back to see your face.

"I take it you like the room." He chuckled and kissed you.

"Not as much as I love you." You blushed, "I just want to sleep with my amazing hubby and enjoy the much needed rest."

"Then why don't you get comfy.... And you know, share the blankets." He tugged and unrolled you.

You took the small bag he had brought and smiled, it was a silk teddy that he had to have bought new for this occasion. You smiled and slipped it on, it was sexy but oh so comfortable, you loved it and knew Freddy did because he lit up. You kissed him as he laid in a pair fleece sweat pants, fling beside him on the bed and pulling his arm over you.

"Thank you Freddy, I need this sleep." You cooed as he chuckled.

"Then let's sleep. Good night darling."

* * *

  _ **Frederick**_

* * *

  _It was about three am, and I was starting up at the ceiling if the beautiful hotel room. Kids or not, my body was to use to waking up early due to crying. So of course our one night off, I was trying to find sleep again as I watched you sleep. **So beautiful, so sweet. At least she can get the sleep she needs.** I closed my eyes for a second and smiled when I felt you crawl up to kiss my face._

_"Why are you awake?"_

_"To use to fetching kids at night." He shrugged, "it's fine, go to sleep."_

_"Not till your sleeping too." She tossed her leg up and over me as I opened my eyes to see her naked on top of me, "please Freddy, your darling needs a little filling."_

_I ran my hands down her back, settling on her hips as she slid forward then back. I felt my tip push in, her hips rolling with my hands as she took in every inch with her mouth wide open. **Oh darling, you are perfection. My beautiful belle.** I kissed her stomach until she pushes me back and took over. It was heaven. So wet and warm and then something swiped the underside of my cock. _

He looked down the bed to see his beauty bent over and felt you sucking him in. He pushed your hair back from your face so he could see, slowly meeting your eyes before pulling you up.

* * *

 

  _ **You**_

* * *

The room was quiet, so peaceful. No babies crying or the feeling that it would start soon. A full eight hours of sleep undesturbed. You wanted to thank Freddy, to kiss him and show him just how much you love him. So you gave it an hour, then you crawled on top of him slowly. A kiss to his neck, a small trailing down his chest... Your nose rubbing his package before you pulled his PJ bottoms off and kissed his straining member. The leaky tip spreading on your lips, your tongue swiping up and a loud moan made you smile.  _ **He's not awake yet... Keep it slow.**_ You sucked in gently, swirling your tongue around every inch of skin that entered your mouth. Then you felt a hand stroking your hair back from your face as you looked up to see a sleepy eyed Freddy trying to pull you to him. You let him slip out and scooted up him just enough to kiss you.

"Good morning darling, surprised you weren't sleeping in."

"How could I resist?" You giggled, "you gave me a perfect night sleep."

"This could be the last restful sleep for months, do you really want to cut it short?" He smirked as you kissed his dead eye, down his cheek.

"For this? I think so..." You kissed him again, "tire me out so we can have one last nap."

He chuckled and pushed you up, looking at you as you pulled off your shirt. You knew what you wanted, Freddy knew too. You wanted to feel him, to have that connected moment where nothing mattered but you two intertwined. After all, you only had a mere hours left before you would go home and perfusly thank Kacey and Parker for managing three babies in one night. Next you pushed his pants down and off him so you both were naked. You kissed him again and he rolled you both over so he could tower above you. He kissed your neck and down your chest before settling on you now soaked lips. 

 "Oh Freddy!" You gasped as he gingerly licked between your lips.

Small strokes up, flat tongue, and a flick of your hooded pearl. Your hips raised up and Freddy softly pushed them down. He took his time as you struggled to wiggle. He gave it a minute then kissed back up to your lips. Kissing you like it was your last breath before he pulled back and lined up. You grasped his hand that sat center of your chest, his other holding your hips as he pushed in and set a smooth gentle pace. You tried to keep eye contact, looking over his face and reaching a hand up to rub his left side. He leaned in to your touch, rocking his hips against yours in time with your finger brush on his cheek.

"Freddy... Oh Fred." You moaned.

"You're to beautiful darling, spread out beneath me like an angel." He hummed.

The leisurely pace was all encaptivating, drawing you both gradually to your climaxes. You squeezed his hand and gave a soft push, looking him in the eyes before continuing.

"Switch me. Let me do the work Freddy." 

He nodded and slipped out, rolling onto his back as you straddled his hips. You leaned forward to kiss him as you slid back on to him. He groaned into your mouth as you struggled not to gasp and let it out. His hands sought out your cheeks, squeezing them as he guilded you up and down. He got you started, bouncing you carefully up and down. Your hands went to either side of his head, your chest rubbing against his and your hair surrounding both of your faces. The hot breaths mingling in the air between your two mouths between the heavy panting and kissing. You closed your eyes, rested your forehead to his and smiled.

"I love you Freddy, I love every inch of you." You whispered, "every imperfection, gorgeous detail of my sweet, sweet husband."

He moaned at the attention, your words and bodies connected overwhelming the senses. His hips raising to yours, helping to move you along as he drew closer.

"Darling, oh how I've missed this." He leaned in, and stole a kiss before you sat up.

You sat straight, moving his hands from you ass to your chest, leaving your hands covering his. A firm squeeze, adding to your arousal and definitely to his as he stared above him.  _ **why haven't we done this sooner? How does two babies somehow stop our love life. In all the sleepless nights and drozy states... I almost forgot what it was like. This connection and how our sweet girls were made.**_ I threw my head back as I felt the dam break, my legs shaking and body tingling.

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

Freddy massaged your chest, squeezing softly as he was Interlacing your fingers and dragged them against your hard nipples. His eye glued to your face as you let out a sensual groan. The music to his ears as you kept rolling your hips through your rippling orgasm.  _ **How did I ever deserve you? What angel was looking over me? Oh darling, you are to amazing to be true.**_ He blinked and drew in a sharp breath as bucked hard on the last roll.

"That's it darling, let me feel you."

You whimpered as he pulled your tangled hands put to either side, holding you up as your quivering legs stop moving for you. He pulled you down to his chest, kissing your head before shifting down just enough to drill up into you. Your hands grasped the sheets, twirling them around your fingers as his hands traced down your body to hold your ass still. You hid your face in his chest as he found his fast pace, raising his hips to hit yours and cause you to whimper. One hand moved up your back, rubbing gently as he kissed your head.

"Is it to much darling?" He asked worried as you whimpered in his chest.

"Please don't." You squeaked, "oh Freddy don't stop."

He kept going, moving your to look at him. He wanted to see your pleasure, to make sure you were in pain and he wasn't hurting you. Happy to see you weren't, he kept going as you kissed him. The final push over the edge, his eyes closed and voice filling the room as he twitched inside you and released his sweet nectar into you. You gasped and pushed down to hold his hips, waiting for the last twitch before sitting up and rolling your hips. The feel was extraordinary. The roll of your hips, the sounds of squishing on each roll, the feel of everything moving around him as he softened inside your core. You slowly laid back down, not letting him out of you as you laid against his chest again.

"Well worth the sleep interruption." He groaned.

"Good, cause it made me sleepy again." You stretched and sighed as he rolled you onto the bed again, "Freddy..."

"Just cleaning is up." He kissed your head as he got a wash rag and wet it down, "less mess to clean later."

He wiped you up, gently not to overwhelm you, then he wiped himself. He tossed it to the bathroom and laid down, pulling you in to sleep on his chest again. He watched you sleep for a minute or three, enjoying the peaceful rhythm of your heart thumping against his side as you no doubt fell asleep to his. He closed his eyes and went back to the blissful dream he was having, even if it wasn't as good as what just happened.

* * *

As the alarm went off, you sat up carefully so your head was still against Freddy's chest. He chuckled firmly and turned it off before pulling your lips to his.

"We have a half hour till check out love. Let's change and go home." He brushed your hair back, "have a couple hours till Kacey brings them back over."

"In that case." You smiled and kissed him bruisingly, "I'm taking your trench coat and wearing this home. If we have an hour or so, why not one more."

He laughed and nodded, pulling on a shirt and packing everything back up before tossing you his coat, "keep it buttoned till we are in the door then. In fact, keep it buttoned until I say so."

You slipped it on and buttoned up, kissing him once and walking out with him. The night off was great and today for your small break before having to go back to being the mom of two infants, you were going to give him one last thank you. Even though a small part of you was missing the girls, you knew they would be home soon enough and you'd be wishing you had one more night alone.


	19. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarice turns one and Freddy feels like it.

You stretched awake, kissing Freddy's cheek as he slowly woke up. He hummed softly and sat up slowly, rubbing his good eye softly. You got up and walked down the way to the girls, checking to make sure they were both still asleep before heading back to find Fred splashing his face with water to wake up.

"Morning Freddy."

"Early morning darling." He gave a small smile, "why so early?"

"You didn't forget." You paused, seeing if he could figure it out.

"Uh.... I did." He frowned and you rolled your eyes.

"Freddy..." You reached over to his phone and brought up the calendar for him, "what does it say?"

He glanced over it and then his eyes got big, "it's Claire's birthday." 

You kissed his cheek and walked him downstairs to go over the basics. It was a warm day for once, even though this spring has been chilly and snowy. Everything was perfect, warm enough to hold the party in the back yard. Freddy watched as you showed the homemade veggie trays, a few small snacks, and the cupcakes for everyone. A little smash cake was in there as well for Claire, so you could get the photos of her eating and smashing it. You got everything ready so all you had to do was bring them outside for the party. The barnyard theme looking awesome as you went along.

Freddy went and got Eury up, you were setting everything up. You set out a few folding tables and etra chairs that Parker had dropped off, making sure everything in the yard was good and the pond was settled. You contemplated making a small fence around the pond, possible using some streamers but decided it was far enough back no one should have issues. A few games were set up for the older kids but mainly the small pigpen play pin for the babies. It wasn't very bouncy, you figured it out when you were trying to bounce on it and Freddy was bringing you Eury to feed really quick before guests arrived. 

He stopped just outside the door and chuckled, "darling, I think you're a little big for that."

You rolled your eyes and looked at him, "it's not bouncy anyways. Luckily babies don't need to bounce."

You stepped over the edge and took Eury, "is my baby girl hungry?"

She gave a small squeak of approval, so you sat down and adjusted to feed her.

"When does everyone arrive?" He kissed your head before glancing over everything.

"Anytime now. Would you like to get Clarice ready why I finish up here?"

He nodded and went up to the room as you finished nursing then put Eury in the little tent you set up that looked like a barn. She was in her carrier and dozing off yet again as you doubled check the yard. Cow and pig balloons tied down, tent that looks like a barn, little stuffed chicks to give as gift and table full of different treats and the plates of many different barn animals and cow print cups to drink from. Mudcups with gummy worms, sugar cookies frosted to look like animals, popcorn in 'husk cups', and punch with milk in the cooler beside it. A small egg coloring area, little baby bottles that look like milk bottles to decorate, two rocking horses in a pin, a station to make a cow bell out of paper cups, and little sheep stuffed animals hidden all around and if you can the most and put them back in their pin you win a prize. It was cut simple ideas for everyone, and even Cameron was outside lounging on the small deck by the pond. 

Before you could even start to check on Freddy, the door rang and you ran to get it. Parker and Kacey with little Holden. You showed them the barn tent meant mostly for the newborns to sleep in before running to let the next family back. You and Freddy invited the block, all families and decided to just look past the small issues you two had been having with them. Once almost everyone was there, you finally checked on Freddy and Claire. Smiling as came into view and Freddy was about to carry her down. Her hair in pigtails with little pink bows, a pink plaid onesie with Jean overalls and little boots, the final touch a little red hanky sticking out the butt pocket. You kissed her head and pulled her to your side. You had jeans and a plaid shirt, Freddy the same, and little Eury downstairs had on a plaid onesie and a little Jean shirt with suspenders. It was cute, too cute to believe. You walked down, stepping out as everyone cheered for the birthday girl. 

"She is too cute!" Kacey came over and bent down, "so pretty."

You smiled, "she's a looker, just like her dad."

Freddy rolled his eyes and went to check on Eury in the tent while a few others came over.

"This is amazing (y/n)." Presley motioned to the yard around them.

"I should hire you as a party planner for the boys." Martha shook her head, "so much. How much did this all cost?"

"Not to much, I can be very crafty." You smiled, "glad your enjoying it. Please do some of the activities, or else l might have to do this party for Eury when she turns one too."

 Everyone chuckled and you walked Claire around. She was starting to walk, baby steps if you held her hands, so you moved her around her party and helped her with what she wanted to do. Her first spot was of course the rocking horses. She got on one and was squealing with joy before calling out mama as you took pictures. She tried to crawl away and you caught her, holding her up so she could walk on down but ultimately wanted her dad and she managed a good several feet to grab his leg as you stood back and watched.

"Hey angel," Freddy chuckled and bent down, "wait, where's mommy?"

"Here Freddy." You waved and he looked at the distance before smiling at you.

"She walked that far?" He picked her up and spun her as she laughed, "did you walk that far? Oh my Lord you'll be running around the house in no time!"

His exaggeration was making her laugh more as you walked over and kisses his cheek, "she is gonna be a handful. I can tell already."

"But we love her and I will always make sure she's ok." He kissed her head and lifted her up for a moment, "because she deserves the world."

You smiled and let Freddy walk Claire around to play, smiling as the first place they went was to check on Cameron. The kitten was stretched out sunbathing and Claire had to pet her friend, they were slowly building up to the level of Ewen and Claire.... You were waiting for the missing keys again. 

While she was by the pond, she found a sheep and they ran it over to the pin and put a hash mark on the small chalk board hanging on it. Claire was second on the board and to no surprise, one of the other toddlers wanted to play with her with the sheep he found. Freddy left them to play, watching from a small distance so he didn't stand over them. You walked over and sat with some moms, talking as you sipped your milk.

"This is amazing, I didn't expect all of this." Martha shook her head, "seriously, can I hire you to plan theirs?"

"We'll see." You chuckled.

"I never noticed the pond before." Presley looked over, "I know you two had it done right before you moved in but I completely forgot."

"It was a little gift he gave me at our old house." You looked at the pond, "just a sweet thank you complete with koi fish and pretty flowers."

"Can't wait to see it in the summer." Kacey sat down with a mud cup as you laughed.

"Good aren't they?"

"Definitely." She smiled and shown her chocolate teeth, "the cupcakes are cute too."

You looked at the large box of cupcakes, with green grass icing and little animal rings on top. They were easy to make, but you were dying for everyone to see Claire's cake. It took you a few hours and a lot of Freddy stopping work to take care of the girls till it was done. Your attention went back to Freddy as he was picking up Claire and letting a gummy worms hand from his lips. She reached up and grabbed it with hers, the two looking like birds as the moms laughed.

"You lucked out with him (y/n)," Lacey giggled, "Fred is an amazing father."

"I know, I'm too luck to have found him." You sighed as she reached up and was trying to smack his face, smack because she was a little to forceful to say pat.

"He does have a way with her, a little surprising from what I've heard." One mom adds.

You raised a brow but didn't even glance at her or the others waiting for their reply as you spoke, "people are quick to believe the bad things they hear about good people."

Kacey smiled as some of the others quickly dropped that subject. Freddy had moved on with Claire to making a cow bell and putting it on a string around her neck. Claire shook it laughed at the noise of paper hitting paper softly. Freddy made a second one and hung it from his pocket, making you curious as to why. He moved on and was trying to help color eggs but he had to double up on gloves and stop after one. You noticed the look he had and you ran over quickly.

"You ok Freddy?" 

"Yes darling, I just can't do this. A little dye almost got on my skin." He looked up and sighed, "I should go in and fix it. I'm sorry."

You took Claire and he went inside as you frowned, she wanted to keep going so you did. You helped her dye a few eggs and even found another sheep, then moved on to bottles. You gave Claire a mudcup as she sat down on the porch, you had to peek in on eury before reclaiming your seat with Claire only a foot away making a mess of her face. 

"Was everything ok?" Kacey asked.

"Yeah, yeah... I think." You looked at the door noticing he still hadn't came back out, "can you watch the girls for a moment?"

She nodded as you went inside and glanced in the bathroom. Freddy wasn't there, so you went upstairs and peeked in. He was sitting on the floor against the sink, his legs out straight and a slightly red face and wet eye.

"Freddy?" You stepped in and shut the door, "hey, what's wrong?"

He jumped a little at your voice, then relaxed back, "nothing darling, I'll be out in a minute."

"Freddy." You sat down beside him and leaned on his shoulder, "talk to me, remember I understand."

He nodded and turned his head to kiss your head, "the stupid eggs, I forgot I couldn't do something so simple.... Easter will always be horrible in this house."

You smiled at his attempt of a joke, "we both know this wasn't going to be easy. We knew that from the first time I seen you in the bath at the hospital." 

You let out a shakey breath with him, wanting to cry like he was trying not to, "I can't do so many things with them darling. I'll never be able to teach them to swim, let alone be in water for long with them. I can't color eggs because my new skin is breaking out to the dye.... I'm just a monster."

"Stop it." You swung around to straddle his legs, looking him in the eyes as you took his face in your hands, "stop it. You are an amazing father and those girls love you. They will love you no matter what and I will not let you berate yourself."

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Frederick let the first tear roll down his cheek, his lips quivering as his eyes closed. He was on the floor of the bathroom crying because of a little dye on his hand, dye that went through the fake skin and was tearing it off. His heart pounding and head pounding as he was poorly trying to keep a panic attack at Bay. His thoughts only on the past. His burnt skin, milky eye, the patches of dry blood and look of horror on your face when you had walked into the hospital for the first time after he became a charred mess.  _ **She was disgusted! Horrified by me.... I thought it was love but why would she love me? She is beautiful, she never once mistreated my scars and did nothing but love me despite them. But I was no better then a charcoal brick left behind, I was barely alive nor human. She stayed because she was pregnant, she stayed for Clarice. Eury was an accident and now, now she is here for them. How could she love you?**_ He was sucking in air trying to hide the tears picking up and about to fall as a voice filled his ears and soul.

"Freddy?" You stepped in and he heard the door shut, "hey, what's wrong?"

He jumped a little at your voice, then relaxed back,  _ **It's just your beauty, belle in all her glory.**_ "nothing darling, I'll be out in a minute."

"Freddy." He heard a soft scuffle as you sat down and then the slight weight of your head on his shoulder, "talk to me, remember I understand."

He nodded and turned his head to kiss your head, "the stupid eggs, I forgot I couldn't do something so simple.... Easter will always be horrible in this house."

You smiled, it didn't seem sincere, "we both know this wasn't going to be easy. We knew that from the first time I seen you in the bath at the hospital." 

A shakey breath was expelled and he swore he heard you do the same, wanting to cry, "I can't do so many things with them darling. I'll never be able to teach them to swim, let alone be in water for long with them. I can't color eggs because my new skin is breaking out to the dye.... I'm just a monster."

"Stop it." You swung around to straddle his legs, looking him in the eyes as you took his face in your hands, your gentle touch helping to sooth, "stop it. You are an amazing father and those girls love you. They will love you no matter what and I will not let you berate yourself."

You looked down at his hand, frowning. He hated that frown, but was distracted from the bleeding that had started. He only noticed once you grabbed a band-aid and a little gauze to wrap the finger and palm a little. His lips still quivered as you leaned in, stealing his in the same loving soft kiss he knew before his demise. You held it, he held too but more because he didn't want to push you away and risk you leaving. Even if he didn't know why you stayed. His eyes opened softly as you pulled back, yours locking on his emerald green.

"You're not a monster, not before or after Hannibal and that damn Dolarhyde. You are the most amazing men I ever met and I won't let you self destruct why you have so much to live for Frederick Chilton." You held his head firm and wiped a tear from his cheek, "you still kiss perfectly."

"These lips aren't even mine." He closed his eyes, "I am not even half the man I use to be. Darling you are kissing another person's lips."

"No i am kissing yours. Their yours Frederick." You sighed and tipped your forehead to his, "they are a part of you now, just as everything else is. You might be a living Frankenstein's monster but they didn't rob graves for those parts."

He slowly nodded against your forehead, "those girls will never have a great father, they won't be able to make so many memories with me..."

"They don't need a great father," you kissed his nose, "they have a good one. I can feel it."

Your hands were over his heart and he slowly curled his lips up and kissed you once again, "thank you."

"I love you Freddy, you never have to thank me for being there for you." 

He smiled softly, watching you stand and offer a hand to him. He let you help pull him up and looked in the mirror to make sure he didn't look as much of a mess as he feels. You fixed his hair, and lifted up his hand to look at the wrapping making sure it was sturdy.

"So you have the green thumb in the family, no wonder I can't get plants to grow." You grinned as he chuckled and pressed the green tip to your hand holding it.

"The doctor is going to love that, I'll get berated for being careless with my synthetic skin and making bad jokes."

He watched you walk out and over to Claire, picking her up and carrying her to him. You kissed him, then Claire tried to kiss him. He smiled and took her into his arms, bouncing her softly as you winked at the little girl slowly growing.

"I think it's time for cake, you get her in her chair and I'll light the candle and bring it out." You nodded and turned towards everyone else, "ok, it's time for the birthday girl's birthday cake!"

Everyone cheered and gathered around close to her chair as he slipped her in. Once she was secure, he slipped the tray on and stood to the side. Kacey had her phone up for photos, as per your request. He glanced at the door as you came out with the little round cow cake. The small silver board had green grass icing and a little round cow on it. Frosted in white and black, four little legs and hooves with a cute little tail. Two small ears and a tiny cow bell sitting beside the perfect cow. Everyone was taking pictures and he could seem your proud face at how well it turned out. You sat it in front of Claire and had the candle sticking out of the cowbell.

"Ok everyone, hap..." You started and everyone joined in to sing Happy birthday. 

When the end came up, you puckered and he met yours to blow out the candle. He quickly pulled it out and you both let go of her hands so she could smash it...  And she did. Fists down to grab handfuls of cake and her face reaching down to take a huge bite. That's when more laughter came, between Clarice covered in cake and seeing the inside of the cake was cow patterned as well. You let her finish up her mess, but Freddy took Claire to get changed into her new outfit. He sat her down on her diaper station, wiping her up before peeling the cake covered clothes from her. 

"Well aren't you just messy." Freddy huffed, "how did you get cake in your armpits?"

She giggled in reply and he wiped her up again, then changed the diaper to be safe. She wiggled and fought a little, but ultimately she let him slip on the plaid dress with little Jean belt on it. He carried her back down to finish out her party as everyone started on the cupcakes and snacks. Claire was happy, playing with kids and walking to the toy table and trying to grab the presents to open. She got a few, making everyone chuckle especially as she was playing with them with the other kids. Freddy sat down beside you after checking on Eury, leaning back to watch Claire and a little girl playing.

"She's sweet, her brand new toys are being tossed in mud as she plays with them with her friends." He nodded.

"It was a pig, pigs like mud." You shrugged, "she wasn't wrong when she did it. The pig wanted to go home." 

"Then you'll wash them." He pointed as you rolled your eyes.

You heard your name and ran off, he continued watching Claire and smiling as the night slowly approached and people left. The backyard clearing out till the point you walked over with Eury and passed her to him.

"Why don't you put Eury down and get Claire started for a bath? I have Parker and Kacey to help me do a quick clean up." You smiled, "Cameron will help you."

The kitten came rushing by and in the house as Fred chuckled and picked Claire up with his other arm. He took them in and did as he was asked, having just got Claire stripped down and in her bath. You stepped in and smiled, he barely heard you come up.

"She's getting so big. I can't believe a year ago she was fresh from my womb."

"I can't believe she can almost walk, she was running around the yard today." He sighed, "she's already one. One year old."

You kissed his head as Claire splashed in the tub, "I can't believe it, one year ago."

"She's one.... One year closer to leaving us." He sighed and sniffled as he tipped his head back to kiss you, "my sweet angel, she's growing up."


	20. Kitty kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy gets a little closure over Ewen.

It was a sweet little gesture, Cameron cuddling up with Clarice as she had started to cry. Freddy noticed it after a moment, and he couldn't help but smile.... Cameron was taking over ewens spot with the girls. He was watching over them and playing with them, Freddy even caught him stealing his keys one day but stopped him before he got them to Claire. It was a bittersweet feeling, for a split second he had forgotten about Ewen. Then he had to go to the kitchen and catch his breath as he felt horrible about forgetting Ewen. He gripped the counter, squeezing his knuckles till they turned white.

"Freddy?" He blinked at your voice and loosened up, "Freddy teddy, you ok?"

He turned into your touch as your hands wrapped around him, "yes darling, it's nothing."

The words leaving his lips stung, he just didn't want to look week over something so small. _**But was it really so small?**_ He turned and looked at you, "I'm fine, I promise." 

You smiled, "ok, I was going to get groceries. Did you want me to take Claire or will you be good with both?"

"I can watch them both." He smiled and kissed your cheek, "don't forget the cat food. She's...." He stopped and cleared his throat, "he is almost out."

You caressed his cheek and stole a short kiss, "ok. I will make sure."

You left quickly and Freddy went back to Claire in her pin playing with Cameron under it. He picked her up and set her on the floor, she crawled after him as he pranced around the room. Freddy sat down beside the couch and even extended his arm for Cam to run up and sit on his shoulder as he pulled Claire into his lap. He chuckled and kissed her head, playing with her little stuffed penguin.

"Look at my pretty girl! She's so sweet." He laughed as she squealed, "my pretty baby chasing my sweet gi...."

He stopped again and shook his head, "my sweet baby boy. Aren't you Cameron?"

 _ **This is the second time. Why am I thinking Cameron is Ewen? It's been a while and... I don't get it.**_ He smiled as he tried to place it, honestly he wasn't sure. They didn't look completely alike, though they did have the dotting on the tail and ring around the same eye in a slightly different color. Freddy didn't mind him at first, a distraction to his lost at the time. He liked him but as time has passed, he can't help but see how they are such alike.

Cameron sleeps perched on a crib watching the babies, just like Ewen always did with Claire. He cuddles with Claire and let's Eury play with his tail. He has that same agility and strut, surveying the whole house as quietly as a ninja. He gives the same pur and loves the same spots just like Ewen, always pet behind the ears and under the chin. He has the same tell of licking your hand for food and sitting perfectly still or laying across your shoulders. It was surreal to him, Freddy couldn't really understand it but couldn't stop feeling guilty. He got up and took Claire up to play on his office floor as he sat at his desk. Cameron went to nap by Eury, leaving Freddy to look at the old photo of when he first found Ewen. 

"Oh my sweet girl, I swear you never left sometimes." He gave a half smile, stroking the edge of the picture and looking at the files up on his laptop.

The price of a small stone for Ewen or something out back where she was burried. He was trying to decide before it was a full warm beautiful spring and he was scrambling to get something done. His eyes drifted down to his little girl, she was playing with some blocks and standing up using his desk to put on the top block. All he could do is smile, because that's what Claire always did for him, make him smile. Watching her chasing around Ewen and Ewen would knock over her blocks so she had to rebuild them. That's when he bit his lip,  _ **They are not the same. Cameron is not Ewen. Stop Frederick, stop.**_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he heard a sweet little giggle, opening them to see Claire trying to peep over the edge of the desk at him.

"Hello beautiful, what are you doing?" He chuckled at her.

"Dad-dy." She made a face and he laughed trying to make one back.

"What's this?" He held up a book.

"Dad-dy." 

"Not quite, dad reads a lot of them though." He frowned, "what else might you know."

He was looking around and found a framed picture of you, picking it up and turning it towards her, "who's that?"

"Mom-my" she giggled and took it from his hands the best she could. 

He watched for a moment before getting up to put it back on his desk. He lifted her up and started walking down the hall with her, trying to find things she might know.

"What about this?" He pointed at Eury's door.

"Dad-dy"

"No," he pushed the door open slowly and walked claire over to her darling baby sister sleeping snug in her crib, "who's that?"

"Eu-ry." Claire smile as she whispered it.

"Good girl." He kissed her head.

Claire pointed at the edge of the crib, "kitty."

Fred seen the dark gray fuzz ball draped over the corner of the crib and smiled softly, "yeah, there's Ewe.... Cameron."

His smile dropped a little,  _ **Come on frederick, why are you doing this?**_ He walked out and took Claire to her room before sitting on the floor with her to play again. He held up a toy and tried to get her to say what it was. She got penguin and bear for the polar bear but then she got side tracked. Cameron ran in and over to him, circling his back and rubbing his arm before starting towards the door. 

"You want me to follow?" He raised his brow but followed the cat after sitting Claire in her crib for her nap.

Freddy followed Cam to Eury's room, stopping at the door as Freddy walked past to Eury. He glanced down and seen her cheeks were red and blotchy. He quickly picked her up and unswaddled her, feeling the heat around her. He frowned and took off her thermal onesie and put on a light weight long sleeved onesie. He walked her out and bounced her softly till she fell back asleep, her face clearing up and temp going down now. He walked over and peeked in on Claire to see her asleep and then put Eury back to bed, swaddled in a lighter blanket.

"Night beautiful." He smiled and walked back to his office, fixing the heat rash before it got out of hand was making him feel like a super dad.

He sat down at his computer and tried to focus on the task at hand, but he was left reminiscing. Drifting off into old memories from before the family and after it barely started.

> * * *
> 
> _It was late spring as a little black and white kitten pattered up his chest at his work desk, a soft pur asking him to pay attention. He smiled softly but indulged her simple request._
> 
> _"Well baby girl, daddy has to work. I missed a lot of work here lately." He frowned._
> 
> _She burrowed in his arms, refusing to move but accidentally nudged his fresh scar. His body jumping in pain, eyes going wide as she scurried up to his shoulders and waited watching his face. He tolerated the pain and let it go, stoking behind her ear and smiling as he coaxed her back down to his chest._
> 
> _"I'm sorry Ewen, it's still sensitive. I didn't mean to scare you.... I love you." He kissed her head and she purred._
> 
> * * *
> 
> After the bullet mutalated his face, Freddy was concerned going home. He had his assistant stop in to feed Ewen and nothing else, having been over a month and a half trying to be able to go home alone. He still had hours and days of therapy to go, the cosmetic maintenance he needed to learn to hide this monstrosity that was now his life. We'll, everyone except Ewen. He walked in slowly and tapped his thigh gently, since whistling was something he had to relearn. Out came his precious ball of fur and she lept up on the couch looking up at him as he offered his arm for her to run up. She paused, sniffing it then struted up easily and rubbed against the good side of his face.
> 
> "I know, I look different don't I?" 
> 
> She purred and head-butted his face softly, being careful to make sure he doesn't get hurt again. He smiled and carried her to the kitchen to feed, frowning at the bag of cat food by the counter.
> 
> "You poor thing, I'll have to fire Emily for feeding you that. You deserve only the best my sweet girl." He stroked her back softly as he pulled out fresh fish, "How dare she feed you dry cat food like you're a domestic animal... You're a goddess."
> 
> She purred loudly, staying attached to him the rest of the night. She made him feel loved.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The first night back home after her daring escape during the storm, she sat staring at him as he laid on the couch. He looked down and raised a brow, she looked to happy with herself after introducing him to you.
> 
> "What's that look for?" he frowned, "I was just being nice. She did save you from the storm."
> 
> She flicked her tail and walked up to the edge of the couch. Within seconds she was on the back of the couch laying out towards my shoulder. He rolled his eyes as she tucked in against him.
> 
> "I mean it, it was nothing. She is a nurse at the hospital and she saved you from the horrible storm. Nothing will come of it, I offered to pay her a reward for finding you." He sat for only a minute in silence before he broke, "ok maybe she would be nice to have around. You don't make friends often and I should make sure you keep the ones you do."
> 
> A soft mewl came from by his ear and he smiled, "fine... Thank you Ewen. Depending on what she says tomorrow, you helped me find a date."
> 
> She purred and curled in as he tried to work more, his mind still trailing off to the beautiful girl he was just with. A great night for them both, a better day would come tomorrow because you said yes. 
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> The day you moved in, Ewen waited by the door for you to get there. Freddy was almost as bad, but it made him smile to see Ewen just as happy. His only real friend for years, a cat that was practically smarter then he was... Smarter then the world. Yet she chose to be his friend, to be loyal... She was the best thing to happen to Freddy, because she found you.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _The day you found out you were pregnant, Fred smiled because it made sense. A week before you two found out, Ewen had been all over you. It was amazing to watch. She just knew you were pregnant with Claire and followed you around all the time, same with Eury. She was the protector of the home, no one got near her family without her knowing. Not after what happened to fred with the FBI and Hannibal in his own home._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> The first we brought Claire home, he was nervous to know how she would react. She was waiting patiently, watching as you carried claire in and sat her down. According to what you told Freddy, Ewen waltzed over and sniffed lightly at the air around claire. When Claire started to cry because the car ride was over, Ewen put her paw on Claire's head and almost petted her till she soothed. She then curled up around the base of the carrier and slept with her tail in Claire's hand. Freddy smiled when he heard that, best friends at first sight.  
> 
> 
> * * *

 Freddy was stirred from his daydream by a soft knock and your pretty face smiling at him coyly, "hey freddy, busy?"

"No darling, not at all. Never for you at least." He smiled and kissed you as you stepped up to him, "what can I do for you?"

"Just worried about you." You sat down on his lap, "you seemed a little zoned out."

"I'm fine darling, just thinking." He sighed and wrapped this arms tight around you.

"What about?"

"Ewen." He closed his eyes as he rested his forehead to her side, "Cameron has just been reminding me of her so much lately. I caught him trying to steal my keys and he alerted me to Eury getting a heat rash."

You smiled and kissed his head, "I miss her too. She was more human then cat I swear."

"She had a big personality for being such a small pur baby." He smiled, "I was thinking about putting some cattails by her grave with a little Plaque, since it's by the pond where she loved to sun herself."

"That sounds beautiful." You kissed his head and hugged him tight, "she would love it."

"That she would." He whispered and watched you leave the room, adding in a softer whisper, "she sent Cameron our way to help."

You must've missed it but he couldn't help but smile as Cameron pattered over and waited till Freddy stretched out his leg to walk up and lay across his shoulder to nap, Freddy stroking behind his ears and smiling as he picked out what he wanted.  _ **Thank you god for letting me keep her, even if she's slightly different.**_ He sighed in a happy content feeling as he thought back to the many days he did this with Ewen before.... And the slightly different, now Cameron continued her legacy in the Chilton family.


	21. Just a picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Freddy plan a picnic and talk you going back to work.

It was a beautiful spring day, a gorgeous seventy degrees day full of sun. You were staring out the window until two arms wrapped around you and kisses littered your exposed shoulder. 

"We'll hello darling, why'd you leave our warm bed?"

"It's a beautiful day, we should go out with the girls." You leaned into him and turned your head to see him, "Freddy, we should go on a picnic."

He pulled back, thinking it through before leaning in, "in the back yard?"

"I was thinking a park. We could let Clarice run around the play ground with a little help and maybe push Eury in a little swing." You lit up, "oh it would be so fun to have a simple day out. A little food for lunch and be home for supper."

"Ok darling," he sighed, "you pack the picnic and I'll go get girls ready."

Freddy let go of you and went to the girls. You rushed downstairs to pack a small lunch. A few veggies and dip, a couple sandwiches, a few bottles prepared for both girls, and some water and juice. With the basket now packed neatly, you went to get dressed and Freddy was half way done with the three person dressing mission he was on. You slid into a soft lavender purple cotton sundress with lace trimmings on the skirt. You left your hair down, sunglasses on your head so you wouldn't forget them. You peeked into Claire's room and found her ready in her walker. You looked her over before moving her downstairs to the stroller. She had on a blue jeans shirt with the sleeves rooled up and a poofy pink tutu skirt, a pink, purple, and orange zigzag head band that helped to hold the hair back for the ponytail. Since Claire's dark hair was just down by her chin almost shoulders it was a very short messy ponytail. She looked so cute and your were about to take a photo when Freddy brought in Eury. She was in a white long sleeve onesie that say 'brand sparkling new' in glittery pink with pink tutu and white cap with a pink flower on it. Freddy had on jeans and a light shirt, looking so relaxed and dad like. No buttons on his shirt and hair a mess as he slid on sunglasses before grabbing the keys to get the girls into the car. _ **He's come a long way since you met him. He's too cute and sweet.**_ You giggled softly before grabbing the basket and the blanket you left laying out. 

 You got into the car and got situated, "ok Freddy, let's go."

"Right away." He chuckled and started the drive out.

You closed your eyes and soaked up the sun and wind, feet up on the dash as we drove. It was short but oh so sweet, pulling in and finding a open spot in the wide open field. Freddy ran ahead to get the blanket down and the basket as you pulled the kids and walked them up. You sat the carrier down and sat Claire in your lap as Freddy pulled the food out and handed you a sandwich and a bottle. You feed Claire and ate slowly, letting her have a small piece if bread and cheese. She was much more interested in the cheese and Freddy was giving her a small slice as you giggled at her happy squeal. Eury was asleep, out cold as the sun poured over her. 

Freddy picked up a carrot and flung it at you as you let Claire sit on her own between you two, "darling, you have carrot in your hair."

"You know Freddy," you picked up a celery stick and caught the edge of his shirt with it, "your shirt has a green spot."

He chuckled lowely and bit off the end, "but it tastes delicious."

You rolled your eyes and handed Claire another small block of cheese, "your daddy is crazy."

She giggled and Freddy pulled her in, "she's just jealous because you love me more."

You faked hurt and threw a piece of cheese at Freddy, "not cool."

He lifted Claire as he stood carefully, "I think we'll take a walk through the playground. Sound good sweet girl?" 

Claire nodded and took off running with a small tumble. She didn't cry but took her dad's hand and kept on going to the swings. You rolled your eyes but pulled Eury out for her feeding. You don't usually breast feed in public but you had a small cover and nothing better to do. You adjusted till you were comfortable then let her latch on and start suckling.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Freddy was walking Clarice through the small play ground. She went down the slide a few times and Freddy held her up as she thought she was going across the monkey bars on her own. Then he put Claire in the baby swing, making sure she was snug before he gave her a push and listened to her squeals.

"Is this fun baby girl? Do you like the swings?" 

She waved her hands as she swung and giggled.

"You love it don't you? You love to fly in the wind." He smirked and daughter her, "you know what else you love? The tickle monster." 

He reacehd down and slipped off her shoes as she started giggling and gurgling as Freddy tickled her feet. He brought her little toes up and wiggled then one by one.

"This little piggy liked ham, this little piggy like bacon, this little piggy loved mud, this little piggy went to the market and this little piggy screamed wee-wee all the way home." He repeated it and caught her foot when she pulled it away. 

"And this daddy likes little piggies." He made it look like he was going to chew on them when she pulled them away quickly.

"No!" Claire shouted and squirmed as Freddy smiled.

"Does my sweet girl know a new word?"

"No!" She yelled.

"I can't wait till you get older, Then I will ground you for that word." He chuckled at her before lifting her up and grabbing her shoes, "let's go find mommy."

Freddy sat her down in the grass and helped her walk back to you. She noticed Eury was gone and frowned as she sat on the blanket.

"Eury?"

Freddy started to speak when she seen her sisters feet by your side and smiled, "Eury... mommy milk."

You cracked up as Freddy laughed, "yes baby, mommy is feeding Eury."

"Daddy...." She wiggled her nose a second before pointing at you.

"Do you want some milk?" Freddy pulled out a bottle for her and was handing it to her when she looked at it.

"Daddy." She handed him back the bottle, facing his lips as you were turning red trying to hide the laughter.

"Daddy isn't thirsty for milk." He blushed.

"Mommy milk..." She held it up to his lips, trying to put it to them but she started to trip over his leg.

Freddy caught her and kissed her head, "daddy's not thirsty. Claire have mommy milk."

She leaned in against him and finally tipped the bottle to her face as he chuckled. He fed her a little and looked at you as you looked like you were about to die of laughter.

"Breath darling, Eury is still trying to eat." 

"You sure you don't want mommy milk Freddy?" You teased, "mommy has plenty."

He turned crimson in the cheeks and looked away as you giggled and slowly pulled Eury out to wipe up. You stood and rocked her back to sleep as he had Claire sleepy too. He tucked her into the stroller and you slipped Eury into the other side. He ran the blanket and basket back to the car before coming back and holding your hand as he pushed the stroller along.

"This was a wonderful idea." He smiled, "I hope we can do this more often."

"Which part? The picnic, the park, or the family time?" You looked over at him.

"All of it."

"Freddy, is this because I told you I was looking for a new job?" You leaned on his shoulder, "you know I'll be home. I love my girls and my perfect Freddy teddy."

He blushed again, "I know, but you don't need to work. I make enough from writing...."

"We already discussed this. I feel useless at home all day when you still end up with the kids half the time." You sighed, "Fred, I'll be home for supper every night and have no problem helping with the girls while I'm home." 

"But they are so young. You should stay home till school age and soak in all the childhood memories you can with them." He pleaded.

"I won't miss out on their childhood Freddy." You kissed his shoulder, "family still comes first. I just want to have something to do when they're sleeping." 

"But if you go back to work then we can't have days like this." He pouted, "an impromptu picnic and enjoy this beautiful day."

"You act like my work schedule will be like yours. I'm not a work-a-holic like you Freddy." You kissed his shoulder, "I won't miss anything."

"I would feel better with you at home." He tried again, "I still have that weight restriction."

"And you insist on carrying the girls and groceries and lugging around the stroller.... Freddy, I just want to have things to do. Plus extra money won't hurt with two kids in diapers." You stopped and pulled his hands off the stroller and to you, "I love you Freddy, even if you're bullheaded and a pain in my ass."

"I love you too darling." He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you in, "but I still wish you would just pick up a hobby."

"Work will be my hobby. Besides I already got the interview call." You kissed him, "we'll be fine. Stop worrying."

He nodded and let you go so he could push the stroller back to the van. You packed up the family, watching the snoozing babies in the back seat on the drive home. You waited till the kids were in their cribs sleeping to reapproached the subject with him. You wanted him to calm down and be more accepting, you wanted him to give permission so you didn't feel so bad.

"Freddy, my handsome teddy, why don't you want me to go to work again?" You sat down on his desk as he sat in his office chair.

"I don't want you to miss out." He mumbled.

"Honestly?"

"I like having you around. I'm too accustomed to it now and the girls love having us both around."  

"And we'll still both be around." You sighed, "Freddy, you didn't even ask the job i applied for."

"What was the job?" He raised his brow.

"I'm a nurse at a preschool. The closest one just down the way and where we planned on sending the girls. Ten am to three pm and I am a glorified babysitter with medical knowledge." You smiled, "so a couple years down the line the girls will have no trouble getting in."

"Really?" He smiled, "only five hours?"

"If that. I promised I would be home still and I will be." You leaned towards him, "now what do you say?"

"I love you."

"And...?" You stretched it out.

"I'm ok with you working." He sighed, "if it makes you happy and it's only five hours during the weekdays." 

You smiled victoriously as you gave him a sweet kiss, "good, I start the week after next."


	22. First day alone.... Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're at work and Freddy has both of the kids.

For the first time in a long time, you were going back to work. This made Freddy nervous you knew, even if it was just five hours only a little ways down the road. You didn't doubt Freddy's abilities with the girls, he was a great father but he always had you there. If he went into an attack, you wouldn't be there to talk him down. If things got crazy, you wouldn't be there to smooth it over.

It was about nine o'clock, so close to leaving time and Freddy was playing with Claire. You were smiling and praying this would last, that everything would go well while you were away. I closed my eyes and let the image sink in before walking over and kissing them.

"You two look happy." 

"Claire is doing good. I'm sure after lunch she'll be out like a light." He smiled as she reached out and you took her hand.

"Hey baby girl, you look pretty today." She smiled and I kissed her head, "And Eury?" 

"Already fed. She drank the bottle easily and went back to sleep."

"Good." You smiled faintly, "Do you think you have six hours covered?"

"Six?" He raised a brow.

"They want me to come in early today just for training." You sighed, "is it ok?"

"Of course, it's your job." He smiled and kissed your cheek, "we'll be fine, all three of us."

You nodded, standing and walking to the door only to stop with your hand on the nob. You took a deep breath, half of you screaming to let go and stay home.  ** _Freddy needs you. He needs backup and someone to calm him when he panivs and breaks down.... He needs you, he is your job._** Your hand squeezed as another hand covered yours.

"It's ok, just go and run home after to tell us all about it."

You smiled, kissing them both one last time before you ran off to work. It was just a short walk down the way, on a beautiful spring day. Your dress blowing in the wind and hair pulled back tight enough it can't blow around. You could only smile to hide the worry, because you were worried.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred was sitting in the living room with Claire, playing along to a TV show that just started. She was engulfed immediatly as Freddy sat back and half watched. The usual shows for babies always drove you crazy, he was at that same point. 

"What ever happened to the good old shows? Mr. Rogers neighborhood, sesame Street, reading rainbow.... The educational stuff." He rolled his eyes and got up to check on Eury upstairs.

He peeked in and seen she was still sleeping, swaddled up tight. She still looked just like an angel, one of the sweetest girls in the world. Because she was, she came from you and was Claire's sister.... She had to be sweet because of that alone. He shut the door to a crack as Cameron slept with her on the rail. Walking back to little Claire, he made sure she was happy in her little bundle on the couch as he went to find a snack for him. It wasn't even a minute later, Claire was walking into the kitchen. 

"Hey sweet girl, what are you doing?" He asked as he sat down his snack to pick her up.

"Dada." She smiled, "food."

"Are you hungry too?" He chuckled, "well let's see what you have." 

He walked her over to cupboard and shuffled through till he found Cheerios. He grabbed the box and sat his snack in the fridge. He walked back to the tv and sat Claire on his lap, the box on the other side. He gave her a few for her to hold and snack on as he took a few popped them in his mouth. The tv being turned over to something Freddy could stomach and the two watched TV and snacked on Cheerios. He tossed one up and caught it, then put one on her nose and she would grab it to eat. 

Two hours later, he heard a cry crack out on the monitor and moved Claire over to play pin and kissed her head, "no more Cheerios, I'll cook lunch when I get back down here."

He rushed upstairs, opening the door to see Cameron trying to cheer her up. His tail wiggling by her face, a soft mewl making Fred worried. He bent down and picked up his baby, rocking her softly as she cried.

"Hey baby, what's wrong. Why you crying?" He hummed softly, "no need for tears. You're ok." 

He bounced and rocked her softly, humming to her soothingly. He lifted his head and closed his eyes, searching for a lullaby to sing.

" _This little world can seem so big without anyone to love... to love. This little world can make you feel trapped inside a ball of glass.  
_There's no escape it's just the city and you. it's so big and there's no way out 'Til someone shakes it around and the snow falls down around you it falls down."__

 He opened his eyes as the crying stop and smiled at Eury's flickering eyes and sleepy yawn.

_"And you see another face looking back at you and you realize it's so little it's so little... This little world. It's just the city and you it's so big and there's no way out... Til someone shakes it around and the snow falls down around you it falls down. And you see another face, looking back at you and you realize it's so little it's so little... This little world."_

He smiled down at the baby sleeping in his arms. Humming a little as he laid her back down and kissed her head. He looked at Cameron, a small smile given to him as Fred scratched his chin.

"Thank you friend. Keep an eye on her."

Fred went back downstairs and picked up little Claire before walking into the kitchen. He sat her in her highchair and laughed, she giggled and slapped the small tray.

"Food."

"Is my girl hungry?"

"Food." She smiled.

"What kinda food? Maybe applesauce." He smiled as she shook her head, "no? Ok... Maybe Cheerios."

"Snack." She shook her head, "no snack."

"Ok, no snack foods." He made a face, "carrots?"

"No."

"How about frog legs?" He teased and she stuck her tongue out, "goose feathers? Pig tongue?"

Claire shook her head and giggled, "no daddy."

 "I bet Eury would. She looks like she would like pig feet and frog legs."

"No!" She shouted and slapped the tray, "icky."

"Ok, ok... What about some of your favorite." He smiled, "grilled cheese."

"Yes!" She clapped.

"Ok, grilled cheese it is." He laughed as he pulled out what he needed, "dad will have one too. If only I knew how to make it."

He huffed and Claire giggled, "grilled cheese."

"Ok, ok... Maybe if I put the cheese right on the pan." He started but Claire screamed, "no!"

"Oh, on the bread." He tapped his head and made them propper, cooking them up and cutting them into fours. He brought a plate to her and sat his on the table. They ate their grilled cheeses and drank juice before going out back to play. He had the monitor with them as they watched the fish in the pond and were running around the yard. The day passing smoothly, no issues all the way to the moment you got home.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You got home just after three. Your first day went well and you were anxious to get home. You rushed home, running up to the door and stepping in as calmly as possible. You peeked around and noticed Fred wasn't in there. 

"Freddy?!" You frowned, "Claire?!"

Crying came from upstairs and you ran up to check on Eury. You picked her up and bounced her as Freddy came in the door with Claire. 

"Darling, sorry we didn't hear you." Fred kissed your cheek as Claire kissed your arm, "welcome home mommy."

"Where were you?" 

"Outside. I heard Eury cry and we came running in." He walked Claire back to the door, "I'll even cook dinner."

"Sounds good. Why don't you start while I get Eury back down." 

Freddy went downstairs and then you came down. He cooked and you told him about your day, he told a little about his as you made faces at Claire. He made it sound so easy, like he had no trouble at all while you were gone. It felt a little bad but it made you happy. After putting Claire down from the night after family time, you and Freddy cuddled on the couch. A happy ending to a happy day.


	23. Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel unneeded and Freddy wants to fix that.

After your first day at work went so well at home, you started thinking Freddy didn't need you so much. He had just went to the doctors and had the weight restriction pushed up, Claire always asked for Freddy, the house was clean and we'll kept... It seems you were non-existent when you were at work, and home from work. Freddy took care of the girls fine and even made dinner most nights. Today was no exception, Fred was cooking up dinner while you tried to feed Eury who wasn't having it. You got frustrated and put her down crying.

"Darling? Don't cry. Don't cry." He kissed your head as he fixed your snap to cover you back up, "it's ok."

"No it's not. Eury doesn't want to feed." You teared up against his chest.

"I'll bottle feed her. We're on the last bottle anyways."

You pushed him away, "ok, I'll just go pump."

You walked off before he could say another word, running off to the bedroom upstairs to pump. Eury was snoozing in the living room within view of Freddy in the kitchen and Claire helping him cook. You sat down, hooked up and sniffled through the process. _**Eury won't feed for me. I am completely losing my family..... Freddy was right, work was a mistake.**_  The food was done and Freddy went to find you in the bedroom locked in, no surprise at least you didn't think so. 

"Darling, you sure your ok?" He asked through the door.

"Yeah, just pumping." 

"In a locked room?" There was a soft shift of weight on the door, "please let me in."

"A little busy pumping." You called back, but you just wanted to be alone.

"Darling please." He pleaded.

"I'll be down when I'm done." You dismissed him and he walked back to the girls. 

 _ **He is a great dad, to bad I'm not as great of an mom.**_ You finished up pumping, leaving your device to the side and laid down in your clothes since they were lounge wear. The long soft sweats you borrowed from Freddy, your nursing top, and a pair of fuzzy warm socks. You unlock the door and turned off the light, tucking in and moping.

* * *

_**Fred** _

* * *

Feed sat downstairs with the girls eating. Claire was wearing half her mac 'n cheese and nibbling on the hotdog. She was eating a lot better on her own now luckily. Freddy had a small bowl of Mac n cheese since he hasn't had much of anything all day, then got the last bottle ready for Eury. He was just starting to feed her when he noticed you hadn't came down yet.

"I wonder where your mother is?" He made a little face and Claire made one back.

He then looked at Eury and she was pushing the bottle away and starting to cry. He took a sniff and Claire was holding her nose.

"Poopy."

"Yeah, sissy took a stinky poo. Let me fix that."

He carried her up to her room and changed her, wiping her down and putting on a clean diaper. Her replaced her tights and was about to head downstairs when he seen the light was off and door still shut in the bedroom. He sighed and turned around, laying Eury down to sleep. 

"Sorry little girl, you need sleep baby." He rocked her and got out a small burp before humming to get her to sleep.

Luckily she went down easy and he ran back to grab Claire and give her a bath before bed. He smiled at her splashing and wiggling in the water.

"Messy messy... You are soooooo messy girl." He smiled as she smacked the water, "now you're getting daddy wet." 

"Splash."

"Yes you splash a lot. Make daddy all wet." He rolled his eyes.

"Splash." She smiled and he pulled her out to dry off.

"No more splash, dry off for bed." He made a face back as she disapproved.

He dried her off and took her to her room. Changed and tucked in, she pouted but didn't cry. He hummed and singed her to sleep.

" _It's not you, she says_  
It's just that life's so hard  
We all get blue, I say  
Hang on tight  
I'll be your bodyguard  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Oh, oh, I just wanna see her smile  
It's such a drag, she says  
When the world's so mean  
It's just a red flag, I say  
Gotta look for the green  
Oh, oh, oh  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Oh, oh, I just wanna see her smile."

He smiled down at the girl now sleeping peacefully. Walking out and taking both monitors with him, opening the door and peeking into the dark room. He took two steps, letting his eye adjust good to the room before seeing you laying down. He frowned, making sure his contact was out and kicked off his pants before sitting on the bed beside you. A hand stroking your side as he heard you breathing, trying not to react.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

"hello darling, bad day?" He hummed.

"Yeah Freddy." You sighed.

"Was it something I said?" He leaned down closer to your face.

"No."

"So yes." He kissed your head, "talk to me darling."

"It's nothing Freddy, I just want sleep." 

He was persistent though, always will be, "(y/n), what is it? You didn't eat dinner and you locked yourself away." 

"I'm fine Freddy, just please." He squeezed your side, "Freddy."

"No, talk to me. What's got you blue?" He rolled you to your side and made eye contact with you.

You looked at him, your eyes springing to tears as your lips quivered, "do you need me?"

"Do I need you? Of course I do." He wiped your face, "why would you think I didn't?"

"The girls are drawn to you. You can get Eury to eat anytime.... They behave for you so well and don't even miss me." You sniffled.

He wiped away the small pools on your face, bringing his head to yours, "darling, Claire just got me soaked and I put on my dirty shirt from yesterday because I left it in her bedroom for some reason. Eury throws up on me daily and giggles about it. And they are only drawn to me because I take care of them all the time."

You nodded but wasn't believing him, he could tell, "ok."

"Seriously, smell." He pulled the shirt off and pushed it by your face as you pushed it away smelling the stink and that small crustyness from sitting out.

"Freddy that is disgusting." You squealed a little and pushed harder as he chuckled.

"See? I am a mess. Just like you." You giggled at his words, "let's be a mess together."

"I don't know." You twisted your face like you were thinking, "maybe I am best off alone."

It was a tease, a very strong tease seeing as he went with it and kissed you, "but then who would hold you and do these things with you." 

He stroked your side and kissed down your neck to the snap on your top. He undid it with his tongue and reached down to lick your nipple, leaking softly. He gave a small suck and pulled back.

"I thought you pumped?"

"I did, just not all apparently." You smiled as he bent down for a kiss, "I love you Freddy."

"Love you more darling." He smiled and nuzzled your neck, "stop thinking otherwise."

"Freddy..."

He cut you off with a kiss, "I love you." He kissed your neck, "i need you." He ran his hands down your sides to cause a small tickle, "I will always need you, and want you, and love you."

"I know." You closed your eyes, "I know.... I just don't feel like it right now."

He lifted up the edges of your top, rubbing softly on the newly exposed skin before tracing your ribs gently and pulling the top off you. He pushed the blankets down by your feet, looking you over as he did so. 

"You are beautiful and I need you more then anything else in this world." He hummed against your skin, "never think I don't."

"Ok." You whispered as he kissed down your skin.

"Let's be a mess together, " he smiled and leaned in as you closed your eyes and took in the moment, holding your breath.

Kisses littered your neck, slowly working down your chest where he nibbled and sucked soothingly so. He caressed your body as he worked his way down. Tender as always, he never let you think he didn't love you. He never liked hearing you doubt yourself.... He loved as you were and the girls did too. The happy family, they would always be.


	24. Frederick's bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred has a bad day with no help.

Today was a busy day, while you were at work Fred had a doctor's appointment and both kids to watch. Eury is in his current weight limit but Claire is border line to heavy. He needed to get re-evaluated since he was taking on heavier weights easy enough, but having two babies with him and little sleep would be working against him. 

You woke up and made a simple breakfast for everyone and got Claire up for cheerios. You had a egg substitute omelet for Freddy and an egg scramble for you. You noticed you were out of milk and he was low on veggies and snacks. So as he walked in the room, you got him his half mug of coffee and smiled sitting across from him.

"So Freddy teddy, we need groceries today too." You bent in to kiss his cheek.

"How low are we?"

"I know you have your appointment but I doubt you will be cooking dinner without stopping." 

"Ok." He sighed, "I'll find time."

"I can make a small list of must haves before I go. That way you have the basics and less work." You pulled a piece of paper and went down the list, "not to bad."

You slid it over between freddy and Claire before rinsing your plate, "hey babe," you looked at Claire, "be nice to daddy. Ok?"

She nodded and took a mouthful of Cheerios. Freddy sighed and kissed you before you ran off the work.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred looked at Claire, "so groceries and a doctor appointment. This is going to be fun." 

She threw cheerios at him and he picked her up and took her to get ready, in her hand a small piece of paper he sits on the counter, "can't forget the grocery list."

 He slipped her into a simple dress, bright red with little puff sleeves and a fake white collar that ran in perfect half circles. The old fashion style looking great on her, her thin hair just combed out and a white bow on her head.  He left her to play with Cameron, taking the short few minutes to clean himself up.

That's where the issues arised... Freddy hadn't done his weekly oil soak for almost ten days now. He did a simple shower and settle for some lotion oil before getting dressed. He felt a tug in his left shoulder, pushing it back so he can keep moving on. He grabbed eury from her nap and slipped her clothes on. A bright white onesie with a little hedgehog that said little thing. A pair of grey pants with little hedgehogs on it and a grey cap on her head with a white bow on it. He shifted her and ignored the pain to grab Claire and run them both to the car. Stroller in the back and the girls strapped in, and grabbing the grocery list but sitting it down by Clair's carrier. He took off for the doctor rolling and shifting his shoulder.  _ **You didn't screw up your shoulder just before the doctor.... Please say you didn't. You are trying to extend your weight limits so you can take care of the girls without hearing about it from (y/n) all the time.**_ He tried to focus, to steady his head enough to get through the appointment without the doctor finding a dozen issues.

"Ok girls, daddy has to see the doctor for a check up. Can you two behave?" He looked in the rearview at the two babies as Eury drifted back to sleep and Claire wakes her with a sharp, "no!"

Fred sighed, "I was afraid of that answer."

Eury started to cry and he started to hum and sing, hoping the car ride would sooth her along with his voice. 

" _Why do we play with fire?_  
_Why do we run our finger through the flame?_  
_Why do we leave our hand on the stove-_  
_Although we know we're in for some pain?"_

He chanced a look back and seen Claire was listening closely to him singing and eyry was cooling off as he kept going.

 _"Oh, why do we refuse to hang a light_  
_When the streets are dangerous?_  
_Why does it take an accident_  
_Before the truth gets through to us?_  
_Cages or wings?_  
_Which do you prefer?_  
_Ask the birds._  
_Fear or love, baby?_  
_Don't say the answer_  
_Actions speak louder than words."_

 Eury had stopped and was gurgling to the tune poorly, her eyes flickering as she started to sleep again. He sighed and smiled at the close call. Lucky they were at the doctor's office, he found a spot fairly close and loaded his girls into a stroller before moving on. He checked in, pushing through to the doctor he needed and frowned.  _ **This is going to be harder them I thought.**_ I sat down with the stroller facing me, Eury sleeping in the back and claire wanting to play. 

"Why can't you sleep like your sister?" He frowned, "always such a trouble maker."

She smiled and wiggled in her seat before Freddy started playing with her. He was playing peek-a-boo and got your nose, picking on her as she giggled. He made faces and kissed her face as she gave a small squeal. Before long his name was called and he wheeled them back, sitting the stroller to the side. He was asked to put on a gown, he frowned but did so behind a curtain and cursed himself for forgetting to ask Kacey to watch the girls for a few hours. He slid up on the table, looking at his arms and the dry skin that he knew the doctor would point out.  ** _Hard to take an hour long oil bath when you have two babies to care for._** He closed his eyes and then glanced at his girls, Claire was trying to fight sleep but her eye lids we're too heavy for her. She was sleeping with Eury, snoozing as the doctor stepped in and smiled. 

"Hello Frederick." He spoke softly, "I see your girls are doing good."

"Finally got them to sleep." He sighed.

"We'll lets just be quiet then." He sat down on his stool, "how's your skin?"

"Good." He nods.

The doc looked at his arms and tyen back to him, "they look a little dry." 

"I haven't had my oil bath for a little over a week." Freddy was trying to be good, "I have been lotioning though just not my arms as much."

"Im guessing since you have the kids and no wife, (y/n) is back to work." Fred nods and the doctor continues, "you need to make time even if it's in the evening. The skin needs the oil so it doesn't dry out and break." 

"I know." He sighed, "it's just finding time."

"You need to find time." He warned.

Freddy sighed and suffered through a short lecture, then he had the small exam to see how his skin was doing with another small lecture. The doctor stepped out and Freddy got dressed before he came back and had him do a few tests. He had him lifting weights, finding the right area on the weight restriction. Once that was calculated, he moved on to a few smaller tests to see how his muscle was doing since the fire. With that done, he let him go and Freddy practically ran out the door with the girls. 

He wasn't to happy with the results, but it could've went worse. He mulled over how to tell you, not wanting to screw things up at home. Problem was this distracted him and why he did stop at the grocery, he wasn't thinking straight. He got the girls into a cart and started shopping. Veggies and fruit, cheese and meat for the girls, and then some of the things he usually got for you. He stumbled through, missing several things as he frowned.

"I know she said we needed something." He was trying to think as Claire reached down into the seat and was playing with something. 

He frowned and seen paper, pulling it from her as it rips and tears. He closed his eyes before getting all the little pieces he could before stuffing them away in a pocket. She pouted and started to cry so he had to pick her up.

"Hush now, don't cry sweetheart." He pursed his lips, "daddy doesn't like when you cry."

She was on the verge, but daddy had her cooling down before she could wail. He sat her back in her seat, kissing her head as he kept looking hoping to remember what he was forgetting. He gave up and bought what he had, running it home and laying the girls down for a nap before running everything in. Luckily Eury never woke up, she was laid down and never moved an inch in her peaceful slumber Claire was in the play pin, Cameron distracting her so Fred could get everything in and put away. He slipped the last fruit away as you walked in holding Claire and giggling with her.

"Hey Freddy teddy." You slipped her into her high chair, "how was everything?"

"Good darling." He smiled, "everything went well."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

"that's good. Got all the groceries too?" You peeked in the fridge for a water.

"Of course." He smirked and was winning at Claire when you popped your head out from behind the fridge.

"Where's the milk?"

He stopped, turning to you and frowning, "milk?"

"Yeah, I put milk on the list."

"List? What list?" He sat down by Claire.

"I made you a list right before I left..." You pinched the bridge of your nose and shook your head, "no big deal. I'll pick it up tomorrow."

"You didn't make me a list." He blinked at you.

"I did. I put it down between you and..." You stopped and looked at your baby girl, "were you picking on daddy?"

Freddy looked confused even more then before, then his eyes got wide as he must've figured it out. He looked at Claire and the small paper crumble strip in her hand, handing it to him.

"You were trying to give dad the list, weren't you?" He asked and she giggled.

"What happened to the list?" You looked at the ripped piece she handed over. 

"She was crumpling it up and I was trying to pull it away," he held his face carefully in frustration, "she pulled back when I tried to look at it. I must've ripped it trying to get it away from her."

"Where did this pull away thing come from? She never did it before." You sighed, "where are you learning these things missy."

You were making faces as she laughed and reached for your nose. That when Fred sighed and looked guilty.

"Me. I have been doing the got your nose game with her." He looked up to you, "she tried to pull it back from me. I think I taught her it."

"It's ok." You kissed his head, "we can break that habit later. It's fine right now.... Just don't let her get your grocery lists or paperwork."

He perked up a little, smiling at the joke. He kissed you, sighing and getting up to start cooking. You walked over to him, giving a good hug.

"So...." You squeezed his side, "how was the doctor? Since shopping wasn't as good as you claimed."

"It was good." He nods to dodge the subject.

"Freddy, tell me the truth teddy." You kissed his shoulder as he started to cook.

"He gave me a lecture on the oil bath because I am a little behind." He sighed, "but the weight restriction lessened. I am good to carry Claire around."

"I know you have been having less time lately, I will find a way to give you time for a bath." You kissed his cheek, "I would join you but, the doctor was very strict with you being alone in your oils."

"Maybe after? I always can use a little help drying off." He winked as you giggled and then looked back at Claire before you both smelt it.

"I got it this time Fred." You lifted her up and caught fred staring as you carried her at arms legnth, "dropping poop bombs on me now? I just got home girly."

You smiled and laughed as you cleaned Claire up.  _ **No big deal, take it easy. Freddy had a bad day, you can make it better.**_


	25. A hairy discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After digging into some old memories with Frederick, you find out he use to have a beard and you want to see it come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind fell down the rabbit hole during one of my long workshifts. Found a lot of photos and had to find a way to write a chapter and put them in. Please enjoy!

It had been a busy week but as the weekend started, you and Freddy got to relax. Well you did as Freddy decided he needed to clean his office that was spotless. So you slipped in on the girls nap and decided to help him out.

"Hey Freddy teddy, whatcha doin?"

"I found some old photos," he smiled, "got side tracked."

"Well let me see." You peaked over and chuckled, "I want to see the younger Freddy I wish I met."

He rolled his eyes but let you reached in, the first handful anything but disappointing. You seen so many beautiful photos of your dear husband, different ages and styles. Some made you chuckle and some made you blush.... So you started to pull your favorites for context. All photos are better with context.

"What's this photo?" You handed him the first one that caught your eye.

"That was a vacation with some friends from college." He smiled and pulled it's twin you were handing over.

 "You in shorts and a normalish shirt, I thought you never dressed like that till we met..... Oh my God sandals. Frederick Chilton in sandals." You giggled and looked through some more as he mumbled.

"I was always handsome, doesnt matter what I wore." 

You rolled your eyes, tossing a few down before turning another around to him. He blinked at it and pulled it away to look at it closer. 

"I had to have been eight. So little." He chuckled and sat it back into the box.

"You were a cute kid, what happened?" You teased him as he pulled you in.

"I met you, got gray hair and had two girls." He smirked, "I blame you for all of it."

"We hadn't even met back the silly." You roll your eyes and dropped your jaw as you pulled up the next photo, "oh baby."

He looked at the one you were holding and chuckled, "senior photo."

"I really thought you would be more.... Nerdy." You tried to keep a straight face as he kissed your head.

"I was hot enough for you." He winked and held up another photo, "my long hair."

"You had long hair?" You peeked at the one in his hands, "you had long hair, no way."

He tried to it for a moment before letting you peel it back and see.

"That is not you." You scuffed, "that looks like a completely different person."

He smiled and kissed your cheek, "no, that was back in college. Freshman year. I was on a date with this beautiful girl..."

You rolled your eyes murmering, "I already hate her."

He just kept going, "...we got coffee and just talked. But it never would've worked out, to high maintenance and just wanted a rich doctor husband." 

"So broke in med school wasn't good enough?" You giggled again.

"Or psychology. When I decided I didn't want to get into the physical care she was done with me." He sighed, "not that it turned out to we'll for me."

"We'll you found me because of it. You have two beautiful daughters because you chose that path." 

"And I do love them." He whispered in your ear.

You slapped his forearm lightly, "hey, I am a joy to be around."

He moved on and sorted through the photos till you stopped him, "what's that one?"

 "That is me and an old girlfriend." He pushed it down.

You chuckled at him, "that's why she was cut out."

"Not a good one." He tossed it at the trash can when you tried to look again.

"Don't, you look good." You caught his hand and tried to slip it under your shirt as he laughed.

"Really? That's the one you want to take."

"If you try to throw it out, yes."

He shook his head and moved on, "I don't remember that one."

 "Probably because you were working out." You hummed as he nipped at your neck, "i mean your arms look great right there."

 "I thought they looked good now?" He raised a brow.

"Oh they do, but you could've lifted me back then." He rolled his eyes as you kept going, "and that stuble is amazing."

 "Oh, look at this one." He lifted it up, "one of my favorites from when I was younger."

"Is that your first trip to Hawaii?" 

"Yeah, spent all day on the beach tanning." He smiled, "wish I could do that again."

You sighed for him, "why when you have two daughters to chase around in the sand?"

He smiled, glad you were trying to distract him as you always do. After several more and stories to go with them, you pulled one out and broke down laughing as he ripped it out of your hands.

"It was in style, you know that."

"And you made fun of my outfit from when I was three? No. No more picking on my old photos, this one here beats then all." You smiled and pulled it from his hands as he fought to get it back.

 "What is that? A young Elvis/Johnny cash kinda look?" Then you looked closer before he took it from your hands, "are you barefoot? Better yet, are you holding your bare foot."

"Don't start with me." He pointed at you and you just laughed before he covered your mouth, "shhhhhhhh... The girls are asleep."

You rolled your eyes and watched as he hid that photo from you. He moved on and one caught your eye, it was simple and was paired with a photo that had him at roughly the same age..... And close to present.

"What are those two?"

He lifted up the first one and smiled, "that was my first day out of the hospital after...." He trailed off, "the-the kidney. Missing kidney."

You kissed his cheek and smiled, "you look so handsome."

"And starved." He added as you looked it over.

 "No, more like a bad dating profile pic." You shrug as he raised a brow at you, "and that one?"

 "That is a diner party with Hannibal and Alana bloom." He paused, "right after I met Will for the first time... Before the attacks."

"Oh..." You bit your lip, hoping that you didn't ruin the moment with the thoughts of Hannibal.

He slipped them away, pushing the box to the side as you leaned back against him in his lap. Your back to his chest, his arms around you tight as he kissed your shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I found you and made all that better." He had a smile in his voice.

"You know, I did notice something." He turned your face to look at him.

"What is that darling?"

"You always had stuble or a beard. I mean I didn't see to many clean shaven Freddie's in there." You smiled, "it looked good on you."

"Oh?" He chuckled, "to bad most my face isn't real."

You pouted, "you are very real Freddy. Even of some of your skin is synthetic and your lips came from someone else..." You kissed him, letting the lips gel together softly before finishing, "... You are very you and very real."

He smiled, "love you too darling."

"You should really grow that beard back, even just a little stubble." You rolled over to press your chest against his.

"Again, I don't think that'll work." He stroked the hair from your face.

"But you have your luscious mane back." You ran your fingers through his hair, "you could get a beard too."

"How?" 

"The same oil formula. You already made a comment about hating to somewhat shave your face with the little hairs starting. Use a little oil and get them long enough they don't bother you." You stroked his cheeks, "I know you would look gorgeous with stubble again."

 "We'll see." He kissed you, "I don't know yet."

You opened your mouth but a crack in the baby monitor demanded your attention. You ran off to check on Eury, leaving Freddy to his 'Cleaning'.

* * *

A few days later, you rolled over in bed and ran your fingers across your loving husband's face. A soft caress of his rough cheek and a gentle kiss on his chest where your head landed on the roll.  _ **Such a shame he'll shave it away. If he gave it a few more days, maybe a week and it would look gorgeous.**_

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled and kissed your finger tips.

"Morning Freddy." You hummed.

He slowly rocked you up to straddle his lap before finally kissing you. Then you begrudgingly get up and ready for work. He followed you in to the bathroom and fell into the normal rhythm of getting ready with the other. He started with his hair, you started with shaving and showering. It wasn't till after you got out that you noticed Freddy didn't touch up his usual smooth cheeks and chin.

"Freddy, you forgot to shave." You tapped his chin.

"No I didn't." He smirked and chuckled at your confused face, "I'm trying for a beard." 

You kissed him and smiled as he held you to him, letting the rough baby stubble scratch your face and drawing small giggles. 

 "Oh i love you Freddy... So so much." You giggled as he tugged you onto the bed, kissing you until Claire decided to wake up and try to wake up Eury with her cries.

 _ **So much for a morning quicky with his budding stubble, you have to work anyways girl.**_ You got up and dressed for work since Freddy was nice enough to steal your towel before throwing you on the bed. You were ready for work, and even more ready to get home and spend time with your family.


	26. Mommy daddy time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy carves out a few hours of alone time for you two.

It had been about a week since Freddy said he wasn't shaving for the moment, he had a good beard started. You loved kissing him and hugging him when his face scratched against yours. But two babies made it hard to have alone time, every time you got close one would cry or you'd run out of time... So Freddy was determined to get alone time. He went to Kacey and Parker, getting an evening away from the kids and being warned that they would be cashing in soon. 

So the next evening, just before you would've got home, he dropped the kids off and went home to get ready. He dressed down, sweats and a plain white T-shirt. He fixed his hair without gel, so you could mess it up for him. He ran his fingers through his beard hair, feeling the rough scratch to make sure it was what you would want. All that was left was to wait for you to get home. He hid at the top of the steps, figuring you would look all over before moving upstairs so he could surprise you. 

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

 As if on cue, you get home and drop your bag. You take off your jacket and lay it over a chair as you called out for the girls or Freddy, no answer. You frown and look around, checking each room carefully as you went through.

"Freddy?!" You called, "girls!"

Nothing so you slip into the kitchen, a little more panicked as you peeked out the back door and hands grab your waist. You went wide eyed but didn't fight as his voice rang in your ear.

"Shhhh... It's just me." Freddy chuckled, "just me."

He let's go and you turn around to smack him, "what's wrong with you?"

"Just having a little fun darling." He stepped back, "didn't mean to scare you."

You rolled your eyes, "you're just lucky you're cute." 

 He chuckled and kissed you, turning you around with him so your back was to the kitchen. Fred held your waist, kissing you firmly and backing you up to the counter. His lips soft, almost melting with yours as he pulled back with a smirk. 

"Get on the counter." He whispered firmly.

You slid onto the counter, watching as Freddy spread your legs and stepped between them. He hummed and kissed your cheek, massaging your hips and thighs gently in little circles as he leaned in to kiss you again. The rough scratch drawing out quiet moans and groans. He pulled back, but this time he slowly dropped to his knees. Before you could ask what he was doing, he pushed up your dress and pulled your underwear to the side. 

"Fre..." You started as he took his first lick and you sucked in your breath, "...ddy!"

He licked again, this time getting more then just the tip between your lips. He had wiggled his tongue in and moved slowly as far as she could go back then forward. Your hips jump and then he slipped in more, his nose wedging in and then you felt the scruff on his cheeks.  _ **Oh god... Oh Freddy.**_ You moaned and he made sure to move his cheeks along the way, building up friction. As he hit a pleasing rhythm, Freddy had to hold your legs still. You bucked towards him, trying to drag out more of the pleasure you gained from the scratch. He let his teeth give a different scratch and you went light-headed, feeling a rush of warmth through your body. After a moment, Freddy stood up and kissed you again. His face has a wet substance on it, then you realized he gave you an orgasm. It was an out of body experience when it hit, you hadn't felt like that in a long time. 

"Was that what you wanted darling?" He hummed against the shell of your ear, "was that why you wanted me to grow a beard."

"No, that's just a bonus." You sighed as he pulled back to hold your foreheads together, "but you truly look handsome Freddy."

He chuckled and slowly unbuckled his pants, "I always look handsome according to you." 

"Because you do." You smiled and slowly slipped off the counter, "have you been a good boy and did your soak yet?"

He bit his lip gently, "if I said no..."

"I would still do this but it wouldn't be as fun after." You stood on your tip toes to kiss his forehead, "nothing more till you follow the doctors orders."

He watched you go down to your knees, "but you are more then enough stimulation."

You rolled your eyes, "nevermind."

You stood up as he groaned, "darling I'll soak right after this." 

His plead left a soft tug on your heart, but after the doctor got on him about making time you wanted to see that he did. You had even noticed how his skin started to dry out more and the amount of lotion he uses. You started to walk away and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you back against him. 

"Then maybe you can soak with me." He kissed down your shoulder, "your skin looks a little dry."

"Really Freddy?" You giggled and wiggled in his grip, "ok fine, but you need to soak and not play with me." 

He huffed but got the bath ready as you stripped down and hugged him from behind as he put the final touches on. He kissed your hands and slowly stepped in, pulling you in to join him. You waited for him to lay back, and then climbed on top of him. 

"Now, you should be soaking and not doing anything. This means I have to do all the work." You hummed to him and slowly sinked down on him.

"Darling..."

"No, no objections." You ordered, "I shouldn't even be in here with you." 

He smirked and ran his hands up to your chest, caressing the curves gently as you rocked your hips. His head tipped back, mouth wide as you hit a sweet spot. 

"Does my Freddy like that?"

He nods, the best he can. Trying to remain still as not to ruin the soft ripples you made in your gentle moves. It was soothing, relaxing... The ripples on his skin, the oil soaking in and healing his rough dry skin. It couldn't of been more beautiful.

"Freddy, ohhhhh Freddy.... You're so good to me." You hummed into his ear as you leaned down to his face, stealing a smooth kiss.

"You are incredible darling." He cooed back, "please, more."

You stole his lips for a deeper kiss as you slowly lifted up and came back down, causing a small slush of ripples rolling back from the edge of the tub. Small splash on impact but no mess, the oil rolling around your bum. His hands moving now to your hips and massaged in all the right spots to send sparks up your spine. The gasp from your lips was absolutely provactive, every inch of the bathroom that felt like a sauna was filled with the sultry feeling of what was happening in that tub. 

"So close." He closed his eyes, "please..."

His plea didn't fall on deaf ears, you pushed down and gyrated just enough for his hips to jump. You felt the familiar pulse and fullness filling you till it slowly dripped out to mix with the oil in the tub. You leaned forward, forehead to forehead, watching and feeling him pant. You kiss his cheek, leaning back and slowly standing ad stepping out of the tub to wrap up.

"Don't go." He whispered and flicked his eyes open, "stay."

"My skin isn't as dry as yours love, you need the soak more." You kissed his forehead, "I'll check on you in ten to help you out."

"I'm too tired. I'll fall asleep and drown before then." He tried to pout but it just looked pathetic instead of cute.

"Ok fine, I'll sit with you for five minutes and then help you to the bed to sleep old man." You giggled as he rolled his eyes.

"Eury and Claire...."

"I'll get them once you're in bed." You laughed.

And you did just that. You helped a sleepy Freddy to bed, ran to get the doors and was given notice of when you had to watch little Holden for them. You put Eury to bed and got Claire tired enough to go to sleep before joining Freddy. He was just a little awake, catching you as you laid down so he could hold tight and fall back to sleep. You chuckled and let it go, happy with the way this day ended.


	27. Three for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Freddy babysit your favors away.

After so many favors, you were finally paying back Kacey and Parker. The couple wanted to get away for a weekend, Friday through Monday night. Little Holden would be staying with your family a few nights and since it was the weekend, you could help Freddy out. He wasn't comfortable with the idea, you had to push him past that.

"I just don't think you should leave your infant over night when he isn't even one." Freddy shrugged as he made up the dinner for tonight.

"We left Claire and Eury both with them over night."

"Not what I meant." He grumbled as you giggled.

"Freddy teddy, chill out." You kiss his cheek, "Holden won't be a problem. Kacey gave me a key so we can get his milk. We take their mail in and just treat little Holden like family for a weekend and we're good."

"But..." He stopped and shook his head, "nevermind. Ok."

You sighed, "you do ask them to watch them alot. You've watched Holden alone before too."

"For an hour or two. So short of time."

"And a weekend won't seem like much afterwards." You rolled your eyes, "just behave."

The door rang and you walked over to let them in. Kacey holding the sweet boy and Parker carrying half the house. You chuckled,  _ **This must be what it looked like when Freddy asked for a night alone.**_ You took a few things and sat them to the side.

"Hey guys." 

"Hi." Kacey smiled, very nervous.

"Hey (y/n)." Parker sat down the bag from his back, "so bag of some clothes and diapers. A couple favorite toys. Milk in the thermal bag. Jumper and carrier are right there and when you need more milk it's in the freezer. Car seat in the living room beside the tv stand."

"Ok." You smiled as Freddy stepped into the room. 

Parker and Freddy shook hands and talked for a moment while you focused on coaxing Kacey into letting the baby go. She wasn't ready for the first night away from her son, you couldn't blame her because it killed you too. It was a hard moment, leaving your flesh and blood perfect baby with someone that wasn't the father for a night.... Or three in this case. 

"Hey little man." You lean in by Kacey to see Holden as she tried to not cry.

"He's been so good today, I think he knows mommy and daddy are taking off for awhile." 

"He'll be fine." You smiled, "you know he'll be ok for a few days."

"I know... But he's so little and we never left them that long."

"Kace, it's time to go babe." Parker looked over, "we have an hour till reservations."

"But we haven't said goodbye." She pouted.

"Then say bye." He kissed Holden's head, "bye little dude. Have fun."

Parker stood by the door as you slowly coaxed Kacey into handing over Holden as she teared up. You bounced him softly, waving as Parker almost pulled Kacey away kicking in screaming. You walked him to the kitchen where the girls were and sat him with Eury in the pin. You turned back to Freddy and seen he was still grumpy with this.

"I knew we shouldn't of said yes. Kacey was devastated."

"Because she is leaving her daughter for the first time for a long period of time." You poked his shoulder, "I remember a certain someone jumpy as can be and almost crying when we left Claire and Eury with them for a night."

"Exactly! It's too long." He tried to plead with you and you kissed his nose before walking over to Claire playing in her highchair.

"Sorry Freddy... It won't be bad."

* * *

The first night had some bumps, you put Holden's little sleeper in Eury's room since Kacey warned he has a track record with crying at night. The two that are most likely to cry would be together and Claire will probably sleep through the night at this point. As for Freddy, you doubted he would sleep. The man was worried about everything going wrong and left you going crazy. After a lot of prying and some pushing and cuddling, you got him to lay down and close his eyes. A little sleep was sweet, unlike the cry on the baby monitor and making him stay in bed while you fixed it.

You peeked in the room and found Eury on the brink of sleep and just Holden crying a little, "hey little man, what's wrong?"

He gave a small gurgle in the cry and you picked him up and rocked him, "you miss mommy and daddy right? Well they miss you too. They miss you so much but they are a little ways away at the moment."

 He gave a small squeak of a cry before yawning and you laid him back down as he fell asleep. You stumbled to the bed, dropping in and tucking against Freddy to go back to bed. You were groggy and about to fall asleep when his voice came through.

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine Freddy, just sleep." You yawned halfway through and fell asleep.

* * *

The first morning, Freddy got up and started breakfast. He had a bottle ready for Holden, a plate for Claire and a plate for you. You brought down the babies, sitting and feeding Eury first thing as Freddy bottle fed Holden. 

"So what are the plans today?" He hummed and looked down to you.

"I was thinking a walk in the park." You shrugged, "simple and easy."

"Ok, after breakfast?"

"Yeah. I'll walk Holden over to check the mail and grab a few extra bottles. Get him dressed over there and we'll be back." You nodded and winced when Eury bit down, "you got the girls?"

"Of course. The girls love me and I love dressing them up." He smirked as Holden pushed the bottle away and he moved to burp him, "breakfast ready in four minutes, just needed to make the eggs."

"Ok, I'll get them down." You nod and lay both down in the little pin, the two dozing off almost immediately thanks to the breakfast milk. 

You adjusted and rubbed your nipple softly where Eury broke it, "Eury needs to stop that."

"It's fine, that's normal." Freddy smirked as you hit him, "yeah, but it hurts."

"Stop hitting me and eat darling." He chuckled and handed you a plate as he sat by Claire to feed her. 

You ate quickly, laughing at Freddy and Claire as they almost played with the food. Fred would make a face, getting Claire to giggle and take a bite. He would make a different face, cracking ever so softly at the egdes when she squealed with laughter. It melted your heart, seeing the love of your life and your baby girl so happy and carefree. Once you finished up, and they finally cleaned the plate, you took Holden over as discussed and Freddy took the girls.

You got over there and picked up the few letters they had and dropped them on the kitchen table with a sticky note of the day. Next you changed Holden, a little grey onesie that said "pretty fly for a small fry" and a pair of black sweats. You stopped by the kitchen to get a few bottles and came home to a hug laugh, Freddy and the girls were ready.

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

Fred had rinsed the plates and put them in the dishwasher. He got his favorite girls and cleaned them up before getting them dressed. Eury was first because Fred knew the outfit he wanted, a white onesie with sparkling pink letters that said 'baby sister'. Pink pants with little vintage sketched flowers on it in grey, and the matching hat. Claire took a moment, he wasn't sure which outfit he liked best. He ended up with with a blue dress that had little white polk-a-dots on it and a more open back that was crossed over lace that looks like little angel wings. He brushed her hair down, slipping on her little shoes after playing with her toes. He took them downstairs and got them in the stroller ready to head out since he figured they would walk around the neighborhood instead of driving around. 

He was slipping on his shoes when you came in and he just seen your smile, "hello beautiful."

"You look so sexy taking care of those girls." You giggled, "daddy Freddy."

"Save that for later." He winked, "you two ready?"

"Of course, look at this handsome boy." You slipped him into his stroller as Freddy chuckled at the onesie.

"You bought that onesie for them didn't you?"

"Yeah, but Kacey also bought it for Eury in pink." You grinned.

He shook his head and you five were off for a walk around the neighborhood. Eury slept most the walk, Holden was in and out but wasn't crying at least. Claire was reaching out for everything, at one point she almost climbed out of the stroller. Fred pulled her out and sat her down, letting her lean against him as he squated down to help her smell some roses. The old couple that lived there was smiling at the sight. 

After the walk, you returned home and had a fun day just hanging out. Since the babies were four and five months, you were playing with them and trying to get them to roll. Claire wasn't there but she was still little and Holden had a month on her. He had a half roll, but not going all the way. He wasn't ready to roll from his back to his belly. But with the day going easy, you got Holden and Eury tucked in while Freddy tucked in Claire. But tonight wouldn't be so easy, none of the girls would sleep easy.

First was Claire, she started crying and you and Freddy both ran over to her. He picked her up and was trying to  calm her and she wouldn't stop. She kept crying and moving her arms, slapping Freddy a few time by accident before you took her and held her tight.

"Shhhhhhhh.....shhhhhhhh... Breath baby, it's ok. No need to cry, please don't cry." You bounced her, "please baby."

"She's usually not this bad." He frowned.

"This is a bad sign."

He looked over confused before he heard the cries from across the hall, "there will not be any rest tonight."

He ran across to them, picking up holden and leaning over Eury's crib trying to calm them both down. He picked her up and bounced both softly, one to each side as he hummed and sang softly.

 _"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_  
_Softly blows o'er lullaby bay._  
_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--_  
_Waiting to sail your worries away._  
_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_  
_And your boat waits down by the quay._  
_The winds of night so softly are sighing--_  
_Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._  
_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain._  
_Wave good-bye to cares of the day._  
_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_  
_Sail far away from lullaby bay."_

They slowly went to bed again, Holden fusing slightly and Freddy recognized the sign. He took Holden and  ran downstairs forfo little bit of banana and put it in the mesh teether and rocked Holden as he soothed. After ten minutes, you walked down and found them. He just smiled softly at you as he rocked the poor boy.

"A tooth is coming through," he sighed, "we should call Kacey and Parker in the morning and let them know."

"Oh poor boy." You frowned, "gave him something for it?"

"Banana. Hopefully it'll get him tired." He looked up, "go sleep. I'll join you when he gets down."

"You know from Claire that won't be till morning."

"Then I'll take a snooze with Holden in the morning." He shrugged, "it'll be fine."

"Love you Freddy." You kissed his head, "I'll miss my teddy."

You went back to bed and Fred held little Holden as he whimpered. Rocking and humming softly to him as he slowly closed his eyes before they jumped back open with a jolt of pain. He just comforted him and made sure he always had some cold fruit to chew.hummimg anything he could think of to keep him calm through the pain and around six am they both fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

At eight you woke up and frowned as Freddy wasn't there. You checked on the girls before moving down to find Freddy, smiling and pulling out your phone to get photos. Freddy was propped up on the couch, Holden on his chest as they both slept. The teething fruit was hanging out of Holden's mouth as Freddy held his little back. His hair was sticking up and his plaid bottom and smokey grey shirt was bunched up a little from Holden fussing. You got a few photos, slipping into the kitchen to make a little breakfast before they wake up and getting the phone to call Kacey.

It rang through as you cooked, "hey Kacey."

"Hey (y/n), what's up?"

"Hope I'm not calling too early, I just had a few minutes free of kids." You sighed.

"No your fine, me and Parker are just getting dressed for the day. How Holden?"

"Well, he's teething." The line went dead for a moment and your frowned, "still there?"

"Yeah, uh... I'm sorry. So sorry we left you with him like that. You two must be miserable! We'll be right back..."

"No it's fine." You shook your head, "it just git last night and Freddy took care of it."

"I'm so sorry, my poor little man is miserable." She sounded sad.

"Really he's ok right now. I'm gonna send a few pictures because Freddy fell asleep with Holden on the couch trying to calm him down for bed." You chuckled, "they are adorable and I think Freddy is enjoying this weekend after the initial night."

"Well that's good, I don't want to cause any trouble." She sighed, "ok well, we'll be home tomorrow and I will be running over to get my boy back."

You chuckled as you said goodbye and finished the small plates. You got Claire and Eury, letting Claire finger pick her Cheerios as you fed Eury and put her in her bouncer as she dozed. You played with Claire and teased her till a sleepy yawn drawed your eyes to the door. Freddy stood with a still sleeping Holden against his chest.

"morning darling."

"Oh Freddy, go back to sleep. You look like you barely slept." You got up and kissed him carefully, "please Freddy."

"On my way." He stumbled back to the couch holding Holden and you giggled. 

* * *

The rest of the weekend went quick, little fuss to deal with and when Kacey and Parker got home, Kacey came right over. You handed her Holden and she lit up.

"Thank you so much for watching him, hoping he wasn't to much trouble." She kissed his head as he fussed.

"Kace your suffocating him with love." Parker chuckled and thanked you again.

They went back home, you sat down with Fred and cuddled. He kissed your head and laughed at Claire playing with her blocks.

"That wasn't so bad." Freddy whispered.

"What was that?" You raised a brow.

"Not saying it again." He sighed, "love you darling."

 


	28. Deadline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred is close to the deadline for his new book and stressing. You have to pull him back to reality.

Freddy had been working so hard on his book lately. While it was halfway done with all the research and pre writing done, he still had to finalize the last ten chapters and pick out photos and different elements for the center to draw more interest in the book. The problem was he was stressing about the deadline at the end of the week that he was missing small and big things. You came home from work and heard Claire crying, her monitor had dead batteries so you had to find a good set and calm her down before finding Freddy completely unaware. And Eury had a full diaper and Freddy couldn't smell it apparently but you had it hit when you walked in the door.

 "Hey Freddy teddy." You poked your head in the door, "how you doin?"

"Busy darling, very busy." He barely glanced up.

"I can tell. How's the girls?"

"Good. No cries." He stayed focused on the computer.

"Ok, well.... I got Claire to stop crying and changed Eury's very full diaper. I think she'll get a small diaper rash from it." You watched him nod and focus the computer before his head shot up when the words sunk in.

"Wait, Claire was crying?"

"Yeah Fred." You walked into his office, "and our home smells like baby poop because our precious little little girl poops more then a rabbit." 

He frowned, "I didn't hear anything."

"Claire's monitor dinged on low battery about the time I left. Dead when I got home. Eury I smelt from downst but she wasn't crying." 

He held his head aoment and groaned, "I am such a horrible father."

"No, no, no... Not horrible father. Just stressed." You walked over and kissed his head and hugged him from behind in his office chair, "you need to step away from the computer and join me in the real world."

"To much work." He frowned, "and the deadline is so close.... I stop and it won't get done."

"You bury yourself in work and you lose reality. The girls need a dad, can't take a week off and lock yourself in your office if I'm working." 

He sighed and leaned back as you kept the odd placed hug, "I can try moving the deadline.... But they would never go for it. And we need the money as the royalties are thinning."

"But I want my husband before I want money. I'm gonna bring the girls downstairs and have them help me cook." You slowly let go and left, wishing Freddy would join you.

He didn't, in fact he didn't answer your text or call to let him know dinner was done. You got frustrated and left the girls alone a minute with a monitor and ran upstairs to his office. He looked up once you stood blocking his light.

"Still busy darling."

"And you need to eat." You sighed, "I tried calling and texting you and now I am dragging you downstairs because the girls want food and I need help feeding them."

You glared as he started to insist otherwise, grabbing his arm gently but firmly to turn his desk chair and start pushing it to the wrong side of his desk. He fought for a second, but ended up standing walking downstairs once he knew he wouldn't win. He sat down and fed Claire like he usually did, but his usual pep was gone. No silly faces, no funny noises to make her laugh and giggle... He simply fed her and then ate a few bites himself. 

"I'm not too hungry darling, I'm going to head back to work." He stood up and walked back off.

You didn't bother to stop him, you finished your plate and cleaned up claire's small drool puddle and put her in her pin with a few toys. You fed Eury and then put her down to sleep before pumping on the couch watching Claire. You felt miserable, mainly because Claire didn't seem as happy as usual either. Everyone was down because Freddy wasn't Freddy... Daddy just wasn't being a dad today. You pumped for a while and then stopped when Claire wanted some, adjusting to hold and feed her. The tv was playing baby shark and you were slowly losing your mind, mainly because you knew usual Freddy would be singing it to Claire trying to get her to say some of the words since she slowly was picking up more. 

* * *

_**Fred** _

* * *

Fred sat in his office, face glued to the screen as he skimmed through his research and pre-structured chapters to slowly put this work together.  _ **Four days left, Four days to email this in and keep the money rolling in.**_ He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair softly as he read the last line out loud.

"There is not a term to describe just what Hannibal Lecter is, he doesn't show all signs of a psychopath nor completely of a sociopath." He pinched the bridge of his nose before hitting his desk with a firm smack, "come on Frederick, you can write better."

He huffed and tried harder to finish out the chapter only to fail. He growled a little in frustration but glanced to the clock and lost that emotion. His eyes went wide at the surprise time and sudden onset of drowsiness.

"Two A.M.? How did the time slip away?" He stood and stretched softly as a worse thought clicked in his head,  _ **Why didn't (y/n) come drag me to bed?**_

He walked down the hall, peeking in on his girls before reaching the master bedroom. His hand rested on the brass nob, a steady breath and then a silent twist and push opened his sight to the room. You liked in bed asleep, cuddled up all alone and he just wanted to hold you. You looked sweet and loving, wearing his favorite nighty. It wasn't revealing or sexy, it was just silky smooth and fit so well that you looked like an angel. So he slowly stripped down and tugged on a pair of boxers before slipping in and watching you sleep a little more. He was scared to pull you over to his chest, that you would wake and he didn't want to disturb you. He thought about spooning but knew his arm couldn't slide under you so it would be comfortable or right. He was tired, eyes hooding but unable to close. He wasn't use to sleep without you cuddled up to him.

As if on cue, he sighed quietly and you rolled over to cuddled in to his chest, "sleep Freddy, no work."

He couldn't tell if you were awake and then out in seconds or just talking in your sleep. It was cute either way and with you now against him, he could fall asleep mostly happy. 

Morning came with a bright sun breaking through the curtains, this also drew Frederick from his sleep and smiled faintly at you sleeping still. He refused to move an inch, he would rather die then disturb you when you were asleep like this on him. But the moment was short lived, you stretched awake and reached up for a kiss.

"You actually made it to bed?" You hummed.

"I do need sleep." He sighed.

"But not food or family interaction." You sat up, "Freddy, this book is going to be the death of you."

"I'm pretty sure the point of the book was I am invincible." He smirked but it dropped when you didn't chuckle, "darling..."

"Go work on your book. I have the girls till work." You walked out of the room and he slowly got up.

He didn't like what he was seeing, you were distant and not even a kiss before she ran off. That's when it clicked in his head.  _ **You fed the girls yesterday but Claire's monitor broke and Eury had a full diaper. You barely payed attention at dinner and it was two a.m. before you went to bed.... You're focusing to hard on the book.**_ He wiped his face and got dressed, walking downstairs and kissing both his babies before stealing your focus from cooking.

"I'm sorry. I am the worst person in the world when it comes to writing. I get distant and distracted the closer to the deadline I get." He brushed hair from your face, "I have three days left, then I promise you'll have me back. I will be present for the kids during the day and do much better then yesterday so please don't be mad."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You stood by a little shocked, Frederick wasn't a pour his heart out on a moments notice type and he looked deeply hurt. It was even with the first time you saw him in the hospital after the burning.... He was really distraught over spacing out yesterday.

"Ok Freddy teddy." You kissed him gently, "I need to get to work but I'll see you right after."

You promised and ran to change so you could leave. When you got home, he kept his word. The girls were happy, Eury sleeping and Claire playing in his office. He was working hard and pushing through, but when you walked into the door way he did notice.

"Hello beautiful." He smirked and stood up carefully.

"Are you talking to me or the baby?" You raised a brow as he walked over to pick up Claire and move to you.

"Both, but I need a kiss from you." He leaned in and you gave him a sweet loving kiss before Claire pushed his face back and you laughed.

"No!" She left her hand on his face.

"We really need to find her a new favorite word." He sighed as Claire shook her head.

"No!"

"I know, I know.... No!" He rolled his eye and then you noticed he wasn't in makeup or wearing his contact. 

"Oh Freddy, she has your vocabulary." You giggled and took her as you kissed his nose.

"But I rarely have the nerve to say no to you." He blinked.

"No, I mean she's bossy like you. Bossy chilty." You winked at him and he laughed at you.

"Funny, by the way, Kacey And Parker are coming over for dinner." He sat back down, "I only have a little more to go so I'll work till seven if that's ok?"

"Absolutely," you smiled, "but don't forget to get ready before they come over."

"Already dressed. " He gave a confused look.

"Eye Fred." You point to your eye, "no contact or make up."

"Oh." He wiped the skin gently, "thank you."

"Love you." You blew a kiss as Claire joined you.

He chuckled and blew one back, "love my girls... Especially you darling."

You left with a smile, you did get Freddy back. Life was normal again... How could you not be happy.


	29. Dinner and a finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kacey and Parker come to dinner and Freddy make a big error. Good news comes at the end.

* * *

**Frederick**

* * *

It was almost time, Kacey and Parker would be over in minutes and Freddy was finishing up getting ready. He went to the mirror to check, running his fingers through his hair quickly and rushing down after hearing you talking the them at the door. Claire was crawling around, giggling as she played with her toys. Eury was sleeping in the living room, right next to little Holden now that he was here. Freddy turned the corner and picked up Claire as he heard you in the kitchen.

"Freddy, there you are. We have guests." You chuckled as Parker called after, "just us, no hurry."

"Right away." He slowly moved through to the archway.

"Freddy, can you grab Claire and come in here."

"Already ahead of you." He smiled as he stepped in with a smile and kissed Claire's head before dropping her in her seat.

He was unaware of the looks he was getting and the silence in the room on his part.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

The silence was deafening. You were use to seeing Freddy without his contact but he only did that around you and the girls. Now he was standing in the kitchen, in front of Parker and Kacey without it... His dead eye in full view. He looked up and noticed the attention he was now given.

"Did I miss something?" He glanced down and patted his shirt.

"Freddy..." You sighed, losing words.

"Your eye." Kacey finished.

His eyes went wide and he turned to look at the stainless steel appliance to see he had forgot his contact and his emerald green eyes were only but one and a gray glazed orb oposite it. He gave a small hiss under his breath and covered his eye as he jumped back into the living room and moved for the steps. You chased after him, catching him by the steps.

"Freddy, stop. It's ok." You wrapped your arms around him, "breath."

"I just... I..." He panted, "I just, I let them..."

"It's ok, it's ok baby." You rested your forehead to his, "it's Kacey and Parker, they won't hurt you. It's ok baby, I promise everything is fine."

His face was flushed, a thin line of sweat beading up on his face, a small shake clear as you held your position and refused to let him shut down like this. He kissed you gently as he caught his breath, pulling his lips away only after he was steady. 

"Ok.... Ok." He nods ever so gingerly, "Kacey and Parker have seen my dead eye."

"Want to try this again?" You took his hand, "I'll be by you."

He nods again, "yes. Yes darling."

He gave a shakey breath and took each step with you in perfect time. Easy going, little by little, you walked him back into the kitchen he flead in a dire state of peril only a few minutes ago... A peril that was only in his head. You stepped in the kitchen and smiled, cracking a small joke he might appreciate to to calm his nerves.

" _Put one foot in front of the other and soon you'll be walking out the door._ " You sang softly.

He gave a glare at that, Kacey and Parker both chuckling as he tried to state it wasn't amusing without words.... But it was. The tension was high as they looked at him, no judgement or emotion on the face to scare him away again as you leaned against him and smiled.

"Claire would've laughed at that."

"Claire is one." He closed his eyes and held in a small shiver.

"Sorry Freddy teddy." You kissed his cheek, "are we good?"

He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. Waiting for that moment of embarrassment, the split second of horror that gives way to his panic again and depression as he locks himself away like the shut in he wish he could, only now he has family to drive him crazy and push him back into the world. He takes a steady breath, still waiting as you squeeze his hand. You knew this was hard and you wished you could do more, but luckily it would end soon.

Parker stepped forward and put his hand on Freddy's shoulder, "hey, were practically family here. Holden sees you and almost says dad."

Fred cracked a smile at that.

"Your not alone brother, I understand the pain." Parker nods and pulls his arm back enough for Fred to take his hand and shake, "we all got scars man, it's just knowing you have support to work through them."

Fred loosened his shoulders, the tension drops and you smile as Freddy gives a quick hug. The two only braced for a moment but it felt good to see Freddy drop his guard. When Parker walked to the table to take a seat, Freddy reached up and cover the dead eye for a moment before moving to sit by him as they both played with Claire. You and Kacey left them alone, turning to focus on the quick dinner. You two knocked it out and made the plates before taking your seats across from your men. This opened up small talk and a little gossip, especially since Kacey doesn't care for the other neighbors. 

"Linda and Brian were thinking about moving, I really wish they would so I wouldn't have to see him get paper in his boxers every morning." Kacey laughed with you at her joke.

"Well I said I would do the same, try to scare him off. I doubt Brian would like to see this in boxers." Parker flexed his arms and everyone laughed.

"And then we lose all are friends. No thank you honey." Kacey rolled her eyes.

"You never know, you could start a trend and get everyone doing it." Freddy smirked.

You raised your brow, "I will quit my job and stay home with you forever if you go out once in your boxers to get the paper."

His lips twitched and his cheeks tinted red. Everyone chuckled as he rubbed his neck, "I never said I would."

"I know you wouldn't but I love you anyways." You tugged his hand and winked.

The talk was bouncing around and keeping the chipper mood growing. Everything was perfect for the group, barely realizing the time as the alarm goes off on Kacey's phone to tell her it's time to pump. 

"It's ten already? Man where does the time go." Kacey groaned, "we need to go home and feed Holden before I pump."

"Ok, let me grab the little man." Parker got Holden and as they were standing at the door about to leave, Freddy stopped them.

"Oh i almost forgot." He smiled, "I have great news, my book is finished."

You smiled, "you did? After stressing all week I finally get my husband back."

Your tease won a raised brow as he turned back to them, "and I would love to invite you two as our guests to the party. Things are still being set up but I would feel much better if we had friends there with us."

Kacey and Parker looked at each other before turning back, "just give us the details and we'll try our best."

Fred smiled and shifted his hold on Claire as she started to pull his shirt again. You take her and give them a hug as they left. Turning back to him, you kids him as a reward.

"I'm proud of you Freddy teddy." You giggled as he kissed you back.

"That means I will be taking a small break before I move on to any new books. Just a small one so my girls can have some fun." He picked up Eury and kissed her.

"Love you Freddy."

"Love you more darling." He smiled.


	30. Family bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Freddy break down with the girls in the country side.

You grew up on a farm, but you weren't a big farmer girl. Sadly one of those things that you put with that description was auto repair and you were Soon to be lost with your family and no way out... You wished you never let Freddy talk you into going out. 

It all started when Freddy decided he wanted to go out for a day, a trip out to explore where they have never been. He found a park and hiking trail, a few small tourist things a little drive away. He packed a few snacks, premade a few sandwiches and talked you into it in no time. So the next day, a bright beautiful Saturday, your little family was getting up early to go.

You got Claire while Fred took Eury. Walking in you wake the girl up gently and giggle at her big yawn before changing her diaper for good measure and washing her up a little with wipes. You played with her hair, the wild mane hard to tame but managing to smooth out. It was just long enough to do two small pigtails up top and a cute baby blue head band. Next came clothes, bright pink and black polkadot dress with a baby blue ribbon at her waist and jacket overtop. She looked perfect, even got her to put on her pink sparkly sneakers as you put her down and walked her over to check on Freddy and Eury.

"Hey Freddy, I'm gonna get dressed. Can you watch both of them so I can throw on clothes?"

"Of course darling." He smiled and turned around to see Claire walking over to him and he picked her up, "can you help me pick out Sissy's clothes?"

You sighed but ran back to change quickly and ran to the suv to see the girls already buckled in and ready with the cooler in reach between your and Freddy's seat. He gave you a kiss and handed you the keys.

"My turn, Eury made a mess of my shirt." He started off as you chuckled at the poop mark on his shirt.

"Oh Freddy, your not suppose to use your shirt as a wipe." You shook your head and turned back to Claire with her binky in mouth.

Eury had on a pink ruffle tiered shirt and a pair of blue jean pants and jacket. A pink flower band in her hair as she made faces behind the binky. You laughed and got Claire started with it too. Your girls were happy and more then ready for some fun time out, you couldn't blame them because the day was beautiful and the sun was only barely making its way to peak. Freddy came back out and got in the driver's seat, then you four we're whisked away. 

The few hour drive proved to be a lot on the girls and you had to stop to change and feed your babies. They were big on breakfast and daddy didn't exactly plan the time for breakfast.

"I know, I know..." You cooed to Eury as she gave a small cry after finishing her bottle, "daddy knows better then to skip breakfast."

"I figured we would eat when we got their." He rolled his eyes, "I'm not the bad guy here."

"You forgot breakfast. Say we're like hobbits, there is breakfast and second breakfast." You smirked, "the babies need second breakfast."

He rolled his eyes and we finally got there. Pulling the girls out and strapping them into our chest carriers. You had your favorite kangaroo hoodie one and strapped in Claire while Freddy took Eury and we started on our way. We took the easy path, walking nice and easy along the wooded path. The sun bright and warm, cutting the cool breeze back to almost non-existent. Claire giggled and looked around, once you were on fairly level ground you even let her down and held her hand so she could walk too.

"She is just growing so fast." Fred smiled and took her other hand, "soon she'll be able to walk a good distance without us helping her."

"That's not a bad thing Freddy teddy." You kissed him, "we want our girls to be able to survive without us."

"No, they are living with us forever." Fred shook his head, "they live with us forever." 

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

"Your being over protective again."

Fred rolled his eyes, "no, no such thing."

He bent down and kissed his babies head and then repeated with the other on his chest, "they love their dad just like this."

"Wait till they start school." He glared at you, "and when dad ismt cool anymore."

"That will never happen." 

"And when they're teenagers...."

"Stop, that will never happen. They will be little forever."

"And they start liking boys..." You grinned and he cringed.

"Now you're making stuff up. That will never ever happen to my precious babies." 

Claire looked up and motioned to be picked up, Fred frowned and you lifted her up. She slipped back in her pouch and you guys started walking again. Freddy humming to Eury.

"You'll never do that to your daddy. It would break his heart. No boys. No growing up. No becoming a woman.... Forever my little baby."

"What was that?" You looked at him.

"Nothing darling, between me and Eury. He smirked as she yawned,  _ **Stay my little baby forever.**_

You sighed and moved on, Freddy walking beside you as you just went on. He started to look a little flushed, a small pant in his breath, and his heart pumped a little harder and faster. You stopped as you seen his skin looking rough, he knew what came next.

"We need to rest and you need lotion."

"I'm fine darling, the car isn't far." 

"Freddy stop." He paused at your stern tone, "you have to listen to what the doctor says." 

"It's nothing really, not that bad."

"Sit." You pointed to a bench and made him sit down.

He sat down and you pulled out the lotion. You applied it to his face, smoothing it out and gently rubbing it in. His skin looked firmer, and it felt much better he reluctantly would have to admit. He sipped a water and you started to let Claire have a little to drink so she wouldn't fuss. The small break was done when Freddy just started walking, determined to get back to the car for the lunch they didn't bring on the hike. You started home after a short meal, driving back home the long scenic route. The girls fell asleep after the first five minutes, the quiet woods around them providing a beautiful view for you and Freddy.

 You were about halfway back when Claire started crying. Fred sighed and pulled off to the side to take care of it. You watched Freddy get out and pull Claire out to comfort. You turned and got Eury, she was woken by the cries and joined in. She calmed down with little fuss, mainly just a little bouncing and she was out cold in her seat again. Claire calmed down a little, but she wanted held so you picked her up. She was sat on your lap as Freddy got in and tried to start the SUV, nothing happening. 

"Freddy?"

"It's not starting darling." He groaned, "I'll just call..."

He stopped mid sentence, sitting his phone down after just picking it up, "what's wrong?"

"No service." He groaned, "did you see any signs while we were driving?"

"Not in the woods." You hugged Claire in tight to you, "what it has been dense woods for at least two miles now."

"Stay with the girls, I'll find some help." He opened the door and you reached for him, "Freddy... Don't."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

"please Freddy don't go." You pleaded.

"Darling we can't stay here." He gave you a kiss, "I promise to be quick. I'll be right back with help."

He sighed and got out, shutting the door and leaving you with the kids. You tried to distract them, singing and playing with them for what felt like hours. You checked the clock, only a half hour and you seen a man walking back. As he got close, you seen it was Freddy and got excited. He got in and sighed, evening out his breath.

"Help?"

"Didn't find anyone." He looked over, "it looks like we are camping out."

 You sighed and put Claire back in her seat, her eyes flickering as Freddy made sure she went to sleep. You both leaned seats back and managed to get mildly comfortable, watching each other and whispering. Sleep came slowly but it was also brisk as a knock from your window woke everyone and brought upon mores cries from your sweet girls. You jumped up and Freddy opened the door quickly to stand up and see who was there.

"Excuse me, do you need help?"

"Yes thank you. Our car broke down, we couldn't find help." He sighed.

"There isn't a building for miles around." The man sighed, "I don't have a lot of room but I can give you a ride and get someone out here for your SUV."

"Thank you again." Freddy nods and motions to you.

You get the girls, then you get into the man's truck. With each of you holding the girls he drove you to a nearby town and got a motel room for the night. A mechanic was going to get your car and you would be home by tomorrow hopefully. You thanked the man for his help and got the girls back to sleep before going back to bed yourself. 

You curled up to Freddy and the not so comfortable bed, sleeping beside him for the rest of the night. When morning came, you for everyone ready and went for breakfast before finding the mechanic. Everything was good again as you headed home.

"Hey Freddy?"

"Yes darling." He glanced over.

"No more day trips." You chuckled with him, "I don't think the car likes them."


	31. New tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Freddy learn new tricks, and so do your girls.

It was a late day, nothing seemed to be going wrong. Everything was rushed, hectic, and rapid. You were late to work, freddy was feeling the stress of being home alone when he had a sudden pain. It was a struggle all day, so when you got home you didn't expect it to get easier... But of course it didn't.

You walk in the door and see Freddy in a dirty shirt as Claire was in the pin crying for him. He huffed and rocked baby Eury, trying to figure out how to comfort both. You ran over and picked up Claire as he sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God, I'm failing today." He leaned in for a kiss only for Claire to push his face away.

"Love you too Freddy." You smirked, "maybe later." 

He nods and takes eury to get changed and cleaned up, "if you could even stand the smell of me later."

You rolled your eyes, taking Claire to the downstairs bathroom to clean her poopy diaper. She washed up well, didn't fight and was perfectly happy after that. You let her down and smiled as she crawled over to the coffee table so she could stand and walk to you. You kissed her head and was about to get her to walk more when you heard a crash and Eury crying upstairs. You grabbed Claire and raced up the steps to see the lamp in Eury's room on the floor broken and Freddy wide eyed on the other side of the room.

"What happened?"

"Eury kicked it over." He turned to you.

"Eury did this?" You raised a brow as Claire reached for the toy beside eury on the changing table.

"Yes darling." He was standing their holding a diaper, "we have a very strong baby."

You sighed and looked at Eury, "did someone learn a new trick?"

She giggled and Claire reached for her toes to pull before you pulled her back. You walked her to her crib and sit her down so you could walk back over and finish Eury's changing. Freddy went to the bathroom and cleaned up, you heard a shower start as you went back to get Claire and carry both downstairs. Claire went into her highchair and Eury you sat in hers till after you got the food started. With everything cooking, you picked up Eury and decided to feed her. 

After a few minutes, Freddy came down looking miserable and you put Eury down in her small pin downstairs to sleep. Coming back, Freddy sat down by Claire and was playing with her half-heartedly. You went back to cooking as you talked.

"Bad day Freddy?"

"Nothing but problem after problem." He sighed, "my back started hurting just before you left and it never stopped."

"I'm sorry," you hugged him from behind, "sorry baby."

"How was your day?"

"Late to work, got thrown up on, and my sneaker split open on the side do my foot got soaked when I found the only puddle in the whole city." You kissed his head, "I just want this day to be over."

You went back to cooking as he played with Claire. Everyone ate, and then you went out side with the girls for a little bit before you put them down. The girls went to sleep almost immediately, so you and Freddy went to bed. You both started to get changed when you had an idea. He was stripped down most the way, then you wrapped your arms around him.

"Hey Freddy, wanna play?"

"Yes, but I don't know if my back can." He hummed, "I don't know."

"Let me do the work." You kissed his shoulder and pulled his hand gently to lead him to bed.

He laid back, shifting to get comfortable. He was struggling a little, finally putting a pillow under part of his back then groaning and throwing it across the room.

"Freddy calm down." You kissed his cheek.

"I can't even lay down." 

You grabbed a heating pad and slipped it under him with some padding, just enough to even out his back. He nods and you swing your leg over to straddle him, putting one hand on his chest as he looks up to you. He had removed everything except his boxer briefs, even his make up and contact. You ran your hand up to stroke his cheek as he closed his eyes, hiding the milky white orb you came to love so easily.you give that eye a kiss before slowly working his briefs off and slipping your panties off. His hands went to your waist holding you steady as you adjusted and slipped him in. His jaw dropped, muscles tightening and causing a small shake you felt spread from his body to yours.

"Oh Freddy, you always feel so good." You whispered as his eyes fluttered and opened to yours.

His lips parted for a soft pant, his breath mingling with yours as you started to find a rhythm. He pressed his forehead head to yours and massaged your sides, smooth and easy circles. 

"Darling, more."

You started a little heavier rhythm, picking up a little speed as he dug his nails in. He bounced with you on the bed, the springs giving off soft squeaks as you both soaked in the pleasure. Your knees started to hurt so you had a brilliant idea, you wanted to try something new.

You pulled off him as he whimpered, "darling no..."

"Don't worry, we aren't through." You kiss him, "sit up with your back against the headboard."

He sat up and shifted back, you sat facing him in his lap and put your feet on either side of his head on the headboard. Your arms went around his neck and he held your back, one slip in and everything was right back where you wanted it. He felt much deeper in this spot, you didn't have to move much to get the full filling movement.

"Oh God.... Oh Freddy." You kept it slow as he started panting.

"This is new." He forced out, "I don't remember this position."

"Can't I teach an old dog new tricks?" You smirked as he chuckled and kissed you between huffs.

"This dog has plenty of tricks." He pushed you up a little and moved you off him, "lay down legs up."

You legged down, he motioned you to the edge of the bed and stood there between your legs. He held your legs up and then leaned forward, bringing his arms up to take your hands and hold them to your sides. He slips in and you moan out to show approval. He closed his eyes again and kept thrusting, you weren't wildly loud but a little more boisterous then usual. 

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

Frederick was in heaven, after the day he had it felt amazing to just blow off steam with you. His girls asleep, you telling him everything he wanted to hear... It was perfect. Then you started to giggle and he opened his eyes to see you laughing when you had just been in pure ecstasy.

"What's so funny?" He huffed a little confused and annoyed.

You point to the side of the bed, two little eyes were peeked over the edge of the matress or at least trying to. There was a small thump and she fell back but got back up trying to see on the bed. Freddy went wide eyed and quickly covered up as you pulled a sheet over yourself and pulled her up to your lap.

"Hey baby girl." You kissed Clarice's head, "how did you get out of the crib?"

She pretended to shake something and giggled as Freddy frowned and took her back to the crib. Everything looked fine, nothing out of place so he tucked her in and went back to you in bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and you wrapped your arms around him.

"Freddy, don't look so horrified. She is too small to remember this... And she couldn't even see it."

"It's the principal, she walked in on us." He huffed then you both heard a thump and a minute later two feet pattering back to the bedroom door. 

Claire turned the corner and giggled, Freddy picked her up and frowned, "how are you getting out?"

"She learned a new trick." You chuckled and followed them to her room since you managed to get a shirt on.

He sat her inside and then stepped out the door so they could peek in and her not see. She frowned and shook the edge of the railing she cod hold then slammed against it hard enough to flip over it and land on her butt. You burst into laughter and Freddy sighed as he went back in to get her while you went to bed. 

She giggled and clapped, reaching up to be held and Freddy did so. He sighed and put her back in the crib and leaned on it as he tried to keep her down.

"We need to find you a new bed." He tipped his head, "and you need to not hurt your bottom."

He rolled her over and checked, only a little red. He put her bottoms back in place and rolled her over. She seemed fine, no pain showing so he kissed her head and turned on the nightlight again as he left. Not even a foot out the door and she was out of her crib and getting up to walk after him. He groaned out of frustration then picked her up.

"Ok you can sleep with us tonight." He sighed as he stepped in the room, "if you don't mind darling."

"Bring her in." You waved then in and tucked her in between you two, "but this is one trick we'll have to brake."


	32. Boom!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth of July fun

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You woke up and slowly stretched as Freddy pulled you in closer and kissed your cheek. He pushed your hair back from your face and gave a breathy chuckle as you made a face with your stretch. 

"Did I ever tell you that you make the most adorable faces darling?" Freddy tried not to laugh as he spoke.

"Is that so my teddy." You giggled and kissed him as your cheeks reddened, "your daughters make faces way cuter then mine."

"Oh I don't know, I think your even but I prefer kissing you like this." He shifted to pin you under him as he attacked your face with kisses and your small giggles only making it easier for him to tease you.

You tried to pull away, still laughing as he continued his loving attack. You manage to open your eyes and gasped at the time, pushing him off you gently and kissing him.

"It's almost time! We need to get the girls dressed and up from their naps." You jumped up.

He sighed, "darling, is this a good idea?"

He sits up, looking to you as you tug on a dress and fix your nappy hair. The tangled mess breaking down and smoothing out in no time.

"Of course, we talked about this." You turned to him, "you did the research with me, it's completely safe."

"It could over excite Eury or Claire and I don't want them hurt."

"Freddy, it's fireworks and they aren't even close to us. It is safe for them to watch and if you are that worried you can hold Eury and keep an eye on her." You sighed and pulled his hand to help him up, "it'll be fine."

"I wish I had your confindence." He sighed and went to get Eury dressed as you got Claire.

Since it was slowly getting dark, you were rushing to get to the short drive. You had been dying to watch the fireworks, to let the girls see them and watch them react. Last year Claire was little and there was to much going on, you didn't even watch them on tv. That only motivated you to make it happen this year, because you were in a brand new life free from the troubles of before and Freddy was still working on seeing that part of it. 

Claire was in a red dress and bouncing around excited, you got her buckled in and Freddy came out dressed with Eury in a blue dress. You pulled in and glanced over to see Freddy shaking a little as he was about to shift into drive and go. 

"You ok Freddy?"

"Of course darling." He smiled and drove on.

You had a bad feeling about it, but what could you do at the moment. Freddy was just over thinking because he was that kinda parent... He would pribprob never change but thats part of what you love about him. He was a great dad even if he was overly protective at times.

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

Frederick drove to the small fairgrounds, parking towards the back and helping to carry everything in as you pushed the girls in. He brought the chairs for you two and watched as you parked the girl beside you and you pulled out Eury to play with while Claire had a small snack. Freddy smiled, sitting down and slowly relaxing as they found a seat that wasn't too crowded and noisy from all the talking and kids running around.

_**Breath, breath... This isn't anything horrible. It's just fireworks, nothing that can hurt you or them... You're safe.** _

The words echoed, trying to sort his fears as you held eury and got comfortable. They gave a warning the show would start in only minutes and he physically flinched at the idea, you caught it as the music started up and he seen it. You reached over to grab his hand as the first set of fireworks shot off.

The boom came and Freddy jumped and white knuckled the chair.  ** _It's just fireworks, no harm can come. Breath._** He closed his eyes until he felt two little hands grab his shirt and felt your lips on his temple.

"Freddy, Claire wants her daddy. She wants to watch the booms with you."

He opened his eyes, looking at her smiling. Claire was hugging her dad tightly as you held eury. He smiled, pulling her in closely, kissing her soft hair.

"Does my girl want to watch with daddy? Keep daddy company?"

She nodded and pointed up, "boom!"

He chuckled as the next one explodedand lit up the sky. One after another, he held Claire close and gave her a soft squeeze when his heart thumped. It was a sweet feeling he had in that moment. The anxiety and fear that filled him as he dreaded these fireworks, it passed. It passed because his girls were right there. 

"Oh look at that one." He whispered, "how was that loud boom?"

"Boom!" She clapped, "boom!"

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You smiled as you glanced at Freddy. His body was relaxing again, he only jumped or flexed on the biggest cracks and booms. But he wasnt letting it get to him, not when he had his babies with him so happy. You pointed and laughed as he echoed the boom in Claire's ear to make her laugh. You held his hand that sat on her side, holding it firm as he figured out why... You were showing him how much you love him and support him without words. How the kids loved him and wanted him safe.

He was happy, almost missing the reflex reactions. He was in his own personal heaven with his family cuddled up to him and enjoying the moment. Infact, you seen Freddy frown when the fireworks were over.

"Did you enjoy the show?" You watched Eury try to clap and Claire scream boom before looking at Freddy, "how about it Freddy?"

"Yeah, it was a good idea."

You gave him a kiss as you all went back to the van. He got everything packed up and got in the van. You took his hand and stole a kiss, and smiling at his face when you pulled away.

"Let's go home Freddy teddy, I need a nap."

He chuckled and drove home.


	33. Pool party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A neighborhood pool party goes a little sour.

You had a few things you dreaded, most of the list was more about Freddy. Right towards the top of it was something oh so simple... Swimming and pools. Freddy had to be very careful with water, it was bad for the skin if he stays to long. Why you did have bathes together or even showers, it was never for long or he would add time to his oil soak. So when a neighbor was throwing a pool party, you dreaded having to decide if you should go or face the judgement when your family stays home. Unfortunately, Freddy had already heard and you no longer had the decision.

"We should go." He smiled, "Claire loves the water, you like to swim. I can take care of Eury."

"But, Freddy, you..." He cut you off.

"I can socialize and handle the girls. It'll be fun."

"It'll be hot."

"I'll wear shorts." He shrugged, "my legs weren't really the problem."

"Freddy." This time you were stern, "seriously."

"I can wear a shirt and shorts. Stay in the shade. It'll be fine." He kissed you gently, "I have to do stuff like this eventually. I won't let it hold me back."

You smiled,  _ **Always trying to be so brave for us... I hope it goes ok.**_ You confirmed with the neighbor, small worries still sitting on your mind. 

* * *

The day came and you were on your way to the party. Freddy was in shorts and a shirt, doing a quick oil soak before you left. He looked good, no dry skin or nerves that you seen as you walked Eury over in your arms. She had a little pink onesie on with a white polk-a-dot skirt hanging down, Claire's old swim suit. While Freddy held Claire's hands and walked with her slowly over. Her little Minnie swim suit looking adorable on her. The back top connected to the skirt and even a little head band with ear and a big bow. Everyone seemed ready for the day, you had on a simple black one piece and a loose cotton dress as a cover up. 

You get to the house, the side gate was open and you walked around to see most the neighbors already there cooling down in the sun. Then a voice and your name.

"(Y/n)." 

You turned and seen the neighbor, "Julie."

"Glad you guys could make it." She smiled, "we are just starting to cook out so please make yourself at home and enjoy the pool. It is blazing hot and you could do with a dip."

She moved on to the next group as Freddy teetered Claire on the edge of the unoccupied sandbox, "they are very friendly now."

You rolled your eyes and nudged him, "I like how she looked at you and said dip in the pool."

"Rub it in." He chuckled and looked at Eury, "switch? I think Claire wants to swim."

"Splash, splash." She wiggled by his feet.

You handed over Eury and took off the dress so you could slip in. Freddy with one hand, helped Claire down into your arms before walking off to a small table to sit with Holden and Parker in the shade. You held Claire at waist level and bobbed with her a little as she splashed and adjusted to the feel. The moment reminded you of when Freddy first made your pond back in Baltimore, the way your tiny baby played with the fish and splashed around with you. 

You were busy reminiscing, missing the movement of water around you till to hands found your shoulder and Kacey peeked over your shoulder, "boo!"

"K.." claire reached for her and you pulled her in so Kacey could pull her hand.

"Hey cutie." She giggled and looked at you, "and hot mama."

"I'll take it." You laughed with her, "Holden didn't want the water?"

"No he was half asleep. Parker hopes a nap will keep him happy till we leave." She rolled her eyes and we both laughed, "men."

"Eury is in the same boat. She is just tired and Freddy wanted a buddy." You sighed, "I don't know why he wanted to come. I guess to prove to the neighbors he's normal."

She chuckled, "I will never understand men."

You played with Claire and Kacey for a while then got out for a small break. Claire wasn't too happy but she cheer up when she got daddy to hold her. Freddy was less happy then her, his lap was soaked where she sat. You took Eury as Kacey grabbed Holden for a feeding since they weren't sleeping yet. 

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred sat with a wet Claire and Parker talking over some cold drinks. Fred would bounce Claire slightly and squeeze her as he kissed her head to make her laugh even more as Parker made faces at her. 

"Thank God for children." Parker smiled, "they are the glue in our horrible lives."

"Not so much horrible as partly ghastly in certain events." Fred corrected, "but yes, my girls are my biggest helpers."

"Dad-da." Claire reached up for Fred's face, "dad-daaaaa."

"She is adorable, Eury too. I wish we had a girl too." He leaned back, "I mean the first pregnancy wasn't a little dicey but a second baby would be great."

"(Y/n) was worse on the second pregnancy, or maybe not I don't know for sure." He frowned, "it was a little terrifying but I don't know how the first one went."

"She was pregnant while you were in the hospital?" He glanced over.

"I got to see everything from behind the glass." He nods, "the only good thing to come was I was there for the birth, just to be rolled in beside her and hold her hand."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I can't say I didn't deserve it." Freddy looked over, "I was an a-s-s-hole before I met (y/n). I didn't realize how bad till after."

"No one deserves what you went through."

"I would usually agree with you, but sometimes I can't. I know plenty of people I would've liked to see in my spot and I sometime still think it was fair." He looked down at Claire as she reached up and hugged him around the neck to stand on his lap, "I'm just glad I got you from it. And mommy. And your sister."

Parker got a beer for himself and sat back down as you and Kacey came out. Fred stole a kiss and watched the girls while you made up a plate to share and Kacey followed with you. The boys watched, laughing as the kids were reaching for the food when you two came back. Claire took a piece of fruit, eating the grapes mostly. Eury was sucking on Apple chunks, Holden sucking on pineapple. You got a little bit to eat and watched Freddy as he took a little bit. Nothing could go wrong it seemed, no one did more ethen glance our way or talk like a normal neighbor. No remarks about Freddy and he was happy with it. doing.  

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

With the day going good, you hung out with Kacey and got the babies in the water. Freddy was good about it, he actually put his feet in the water and hung out with us as Parker got in. Nothing felt like it could go wrong. 

Just as we all were about to get out for a few, Julie came over and was starting a conversation, "how are you guys doing?"

"Swell." Fred smiled.

"Why don't you hop in and cool down." She chuckled and patted his back before slowly dripping her face, "oh I'm sorry, is that one of the things you can't do? Was i out of line?"

You could tell Julie was being honest but it was drawing eyes and Freddy's was starting to get embarrassed. You handed him Eury and pulled yourself up to sit by him.

"It's fine Julie, he prefers just sitting on the edge." You smiled at Freddy to defuse the small cringeworthy moment. 

"I'm sorry." She bowed out of the conversation and Freddy held eury closer.

"Don't worry about them." You whispered in his ear, "your no less then them."

He smiled at that and held eury as you helped Kacey out and took Claire over to play with the other kids. The sand box was full of babies playing and laughing, giving plenty of distraction. But Freddy was still a little off from the small moment before, you seen him shying away then notice a small tug in his shoulder. He winced a little and you leaned in.

"You ok Freddy?"

"Fine darling." 

"Freddy." You got firm when you seen him lie, "what's wrong?"

"It just hurts." He mumbled and was holding Claire closer before he winced again.

"You need your meds." You kissed his cheek, "maybe even a soak."

"Darling..."

"Freddy." 

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "ok." 

Fred handed you Claire and left to get his medicine and take a soak. His muscle started to contract and he had to relax it. It didn't take long before you went home while Kacey and Parker watched the girls. You walked in and found Freddy soaking in the tub, he was a little annoyed but you could tell he looked a little sad too. You almost seen tears on his face as you sat on the edge of the tub.

"Oh Freddy teddy, I didn't mean to..." 

"It wasn't you darling." He stopped you, "I was wrong."

"About?" You tipped your head confused.

"I am not near ready to try to be normal." He have a small pained smirk, "I'll never be normal. I won't be able to do anything with the girls like a father should."

"Yes you will, just not swimming in a pool." You stroked his shoulders as he dipped down further in the oil, "you can still do plenty with them."

"I don't feel like I can." He whispered and found your lips against his in seconds.

"You will. Those girls love you even if you can't go swimming or lift weights or run for miles. They don't care about that, they love you for you." He cracked a smile at your words, "we don't want normal, we want you."

He chuckled and kissed you again, "love you girls too."

"Then just be you. That's all the girls want, you to be their sweet dad."

He smiled and leaned in to your shoulder massage you started, loosening his shoulder up even more as he slowly smiled, "I think I can do that."


	34. Overnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy stays over night on the hospital

After the pool party, you seen a small but by his shoulder before bed. Figuring he must've burned a little but it didn't look bad, you helped lotion his back and shoulders and let him sleep on it. The color didn't change and he still looked in pain a little, but he swore he was fine. You couldn't do much to convince him otherwise so you let it go. But after a week, you could see the pain almost constantly and it wasn't just the burnt skin but the moving of his shoulder.

"Freddy?" You frowned, "shoulder still hurting."

"It's fine."

"Is it the burn? Maybe you should see a doctor." You lifted his shirt up to see it and felt bad seeing it still so red.

"Not the skin, it's the muscle or something. It's still tight." 

"You need to see a doctor." You gave a small pout, "please?"

He sighed but nodded, he was getting dressed in real clothes not his PJs as you got the girls and ran them over to Kacey's and Parker's. Since you had got off work less then an hour ago, you were still dressed and just hoped in the car to drive him. When he came out, he look timid. You knew he hated going to the ER for him because everything got more complicated. He had a file in hand, it was his copies of eveythever that had happened from the kidney till now. You started your drive, reaching over to hold his hand and give some form of comfort in this moment. 

"Freddy, you know you need to do this... Everything will be fine but you need to make sure you're ok." You squeezed his hand.

"I know." He sighed looking over to you, "I just... I don't know what it is that's wrong and I am worried it could be bad."

"It can't be worse then anytgany you've went through." You kissed his cheek at a stop light, "you're the strongest man I know. You're invincible Freddy, nothing can stop you."

His lips curled up at the edges but he definitely still had the fear in his eyes. You wanted to comfort him, to make him feel safe but this was not going to happen. You knew it, but he was setting it straight. He looked at you when you pulled in and parked, waiting for you to look at him.

"Fred it is just gonna be something mild and...."

"Mild? Darling nothing mild has happened since I was turned into a fucking fruit basket." He growled a little but closed his eyes before turning to you and your overwrought expression, "I'm sorry, but it's true. I catch a simple cold and they treat it like I'm dying of a rare disease. I don't have the pleasure of simple fixes anymore. I have surgeries and becoming more and more of a Frankenstein's monster."

"Freddy..."

You looked at his beautiful emerald eye, the way it was tearing on the edges and glimmered with a small threat of dropping them down his face. It was the worse feeling to see him so serious and sure of his health and his constant fear of death standing behind him waiting. You took his hand and pulled him in for a kiss gently and twist his arm softly to sit on his heart with yours intertwined.

"As long as you are breathing, I will do anything to keep you safe and the best health possible. I love you Freddy and if I ever have to give you a kidney, or an eye... I will. You're not a monster, your a man and I love you like I love our girls sleeping at our friends place right now." You watched the tears spill over and wiped them away gently not to irritate the skin, "Freddy, please don't...no matter what I have you."

He smiled and breathed easy and smooth to stop the tears. You both got out and walked in hand in hand, standing by the nurses counter as she looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"My shoulder is acting up. The skin is burnt."

"Fill this out, have a seat." She handed up a clipboard and Freddy shook his head.

"No, your paper doesn't have enough room. I brought my spare medical file and I need immediate attention." He pushed as she glared up.

"A sun burn and tight muscles isn't even close to serious for an ER."

"It is when it isn't your skin." He hissed a little until you stopped him.

"He had skin grafts from burns overoat his body. Along with a bullet to his face and other things." You leaned in to this woman's space on the other side of the small counter, "he doesn't catch a cold without having life or death surgery."

She looked like she was about to laugh but glanced at the file then motioned to wait a moment.

"Stealing my lines now." He glanced over.

"It makes it's point." You shrugged and tried not to blush, "I don't think they would make you wait long but still."

He smiled before turning to the woman as she waved them back. It was the usual routine. Put on the gown, what's wrong, where's the pain... A look over the burns and glance through the file brought the results he feared.

"I think your skin is dead. You'll need a skin graft to replace it definitely but to be sure and for the surgery, I'll call your doctor." He left to make the call as you watched Freddy sink back on the bed.

"Freddy, it's not the end of the world."

"More surgery. New skin that'll stand out... There's no way we'll get home tonight. I doubt if they let me go home and do the surgery tomorrow."

"I know, I'll call and let Kacey know after the doctor confirms."

"You should go home." He whispered and you froze.

"Freddy...?" You were interrupted by the doctor walking in.

"Ok, the surgery is scheduled for first thing in the morning and I am having them move you to an ICU room to be monitored before and after surgery. They will be by shortly."

He left again and you looked back to Fred, "I'm not leaving you here alone. I was by your side before, I'll be now."

"They have to scrape and treat the skin before they remove it. They will have me on muscle relaxers and pain meds through the night and I doubt I'll sleep and you can't stay in the room with me. ICU won't allow that."

"I'm not leaving you alone Freddy."

"Darling..."

"No. I love you you stubborn man now let me stay. The girls are fine and if I went home I wouldn't be able to sleep either."

He closed his eyes and nodded, "ok, we'll see what we can do."

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Once Fred was moved, you only had an hour before visiting time was over but he talked it over with the head nurse to explain. She allowed you to stay, brought a blanket and adjusted the chair so the recliner would work for you. After she left, you looked at Freddy.

"How did you managed this?"

"I told her about my anxiety and needing you to keep me calm." He gave a half smile, "the truth."

You sat down beside the bed and took his hand as you two half watched TV and half talked. You fell alseep first but Freddy didn't last much longer, holding your hand all night and trying to stay calm as his worries slipped into his dreams.

_I woke up, stretching but unable to actually reach as my eye opened and I seen why. I lost my right arm, my shoulder was wrapped with blisters showing and I couldn't sit up as my gut was wide open._

_"Rel_ _ax Frederick, I saved you for last." Hannibal s_ _tood above him and removed his heart carefully, "I must say, you had made a life for yourself. Friends and a family, but you never could get away from me."_

_My body shook, eyes watering as I whimpered in pain. **Why? Why?** As if knowing my thoughts, Hannibal looked at me._

_"Oh? I forgot didn't I." He lifted out a lung and my other kidney, "your wife, (y/n), she made a great Sanguinaccio dolce. Her pigs blood was ever so delicate."_

_My heart hurt, or where it would've hurt if I still had it. **(y/n)? How dare you call her a pig nor hurt her.** Hi_ _s eye was glazing over as he started crying, making Hannibal take notice._

_"Oh don't worry, she didn't suffer long." He smiled, "she also handled it well, unlike the brat."_

_I turned my head away, unable to watch as he prepped my organs to eat. My eyes came to (y/n) on the ground, pale white and still attached to a draining bag. I wanted to reach out and hold her, kiss her and hear her voice saying I was ok. Saying I love you._

_"The young one, she made a decent Carpaccio. Not much meat but very tender once ponded thin."_

_Hannibal continued talking, but i couldn't listen. I was overwhelmed in fear, the sight of my wife dead was tearing me apart. I didn't want to hear what he did to the others, I didn't want anything but to be free. I shook and struggled pulling at my restraints and screaming as Hannibal laughed. His small laugh as he ate my heart, as he carved me up and made me watch..._

"Freddy.... Freddy." 

Freddy woke up and seen you standing beside the bed squeezing his hand. He watched her lean in and kiss his head.

"Freddy you're ok... I promise you're ok." You stroked his cheek as the monitor dropped from it's loud beeping and a nurse came running in.

"Mr. Chilton, breath." The nurse stopped on the other side of the bed, "your pulse is racing."

"It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real." You squeezed his hand, "I promise, Freddy you're ok."

He took two heavy breaths then the monitor was back to normal. The nurse double checked his vitals then left again. He pulled your hand to his lips and kissed it, holding it there as he breathed in and out slowly.  _ **She's fine, she's fine. The girls are ok, you are fine... It was a dream, a bad dream. Hannibal isn't here, you aren't missing all your organs.... Your wife is alive, your daughters are sleeping soundly at your friends.... It was all a bad dream, a horrible nightmare.**_

"darling, darling you're ok. I'm ok." He whispered, "the girls are ok."

"Of course, we are fine Freddy." You frowned, "was it him?"

He nodded, "yes... But it wasn't real."

"Fred..." You stopped then nodded, "ok, just get some sleep. You have surgery soon."

* * *

As morning came, freddy woke up and was prepped for the surgery. Everything was going according to plan, he was calm and left you waiting in the waiting room of the surgery wing. It only took a few minutes from the short push over to being on the table and going under. Sadly it didn't help him as much as it should've.

As he got tired, starting to sleep, he felt his body twitch. The mask made flashbacks from Gideon come back crystal clear. His arm twisted and he whimpered as he tried to remain calm and count down, then came the aftermath of the bullet from Miriam lass. The every day struggle and looks after the doctors saved him, but it just gave way to the pain of the burns and seeing you crying and falling apart as you seen him for the first time after in the tub. Every little prick and stitch from his nightmares that were real came back as the gas put him under with much struggle... His mind refusing to go peaceful for a surgery since he met Hannibal and named him the cannibal.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

It had been a few hours but the doctor had came out and talked with you saying everything went well. He went over the details, basic care that was a lighter version of the first time he got out of the hospital. Extra care to his shoulder and no heavy lifting or lifting the kids. You knew he wouldn't like that but Freddy would deal with it, they always did. 

Only a hour later, after sitting beside him in ICU he woke up, "hey Freddy."

"Darling." He smiled.

"How are you feeling?" 

"Better, less sore." He smiled, "can't wait to go home."

"This evening as long as it looks like the skin is taking." You kissed his forehead, "I talked with Kacey, the girl are doing great and Claire has already asked for her daddy."

He smiled, "then I guess I need to get home."

You both smiled, just waiting for the doctor to clear him. Wanting nothing more then to get your girls and go.


	35. A little help from my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy is put on heavy restrictions and you need help.

After the hospital, Freddy felt his shoulder getting really tight when he moved it. So a quick call later and he was put on rest for a few days with daily soaks to help the new skin. Of course Fred wasn't happy so you had to help him forget. A very hard task.

"Just relax Freddy teddy," you pulled him to sit down on the couch, "lay back and calm down." 

"I am calm." He huffed.

"You just kicked the couch because you dropped your glass." You sighed and got the broom and mop to clean the mess. 

He looked angry but it wasn't an easy fix, so you stepped it up. You picked up Eury and laid her on his chest, kissing his head as he raised a brow.

"You always look happier with the kids. Claire is to heavy right now." You walked away to throw the trash away.

He gave a forced smile and hid his annoyance. He hummed and laughed, making Eury giggle and gurgle. She squeezed his nose, and he puffed his cheeks and stuck out his tongue. Playing lightly with Eury until she accidentally hit his shoulder and he winced. You picked her up and put her back in her pin. 

"What's going to happen when you go back to work?" He kept the straightest face possible.

"Kacey has agreed to help." You fetched him a water bottle, "her and Holden agreed to help with the girls for the moment."

"Darling, I feel like a bother." He looked down.

"You are never a bother." You frowned and sat beside him carefully, "Freddy, I love you as you are. Crispy chicken skin or not, you are my teddy I cuddle at night.''

He smirked and nodded, "I love you."

* * *

  _ **Frederick**_

* * *

 The rest of the day went quick, Freddy clearly dreading tomorrow when Kacey would be over. He wasn't afraid to look weak in front of you, he knew you understood. You loved him no matter what and even after everything that happened, you were unmoved. He trusted you to help him when he fell, to trust even a friend to do the same in this situation wasn't happening. Kacey didn't know how he was outside of others eyes.

In the morning, you made breakfast and ran off to work as Freddy was left alone with the girls. He was panicking a little, Claire was a mess and need cleaned up and he wasn't allowed to touch her. He reached for her when a knock came then Kacey and Holden came in a smiled.

"Hi sorry, Holden was fussing with his breakfast." She sat him down on the floor a second.

"Just in time. Claire is a mess and I can handle Eury." He lift Eury carefully but Kacey slipped her up when he winced.

"How about I clean up the girls and you clean the plates? Holden is napping so he shouldn't be a bother."

He nodded and she whisked them away to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Freddy started on the bowls and rinsing them up. His arm tugged and he was using only one arm for most of it but he had them done and drying when Kacey came back out. She put Eury down for a nap and put Holden with her in her room. She grabbed the monitor and walked back down to find Claire standing up reaching for her dad laying on the couch.

She picked up the sweet girl, "sorry Claire, daddy can't hold you right now. He can't take the weight."

She frowned, "dad-dy."

"I'm sorry baby." He leaned over to kiss he head, "daddy will make it up to you."

Kacey bounced her a little, "why don't we go play outside? See what your fishies are up to." 

Kacey went outside and the moment she shut the back door, Freddy was struggling not to cry. It wasn't the same when someone else was here to see him like this. It wasn't fair he couldn't hold Claire and Eury can barely rest on his chest. He felt a tear slide down his cheek.  _ **Why can't things be good for once?**_ He gave a small huff and tried to stop it, wiping it away only to realize it was the wrong arm and get a jolt of pain. It wasn't a wince this time but a snarle as he fought with himself. He threw his legs over the edge and turned fast through the pain, moving to his bed room up stairs and laying down hoping the closed door would muffle the soft cries. He was done with the day already, feeling useless and pathetic as he laid there... He couldn't even take care of his girls right now. His world.

* * *

_**Kacey** _

* * *

Kacey had just finished up her little pond adventure with Claire, taking her in and washing her up for a nap. As she turned the corner and took her first step up, she heard a soft cry and frowned.  ** _The monitor must've had bad batteries._** She rushed up and put Claire down as she was mostly asleep and ran over to find Eury and Holden both asleep as well. _**Strange... It wouldn't be...**_ She frowned as she peeked into the hall and looked at the master bedroom. Her heart sunk and she had to help, so she schemed up a plan and frowned.

"Oh I'm sorry, so sorry for this." She whispered and stepped in the nursery.

* * *

_**Frederick**_

* * *

A soft knock came to the door, "Frederick?"

He sat up and caught the whimper in his throat. He wiped his face and turned to the door, getting up carefully.

"Yeah Kacey." He opened the door as she held Holden and Eury.

"I came in and they started crying. I can't sooth her." She looked panicked and Freddy took Eury.

He held her with his good arm and hummed in her ear, "shhhhhhhh... You're ok baby girl. Do you need daddy to sing?"

She kept crying and seeing as he didn't want Kacey to panick anymore, he had to pick a tune. He smiled and hummed the tune softly, smiling as she looked at him.

 " _Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight.  
With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed.  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed.  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed." _ He smiled as Eury stretched and yawned, " _Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight_  
Bright angels beside my darling abide  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast."

Eury and Holden were both yawning and blinking back sleep in a losing battle. Fred carried her back to her crib and laid her down, watching her pass out as Kacey put Holden down too. She smiled and after they stepped out the room, she turned to him.

"Thank you Fred, I was in a pickle there."

"Yeah, Eury is a fusser." He sighed, "why don't we get lunch while they snooze?"

Kacey nodded and went to the kitchen to make two small salads. She sat down across from Fred after he grabbed two waters. He took the chance to chat with her, a ever so gentle thank you for helping.

"Thank you again, I know the girls can be a handful."

"You know I love those girls like my own. They are just sweet and adorable." She chuckled, "I guess two crying babies was too much this time."

"Wait till you and Parker have another." He smirked, "it gets easier."

"I know, it's just.... Chaotic till then. I mean leaving Parker with Holden is a chore because you never know if he'll follow a simple schedule or what."

"Dads always likes to be the fun one." Fred chuckled, "especially for me. With (y/n) working I try to make sure she makes the most of the time she has with them. But I didn't want to be the one always punishing them later on."

"You're a great dad, I doubt any need to worry about that. Those girls are going to love you no matter what."

Fred chuckled, "I can tell you two are best friends, you say a lot of what she does."

The two ate and chatted, then Fred went for his daily soak. She went to check on the girls and he relaxed. Enjoying the soft lap of the oil when he shifted even if it was to get his phone that was ringing. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi Freddy. Thought I would check in since it's lunch. Did you have your soak yet?"

He smiled at your voice, "yes darling, currently soaking. I had an early lunch to talk with Kacey while the kids sleep."

"That's good, I hope it's less stressing for you to have help for a while. Especially because it's free and she loves helping with the girls." 

"It is easier not having to run upstairs every other minute and I can actually soak for a good amount of time." He sighed, "we really should do something as a thank you for them."

"Me and Kacey already talked a supper or two maybe a bar-b-q.... And your book release party. She is dying to go."

"They're never that fun and I can hardly stand the group I use to be a part of." He took a deep breath and pushed Hannibal and the rest from his mind.

"But it's something different and she gets to dress up. Besides, you were all to excited to show me off last time." You chuckled, "I'll be home soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

He closed his eyes and smiled until the phone rang again. His publisher, the party date was set and in new york city, two rooms were to be booked for them at the hotel and they would keep in touch. Freddy hung up with a smile.

 _ **I can make it through, with just a little help.... I can make it through anything**_.


	36. A weekend away PT. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred has the book release party.

You and Freddy found a babysitter that was willing to watch all three babies so you, Freddy, and your friends could go. Deciding that a weekend trip would be better, you take the drive into New York and take your time getting there. Tomorrow was the party and then the drive home the next morning. With both couples on their way, everything settled down.

"Thanks for inviting us Frederick, it's an honor." Kacey smiled from her seat in the front by Parker.

"Oh it's nothing, besides I don't really care for this much anymore. I was only coming to promote the book so we have a good income." Fred sighed.

"Doesn't mean we can't enjoy it Freddy." You nudged him, "five star hotel, free meal, and it is a party in your honor... Just enjoy it."

He rolled his eyes but nodded, "yes darling, a weekend without the kids in a hotel is great... I just prefer our home."

You rolled your eyes as your friends laugh.  _ **Of course he wants to bring the girls.**_ You smiled and settled in, the drive wasn't to bad and it was free time with just adults. 

* * *

_**Fred** _

* * *

You all arrive at the hotel at about six, Freddy walked in first with his suitcase and everyone followed in. The hotel was very ornate and beautifully laid out. The front desk was quick to have out room keys and take us up to the suites. With our bags laid on the bed, they left us to ourselves and Kacey decided on dinner. We decided to meet them in thirty minutes and Freddy decided to change into a nicer outfit. He made sure to comb his hair. He double checked everything, cleaning up and checked on you. 

"Darling, are you ready?"

You stepped out in a nice dress, smiling as he looked you over again, "yes Freddy, Kacey and Parker are downstairs seated." 

He stared at you a moment. You chuckled and kissed him as he seemed to come back to his mind. 

"Yes darling, ok... We should go then." He cleared his throat and you chuckled.

He took your arm and you started your walk down. The restaurant was decorated similar to the hotel, the only difference was the low lighting and candle lit tables. He lead the way back to the table, Kacey and Parker waiting and sipping on their drinks. 

"Glad you guys could show up." Kacey winked.

Freddy pulled your chair out so you could sit, "you're my guest, technically you're early."

"Cute." She chuckled as Parker rolled his eyes, "he isn't wrong. Or else we would be back home with Holden."

"Speaking of which," Fred pulled out his phone, "time to check with the sitter."

"Or trust the middle age mother of four to watch three babies that can walk without assistance." You offered and Fred just rolled his eyes.

"Ok, how about we eat and then worry about our kids being taken care of." Parker looked at the menu, "this steak looks good."

 "Use to be one of my favorites." Fred gave a half smile, eyes looking at the menu to hide the small feeling of pain.

"If you get it we can share?" You offer as he shook his head.

"No darling, too much." He tries to hide it.

"Well you deserve something more indulgent." You squeezed his arm, "treat yourself this weekend."

"Last time I treated myself I had to replace the skin on my shoulder."

"Freddy..." You squeezed his arm but he ignored it as the waiter took the order and brought over a bottle of wine. 

The meal came quickly, the food looking beautiful. Parker got the steak, Kacey went for fish, you got chicken and Fred went for shrimp. His was mainly a salad with some shrimp on top but at least he branched out from his usual bite. All the plates looked so well plated, almost like masterpieces.

"I hardly want to touch mine, it looks beautiful." Kacey remarks.

"It does look like art." You smile as you looked over the rolled chicken.

Fred looked at the plates a moment and then sat the shirmp to the side, "they do, I've only seen one person make plates better then these."

You frowned and they looked at you for guidance. You're shake told them not to touch it though you did feel bad he was just eating the salad. It came time for dessert and Fred was bowing out.

"Actually, I'm quite full. I think I'll retire to the room." He stood and you stood with him.

"Then I'll go too."

"Stay darling, enjoy the meal." He offered and knew it was useless. 

* * *

 

_**You** _

* * *

 You walked out with him, back to the room since the check was charged to the room. Back up in the suite, Freddy changed into comfortable clothes and sat on the bed as he read the message from the sitter out loud.

"The kids are doing great. Holden and Eurus was sleeping most the day around their bottles. Little Claire was walking with some help but went right to bed for her naps minus a small fit because she wanted her "dada." They are all asleep right now and your kitten Cameron is sleeping on the edge of Clarice's crib."

"Sounds like everything is good." You smiled softly.

"Claire had a fit because I wasn't there."

"Freddy, we are only gone for two nights. She isn't use to it so yeah that can happen but that doesn't mean we need to run home." You sat beside him on the bed, your shoes discarded and arms around him gently.

"I know... I k ow it's ok but it feels wrong. Honestly darling, if I didn't have to be present to promote the book at this party we would still be at home." He hummed softly by your ear, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'm a little kid-sick too." You kissed his cheek, "I miss my little girls trying to sleep in bed with us or on your chest on the couch."

He smiled at the thought, "yes, I miss it so."

You seen the way he perked up a little, much better from the dinner a few moments ago. It was a risk, but you had to try. 

"Freddy, are you doing ok?"

He looked over confused, "of course darling, why wouldn't I be?"

"At the dinner, you only ate the salad and wasn't much for conversation." You squeezed his hand as a warning before you spoke, "is it because it reminded you of...  _HIM."_

He flinched lightly and you rubbed his cheek where your favorite bullet wound once stood out proudly. Right where his face would droop without his prosthetic in place. The only thing left of that face you fell in love with was the milky dead eye and he never takes out the contact till he is sealed away from the world... So you motioned for him to do so and he slowly obliges.

"I knew it would happen, the book is about him but..." He let a small tear roll down as you try to hold him, "but I-i-i couldn't make it through dinner. It all looked like Hannibal's and it triggered me."

"I know, it's ok." You squeezed him tight as you kissed his feather soft hair, "you're ok, just breath."

"Why does he still control my life?" 

It was soft, ever so delicate in the way his lips let it roll off. You hardly heard it but you felt the same way in that moment.

"He doesn't. He can't get to us and he will never be near us." You pulled his forehead to yours, "understand? Never. He is out of our lives and I will never let him near us again. You will never have to face an ounce more of pain from him." 

He nods gently, "Darling...."

"That's a promise Freddy teddy. Don't fear the man, it will only bring more pain."

 He smiled into your shoulder as he attempted to hide the tears. His lips curled up just enough to suck in air. You kissed his head one last time as he pulled back to speak.

"Darling can..."

"Yes Freddy." You answered as he gave a small smile.

His heart pounded softly as he unzipped the top of the dress and laid back as you wiggled out of it then cuddled up to him. For this night, he can let the fear slowly fade as you two fell asleep. For tomorrow would only bring more and he needed to be strong, he needed you to keep him that way, and he knew he had friends to help him along.


	37. A weekend away PT. 2

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

As morning came, Fred cracked his eyes to see a beautiful woman in his bed... You. He smiled and ran his fingers through your hair, kissing your shoulder as you softly stirred to life.

"Morning Freddy teddy." You yawned and rolled over to hug him gently.

"Morning darling." He smiled, "I never thought I could have such a beautiful sight without leaving the bed before I met you."

You rolled your eyes and slowly pushed yourself up on your elbows, "well aren't you a charmer? What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Nothing. I swear." He changed ckled as you kissed his chest, "I just want to stay in. I don't see the need to prance around the big city, shopping or sight seeing unless you really want to. I was hoping to stay and work on my speech but if you want to go out with Kacey and Parker, I'd be fine with it." 

"No, I'm here for you. I stay with you." You kissed him quickly and got up to put on clothes, "but I do demand breakfast because I know you'll be to nervous for lunch. I'll check with Kacey and Parker but, I doubt they'll stay much longer get before they run off for most the day."

"I guess I could do breakfast." He rolled his eyes as you threw a washcloth at him.

"You don't have to watch your figure mister, behave." 

He watched you step into the bathroom before slowly getting up. He changed into clean clothes and cleaned up a little. Hair perfectly styled before he ran his fingers through it and let it go in his usual fashion. All he did was put in his contact, waiting on you to come out so you two could eat. He picked up his phone and seen a text from Parker and the nanny. Kids were doing good and Parker was making jokes about the girls taking forever. He chuckled and slipped the phone back in his pocket, smiling as you stepped out. 

"Ok, breakfast with our friends really quick then you can write all you want while I help and reassure you like the loving wife should." You smiled as he guilded you downstairs, meeting with your friends at the entry point. 

* * *

As breakfast wrapped up, you walked Kacey and Parker to the door. You laughed with Kacey as she tugged your arm.

"You sure you two don't want to join us? Just relax and have a fun day out."

"No thank you, Fred still has some work on his speech." You brushed it off.

"Then you can come. I'm sure Fred writes better alone or else he wouldn't of hid in his office when writing the book."

"No, I promised I'm here for him. It's our weekend together." You sighed, "but go, have fun."

You and Kacey kept chatting as Parker stopped by Fred and looked at him, "about yesterday, I'm sorry about ordering the steak. It was a little obvious that you..."

"Don't be, I wasn't in my right mind. Just stressed out." He sighed, "you're our guess, I had no right to make you feel bad about something so small."

"Don't worry about it. We'll call it even." He patted his back and stole his wife away from you.

* * *

  _ **You**_

* * *

 As Kacey and Parker went to explore, you came over and went back to the room with Freddy. He set up at the desk off to the side as you took the couch and a book you've been working on reading slowly. Fred didn't pay attention much but you were surprised that he never caught it. Feet prompt up as you laid back in the soft sun that came through the French doors. Fred had his nose stuck in his cards, working on the perfect phrasing so he didn't look like a fool tonight. On occasion he would read out loud a part of it and look towards the couch for feed back.

"It sounds a little ... Emotionless. Too robotic or.. you know... Generic." You peeked over the edge of the couch, "it's more of a school report then A speech, it needs to be a little more personal."

"I can't do this." He groaned and sat the cards down, "I did horrible last time, this can't go better."

"Freddy calm down." You held his shoulders down softly after marking your page and sitting the book down.

"Calm? I can't do it. I'm a failure." He closed his eyes.

"You are not a failure. You are strong and handsome and can do anything you want to." You rubbed his shoulders, "you know that, I promise that."

"Yes, you always think that. That's why I love you." He peeked up at you, "still doesn't make me feel like more than I see myself."

"Stop thinking of yourself as such a waste of space. You aren't the same man I worked months for and couldn't remebrem my name. You are my husband, a amazing father to your two beautiful girls, a good friend... So what if you do that run a hospital and go to dinner parties nightly, who even needs that fancy hobnobbing when you have a perfect family at home."

He smirked but offered a kiss to seal the sweet gesture. You went back to reading and lifted the book a little but still he didn't seem to notice. You giggled softly before getting back into reading, Almost every word in this chapter had your heart pounding. This was the chapter you dreaded, the one that got personal and you still couldn't put it down...  _ **Why would I read this?**_

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred was almost done when he groaned and threw the cards in the trash, or more like on the floor. He was frustrated, not having started a speech till the day before they left and nothing sounded good. 

"Why do I even need a speech anyways? I show up, read a small portion of the book and talk to people I use to admire or envy before leaving." He pouted from the desk, "why a speech?"

"Because you aren't just psychoanalysing he-who-shall-not-be-named, but you are touching on your personal life and story." He glanced back at the couch again, "You put in about his manipulative nature that lead to your injuries including brainwashing a woman he held captive and removed her arm to believe it was you that did everything. You touched on the hospital stay after he got into a small war with the red dragon.... You put a lot into this book and it's not just him. You put you in it too in some of your worse moments."

"This was a mistake." He mumbled softly, "the book can be released, I don't care about that. Everyone already knows I'm a fool.... But I can't stand up there and talk about this book. I can't talk about any of this." 

He pushed away from the desk and closed his eyes, feeling to arms reach around him with a little weight to them. He didn't want to open his eyes, just savor the feel of your embrace. And yet, his eyes cracked open in surprise at your words. 

"When I first met Hannibal Lecture, it was at a Emergency room. I worked beside him not knowing what he was nor thinking he would be anything more then that. After I left and move to the field of psychology, I never in my wildest dreams thought I would cross paths with him again. That would be my greatest flaw, not believing that a man could be so evil and seemingly normal. Not even as a psychiatrist could I diagnosis him as the monster he was until it was too late." 

His eyes landed on the book in your hands, "darling... I-i-i-i... I thought..."

"I never planned on reading it. I didn't want to read about what I already knew. You told me everything, but when I seen you struggling so far this weekend, I wanted to help." You kissed his head and sat the book down for him to stare at, "You don't have to write an amazing speech, you just have to stand up there and show them how strong you are."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You were getting ready to leave for the party downstairs. Freddy was in his suit, clean and perfectly tailored to him no doubt. As for you, you bought a new dress after work before you four left for New York, something Fred had never seen but exactly the style he loved on you.

You stepped out and smiled softly as he slowly turned to face you, "ready Freddy?"

His jaw dropped a little as he looked you over. The deep emerald green dress almost matched his eye color. The soft silk and lace off shoulder top was beaded softly in beautiful swirls and curves that did not bring all attention to your chest. The silk skirt was stopping at your knees in the front and mid-calf in the back, a structured tulip style. It was a dress of Elegance, a style that was simple and beautiful, almost effortless. The exact way Fred always had you wear before the pregnancies... The style that looked perfect beside him.

"Beautiful.... Gorgeous...." He smiled, "Resplendent."

You giggled softly as he walked over and ran his fingers along the the waist line, "Resplendent? That's a new one."

He was smiling as he looked you in the eye, "it's definitely you. Every bit of you. Perfect."

You blushed softly, only bringing your vibrant red lips to his attention more as he pushed your bangs out of your face and let a finger trace a few soft curles from your messy curly bun. His smile was almost of the first time he dressed you up for a party, the way he looked so proud... Or was it endearment.

"You are truely amazing darling, why would you marry a fool like me?" He leaned in so his lips were mere centimeters from yours.

"Because your not a fool, Freddy, you are everything I need." 

Your lips pressed to his and stayed till we both needed breath. He pulled back and you glanced over him. The suit was black, shirt underneath white and a beautiful bowtie. His hair was styled, the classic Chilton way and he looked like when you first seen him, the real him drenched from the rain worried about his kitty out in a storm. It was perfect, he was perfect. 

"We should go, make sure Parker and Kacey are ready so you can make your entrance." You smiled as he nodded.

"Or... We could stay here and pretend we went."

"Frederick Chilton, you know better."

He rolled his eyes and followed you to the door, holding it open and taking your hand as you two moved on to their room. He laughed, a beautiful glow to his face as he started talking about how his publisher was telling him all the details of the party.

You stopped by the elevator as your phone buzzed in your purse, checking it you smiled and looked up to see Kacey and Parker. Parker was in a tux like Freddy, perfectly pressed suit. Kacey had a dress that was definitely new. A deep black, dress only broken by what looked like a metal band at her small waist. The back was only two thick lace straps coming down from the halter top. Her hair was loose and curly, making her look like a model as you gave her a hug.

"You look beautiful Kacey." You smiled.

"Thanks but you are definitely stealing the show." 

"Can you believe that these two are really our wives?" Parker laughed, "I feel like a high school kid going to prom with the cheerleader."

Kacey rolled her eyes.

"I definitely didn't have that experience before, luckily I do now." Fred kissed you and walked you I to the elevator.

"Ready?"

"Ready." They nodded.

"Ok, ready Freddy?"

"As much as I'll ever be." He sighed and took a deep breath.

_**Here we go...** _


	38. A weekend away PT. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally part of their weekend.

Freddy took a deep breath, steadying himself to walk in. His eyes closed tight so you slipped his arm enough to take his hand and squeeze.  _ **Come on Freddy, you got this. I'm right here.**_ He looked over and gave a small smile. Just a slight curl of his lip, but it was enough to get him in. 

 "Wow, this is amazing." Kacey whispered as you all walked into the ballroom.

"Yeah, it's always grand." You chuckled, "wait till you have some food." 

You seen Parker smirk and Fred took your hand as he was waved over. You promised to be back soon,  it wanting to leave them alone the whole time since they were your friends and honored guests. You let Freddy lead you to a small group and laugh. 

"Frederick Chilton, how have you been?" One older man asked.

"Busy, two babies at home to take care of." He smiled as he shook his hand, "and a beautiful wife to go to work for me."

"Ah, you must be (y/n). I don't think we met before." He offered a hand kissed the back of yours as a greeting, "I am the publishest."

 _ **No we only met four or so times since I started dating Fred.**_ You smiled, "nice to meet you."

"So you work while Frederick stays home with the kids?" Another in the group asked.

"It's easier to write and take car of two babies then to write and have a job that takes most of the time. Besides, I love my simple job." You shrugged as he chuckled.

"My preschool school nurse." Fred snuck in a peck on your cheek as the conversation went on.

It seemed never ending but you weren't about to bail on Freddy to find Kacey and Parker. Luckily, he had the same idea. He wrapped an arm around your waist and gave a soft squeeze. At first you didn't notice but the second time around, you couldn't miss it.  _ **Does he..?**_ You jumped a little and reached in your bag to pull out your phone like you felt it vibrate.

"I'm sorry." You whispered and stepped back, "hello?"

A small pause came then you tugged his hand and mouthed 'baby sitter.' He quickly nodded and excused himself to step off to the side with you as you pretend to talk on the phone. He smirked and kissed your cheek.

"I was afraid you weren't paying attention."

"No I think Justin wasn't, I've meet him at least four times and he still can't remember your wife." You chuckled as you hung up and took the small chance to find your friends.

Freddy spotted them first, pulling your arm gently as you two made your way over. He smiled as we seen them, champagne in one hand and a small plate of horderves to share. Fred chuckled softly as he stepped up, you smiled as they looked up to us.

"The food is great." Parker nodded.

"The only good thing about Hannibal." Fred gave a small smile, "you should try Sanguinaccio Dolce Senza Sangue."

"What's that?" 

"Blood and chocolate." He sighed, "surprisingly good."

"I will not make that ever Fred." You shook your head.

You four chatted and waited around. Occasionally Fred would get pulled to talk but come back soon after. He was glued to you and didn't want to be apart for too long. But that would change, he was about to be called to give his speech and you could tell he wasn't ready. A small shake coming before you held his arm.

"Freddy teddy, you'll do great." 

"Of course." He sighed, "you always say that."

"Because it's true."

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred looked up as he was introduced. Taking the steps forward to the mic was a little hard at first but nothing when he got to it and remembered he didn't have a speech written.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for coming." He gave a smile and a small crack in his fake happy demeanor, "When I first met Hannibal Lecture, it was at a Emergency room. I worked beside him not knowing what he was nor thinking he would be anything more then that. After I left and move to the field of psychology, I never in my wildest dreams thought I would cross paths with him again. That would be my greatest flaw, not believing that a man could be so evil and seemingly normal. Not even as a psychiatrist could I diagnosis him as the monster he was until it was too late."

His eyes darted to you as you smiled at him, a little reassurance as he tried to stand tall. He smiled softly as he mind raced through to find words.

"As I wrote, I first met Hannibal Lecter when we were both working at a Emergency room. I was an resident along side of him, both of us studying under a brilliant surgeon." He closed his eyes a moment.

_**Flashback** _

_"Frederick Chilton, Hannibal lecter." The doctor nodded and motioned us to a surgery room, "you two have been selected to study under me here in the ER surgery."_

_He lead us back into a room that was still being cleaned of blood as he continued his speech about not being able to save everyone. I glanced at the man beside me, already knowing he would be clever but not better than me. I was listening as he said not everyone would be saved and that this job wouldn't be easy, a restatement of earlier and I was done listening._

"I had my residency along side of him, and when I left to move to psychology... He stayed. I really didn't believe I would ever see him again."

_I was sitting outside the surgery room, still covered in the dead man's blood. **You screwed up, you killed him... You didn't do your job.** I held in tears as I ran over basic rules in my head, and I missed the main one. I didn't check the patient was correct or her medicine._

_"Frederick, done so soon?" Hannibal walked out of his room and washed up._

_"Yeah, I'm done." I closed my eyes and slowly started to wash up and remove the surgery suit._

_That would be the last time I ever preformed surgery, the one mistake I refused to overlook of my own. I killed a women out of negligence in my duty as a surgeon._

"When I would meet him again, it would be after working on the case of one Chesapeake ripper. The original case had stalled after the murders had stopped. I went back to my work and the FBI continued theirs until I believed I had the ripper in custody. Hannibal would be working with them and another old friend as well, bringing us all back together and into the danger we never seen coming."

_Dinner at Hannibal's home, sitting across from bloom. Flirting shamelessly, not the best but I never had a fear back then. No scars or health issues, nothing to hide or hold me back. My careless tongue, dancing the same as it always did when i tried to charm. Then Hannibal joked about eating my tongue..._

"Along the way, I lost many things. Mostly to Hannibal. He helped corrupt an inmate of mine to kidnap me and steal organs while I was under local anesthesia. He was able to use psychic driving to convince a woman he held hostage for years that I had done it instead and started a war with another serial killer which resulted in my kidnapping and be burned alive. Of course I survived, with much struggle. I missed a lot in that time of my life, especially the pregnancy of my first daughter and nearly missed her birth as well." He sighed, "one of the biggest things I remember with Hannibal is having a dish with him called Sanguinaccio Dolce Senza Sangue. This was after he turned himself in and was in my care at BSHCI. I sat across from him and made the mistake of asking about the first time he made this dish for me. He said quote, 'the blood was from a cow, only in the derogatory sense."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

Frederick stood his ground as he gave a small speech, touching on the main things. You were impressed with how well he did without rehearsing it a thousand times. Just as you were surprised at how he had written this book to be more personal then just Hannibal attacking. You really caught it in the speech when he mentioned you. You stood by Kacey and Parker that looked a little amazed but definitely not ashamed to know him. 

"He doesn't really seem like fred up there." Parker whispered.

"No, he is Dr. Frederick Chilton... He's a little narcissistic but he's definitely more confident like this."

When Frederick stepped down, he walked right over and stole a kiss. Holding you close for a moment till the crowd went back to the chatting. He leaned over and whispered in your ear.

"You look a little pale darling, are you feeling ok?" He had a small smirk and you rolled your eyes.

"Twice in a row? If you want to I can pull it off." You held your belly, "shall we?"

He nods and looks at our friends, "I think we'll be passing on. I need sleep, or maybe (y/n) does." 

He glanced over and you faked a cough and tried to play the part. They chuckled but nodded as Fred stepped aside to bow out of the party, you acted until he got you to the elevator and you could breath easy. He kissed you and smiled.

"Perfect, I didn't know I married an actress."

Fred stepped into the room, smiling as you stepped in and sat your bag down. You handed him a glass of water, kissing his cheek before you kicked off the heels. He was watching as you sat them by the suitcase in the closet and then he moved. His arms were around your waist pulling you tighter as you giggled.

"Freddy, what are you doing?" 

"Thanking my beautiful wife." He smirked into your shoulder, "how should I do so?"

"I'm sure you can think of something." You leaned into him before he pushed you forward just enough to undo the dress. 

He kissed each inch of revealed skin as he helped the dress down your body. You gave a small wiggle to help it past your hips and he squeezed your sides.

"No darling, let me." He tugged it gently then turned you around to face him.

"I don't think you're being helpful, I think you have an agenda." You giggled as he pulled you in for a kiss.

"Never, now maybe you could help me. I promise you'll love it." He winked and undid your bra.

You kissed him as he lead you back to the bed, tracing your sides with a finger to draw goosebumps. He deepened the kiss and let you one by one pull his clothes off. You skimmed his back, small circles as he climbed on top of  you and pulled the last offending piece of clothing from your body. He pushed in, rocking his hips gently as you moaned out.

"Oh freddy." You gasped.

"I got you darling, let me do all the work." He kissed down your neck and pumped in a little faster before stilling again.

"Freddy don't..." He gave a small hiss and you cupped his hip, "switch."

"No I'm Fine." He whispered and pushed again but you felt his his leg give.

You caught him and rolled over to sit on him. He looked defeated, loosing his stiffness as he closed his eyes.  _ **All this Hannibal stuff has gotten to him again.**_ You watched as he tried to hide his emotions, like he always did before you. He couldn't show weakness, and right now he was crumbling. You laid down beside him and kissed his shoulder, humming gently as you let him loosen up.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Freddy, it's ok." You kissed his chest before leaning up on your elbows to see him, "don't make it worse than it is."

"This hasn't happened before."

"Not recently anyways." You sighed, "it's all this Hannibal talk, isn't it."

He sat up and started to get up to get dressed when you pulled him back down, "Fred..."

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Freddy stop."

"I'm not use to this." He looked over about to cry.

You wrapped your arms around him and kissed his face. He smiled just a little, you rubbed his back as he looked at you.

"If you think this is the only reason I love you, you're crazy." 

He gave a bigger smile and kissed you as you climbed on him, "tell me to stop anytime."

He nodded and watched as you wrapped a finger and the around his soldier and tenderly but firmly stroked him to his head. He groaned and wiggled, seeing a little more stiffness. You kissed his tip and worked in a soothing tempo, even speed as he was building back up. 

"Darling, I... I-i-i can't..." He stuttered as you moved up and kissed him.

"Breathe. Too much or close?"

He bit his lip and closed his eyes so you pulled back and he whimpered, "don't stop."

You kissed him as you kept it up, feeling him struggle when you let go. He took your hand and placed it on his chest, sliding forward and trying again. His eyes closed, lips parted and pulse pounding. The familiar fullness came and you were already on edge. Staying still, he reached up towards your face and nodded, telling you to keep going and you did. A couple pumps and he was pulling your lips down to his as you both went numb from your orgasms. He kissed your head, relaxing back as you stayed on his chest. 

"Thank you darling." He kissed your head.

"Love you too Freddy." You winked and he chuckled, "I am always there for you."

He sighed and pulled you closer, no doubt thinking about how great you are.  _ **He is a lucky man... And I'm lucky to have him.**_


	39. Attached

After your weekend away, arriving home to your babies was a joy. Claire was trying to walk without help to Freddy as you picked up Eury. She made it almost a foot away when she went forward and Freddy scooped her up.

"There is my beautiful girl." He smiled and gave her a bunch of small kisses to the face to make her giggle.

"They did wonderful all weekend." The lady smiled.

"Good, I'd hate for them to give you trouble." You laughed as Eury gurgled and slapped you arm where she could reach.

Freddy walked Claire by her hand out to the kitchen for a snack and took Eury off your hands. You were thanking the woman once again when she shook her head.

"Really no trouble, the only thing I noticed was that Claire kept saying daddy." 

"Yeah, we got her talking and almost walking already."

"Well the first night, I didn't want to say anything to cause you to come home but..." She sighed and glanced to make sure Fred wasn't close, "Claire cried herself to sleep asking for her daddy."

You wanted to cry hearing that, closing your eyes and dropping your head as she left and promised to do any more work we could offer her. You walked to the kitchen and found Freddy and Claire playing while Eury watched and laughed. You picked up Eury and looked to Fred.

"I'll feed and burp Eury, get her to bed. Claire needs to be down in about an hour."

"Good, I'll just wind her down." He chuckled and started playing with her.

You fed eury and got her down after a good burping. She went right down and out like a light. By the time you got downstairs, Freddy was on the back porch with Claire in his arms. They were looking at stars above, laughing and you almosted hated to end the fun... Or what would have to be discussed after she went to bed. He caught you standing there, ending the fun to get Claire down. You stood outside looking at the stars until Freddy came back down.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yeah... Those girls are perfect." You smiled.

"I meant the stars but those two, they are perfect." He kissed your shoulder and pulled you back, "everything ok?"

You snapped out of it, "no, no everything is fine."

He didn't look like he believed you, so you kissed him and went up to bed. A quick change, Freddy changing too. You both slipped into bed, cuddling up tight, enjoying it before that tickle Freddy got came back.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He hummed.

"Yes Freddy teddy," you rolled your eyes and turned to see him clearly with your chin on his chest, "what about you. Are you ok? You keep asking if I'm ok a lot."

"Because something is bothering you, I noticed it when you was putting Eury down." 

"Ok, but promise you won't interrupt." You waited till he nodded, "the babysitter said Claire cried herself to sleep the first night begging for her daddy."

"But she said they were good..." He looked horrified.

"I know Freddy, but that's not the point. She didn't want us to come rushing back over something so simple." 

"That's ridiculous." He huffed.

"Ok, listen... The reason I'm telling you this is because, i..." You looked away, "I think you and Claire are bonding to closely. She is clinging to you."

"I'm her father."

"But if she starts clinging now it won't be pretty later." 

"Darling this is absurd, there is nothing wrong. She's a daddy's girl that all." He blew it off and you just gave up.

You rolled over and faced away from Freddy as you fell asleep. Not the best night's sleep but it made your point. The next day you had off work because Freddy had a doctor's appointment, you were watching the girls and then doing something together.

* * *

 

_**Frederick** _

* * *

 Fred got ready and was about to leave when Claire used the coffee table to walk to his feet.

"Daddy." She reached to be picked up as he sighed.

"Sorry baby, daddy has to go."

He turned for the door and she grabbed his leg, "no daddy stay. Play."

"Sorry Claire." He picked her up, "I love you, you are so sweet I could just eat you up."

She giggled as he gave her a bunch of little kisses before sitting her down, or trying to, "daddy play." 

He realized she had a vise grip on his hand as he sighed, "darling!"

You peeked in and chuckled before picking her up and separating them so he could go. Claire cried, and cried, and cried till he shut that door. His heart sinking as he slowly left, wishing he didn't have too.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You sighed, walking Claire to the kitchen as she fused. She wiggled like a monster before you sat her down and she tried to crawl to the front door. Picking her back up, you put her in her high chair and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy will be back soon." 

"Daddy."

"I know you want daddy, but he has to go to the doct..."

"Daddy!" She screamed as she started to cry.

The scream woke up Eury asleep upstairs so you took Claire to her room and put her in her pin.  _ **I am going to kill Freddy if he doesn't make this stop.**_ You got Claire back down for her mid-day nap and then went back to Claire that threw her toys from the pin.  _ **You know, for being one and a half, she knows a lot of words and throws like a champ.**_

"Hey sweet girl, why don't we keep those in the pin?"

You picked up a few for her to throw another toy and almost hit you, "no!"

You gave up and stacked them but the door before shutting the door with the video monitor on. Eury had the small sound monitor on and was good as long as Claire didn't get to loud, but there is no promises there. She cried and cried and cried. She threw what she could and eventually fell asleep before noon and you werent about to wake her for lunch till Freddy got home.

"I hope that's not what the babysitter got." You mumbled and thanked God the monitor recorded it all so you could show Freddy.

 _ **No... No don't do that. That would break his heart. Seeing his baby girl like that... Don't.**_ You winced at the thought of Freddy being so sad and depressed, so you made a promise with yourself not to show him. You couldn't do it. You just waited till he got home and kissed him hello.

"How was our girls?"

"Great Freddy." You smiled, "they were so tired I just let them sleep through lunch."

"But they'll get grumpy by dinner." He frowned, "oh well, a little snack can fix that."

He started for the steps, "Ok Freddy, I'll get the applesauce."

You pulled a small cup and a spoon and took it up to him. Sitting it down as you got a phone call and stepped into your bedroom to take it. 

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

"hey beautiful." He smiled as Claire yawned and stretched.

"Daddy." She smiled.

"Yeah, daddy's home." He lifted her up and sat her on his lap, "does my big girl want a snack?"

She nodded and giggled as she reached for his hand and the applesauce. He fed her little by little, making her laugh with each bite. When the jar was done, he cleaned her up and took her outside to play so Eury could finish her nap. He had her standing up, both hands in his as he walked her around the yard. After so long, her feet landed on his and he did all the walking to make her laugh.  _ **Before you turn two you will be walking. I have you crawling, standing, talking.... I will get you walking soon.**_ He smiled to himself as she laughed.

"Look at you! You are almost walking without me!" He exaggerated to get a laugh, "oh wait, no I'm doing all the walking my silly girl."

He swiped her up from his feet and lifted her in the air as her cute pink and white lace dress blew in the wind. The heavy cotton was stiched in a way that made Freddy think of what a toddler would wear in the fourties. She laughed as he dropped her down to the ground where he sat down with her. He smiled and teased her, teach her a few more words before it was dinner time and he took her in. He started food while he heard you upstairs getting Eury up, smiling as he waited on the water to boil.

He glanced at the video monitor, thinking it was still in Eury's room he would check on you. He clicked it on and seen a empty room, confused he jumped back to watch the recorded video and seen you putting Claire in her pin while she was screaming. His eyes went wide, he fast forward to when you came back in and watched the scene play out.  _ **That is not Claire... Can't be.**_

> _"Hey sweet girl, why don't we keep those in the pin?"_
> 
> _She picked up a few for her to throw another toy and almost hit her, "no!"_
> 
> _She gave up, stacking them by the door before shutting the door for her to cry her heart out. Screaming for daddy._

He turned the monitor off and sat it down to the side, looking at Claire as she smiled at him.  _ **I think I created a gremlin.**_ He checked the water before tossing in the pasta and sitting down across from her.

"So pretty girl, were you good for mommy?"

She nodded, "wesssssss."

"Yes baby." He chuckled, "y-y-y."

"Y-eessssss."

He chuckled, "good baby." 

She smiled as he kissed her head. He went back to cooking and when you came down, gave a half smile. You looked confused but seeing Claire wasn't crying or hurt she only got more confused. He made spaghetti and let both of the girls have a small plate, before pulling you to the other room to talk. You followed but didn't say a word till he stopped and looked at you.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

"I'm sorry." He sighed, "I seen the video of Claire."

"Freddy..."

"No, I should've listened." He sighed, "I should've believed you."

"I know." You kissed his cheek, "stop belittling yourself. We just need to fix this behavior now so it doesn't get worse."

He nodded and went back in, starting small as Cameron came and sat by Claire on the table. You petted him a little and helped Claire eat while Freddy took Eury. He burped and cleaned her, taking her to play while you cleaned up Claire and she fused.  **** _ **Baby steps... Baby steps.**_ You sighed,  _ **Its not going to happen immediatly, you know this. Just go easy.**_


	40. Space...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Freddy work on gaining a little space with Claire and her not fussing over it.

It has been a week of you taking care of Claire around work. She was still fussing with you and Fred would watch and get upset to. He hated seeing Claire bawling like that, but he knew if he comforted her she would only cling more. You reminded him it was best to break it now, before she went off to school. Tonight was one of the worst nights though. You had her tucked in and she kept climbing out. She screamed at the top of her lungs and cried. All the while Freddy is holding Eury downstairs trying not hear it.

"Clarice, please." You sighed, "please baby girl. Mommy will sing to you."

"Daddy!" She threw the blanket.

"Clarice Chilton, stop being a menace." You groaned, "stop."

She cried louder as you picked her up and she squirmed trying to make you drop her. You were about to give up, but you seen a peek into Eury's empty room and guessed she was being rocked by her dad downstairs away from the noise. You gave one last try as you sat her in the crib and she swung her hands down against your chest and arms.

"That's it. Stay here." You put her in the crib and walked out to the hall. 

You sat down with your back to the wall as she cried.  _ **We need to fix this... She is a monster when Freddy is gone.**_ You frowned, thinking up anything you could do to help. When it got quiet, you peeked in to find Claire out cold. She cried herself to sleep and you left the door at a crack before going to find Freddy. He sat out on the deck and rocked little Eury as she dozed. You gave a soft smile as he glanced up.

"I couldn't take the crying." He gave a soft smile.

"Well she is asleep now." You sighed, "she cried herself asleep."

"It's my fault."

"Yes it's your fault because you're a perfect and amazing father." You giggled softly as you kissed his cheek. 

You could taste the salty trail where his tears traveled down his face.

"How do we fix this?" He whispered.

"Teach her that you're not leaving her forever." You sighed, "start small then maybe we can have a date night or something and she not chase away a babysitter."

He nodded and looked down at Eury, "let me put her down." 

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred put Eury to bed and watched her a moment before peeking in on Claire and feeling guilty. He went to bed and you joined him shortly after. As the lights were turned off and you fell asleep, he made a promise to fix this.

The sun came up and he got both girls up and breakfast started as you rushed out the door with a few kissed delivered. First thing after eating, he moved Claire to the living room pin and took Eury to be changed. Claire was fussing and crying when he left the room so he came back.

"Ok sweet girl, daddy has to change sissy. I'll be gone a few minutes ok?"

She shook her head and wanted him to pick her up. He huffed, walking to the kitchen and grabbing the pig timer off the counter. He set ten minutes and sat it on the coffee table and for her to see.

"Daddy will be back when the timer goes off."

"No!"

He walked away as it started ticking. She cried and he went back to with and find ished the diaper in eight, so he took a two minute play time with eury before heading back down and appearing right as the buzzer goes off. He stopped the buzzer and sat Eury in her bouncer as he picked up Claire.

"See baby, daddy came back."

She sniffled and sucked on her thumb while he did a little housework. After a few minutes, he put her down and she cried and stood up chasing his leg. She latched on and he let it go for a moment, then pulled her off and sat her in the high chair. 

"Ok, less clingy." He sat down the pig and put ten minutes again and went to Eury while she cried it out.

"There's my sweet girly girl. How are you today?" He winked.

They played a few minutes, Patty cake and peek-a-boo. He laughed as she giggled and wiggled. He kissed her head and sat her back in her small bouncer. He went back to Claire in her high chair, stepping in right when the buzzer went off. 

"Hey sweety, you ok." He picked her up, "daddy back now."

* * *

This went on for a few days, once or twice he would leave her with the timer set. He even did it when you were home and had you take care of her till the buzz brought daddy back. You found it odd, but it worked. The last few nights he watched on the baby cam as you put Claire to bed with little fuss. 

You walked back to him and raised a brow, "ok, you win."

"You win? Win what?" He smirked.

"You eased Claire down, and with that stupid timer." You sighed and sat beside him, "I know it hurt you alot to see her cry, but thank you for working on this."

"No problem darling." He kissed your cheek, "you just owe me."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

That night, you went to bed after giving Claire and Eury a little time feeding from mommy. Freddy put Claire down and you put eury down. You went to bed, changing into a little more risque nighty and tucking in for Freddy to find. He took his time, walking in and slipping into bed. His hands sledding over your hips and smiling as he fingered the lace.

"Dressed up for me?"

"I said you win." You smirked as he rolled you under him.

"You never answered what I won." He kissed your neck gently and stroked his hands along the silk nighty.

"Me.... Or you know the knowledge of besting me... Or knowing our daughter loves you more..." You were cut off by his kiss and a very suggestive slip of his leg.

"Well then, let me claim my prize."

He kissed you again and slipped in, soft and easy as you both adjusted. He was panting and doing most the moving until he groaned and he dropped a little roughly. You rolled him beneath you and slipped down to finish him off with your mouth. He was panting and gasping as you had him on the edge and approached quickly. His orgasm fast approaching, The moment ruined by a door creak.

"Daddy." Claire stood in the door way.

You pulled the sheet over your head  and coughed as you let fred go really quick to stop from choking. Shifting to cover up as he looked at Claire, the moment worse then he ever imagined. 

"Hey baby, how did you get out?"

"Daddy." She reached for him trying to get on the bed to get to him.

You had on your nighty still and slipped out to scoop her up as she fussed and reached for Fred. He sighed and found his pants and slipped them on, taking her and putting her in the crib and setting a higher bar on it. With the matress all the way down, he put her in as you watched and tried again. Back to the bedroom, but niether of you laid down as two little feet pattered behind you. 

"We are definitely going to need a bigger bed." He huffed and picked her up.

"Get her to sleep then come back.... And I won't say I told you so."

He rolled his eyes as you went to bed and laid down. You were out cold, waking up a few hours later and finding Fred wasn't back yet. You wondered to Claire's room, sighing in relief as you find him sleeping in the rocking chair by her crib. She was trying to hold his hand through the bars, the sight heart breaking.  _ **He isn't going to get this down that easy, especially since she is going to be getting a bed soon.**_ You went back to bed and laid down,  _ **I just wished Fred was sleeping with me right now.**_


	41. ...and a change...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Freddy redoes claire's room.

After the little scene from last night, you told Freddy you would be getting claire a bigger crib that will convert into her first bed. He loved the idea, infact you four we're going shopping tonight. Her classic igloo room was beautiful but she didn't seem to like it as much anymore. So you made a deal with Freddy, he got to redo eury's room for claire and you were moving Eury to Claire's.

Freddy helped with everything, moving supplies around and changing over the sheets. Eury's room was very basic, Freddy didn't plan a lot and left it basic till this time when claire needed more space and a change. He moved Eury's basic furniture out and had it shipped to Goodwill. He planned on getting a new room set up for the almost toddler, he had a plan and while you and Eury followed his lead. He couldn't wait, he had a small baby bag packed for both babies and was dying for you to get off work so he could go.

 You walked in from work, smiling as Claire was trying to walk to you, "oh baby, look at you!"

She laughed and caught me, "ma-ma."

You picked her up as she giggled. Freddy rushed in and sighed in relief before kissing you.

"She is getting more and more slippery." He made a face at her, "aren't you baby?"

"Yeah." She smiled as you kissed her head.

"At least I can hold her. I guess those little sessions we're working some." You winked and walked her to her chair, "let get some food then we'll go shopping."

"Sounds good, I already know the room she will love." He was so proud as he finished cooking.

"I'll give Eury a feeding real quick before hand. I'll just have to pump tonight." You sat down and pulled Eury over and shifted to feed her as you lifted your shirt. 

She latched on, biting down as you focused on feeding her. Claire looked jealous, fusing in her seat but Freddy distracted her with orange wedge. It worked for a while till she threw it at you for not paying attention. 

"Ma-ma."

"Claire I'm feeding your sister." 

"No!" She reached for the bottel and Freddy pulled it away.

"Clarice!" He motioned you out, "take Eury out of here."

You slipped into the living room and frowned,  _ **What is going on with her? She was good then... She jealous of eury? Shes not overly attached she hates sharing attention.**_

Fred walked Claire up to her temporary bed that use to be hers in her now old room. Eury's old matress on the floor of the room with some toys incase she got out of the crib. A tall enough gate in the door she couldn't get out as she cried and ran back down to check on you and Eury.

"Are you ok darling?"

"Yeah but I should apologize. Claire isn't overly attached, she hates sharing attention with Eury." 

"Yeah, I should've caught that." He sighed, "guess we'll be staying in."

"No freddy, let's go out and just have a sitter with the girls. Eury should be taking a nap and as long as she is away from Claire, she can." You frowned, "I'll call the nanny."

He looked over and frowned, waiting till you finished the call and had the sitter on the way. He played with Eury a moment and looked up.

"Ok, guessing you picked a theme already and had the room painted today." You sat down beside him.

"I did, won't say what to we start shopping." He smirked and kissed Eury's head, "isn't that right cutie."

She giggled as you shook your head, "ok but we order it to be delivered tomorrow and set up."

"Darling..."

"You shouldn't be constructing any of it. Too heavy and two girls to watch." You warned and used a baby voice, "besides we need to be working with Claire. She needs to be a nice sister."

Eury gurgled and burped as Freddy patted her back and kissed her head, "that's my good girl. What a good burping."

"Let me go bring the bag in and you have the bassinet in our bed room?" 

"Already brought it down here so Eury can snooze. I'll just work on the whole Eury and Claire are loved equally thing tomorrow around the room."

"Who knows, maybe the new room could help too." You sighed as you got the bag and left it by the door, "I just feel bad. Why is she so bad now? She wasn't like this when Eury was born."

"She wasn't even one, probably wasn't feeling jealous until Eury started getting a little more mobile." He shrugged, "she is crawling good and starting to stand slowly. I wouldn't be surprised if we get first words here soon."

"So I guess we both need to work with Claire now." You closed your eyes as the door rung and the sitter came in. 

Claire was crying upstairs and Eury was almost out for the night. She took over so you two could run out quickly. Freddy knew where he wanted to go and drove over. The kids store was higher end but Freddy already knew the prices, it was clear as he found each thing and took the small items but remembered the big ones.

"Ok, what is your theme?" You watched as he looked through wood decorative signs.

He smiled and pulled one that was a small plaid bear on plain wood that read 'Brave little Bear'. You rolled your eyes and looked at the next one that was wood with a canvas over it. Jet black with a credit moon that read 'i love you to the moon and back' in white with little sparkly stars.  _ **Interesting... What theme fits that?**_ 'Don't feed the animals' was on a larger sign with little Silhouette animals all around it.  _ **Forest! Wilderness theme!**_

"I know it! You're doing a wilderness theme." You took the signs as he pulled a few more and moved on.

"Give the beautiful woman a cookie." He chuckled, "just wait till you see it all."

He pulled tags on a few pieces of furniture that were very rugged natural wood that was marketed as for boys. You raised a brow and leaned in.

"Isn't that more... Boyish?"

"It is very cute and I thought it would go better then a farm." He shrugged, "plus you haven't seen the bed."

"Then let's see it." You shifted all the pictures as he picked up a rug and some extra sheets for the bed.

He picked up decals for the wall, forest animals mainly the smaller ones and then a larger stuff animals. A baby bear, deer, fox, racoon, and little squirrels. He got a big moose blanket comforter for her bed and then finally went to the bed. I picked it out immediatly, a tepee/tent style bed in a rugged wood frame. It had a cloth the could be drapped over the large entrance. A smaller hole cut put of the front where you could see the matress had a bunch of pillows that Freddy would also want.

"Ok, it is cute." You giggled as he kissed your cheek, "hopefully it will sweeten her up."

"Yeah, I want my sweet girl back." He sighed as we finally went towards the register, "if this does not work, our daughter is truly broken."

"That's pretty bad coming from a distinguished psychiatrist and author." You teased as they rung up the massive purchase, "oh and we would like delivery and set up on all furniture."

"Darling." He looked over.

"You can't lift, and I've seen your construction skills... Just focus on the girls please." You kissed his cheek and he nodded as the cashier took the card and Freddy felt the pain of spending so much money for the first time in a long time.

"That was almost the price of my red convertible brand new."

"You were a fool for paying that," you shook your head, "the car not the furniture. It definitely should've cost more unless it had issues."

He sighed, knowing it was true and he did pay for the cheap convertible out of convince. The only thing he skimped on but then he put a lot of money into it to fix that mistake. He walked you out to the car, opening and shutting your door before getting in and pausing.

"What do we do if Claire is to far gone?"

"Freddy..."

"Darling, she is extremely jealous and my timer was barely starting to work. She isnt going to get better quickly but I would hate for the same to happen to Eury just because we are giving Claire more attention to fix it."

"I know." You sighed and cuddled up to him a moment before heading home.

* * *

**_Frederick_ **

* * *

In the morning, you left for work and Freddy was working with the girls. Claire was napping finally so he was working on Eury's crawling and standing. 

"Oh, there we go..." He smiled, "look at you! You got it!"

Eury smiled and fell right down on her butt. 

"Ok, you had it." He kissed her head as the door rang. 

He lifted her up and on his side as she chews on a toy. Walking to get the door, he cups her head and swivels to make sure she's ok. His eyes lighting up at the man with a clipboard and truck in his drive, they were delivering everything.

"Mr. Chilton?"

"Dr. Chilton and yes." He smiled and opened the door, "First room on your right up the steps."

The man nodded and a small group started moving everything in. The leader stopped as the last piece was in, double checking the list then letting him sign off it was delivered.

"We are putting the together now, probably a few hours with the amount of stuff." He smiled at Eury and waved as she hide her face against Fred, "I will keep you updated as we go."

"Thank you." Feed smiled as the monitor cracked, Claire was roaring to life across from the busy room, "oh no."

Freddy put Eury in her pin and ram rp to get Claire, bringing her down and putting her in the pin as well. She wasn't happy and Fred quickly pulled Eury out for her feeding as Claire cried for attention.

"Ok one second sweet girl. Let me get the bottle and we can all sit together." He grabbed a bottle then pulled Claire out and sat her beside him on the couch, "Eury has to eat so she can take her nap. And if she is napping good, we can play."

Claire leaned into him as he put on some TV show for toddlers and fed eury her full bottle. He got a few burps quickly and then he put her to sleep in her carrier and moved outside. She was in the small shade by the pond while Fred and Claire played with the pond. He had her counting fish, walking around it (without help but she didn't realize it) and even dipping her feet in for the fishy to nibbles.

"Tickle." She pulled her feet up.

"Does it tickle? Wait a second." Freddy dipped her down more and she fused as her toes still got nibbled on.

"Daddy." She squealed and he pulled her up, "no."

"No what?"

"No." She was trying to give a grumpy face and he laughed.

"Ok... Let's just go relax."

He grabbed a blanket from inside and put it close to Eury but not under the shade so they could watch the clouds. Claire loved this, laying on his chest or on his arm as he pointed out little things. He could tell by the way she lit up when he said anything and how she tried to grab his hand when he pointed.

"You loved daddy daughter time don't you?" He teased her as she giggled and he started to tickle her.

He kissed her head as he looked up to see the supervisor at the door, getting up and walking quickly, "yes?"

"We are working on the last piece now. About half an hour. A few pieces was missing from the bed kit and the chair bolt. We used a heavier grade then what's in the kit so it shouldn't matter."

 _ **Oh great, now I get an I told you so later.**_ Fred nodded, "ok, that's good."

"So if you want to see if your kids will nap, we can arrange the furniture before we leave." 

"That sou..." Fred stopped and looked down at the bright and bubbly girl that managed to walk over and latch onto his leg, "that sounds wonderful, right my sweet girl?"

Claire smiled as he picked her up.

The other man chuckled and leaned in, "hi there beautiful." 

Claire tucked against Fred's chest hiding her face, the man chuckled.

"Can you say hi Claire? Say thank you for putting your room together?" Claire shook her head without looking at the man, Fred sighing in defeat.

"I'll leave you be and get you when it's time to arrange." He left on that note.

Fred grabbed the blanket and took it in and carried in Eury next. She was still sleeping so he slipped her into her crib and picked up Claire again. Walking into the room, he looked over the furniture and told them were to move all the pieces. Once everything was in place, he signed the last line and thanked the men for their work. He grabbed the few things he bought before and set the room hoping to have it done before you got home. A quick call to Parker and he brought some screws and a drill to hang the pictures and Fred got the rest. Thanking him and promising a dinner soon before Fred put Claire down in her room to explore. In no time, you were walking in the door and Fred was big smiles as he waited on the bottom step.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

"Hello beautiful," Freddy was beaming and you chuckled as you kissed him.

"Hello my dear teddy, why are you so happy." You teased knowing what it was.

"Claire loves her room." He offered an arm, "come see?"

You followed him up and stepped into the room and about died. He painted it a deep blue like the darkening sky just before night falls. Little white spots for stars on the ceiling that were glowing in the dark. He turned the lights on, Claire peeking out of the tepee tent bed, the wood frame was perfect with a canvas painted in shades of blue and purple with trees on the outside. Little twinkling fairy lights decorating the inside. The floor bed mattress had plaid sheets and a dozen pillows. All different colors and styles. Forrest animals, plaid, tree print, camo, and even a native American design. There was a hole at the head and foot of the bed to crawl through and a flap on the side to toss over top for the main entrance in. Sitting on her new bed, surrounded by pillows hugging her new squirrel toy was your gorgeous Clarice.

"Oh look at you baby, oh so happy." You sat down beside the tent, "you like the room?"

Claire clapped and giggled, "ok beautiful, let me check out the rest."

Fred helped you up, chuckling as you glanced around. All the furniture was wood, clean finish that looked like the white and black Aspen trees cut fresh from the woods but felt much more sturdy. The dresser, changing table, small kids play set kitchen and table... Then you looked at the small wood woven hanging chair with fake leaves down the chain. You sat down in it and looked over the rest of the room. The fur rug on the floor, a fake campfire out of realistic looking pillows, trees and animals all around the room on the walls. The huge stuffed animals sat around the room, Baby bear, baby deer and a daddy buck, rabbits, racoons, another squirrel, wolf, and even a larger moose that was behind the tent. It was like a fairy tale, but better because it was real. The pictures on the wall, hung perfectly straight. The 'brave little bear' and 'don't feed the animals' hung up. 'love you to the moon and back' was by the moose and beside it was 'howl at the moon' on the silhouette of a wolf. The other two were off to the side, 'seek out adventure' was a beautiful senic picture of the woods. The last one, a painted mountain range with a picture of your happy family on it 'my sweet girl, you'll move mountains'.

You looked at the proud father, his face glowing better then the sun outside as he walked over to you, "so darling, I did good?"

"You did great." You stood and gave him a kiss, "almost as good as my original artic room."

He rolled his eyes and sat down beside Claire in the tent, "I win. Definitely win.... Right Claire?"

"Yeah." She giggled, "good daddy."

You sat down in the tent and kissed her head, "ok.. you win."

He leaned back enough Claire can look up at the light in the tent, like little stars twinkling as he kissed the top of her head, "we love you sweet girl. You and your sister... If you could please be good."

Claire rubbed his cheek and the reached for the lights again. You kissed Freddy, thinking maybe this can help Claire and her jealousy just a little.


	42. ...makes for a happy claire.

After the new room, Claire started to lighten up. She didn't get so clingy or defensive, but most importantly she didn't look like she would hurt Eury. Freddy could have them both playing on the floor, no issues. Especially since today was storm after storm and Freddy was barely letting you leave for work.

"Claire, sweet girl, you almost ready to run away? Your feet are carrying further then mine can carry me." He chuckled as he laid on his back with Claire standing and walking beside him.

Eury gurgled and pounded on her dad's chest as Claire laughed. He huffed and lifted Eury up above him, so she couldn't knock the wind out of him. Claire grabbed his arm, Eury smacking his wrist as he pulled her down before he dropped her.

"You two are so sweet and monstrous." He chuckled as Claire covered his mouth and he pretended to eat her hands.

Claire squealed and eury pounded down on his shoulder, he winced as the both ganged up on their poor Dad. He was on his back, two beautiful babies playing on him... His smiled was bigger then it had been in a long time.

"You two will kill me." He mumbled.

"Food dad-dy!" Claire almost screamed.

Eury started to cry and Freddy quickly sat up and carefully maneuvered to his feet. He offered a hand to Claire and helped her into the kitchen. He got her in her high chair and grabbed a bottle to feed Eury while he made up some food for Claire. Mac 'n cheese and cut up hot dogs, not Fred's favorite but Claire gobbled it down and wore half of it. He just laughed as he burped Eury and then got her down for a nap while he took Claire for a bath.

With the bubbles all around her, she played and only looked at her dad when he spoke, "ok my sweet girl, let's play a game."

He lifted up a rubber duck and kept it just out of reach, "What's this?"

"Ducky." She reached and took it from Fred.

"Thats my girl, what about this?" He lifted up shampoo.

"Poo-y." She smiled.

"Pooy? Close." He put some on his hands, "shampoo. Sham-poo."

"Ham-poo." She slapped the bubbles as he soaped up her head.

"You are adorable." He put a small dot of bubbles on her nose as she squealed and wiped her face, "bubbles."

"Bub-blllllllllllles." She clapped and made more as her face lit up.

"Oh, bubbles. You just made bubbles." He tickled her a little as she laughed and kicked more up in the air, "you are just a bubble machine."

"Bub-blllllllllllles!" She shouted and clapped to make more before smacking her dad's face to make them stick, "daddy bub-les."

"Do you know what you just did? You made a bubble monster." He roared and attacked her before pulling her from the tub to dry off with her boisterous laughter.

Freddy got her in jammies and laid down for a nap, watching her curled up in the bed before he took his short free time. He laid on the couch in his office and yawned, stretching slightly before falling asleep after telling himself he needed to work.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You get home and walked into a quiet house. It felt creepy but you kept telling yourself it was nothing. Nothing was out of place and as you went upstairs you couldn't help but laugh. Eury and Claire were sleeping and Freddy was out cold on the couch in his office. You decided to be a little nice, writing a small note and leaving it on his chest as you woke up Claire so she wouldn't fuss tonight. 

"Hey sweetie, how was your nap?"

"Mom-ma." She yawned and let a small burp out during her yawn as you bounced her.

"Oh my, what a big yawn you have." You teased her and kissed her head before sitting in her hanging chair with her, "why don't we work on your abc's. Sounds good?"

She nodded clapped as you giggled and shifted, "ok, are you ready? Think you can get all of them?"

She nodded again and you started with the sign language, "A is for....?"

Claire stretched her arms out and clapped long ways, "al-la."

"Alligator." You smiled and moved on with the next letter in sign language "b is for...?"

She locked her thumbs together and wiggled her fingers to mimick yours from many weeks ago, "berb-be"

"And c...?" You made a C and she quickly finished.

"Cam-er-on." She smiled as the cat raised his head softly at his name.

"Cameron is a....?"

"Cam-er-on."

You kissed her head and kept going. You started this with her about her first birthday, hoping she could learn sign language as she learns the alphabet and words. She was learning better each time since you put a motion with each animal. As you got done, she clapped and reached for the floor. Right when you sat her down, Eury started to cry so you ran to her room and bounced her as you hummed to quiet her tears. When she calmed down a little, you felt a hand on your leg tugging.

"Is my baby girl hungry." You kissed Eury's head.

"Ma-ma."

"Yes Claire?" You looked down as she stood up using you.

"Ma-ma."

"Ok, you can come too."

You picked up Claire and went downstairs. You sat her on the floor and gave her a small container of the squeeze applesauce so she wouldn't make as big of a mess. You started to feed Eury, getting her to latch on as you sat back and rested. Claire tossed the squeeze packet up at your leg.

"Ma-ma."

"Ok baby, we can cuddle." You tapped the couch cushion and watched carefully as she climbed up on the couch and tried to cuddle your chest and sit on Eury, "no Claire, sit beside mommy while she is feeding Eury."

She plopped down beside you and took the apple sauce to suck on. She didn't look too happy but she didn't push you or Eury so you took it as a win. She cuddled up tight to you, holding your side and sucking down the applesauce as you fed eury. It was peaceful and you completely missed Fred walking downstairs.

"There's my girls." He chuckled softly as he turn to look at the scene, "couldn't ask for help darling?"

"No I think I got it." You giggled as he leaned in for a kiss, "besides, I thought you deserved a little nap."

"It was a good little nap too." He sighed and went to the kitchen, "I'll get me a snack it was so good."

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred caught you roll your eyes as he went to the kitchen and made a small meal. A glance out at the back yard brought a slight smile, it might be storming but that just meant he had you and the girls stuck inside with him. He figured a movie and a nice family dinner would make it seem brighter out. He made a small cold beet salad and cooked up a little chicken. He kept the meat seperate, cutting one piece into small strips since you two were starting to work Eury on a little bit wider selection of food.

"Ok, here we go." He took a deep breath and carried the two plates to the living room.

"What's this?" You raised a brow.

"Since Claire is being so good lately, I think she gets to pick a movie and we all snack on the couch." He set them on the coffee table and smiled as claire tried to grab a piece.

"Fair enough. Keeps the girls happy." You adjusted to burp Eury as Fred help Claire pick a movie.

She kept looking through, digging around as Fred tried to help her decide. She ended up throwing Chitty chitty bang bang at him and he frowned as he rubbed his face. You laughed at him softly and took a piece of chicken as Claire squeezed tight around her dad's arm so he had to pick her up after putting the movie in. 

It took a moment to get comfortable and then he had to share every other bite with Claire trying to steal his fork, "ok sweetheart, you are making this a lot harder."

"Food dad-dy." She opened her mouth and tried to steal his beet.

"Ok." He huffed as she won the fight, "I never use to like beets, had to learn to like them enough to eat...and now I'm not allowed to have any."

"Claire be nice." You giggled and gave her a piece of chicken, "daddy needs to eat too silly."

She took half the beet, the other half she put to his lips as he smiled and took it with a few of her fingers. He didn't bite, just nibbled as she squealed and pulled them back. He stuck out the the tip of the beet and sucked it back in as she giggled and bit her chicken. 

As the night wrapped up, you and Freddy tucked in Eury for her beauty sleep and Claire gave her a wet kiss on her head. Next was her turn, you sat her in her tent and tucked her in. Freddy fluffed her pillow and gave her the squirrel that has became her favorite toy. She squeezed it tight and smiled as you both kisses her good night. 

You two retired to bed, Freddy cuddling you to him as he smiled, "I think Claire is happy."

"Yeah, really happy." You kissed his chest.

"Freddy teddy do good?" He asked with a smirk.

"Freddy teddy did very good. Love you."

"Love you more darling." He kissed your head and turned off the light.


	43. Dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get Freddy alone for a date.

It had been a month since the book release, of course it was no trouble with the kids now that Claire wasn't jealous. You were working, short days and plenty of time with the girls but not as much with Freddy. You didn't get alone time and it was starting to wear on both of you. He was a little grouchy in the mornings. You cuddled up to him but even a little feel would result in a baby crying like they knew when their parents were trying to have fun. Today would be no exception.

Fred smirked as his fingers traced your side, slipping down to your stomach and inching towards your chest, "good morning beauti..."

A cry broke out down the hall as your small goosebumps left your body and Freddy let his hand fall away from you. He raised a brow, watching as you slowly got up. A tug of your small nightgown to make sure you are covered before you left for the babies room. Claire was sitting in her bed crying, arms up and smelling horridness.

"Oh stinky little girl you are." You held your nose a moment, "you're a stink bomb."

Claire kept crying as you picked her up and laid her on the changing table. You worked quickly to clean and change her, getting her smelling better and back in bed before tying off the trash can in her room and one handedly moving it out to the trash can. You walked in the house and scrumbed yourself clean, sitting in the downstairs tub as Freddy checked on you.

"Darling?"

"Claire is really stinky." You frowned.

He chuckled and slowly sat down by the tub, like you had done many times while he soaked. He lifted one hand up for you to take and hold, his smile bright.

"Sorry beautiful, you got the unlucky draw." He kissed your hand as you giggled.

"I know, I should've made you get up." 

He gave you a soft kiss, "I'll get the girls up. You need to get done soon or you'll be late." 

He left slowly as you huffed and drained the tub. He was right, it was getting close to work time and you couldn't be late.  _ **I guess me and Freddy will die of sex starvation.**_ You slowly got ready and left with three little kisses and scratch to the kitty on the way out.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred had just sat down some breakfast for the girls, stopping as Cameron sat waiting on his still. He dropped a small bit of fish and gave a few soft strokes as he ate.

"You wouldn't mind watching the girls for an hour or two tonight... You know, let me and (y/n) have a little peace and hopefully quiet so they don't find out." 

He looked up and flicked his tail.

"I guess that's a no." Fred sighed and scratched his chin before going back to the girls.

 The rest of the day he was scheming of ways to get alone time again. How could you two have time together without the kids? Or at least time together that wasn't public. Freddy was in dire need of intamacy, he was missing your touch like crazy. He needed you.  _ **There has to be some way... I don't want to get a hotel room for a night, I doubt either of us would actually want to sleep away from home or pay for a overnight nanny.**_ Lunch ended and he was playing with the girls. Getting Eury standing varefucar only to fall on the blankets and pillows he placed on the floor around her. Claire was helping when she wasn't climbing up daddy.

"Ok you monkey." Fred flipped her upside-down, "you are hanging all over me." 

"Dad-dy fun." She giggled as Eury fell back for the sixth time.

"Yes he is, very fun." He chuckled, "mommy thinks so too."

It clicked in his head, a simple idea he could spin if only he had the help. It took a moment to get out of the grasp of his kids, but he managed and got the phone to call. You could be home at anytime now and he wouldn't risk you hearing or finding out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Parker, it's Fred. You told me a story about this cabin you own just outside the city..."

Parker didn't even let him finish, "you want it for the night?"

"Just for a few hours." 

"Stop by tonight and pick up the key. I'm guessing I shouldn't tell Kacey?" 

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Later." 

Freddy smirked and went back to the kids as the door opened. He was good to go, now he just had to set the scene for it. It would have to be tomorrow, give him time to get everything right.

"Hello handsome."

"Darling, do you ever not look beautiful." 

You bridged the gap to kiss him after whispering, "your too sweet, now never think otherwise or I might have to find another."

He wrapped his arms around your waist and went to deepen the kiss when Eury cried and fell back on the blanket with a soft this. You rushed to help her, he sighed and took Claire to start food while you calmed Eury.

* * *

When you left for work, Fred went to his own work. He cleaned up from breakfast and ran out with two babies to pick up a few small things. He got to the cabin and had it set up, everything good to go before he raced home to make sure you didn't find the house empty. He let the two girls play and make a small mess for him to clean as you walked in.

"Hey gorgeous," he kissed your cheek, "how was work?"

"Fine, I had a little one throwing up and a trash can half the day because his parents couldn't come get him." You frowned, "poor boy just wanted to go home."

"At least you tried to help." He shrugged, "cheer up."

"I will, you know I will." You winked and stole a kiss as a baby cried, "I swear they have radar."

I chuckled softly,  _ **Oh I know you will... I promise.**_ He grinned and finished up the cleaning before going to you in the kitchen.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You got Claire, bouncing her gently and making faces to get her to stop. She gave up in no time, giggling as you wipe her tears. 

"See baby, no tears needed." You winked as Freddy stopped behind you.

"Here, she made a mess of her dress. Why don't I go change her so you can eat? I already had some with the girls."

You nodded and handed her over, eating quickly. Freddy had just came back in when the door rang and you went to get it. He chuckled softly as he held baby Claire and watched your surprise.

"Maybel?" You frowned at the nanny at your door.

"Yes, always on time like Mary Poppins." She stepped in as you turned to see her take Claire from his arms, "and how are you doing today?"

"We didn't...." You paused as Freddy smirked, "you."

"Yes darling, I did. I have a lovely night planned so let's get going." He smirked and took your hand, "because you always look beautiful.... And she is only here for a few hours."

"I'm still in work clothes.."

"What part of beautiful don't you understand?" He kissed you and pushed a little hair from your face, "please, come with me."

You paused but listened, squeezing his hand and walking out with him to the car. Everything was planned, you knew it. Fred always was very meticulous  when it came to surprising you. He opened your door for you and then got in, driving immediatly without one word of where you were going... So you had to ask.

"So where are we going that I can look like a mess with dirty clothes?"

"You don't look like a mess." He glanced over, "and I already packed a spare set for you."

"You packed extra clothes but we aren't staying anywhere overnight?"

"No, I figured we needed a little time and then we would be good to go home."

"You didn't rent a hotel, we're going the wrong way for that." You looked around as he drove, "we aren't even in town."

"No we won't be in a minute." He smiled.

"Are you taking me to lovers Lane?" You teased as he rolled his eyes.

"Not much room in here." 

You were a little perplexed, no idea where you could be going but a good idea of what you would be doing when you got there.  _ **I should've know Freddy teddy would find a way.**_ You rolled your eyes as he turned on to a dirt road going through part of the woods.

"You must really be starving to do something like this." You glanced over as he shrugged.

"You've been wanting this too." 

"Of course, but I would've stuck withiddle of the nigh...."

"So a baby could cry and ruin it? We have better chance during the day and I wasn't going to pay the nanny to stay downstairs while we were upstairs."

 _ **That is kinda creepy... Then where are we going?**_ You glanced over again and took his hand. He looked to you for a moment then back to the road.

"Freddy, I'm not having sex outdoors. You shouldn't either." 

"We won't be outdoors." He smiled, "or in the car."

"Then where are we going? The moon?" You teased as he slowly pulled to a stop by a log cabin.

"No, a cabin." He smirked and got out, running to open your door before grabbing a small bag, "I'm not a caveman darling, I got us shelter."

"Who's cabin? How did you come up with this?" You looked at the cozy little cabin and small porch wrapping around the two sides by the small drive. 

"Later darling, take a look inside." He smiled and gave you the key as he pulled a small picnic basket from the back too.

You walked in and smiled. The fireplace was across the way with plenty of shelves and storage around it. A bed a little ways away with a fur rug in front of it center of the room. Next to the door was a massive window with long curtains along with a small table and two chairs. It was simple and beautiful, even the rustic castiron pots and pans on the shelves and some roasting sticks. 

You glanced back to the door and took a second glance at Freddy walking in. He sat a small bag down by the door and shut it. He put the picnic basket on the table and started a small fire while you just watched him. You were finally looking at him, dark jeans and a soft blue cotton shirt with a hoodie on. It didn't look at all like the Frederick that took you out on dates a few years ago. Charcoal grey dress pants and a button up shirt. A thin zip up navy blue sweater with a folded collar.... He looks so much more happy than back then.

"Darling, warm up by the fire. It's still a little chilly out after the storming all day the past few days."

"Yeah it is." You gave a half laugh, "I can't believe you sometimes Freddy."

You walked over and wrapped around him instead to warm up, "oh?"

"You're too sweet, too nice... I love you." You kissed his chest, right above his heart before stealing a hand of his to hold.

"Only because you made me like this." He winked at you.

You tugged him to the bed, "let's skip dinner, I just need some body heat to warm me up."

Freddy laughed, "as you wish darling."

He pulled the covers back and and sat down. His hands pulled off your scrubs, one piece at a time and very slowly. He kissed up your stomach as he worked, tracing the lace on your bra and panties with his feather soft touch. You reach down and started to unzip his jacket and he tugged you down on him. He shifted to pull his shirt off and you worked on his pants. A small push, and a finger in his boxer briefs to tug them down.  _ **Another change from the old Chilton, he hasn't wore briefs since the burning. Small shame seeing as he filled them out well.**_ You gave a hungry kiss to his lips, pushing deeper as he undid your bra and tossed them with your panties out of the way. 

"And you always said I was the one with the insatiable sex drive." He chuckled.

"You're the one that found us this sliver of free time and chose a secluded cabin."

"Yeah, but I packed a dinner. I'm not an animal, I was going to do it the right way." He smiled as you stole another kiss, "love you too."

Your hand cupped his face, resting your forehead to his as you slipped down on him. As your eyes fluttered shut, mouth agape, you felt him thrust up gently into you before stilling for you to take over. His hands held your waist, perfectly molding to your body as you rocked on him.

"Oh God Freddy, maybe you were right." You huffed and he pushed in, once more nice and hard.

"Again." He chuckled from deep in his throat.

"You were right. Maybe i..." Your body tensed and he stopped only to roll you two over so he was above you, "oh fuck."

Your legs curled up, and he started in pounding you, "that's new."

"Oh freddy, that... T-th-th-tha-t issssss." 

You were almost light-headed, he was a master at your body and he was proving it. The soft roll of his hips, they rolled into you and sent shivers up your spine. The caress and careful squeezes tracing your body and holding it firm when he wanted extra force. Freddy was a God send, he could play you like a fiddle and just proved it with your first orgasm in under five minutes of play.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh." You moaned out as you felt your body go limp.

He slowed way down and took his time, watching you as you recovered, "darling?"

"More." You nodded as he slowly brought his pace back up watched you pant and squirm at the next build up.

It didn't take long till you were on the verge, hips raised and legs barely holding you up. He stopped and pulled out, kissing you and turning you over. A hand ran down your front and lifted you up to push in. Then he pulled you up against his chest, working slowly as he held you to him and you laid tight against him. It was a great the feeling of being one, as if your bodies became one and everything was blocked out.

"Darling, ohhhh... I love you." He mumbled against your neck as he lost rhythm.

"Love you more Freddy." You gave a sharp push and then felt everything rushing in and out. 

His sticky sweet nectar was filling you and slowly dripping down yours and his thighs. He loosened his grip, kissing down your shoulder and falling back against the bed as you were pulled with him. It felt like time flew by, the thick pulling in the air... Calming and soothing. 

"How long do we have left?" You whispered and shifted to lay on his chest.

"It's only been twenty minutes." He chuckled, "we got two and a half left."

"I could use that dinner now." 

He laughed and kissed you, shifting to get up and grab the basket. He opened the wine and pulled out some cheese and veggies with crackers. A little snack type of meal to fill you two up enough to sleep tonight. He rubbed your back and you returned the favor, kissing his cheek and massaging his back and shoulders. Before you knew it, the cuddling time went by so much quicker than the sex. Freddy put out the fire and walked with you back to the car. You got and held his hand as you two drove home.  _ **Never underestimate Freddy teddy, he can always find a way.**_


	44. Runaway tot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire learns to walk and run.

Out of all the great memories parents have of their kids, one of the biggest is the kids walking on their own. And for the Chilton's, their oldest was about to excel in that area. Clarice Chilton was going to make a lasting memory for her parents.

Frederick had been working on her walking without help and she was starting to get it. He kept telling you everyday you got home just how much she was progressing. Two steps before falling, four the next, and three right after that. She kept reaching for things to stop from falling and losing balance in the process. You always giggled at how amazed Freddy was with Claire and walking.

"I think she is messing with you Freddy." You smirked trying to hide the small jest you were going to give.

"What?" He looked at you from his spot on the side of the bed slipping his slippers off, "what do you mean?"

"Well she can walk with help easily. Move everything away and she barely gets a few steps..."

"It's just balance. She isn't trusting herself to walk on her own." He looked away.

"Or is she messing with papa. You said it yourself, she goes from two to five then back down to three. And those are the highs of the past three days." You shifted to your side to look at him as he slipped under the covers, "she doesn't want to learn to walk when daddy is there to help."

He froze halfway in bed, "that's preposterous."

"Is it?"

He laid down and kept changing his expression, "yes."

You hid your snicker and cuddled up to him to sleep. He was taking his time falling asleep and kissing you goodnight. As morning came and you slowly woke up, you noticed Freddy wasn't there. You pulled yourself up and walked down the hall to find him changing Claire and talking to her.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

"So beautiful, today I am getting you to walk." He looked down at her determined, "I know you can, you will do it today."

She giggled as he wiped her and she squirmed.

"You were doing good now your not even trying."

She reached for him as he leaned in to strap the diaper on.

"You are very clever darling girl, but I will not let you trick me."

He lifted her up, bouncing her a little on the table before holding her to his hip and bouncing with her slightly.

"I know we will, we will do it this time."

He walked into the hall, stopping as you stood there with a smile, "I thought marrying you meant I get to wake up next to you."

His eyes rolled as Claire slapped his chest, "not my fault you sleep so long."

You kissed him as Claire slapped his cheek with a audible noise.

"Oh Claire, no." You rubbed his cheek, "don't beat up daddy."

"It's fine, I'll deserve it later." He sighed and walked her downstairs, "I'll get you food."

Freddy put Claire down in the pin that he moved to the kitchen. She clutched her octopus toy and distracted herself while he made up the food. By the time he finished, just a few minutes really, you came down with Eury and slipped her into the cozy jumper.

"I fed this one so she'll be good till lunch."

"Thanks darling." He kissed your forehead, "I think I got it from here."

"I would hope, or else I have been very bad as mom." 

He chuckled and gave a quick goodbye kiss as you ran off to work, leaving him with the girls. Eury was bouncing and playing with the little toys on the swing while Claire ate with fred. He watched as she played with the food more than anything. After only eating a little of her plate and almost bathing in the rest, Freddy washed her up and moved her outside after dressing them warmly. The wind gave a soft chill on this almost fall day, but it helped Eury to sleep in her fleece blanket covered onesie. Fred sat her on the porch blocked from the wind and worked with Claire just off the porch on the soft grass.

"Ok sweetie, let's do this. Get daddy and he'll give you a treat.." He stood her just out of reach if the deck and walked a few feet away before turning around, "walk to me baby."

Clair took two steps and tettered to the left. She fell over reaching for the deck to stop. He helped her up and she tapped his chest lightly.

"Got dad-dy."

"No, daddy got you." He chuckled, "again."

"No, got daddy." She sat down and pouted.

"Ok." He gave her a goldfish cracker, "again for papa."

She nodded and stood up as Fred walked back, "come on baby."

Clair took three steps and fell right on her face. He lifted her up as she sniffled and tapped him for her cracker. He sighed and gave her the cracker.

"Daddy didn't think this through." He pulled her to his chest, "love you sweet girl."

He walked her inside and grabbed eury, sitting them in the living room with a kiddie show on as he tried to find a new approach. It was almost lunch so he figured letting her eat might help, but he didn't have the motivation. He gave up and hoped tomorrow would be the day. 

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You woke up Saturday morning, happy to be home all day with your favorite people. Especially after last night and the way Freddy didn't seem overly bubbly about Claire trying to walk. You figured your joke got to him, so you got up early and made his favorite breakfast and brought it to the bedroom. 

"Wakey wakey Freddy." You nudged him awake, "we have a few minutes alone at least before babies start crying."

"What are you doing?"

"Saying sorry." You handed him a small cup, "I may have been teasing you the other day and now I think it was bad."

"By that you mean..." He blinked.

"I don't think Claire is manipulating you." You smiled, "I was teasing you and maybe you took it to heart."

 "But she is, I know she can walk."

You gave him a kiss, "you can't rush it. She's not ready."

"But she was walking good, she does really good then just falls." He defended, "I'm trying to coax that out, trying to get her to see it. If she tries she can do it."

"Freddy...."

"I know." He sat up, "today we will get her to walk."

"Freddy teddy..." 

He kissed your head and got up, "ok... You will see."

He walked away and you fell back on the bed. Today wasn't going to be relaxing, you could tell already. He came back in for the plate of food and then walked to get Claire. You slowly got up and grabbed the baby monitor for Eury before following him downstairs. He sat down in the living room, sitting Claire a few feet away as you watched from the bottom step.

He motioned from her to him, "come here baby girl."

She stands and takes three steps before falling in her butt. You sighed but she gets up and tries again. A few more steps and another fall. Her wavering steps made you jump and start towards her but Freddy caught your hand and pulled you back.

"She can do it."

"She not even two Freddy, let her learn slowly..."

As you two stared each other down, a small creak broke the moment and you seen Claire running for the back door. You were wide eyed, Claire wasn't just walking without help but running.  _ **She was tricking us.**_ You chased after her as Freddy struggled to get up with his back stinging. You stopped for a moment and pulled him up.

"You didn't soak this week like you were suppose too." 

"I just realized that." He winced but started to help you run after your sweet tot.

She came back out of the kitchen and slipped on the hard wood floor, sledding on her belly like a penguin before getting back up before you could get a grip. She was running, swinging through the house easily but unable to open doors or get up the steps. Freddy was wore out, sitting down on the bottom of the steps as you poorly attempted to catch the sweet slippery girl.

"Clarice! Clarice Chilton!" You slipped on the floor as she giggled and ran right to her dad at the steps.

"Qua-cker." She bounced up and down.

"Cracker?" He raised a brow, "a goldfish."

She nodded and opened her mouth as he got up carefully and went to the kitchen to get one. He sat her on the floor a moment and went to help you up as you watched holding your side. He pulled you up and laid you on his chest and lap, holding you as he shifted to find a comfortable spot.

"I'm sorry." You chuckled softly, "I was wrong."

"And right somehow." He kissed your head as Claire walked over and hugged you both.

"Dad-dy... Fissssssshhhhhhhy gooooooood." She smiled.

"I love you Claire." You kissed her cheek and pulled her in.

"I think she needs some rest and you and me need a long soak." He winced and rubbed your bruised side.

"Yes, I think we should." You smiled, "I guess it's true."

"What?"

"Sometimes you learn to run before you can walk."


	45. A hairy situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire gets into a sticky spot.

Freddy was a great dad, practically perfect with his girls. Now he had faults, but it wasn't always so easy to find them... Until today. Freddy wasn't big on stressful situations anymore. Yet he was about to find one.

After you went to work, Freddy sat with the girls playing and left to grab the small bottle for Eury when he heard a sharp cry. He frowned and ran over to see Claire had her hair knotted up by trying to pull out her ponytail with her peanut butter covered hands. He sat the bottle down and picked up Claire.

"How did you....?" He sighed not even finishing the question before he carried her to the kitchen and tried to wash it out to find the hair tie was knotted in. 

"Oh my sweet girl." He bit his lip gently, grabbing the soft bristle brush.

A quick brush through and Claire screamed louder than he ever heard. His gut twisted as she pulled and the brush was know stuck in her hair. Dumbfounded by the events, Fred did the only thing he knew. He called you.

"Freddy I'm at wo..."

"Claire's brush is stuck in her hair.... Along with her hair tie and some peanut butter." He watched his oldest daughter cry.

"How.... What were you three doing?" 

"I gave her a PB&J and left to get Eury's bottle and came back to this."

"All of it?"

"Ok, I might have tried to brush her hair and got the brush stuck." He mumbled into the phone and tried to shush the tot that was beyond any point of calm.

"Is the hair actually knotted?'

"Yes."

"Big or small?"

"Big."

"How big?"

"All of it basically, the back." He wiped her tears before she wailed and slapped his hand, "what do I do?"

"Well usually it needs brushed but right now I think you need to get the brush out and wash the peanut butter out."

"Then what?"

"A hairdresser. Claire night be getting a trim."

"How do I get the brush out?" 

"Sorry Freddy, can't see it to help. Don't try for to long, if you can't in a half hour just go. I'll call and make sure she has an appointment so you three won't wait."

"Thanks darling." He sighed as he accidentally pulled the brush in her hair and earned an evil noise.

"Apparently a 2 year old getting her hair untangled and an exorcism sound oddly similar." You mumbled, "love you Freddy, I'll be home soon."

He hung up and tried again but Claire started to fight him. His heart pounding, eyes starting to water at see his girl in pain... No more wasting time, he lifted her up and grabbed eury in her little carrier. He got them buckled in and raced to the salon hoping this can be fixed and swearing he'll never turn his back for even a second with her again. He rushed in with both of them, the salon full watching as he sighed and the lady that did her first haircut immediatly came over.

"I just got your wife's call, let me fix this for you." She motioned them to follow her back where she went to work.

She started by washing her hair, only causing more of the exorcism noises. She managed to get the hair wet enough and soaped up to remove the brush. She went to work by hand untangling the knot as much as possible before rinsing and doing a second shampoo. This got rid of the peanut butter, the knot was about half size... Fred finally took a breath. Another rinse then she covered Clair's hair with conditioner and got it on every inch of her hair, pulling a comb to start the work. Fred had closed his eyes, preparing for the scream but peeked his eyes open after a minute of silence. Claire's head was almost back to normal, her hair barely ratted as the woman worked out the last bit.

"Ok girl, almost done." She pulled the last piece and brushed it out easily before rinsing and drying her hair carefully with no objection.

"Thank you." Fred smiled as Claire lept for him the moment he started to pull her from her kiddie seat.

"You are welcome." She chuckled, "let's just go pay the bill."

Fred sat Eury on the counter and held Claire close as he found his wallet he almost forgot, "how much?"

"Five. The cost of a shampoo and conditioning." She smiled as Freddy handed over a twenty.

"Keep the change, you deserve it."

"I'm just a hair dresser, not a miracle worker." She laughed, "but thank you."

Fred took them out and drove home, pulling in just before you. You rushed up and got Claire, lifting her up with a smile as you looked her over.

"It's gone... And she didn't cut it?"

"No, she saved it." Fred smiled.

"You are one lucky Freddy." You kissed him, "love you."

"I love you." He whispered back with a soft kiss to your lips, "and you." He kissed Claire's head.

You ran Claire inside as Freddy grabbed eury. He kissed her head, lifting her up out of the carrier and walking her in the door behind you two.

"And I most certainly love you too." He whispered in her ear as she squealed.


	46. Counting sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eury makes a milestone.

Eury was starting to babble more, just not actually getting close to words. Freddy was excited and you however was nervous. You were worried you would miss her first words. He tried to cheer you up, take a positive outlook on it and you just weren't there. 

* * *

The day started out as normal, getting up and going to work. The whole time you were thinking about Eury talking when you weren't there. Freddy could tell and tried to cheer you up.

"I can record it." He smiled, "I'll send it to you right after and we'll have it recorded to show her when she's over."

"That's sweet but, I would still be missing it." You sighed.

"I love you darling, I promise you won't miss it."

"Another promise you can't keep Freddy." You nodded, "but thanks."

He kissed your cheek as you kissed the girls goodbye. You were humming on the way out the door, your usual mindless humming to block out defening silence or ignore talk you don't care for. You were out the door and on the way to work, but it just didn't feel right.  _ **Am I missing things with the girls? Should I just stay home with Fred and them all day?**_

* * *

You walked in after work, kicking off your shoes and letting your hair down. Laughing from the kitchen caught your attention and you peeked in to see Freddy and Cameron reading to the girls laughing and giggling between throwing applesauce around. You smiled at the sight, Freddy looking up.

"Hello darling." He smiled back as the girls kept the food fight going against the walls of the kitchen.

"Hello Freddy." You walked in and kissed him as applesauce was slung at your face.

He wiped it off gently, kissing you again and blocking the next throw. Cameron ran off down the way, protecting himself from the unnecessary bath he would be stuck with if he stayed much longer. You walked over and picked up Claire from her mess.

"Hey my beautiful girls, what are you two doing?"

"Pla-yin." She made a face and you looked at Fred.

"I guess you're the black sheep in the family... These girls are just like me."

"Yeah I know." He chuckled and grabbed Claire, "they still need their baths and I my soak."

"Then let's get started." You started a bath, "I'll get these two. You just need to soak."

He left you with the girls, getting them in the soapy water. Knowing he would do as he should, you relaxed into your role. They splashed and played with the little toys. You splashed them a little and started your usual humming and slowly turned it into a song.

 _"Baa, baa, black sheep_  
_Have you any wool?_  
_Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full."_

You raised a finger for each you named as Claire tried to follow along.

 _"One for the master,_  
_And one for the dame,_  
_And one for the little boy_  
_Who lives down the lane."_

Claire splashed played on as you hummed, Eury seemed to relax into it. By the time you pulled your girls out, got them dressed, and had them downstairs for dinner you were surprised Freddy still wasn't out yet. You peeked in after telling the girls to behave a moment and giving them Cheerios to distract them. Freddy was still laying back in the oil bath, relaxing so you had to play dirty a little. It was almost Halloween anyways. You creeped in and tapped his shoulder, but you used a werewolf glove that you found at work. A small tap and he glanced over, not jumping till he seen the hairy hand.

"Oh dear lord." He jumped and held his chest as you chuckled.

"Sorry Freddy."

"I doubt that." He glared.

"Girls are done with their bath, starting dinner."

"Hopefully without that hand." He mumbled as you turned around and kissed him.

"I really am sorry."

The rest of the night went well, all the way through putting the girls to bed. Freddy read to Claire and joined you and Eury when he was done. You both watched little Eury struggling to fight sleep as you sang to her again starting from your soft hum. 

 _"Baa, baa, black sheep_  
_Have you any wool?"_

Her eyes flickered as you continued on until she was out cold. You two went to bed, no surprise as you both fell asleep and started the next day the same way. You both could feel Eury getting closer, so you both started playing dirty. You woke her up, saying mommy and momma as much as possible. Freddy caught it and decided to play the game and used dadda all the time. You went back and forth, laughing at each other's attempt to win the ultimate prize... Their daughters first word.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred was determined to win, Claire said dadda first and he was going to get Eury to too. 

"Hey beautiful, want Dadda to help you eat."

"Crawl to Dadda baby girl."

"You are Dadda's favorite little girl. I can say that because Claire is a big girl now."

Over and over, throughout the day, he added it in and even brided the girl. He gave her bananas and kept repeating dadda as she ate it and giggled.

"Dadda loves you so much Eury." He smiled.

Luckily it's when you walked in and you frowned. He chuckled and winked as he kept saying dadda and spoiling the girl.

"That's not fair." You poked his nose, "you are cheating."

"It's not cheating, it's strategy." He smirked.

"Not cool Freddy. Not co..." You were cut off by Eury.

"Baaa."

You both looked at the girl licking her lips, "baaa."

"Baby?"

"Baaa."

"Bottle?" Freddy tried.

"Baaa."

"Bad? Bag?"

"Baa."

Freddy was trying to decipher the baby talk into a word. You were puzzled but let him go as it slowly started to click in your head.

"Ball? You want your ball?"

"Baa."

"Bake? You want another treat."

"Baa."

You chuckled as Freddy looked confused, "what's so funny?"

" _Baa, baa, black sheep  
_Have you any wool?"__

Eury bounced and tried to clap as Freddy shook his head.

" _Yes sir, Yes sir, three bags full."_

She gugrled and wiggled in her high chair, "Baa. Baa. Baa."

_"One for the master,  
_And one for the dame,_  
_And one for the little boy_  
_Who lives down the lane."__

"She is baa-ing like a sheep." He sighed.

"That she learned from me, I win." You smiled as he pulled you down on his lap, "I win. I win."

"That doesn't count, baa isn't a word." He kissed your face, "doesn't count."

"Oh it does. I win." You kissed him back as Eury kept baa-ing and Claire flung applesauce at them.


	47. Dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small dinner with lots of fun.

You and Kacey had talked about doing a dinner for a while, and now you were biting the bullet and asking them over. It was time to have a simple meal for the two families, the only problem was getting said meal done. 

You were supplying the venue, but to cook a large meal that includes a happy Freddy meal wasn't easy. You decided to split bill, you cook for Freddy and do the side while she will cook the main dish. She was making g something good you knew so you wanted something Freddy truly loved to go with it. 

* * *

_**Fredrick** _

* * *

"Darling, would you please come to bed?"

"Sorry just one moment. I have to make this list so I can get it after work tomorrow." You shifted through a few thoughts and finished the last little bit, "which reminds me, what would you like for dinner Saturday?"

"I figured you and Kacey had that planned?" He frowned and hugged your waist to him.

"She is doing the main dish and a small side, I have the healthy side and Freddy food." You smirked as he chuckled.

"Sometimes when you talk, I still feel like some kinda beast."

"But your my beautiful best." You turned your head to kiss him, "so what would you like?"

"Anything?" He asked.

"Anything."

_**Oh the possibilities... Maybe something easy or something intriguing so I could get Parker to try it. The mash potato fries! Maybe beet pasta pesto? No...** _

"Freddy..."

"Mashed potatoe fries." He smiled.

"That's all you want?" You laughed.

"What was she making?" He squeezed you in tight.

"Southern chicken backed on rice." She shrugged, "I was thinking my crisped greens salad."

"Or mashed potato fries and that popcorn chicken bites you made for us that one date night. The ones that somehow tasted like chicken."

He looked really hopefully as you chuckled, "ok, ok I can do that." 

You sat the notepad down, letting Freddy pull you to the bed. You kissed him, hugging him and cuddled up for the night. In the morning you left for work but forgot the list so Freddy took the girls and bought what was needed and was putting it away. His girls playing with some apple slices and chowing on them.

"You two are too sweet." He whispered against Claire's ear, "you too cutie pie." He adds in Eury's as they giggled and nibbled their food.

Once he was done, he sat with the girls and started playing with them and the fruit. A bite for him, one for Claire. He kept this up till she stood up on his lap and took the whole slice away from him.

"That's wasn't nice." He hugged as she chewed it loudly in his face.

"Then don't tease her." You warned walking in, "and Eury throws it at you."

"That's why I was sharing with Claire."

"Honestly, I wouldn't." You kissed his head, "say get your own papa."

"No daddy." Claire pouted and ate her own slice.

"Dad never gets food, it's ok." He frowned and grabs his own slice.

You rolled your eyes and kissed his head, "be nice Freddy. We have growing girls that need their fruit."

"You have a waisting Freddy right here."

You held out a piece of banana bread and laughed as he took it from your hand. 

"Better?"

"You're hiding the good stuff?"

"Only from you. The girls already knew." You winked as you checked the fridge, "thanks for the shopping."

"No problem, I planned on taking them to the park anyways today." He savored the last bite of bread before getting up and hugging you from behind, "ready for the dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll start cooking your stuff early so it sits right." You chuckled, "you had to pick that chicken."

"It's good fake chicken." He shrugged, "I don't miss the real stuff."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

Saturday came and you were up making Freddy's fake chicken and mashed potato fries he wanted so bad. He was distracting the girls until Claire got hungry and wondered to the kitchen. 

"Hey baby." You picked her up, "hungry?"

She nodded and reached for some of the raw potatoes.

"Nah, let's find something tasty." You spun her around and gave her a grape and got a small bowl to sit on the counter by her. 

She ate carefully, watching mommy cook. When she was full, she tried to help you along. You sighed as she help to mash the now cooked potatoes. 

"Squishy."

"Squish, squish." You ran out between your fingers and she giggled.

"Ok, now we add the rest." I pulled out the last few things and let her help mix it up and prep for the frying.

She was being have so you let her continue helping with small things till Freddy poked his head in. He smiled softly and walked over holding Eury.

"There she is."

"Yeah, she found mommy." You smirked as he sighed, "it's ok. She's fine." 

Right when he was about to steal Claire back, the door rang and you glanced at the time. It was a half hour from dinner time. Fred ran for the door holding Eury as you peeked around the corner curious. But you could tell from Fred's smile it had to be Parker.

"So Kacey threw me out, said I was too distracting while she cooked. Wanna take the girls out back and play?"

Fred shrugged and you answered from the kitchen, "yes!"

He glanced at you and rolled his eyes, "I think I just got thrown out."

"If I am making the chicken bites, yes. You eat them before they reach the bowl." 

He shrugged and lead them out back, smiling as Fred got Claire to walk out the door with him. You took the silence to finish the food. You had just got the last fry and chicken in there bowls on the table when Kacey came over with her dish. She sat it on the table as you grabbed the drinks.

"Hey girl, what is that?" She looked at your food.

"Not chicken popcorn chicken and mashed potato fries." You walked to the door to get your men and babies.

"Those look good... I'll definitely be needing that recipe." 

You both laughed as they got the kids in their seats. You made up the kids plate and ripped up small pieces into finger food for them. The boys attacked the food and got their plates, Freddy talking Parker into some of the not chicken chicken. Kacey took a bite and was looking it over.

"How is that so delicious?"

"Magic." Freddy chuckled, "it tastes like chicken."

"It does... What is it?"

"No." Claire snapped.

Everyone laughed as Freddy gave her a popper, "don't ruin the magic. It's chicken to me."

"These fries are great." Parker stole a few more, "even better in the sauce from your chicken."

Kacey smiled and took a small bite of one, "it does."

"Just incase the kids forget." You leaned over towards Kacey, your real chicken tastes like chicken... And really good."

She laughed and nodded, "I guessed I learned something from my mama."

Claire started licking her plate, causing more laughter as Freddy adds aittle more food before Eury started throwing her chicken. You got up and got her down for a nap as Kacey decided Holden should too. 

"This dinner went really well." She smiled.

"It did, we should do this more often." You smiled.

"Taco Tuesday?" She jested as you both walked back to your men.

"Did I hear taco?" Parker glanced up.

"Maybe the vegan enchiladas?" Fred leaned in.

"I guess they like that idea." You shook your head.

"I guess this'll be a regular thing." She sighed, "if you're ready to take turns cooking."

You gave her a hug before Claire threw food at Freddy and broke the dinner.  _ **At least it was fun... I wouldn't mind a few more of these.**_


	48. Daddy's helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grocery shopping becomes a handful for Freddy.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

After you left for work, Freddy decided to go on a grocery trip. You had been running low on food and snacks and he wanted to surprise you. He got the girls ready, smiling at their laughs and giggles.

Claire in her red and black plaid shirt that was a little big on her, jeans, black boots and her black stocking cap with cat ears on then. He had been practicing the walking with her and had it down, secretly hoping she would want to walk around the store a little with him so he could brag about her only being one a day a half in there. 

Eury was another case, her black onesie and matching tutu came with a sparkling black bow. In orange was a pumpkin and 'The cutest pumpkin in the patch'. Black and orange tights and fuzzy little boots in black. 

He slipped her in her carrier and took them out to the SUV. His girls bundled up good for the soft chill weather, they set off on their simple trip. The whole time the girls didn't cry. Eury fell asleep by the simple drive and Claire was watching out the window at everything passing by. Everything seemed to be great, Freddy was on a high. This would be the perfect simple 'i love you' surprise. He found a good spot, pulling Claire out and telling her to stand by the car a second as he pulled the carrier and Eury. He had that weight set when he glanced down missing Claire.

"Clarice!" He went wide eyed and sounds around as Eury started to cry.

Claire's little ears popped up in the small bush lined curb and he sighed as the girl emerged. She giggled and roared as she stomped. He took a few deep breaths and took her hand.

"You scared daddy to death." He kissed her head, "don't run away. Stay with dadda."

She nodded and walked with him and Eury, only letting go when he sat Eury's carrier in the cart. He lifted her up on his side as she whined, starting to shop around the store. He struggled to look at the fruit and veggies, fighting to actauact find good ones he would sit Claire down and she would scream and cry till she was picked back up.

"Claire, daddy loves you but he can't carry you around."

"No walk." She pouted.

"I can put you in the cart?"

"No."

"Claire, you have to walk or go in the cart."

"No." She stomped and Freddy sighed.

He went back to picking things out as she tugged his pants leg. He wouldn't look down or acknowledged his girl that was being a brat. It lasted almost a minute until Claire gave a sharp tug and Fred almost tumbled with the tug. He wasn't use to an opposing force on his knee, it buckled and he barely caught himself. He groaned and put Claire in the kid seat as she started to fuss. 

"No!" She kicked as he forced her legs through the holes.

"I gave you the option." He got both legs through.

"No!"

"Yes." He tried to snap the safety belt and Claire slapped his hand.

"No!"

"No." He warned.

"No." Claire repeated.

"Ok, behave." He pointed at her and she growled at him and tried to undo the belt.

He got through most the fresh veggies before she got the belt undone and was trying to stand in the cart. He barely noticed until she leaned and looked like she was about to fall. He grabbed her and pulled her out.

"Claire baby, you can't do that. You'll get hurt." 

She fussed and he sat her down.

"That's it, you'll walk with me." He leaned in the cart and had her hold his hand as they walked.

He moved on and grabbed the bread. He swung by the bakery and got some banana bread and zucchini bread. He went on to the seafood and picked up a box of fish sticks, stopping at the counter to pick up a few filets before grabbing a little meat and poultry. He grabbed the dairy and then went through the isles for smaller things. A box of Mac n cheese, some packages of rice. He had the cart packed around Eury in her seat and no room left. He sighed, frowning as he sat a bag of fresh noodles on her lap in the seat.

_**i am such a bad parent....but there is still more and I can't get another cart and keep an eye on Claire...** _

He glanced down at Claire and found she wasn't there again. He was starting to realize that Claire running around the house before simply walking wasn't a fluke, she was running off with supervison.

"Damn it." He sighed and looked around for the cat eared toddler.

Down the way, was a few boxes on the ground and Freddy suddenly knew where Claire was. He weent down the isle with the cart and bent down the best he could without fully laying down and being stuck.

"Clarice, baby girl, daddy found you." he tapped the shelf and Claire popped out.

"You hide." She smirked.

"Maybe later baby, after we get home." I lifted her up, "we need groceries now."

"O-k." She giggled and wiggled as he sat her down again.

"Please stay with daddy ok? Don't run away, my poor heart couldn't take losing you."

She nodded and took his hand again. They walked a little further and kept shopping as Freddy hoped it would go quick. Peanut butter and jelly, a dozen different seasonings that you had mentioned you needed, a few soup cans, some beans, and a few packages of juice boxes for Claire. She was happy to pick out a few flavors and put them in the bottom of the cart as Freddy managed a case of spring water.

He was looking over the list when he noticed Claire running off this time. He watched her dive under the shelf of paper towels and cover herself up. He sighed and walked over pulling her out by her feet as she kicked.

"No."

"Claire, it's time to go home."

"No!" She kicked his hand and he let go.

"Claire this isn't a playground." He scolded her and picked her up to carry to the counter as she cried.

He blocked out the stares and got to the register. Once everything was up, and the bag boy got a second cart for everything so Eury wouldn't be a bag holder too, he paid and left for the car. The back gate was open for the boy and he got the girls in their seats and buckled in before shutting the doors and walking back to thank the boy and tip him a five for the heavy lifting. He slowly got in, glancing back as Eury somehow slept through Claire's hissy fit. As for Claire, she cried herself out and struggled to stay awake as he drove home. A silent drive as he turned on the radio to a soft tune, making it home just before you got off work and took the girls in. With them napping in the living room, he worked on getting everything in. 

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You had just walked in from work and laughed as you seen Freddy huffing and putting away bags of groceries. He turned to you confused as you laughed.

"You didn't have to get all that." 

"I just wanted to lighten your load." He kissed your cheek, "i thought I could get the groceries at least."

"Fair enough." You shrugged, "but that was the old list from last week. I bought most of those things and still have them."

He paused and looked arngry with himself for a moment so you hugged him tightly from behind, "I love you silly man."

"Love you too darling, even after all this trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Claire can not be left alone. She runs off and hides." He looked over at you, "and I may have stacked stuff on Eury because I ran out of room and I'm sorry."

You kissed his cheek and let go of the hug so he could fully turn to you, "you are a great dad and you wouldn't of did that if Eury cried."

"Still.... I feel bad." He frowned and you gave him one last kiss.

"Don't, I love you and those two girls love you."

He smiled and glanced in at the girls sleeping, "love you too."


	49. Just a bad day .... On Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad day always has a breaking point.

You weren't immune to bad days, though yours weren't so often as Freddy's tend to be. But you could always tell when yours was within five minutes of waking up.... Sadly today was one of them.

You had gotten out of bed and in your first step and push-off the bed to the restroom, you face planted. Grumbling you slowly pushed yourself up as you rubbed your face with your free hand.

"Darling?" Freddy looked over and jumped out of bed to help when he seen you, "are you ok?"

"Fine Freddy." You smiled lightly as he pulled you up.

"What did you trip on?" He looked around to find it.

"Air." You huffed as he pulled you into a hug, "It's ok darling."

"Today is going to suck." You whispered and kissed his cheek, "I just know it."

"Be optimistic. You can turn this day around."

You rolled your eyes and went to the bathroom where the toilet started to leak and Freddy got towels around it and found his phone to call a plumber. You washed up in the shower and dripped everything you touched until you got out and found your towel was one on the wet floor and Freddy had to run you another. He got the girls that were crying and refusing to eat so you just got dressed and left for work. You couldn't find any clean scrubs though you knew you had three sets clean, so you settled for jeans and a nice shirt and cardigan. You kissed them all good-bye and the girls fused and flung cereal at you barely missing as Freddy apologized.

"Sorry darling, love you." He frowned as you ran out and found a flat tire on your car.

"Can this day get worse?" You huffed and walked back in to switch keys, "car has a flat, taking the SUV."

"Ok, love you." Freddy called as the girls giggled. 

"Love you guys too." You sighed and drove down the road. 

Usually you didn't need to drive, it was mainly out if convince or running late but today, today they had a small field trip. You drove separate from the bus of little kids and the teachers. You were even driving two chaperones along the way to the park for some fun in the fall leaves and pumpkin picking. You parked beside the bus and walked out down the way to help chaperone the kids. Five adults and twenty kids were a tall order for preschool kids.

"Ok, lets start with the playground." One teacher called and you sat my the parent chaperones to watch and chat.

"So Mrs. Chilton, are you a mom too?" The one younger woman asked.

"Yes, two babies. One literal baby and an almost two years old." You smiled and pulled out your phone to show them, "and here they are."

"They are so cute!" One gushed.

"Oh, that must be your husband." One point test to Fred holding Claire as she reached for her bottle behind him and Claire was climbing his leg.

"Yes, that's my Freddy. Our oldest is Clarice and youngest is Eury."

"They are adorable."

"What does your husband do?"

You stopped a moment to think, "he is a house husband. He writes sometimes and published a few books too."

"Really? A written?" One leaned in interested, "what kind of novels?"

"Well..." You trailed off unsure what to say, but you knew it didn't matter, "he writes true crime. He use to be the director of a hospital for the criminally insane."

"Wow."

"That's different. How did you two meet?"

**_I worked for him and saved his cat and didn't treat him like a monster because of his disfigurement...._ **

"We use to work together and one stormy night his cat got out and found me. I rescued her from the rain and put up missing flyers and he showed up on my doorstep asking about the cat. Took him a few minutes to look up and see me holding his cat."

"That is so sweet. Sounds like something out of a movie, like it was fate." She chuckled and you smiled before you heard your name.

"Mrs. Chilton!"

You jumped up and chased after the scream to find a teacher and one of the little boys sitting on the ground crying. He skinned his knee. You quickly went about bandaging it up, smiling as he started to cheer up.

"See, isn't that better." You smiled and he looked off, "Michael?"

"Michael?" The teacher asked and he heaved before you could move.

You jumped back and tried to shake it off you as you refrained from screaming yourself. You walked away, looking through the car and not finding anything to change into. A parent ran over to one of the workers on the pumpkin farm and had them run a shirt to you, and of course you had to pay for the overpriced shirt. You walked back to the group and sat with the parents since the boy was fine now and playing without a sign of being sick.

You had a small break before you were given four kids to walk through the maze and help paint pumpkins. There was three stations, two teams racing through the maze before heading to everything else. You were first in the maze, three girls and a boy helping solve little riddles to get through. 

"Ok guys, 'i ride a broom and where a pointy hat'."

They all yelled witch and looked at the first path that had a witch on the sign. You walked them through, stopping at each intersection and reading the riddle to know which way to go. You were halfway through when one girl got scared and started to cry. You calmed her down and just lead the group out since you had a cheat map underneath the clues. 

Next was the pumpkin painting, which turned into let's see who could get the most paint on them and you. You kept stopping and wiping them off before they became rainbow people. They weren't happy but didn't fight. Luckily another station opened up and their pumpkins were moved to the drying area. You went on a barn tour, petting animals and watching the kids trying to feed the cow as they moo-ed. Then you went to the last area, matching photos to the animals on the board. The farmhand talked about each animal and when he finished, the group sat down to eat before the egg scavenger hunt. And just before everyone was heading back and you got to drive straight home since the two parents would ride the bus back, there was a small hayride. Now the hayride wasn't great seeing as you ended uphold one of the little girls and she peed herself when she was scared by a horse. 

You felt defeated, walking to your SUV and cringing as you sat down, "I smell horrid." 

You sighed and started the drive home only to get caught in traffic and almost run out of gas. You pulled into your drive and sat for a moment after you turned the car off. After a moment, you got out and walked in with the dirty shirt and went straight Freddy and the girls to the laundry room and stripped down. He frowned and Chase after you.

"Darling? Darling are you ok?"

"No Freddy, today has only gotten worse." You sighed.

"I can tell." He frowned, "you could use a bath."

He pulled you in for a hug, "I could."

"Since you are already naked and smell..." He cringed softly trying to hide it from you, "... Oh so beautiful."

"I have been vomited on, painted, and peed on." You mumbled.

"Definitely a bath." He chuckled and moved you to his tub and ran the water, "you get comfortable and soak. I'll start the laundry."

"I love you Freddy." You sighed and smiled as the hot water soothed your sore body.

"Love you more darling." He kissed you, "I got the girls and I will have them ready for the party. Just relax until I can make it better."

After an hour soak, you got out and found Freddy had left you a robe and slippers by the sink. You bundled up and ran upstairs to see he also laid out your costume. You had a yellow flowy dress down to your mid-calf and a matching cardigan. Matching ballet flats and a small tiara you stole from Claire on your loose curly hair.  **_A little odd for a Belle but definitely cute._ **

Once you were dressed, you walked down the hall to Claire's room where he had the girls cuddled in her tent bed with him as he read. You watched a moment, smiling at the costumes.

"Blue horse, blue horse, what do you see?" He deepened his voice, "I see a green frog looking at me."

He flipped he page and Claire rabbeted.

"Good girl, can you guess what the frog sees?"

She just rabbeted so he read, "green frog, green frog what do you see? I see a purple cat looking at me."

"Me-ow." Eury stretched it out and Claire meowed with her.

"Good girls." He chuckled from his stomach and the girls laughed as Cameron lifted his head, "you even got Cameron watching us."

"And a mommy." You smirked and sat just outside the small flap, "what does the cat see?"

The girls looked at Freddy after Cameron curled up in your lap to cheer you up. He lifted the book up and had the girls looking at it. 

"Doggie." Claire pointed. 

"The cat saw a dog!" Freddy smiled as the girls clapped and wanted him to read more.

Strangely, this was just what you needed after your day. You cuddled with Cameron and listened to Freddy and you sweet babies read a book.  _ **i will never get tired of this. My life is those girls and my darling handsome man. My beast.**_ You smiled as he winked at you, his dead eye blending with his face after all this time. You hardly noticed he didn't have the contact in. The girls don't act differently either.  _ **I love you my beast. You are the greatest dad.**_

* * *

**_Frederick_ **

* * *

 Freddy crawled out and straightened his outfit. He pulled out Eury, a red onesie with tan yarn and red specks all over. A few small brown yarn ball mixed in. She giggled and clutched her father's arm. 

"She looks so cute. Our little spaghetti and meatballs." You kissed her head before fixing the hat.

"Or her normal look after she eats pasta." Fred winked.

You watched Claire crawl out, standing up and tugging on his pants leg. Her hair was sticking all around, little bits of hay sticking out of the hat and sleeves of her plaid shirt. Blue jean overalls with patches and cowgirl boots tucked in. A pointed burlap hat that looked a little like a witches hat with patches on it. He drew a few stitches on the corner of her mouth stretching to her cheeks and a small one above her left eye.

"Our little scarecrow." You lifted her up, "you'll have all the crows going awwww."

Freddy chuckled as he walked back downstairs with you in tow. You took the chance to look over his costume better. He had on one of his old suits, still fitting him perfect and his hairstyles well. His face was creamy brown and tan with a set of sharp animal teeth in. He made his own beast costume, a little bit of an odd take to it but he looked dashing.

"Ok, almost time to go." He smiled and looked at you, "anything we're forgetting beauty?"

"Just your eye." You kissed him gently.

"No. I think it adds to the costume." He smirked as he grabbed an old cane of his, "one good and one bad. Tell me I don't look like a beast of a man."

"I don't think you ever went out without a contact in?"

"Exactly. They wouldn't expect it." He winked and you rolled your eyes.

You followed him out and over to the party. You let Claire walk beside you over and knock on the door. Big smiles as Kacey opens the door. Her hair tugged back with a lifeguard shirt on.

"My favorite neighbors." She gave you a hug, "come on in, the water is fine."

"Cute costume." You mention and she smirked, "wait till you see the other two."

Before anything could be said, Freddy nudged you so you turned to see Parker in a bloody white shirt and sweet little Holden in a shark costume. 

"Why didn't I think of that?" You whispered.

"Maybe next time, Belle." Kacey chuckled as you walked Claire over to the other kids to play. 

"Looking good Fred." Parker walked over with holden, "Wolfman?"

"Going for little more of a beast. Not the best with makeup." He shrugged.

"Actually it's really good." He leaned in, "that's your real eye, isn't it."

Fred nodded and Parker smiled, "I think the babies want to play."

"Are you saying ditch the babies in the nursery or take them out back to play and ignore the party inside?"

"Second one." He smirked and opened the back door softly, "run for it."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You glanced around and noticed Freddy was gone. Then you noticed the shark victim and shark was gone.  _ **I swear those two are little kids.**_ You rolled your eyes and found Kacey looking around between talking, so you filled her in.

"I think the beast and the shark victim are hiding out with spaghetti and shark."

"He raked the leaves into the backyard, they'll be back there." 

She started over and you stopped her, "let them have a bit. I mean, at least they aren't embarrassing us right?"

"Fair enough." She chuckled, "we can mingle now."

She pulled your hand and handed you a wine, to which you smiled, "after you."

Your day was turning around, you thought that maybe Freddy was right and the whole day didn't have to be bad. You chatted with neighbors and checked on Claire. When the boys finally decided to come in with only a few leaves on them and chocolate on the babies faces, neither of you fought. You hugged Freddy and made him wipe up Eury's face before putting her in the pin to play. He came back and decided on a glass of wine, making you happy.

"Glad you are splurging."

"Splurging? I thought wine was a fruit. Grapes are berries, berries are fruits.... It fits my diet." He smirked and kissed your cheek, "its a party beautiful Belle of mine, of course, I did."

You giggled and sat your glass down as a neighbor came over to chat. She was talking about a playdate and giving you information that you knew you wouldn't remember. Freddy was in and out of the conversation, so you reached for a notepad and pen Kacey left on the coffee table. Reaching down, it bumped your glass and splashed on the woman. Her bright white dress with color streaks that were to be "sprinkles" was now drenched in red wine. 

"Oh my God!" She gasped and held out her hands as if they were wet too.

"I'm so sorry." You tried to apologize as the woman snapped at you.

Your heart dropped down to your stomach and you lost all your air. White-faced and stunned, Freddy tugged you back as Kacey ran over. She tried to defuse the situation as you were completely stunned still by the woman's words getting progressively harsher.

"Darling please." Freddy pulled you towards the kitchen when it crossed the line.

"You bitch!" She reached towards you and Kacey and Parker jumped in to keep her back.

"That's it." Freddy turned touch towards the door, "go home and I'll get the girls."

"I'm sorry I didn't..." You were cut off by wine being thrown over their heads at your face. 

"Go."

Freddy got you out the door as you still heard yelling. You were almost in tears and starting to rush home when you tripped. Your foot caught the air and you fell right down onto the cold pavement and scrapped up your knees and calves. You laid on the sidewalk a moment and tried to catch your breath.

"No....no Freddy was wrong. It was a very bad day with no hope. I shouldn't of left the house." You slowly pushed yourself up and turned to sit up, looking over your legs, "I knew better... A bad day means nothing goes right."

"Only if you let it." Freddy walked over slowly holding Eury and letting go of Claire's hand.

She ran to you and hugged you after looking at your legs, "mommy no hurt."

"Mommy's fine baby girl." You smiled, "it's ok."

"She'll be fine, daddy will make sure." You looked at him.

He pulled me up, kissing my cheek and wrapping an arm around me, "ok babies, it's time for bed."

He walked you home, sitting you down in their room before putting the girls down. Once they we're out cold, which only took minutes, he returned to you and slowly went to work on taking your costume off. You didn't say a word or stop him as her stripped you down and gave you a nighty. He walked into the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit. He pulled my legs out and propped it up on his bent knee as he cleaned it up. He put the creme on it and wrapped them up lightly. Moving on to the other leg, he repeated these actions and slowly with little but a graze, he kissed both her knees.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." You sniffled, "I don't understand people who say a kiss on a boo-boo doesn't help."

He smirked and bent in to kiss you, "get some rest. Wake up tomorrow and it'll be a good day."

"I hope."

"I know. So much bad means something good is around the corner." He slowly got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"How do you know this?"

"Because after all the bad I went through, I met you. Then getting burned alive and spending a year fighting for my life got me a wife and beautiful daughter. I've been happy ever since." He smiled from the doorway, "now let me get this makeup off and I'll be back to go to sleep with you. Because I love you and nothing makes me feel better after a bad day but seeing my girls and laying with you in our bed."

You blushed and leaned back to snuggle into the pillow, "love you too Freddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using a new app to fix grammar and spelling, I apologize for any mistakes as the app went crazy overcorrecting and I'm trying to fix it.


	50. Fred the chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred tries to cook one of your meals.

You were the main cook when it came to friends coming over or nicer meals. You could make vegan food that didn't taste or look vegan. You were a master at this as Freddy joked, but he wasn't too good. He wasn't a fan of making a box or can food with instructions, somehow they never turned out right. He slowly got the basics down but having a recipe to follow would be a death sentence.

"Darling, I'll cook tonight." He smiled as you got the lunch you prepacked.

"Oh?" You looked at him, "what are you making?"

You figured it would be mac n cheese or something small but he wasn't thinking the same.

"Those potato nugget things you made before and vegan pasta."

You froze, "you sure?"

"Yeah. How hard can it be?" He shrugged as he put Claire in her high chair with fruit.

"Fairly hard." You frowned, "are you sure?"

"Yes." He rolled his eyes.

"Ok, if you want too." You kissed his cheek, "see you a few work."

You left as he put Eury with her cheerios in the other chair. _ **Good thing i bought that ready-made pasta.**_ You sighed and walked off to work.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred spent the day playing with the girls. Distracted all day until it was time for dinner to be started. He had Eury down for her nap and wore Claire out so she would take one too. He had complete privacy as both monitors sat to the side and he found the recipe you kept. He looked over the list and pulled all the ingredients to start. He got his tools out and took a deep breath as he read.

> 1\. Peel the potatoes, chop into pieces and boil in salted water until soft, about 20-25 minutes. Drain well.

He grabbed his two large potatoes and a small knife. He was trying to peel just the skin, finding that it was harder then you made it look as it got caught or went flying out the other side. After a few nicks to his hand, he huffed and remembered you didn't use a knife usually. 

"Oh, the peeler!" He started riffling through the drawers till he found it with a smiled. 

He dropped the potatoes in the water and set a timer before looking at the other recipe he prepared for.

"Ok let's see... All i have to do is throw it all in one pot and let that go." He looked over all of that and did it as he waited on potatoes.

With everything in the pot starting to cook, he went back to the potatoes. Draining them out and patting them dry with a towel, he started to read on.

> 2. Using a potato masher or a fork, mash the potatoes thoroughly.

Freddy took a fork, and mashed the potatoes up the best he could. His hand kept slipping and the fork was leaving huge clumps. He spent extra time on this, till his arm was sore for sure, then stopped to read the next bit.

> 3. Whilst warm, stir in vegan margarine, 2 tbsp of the plant milk, salt and pepper, onion or garlic powder and other seasonings if using.

He frowned,  _ **Vegan margarine? Plant milk?**_ He picked up the carton of milk and looked over. Nowhere he saw did it say plant milk on it.  _ **She said she bought me the vegan milk. She promised she was getting the proper stuff when she cooked so i didn't feel bad after.**_ He huffed, sitting it down and looking at his phone.  _ **Should i call? No. No calling her. You will do this right.**_ He lifted up the milk again,  _ **Cashew comes from plants. Trees are plants. Or should I use coconut milk? But coconut isn't really... Screw it.**_ Fred split the milk portion between the two and prayed it wasn't a bad choice later. He looked at the butter container and read it.

"Vegetable oil base. So it has to be that right?" He looked in the fridge and pulled the other container out, "this says butter. Butter has dairy." 

He sat the butter back and used the margarine he had originally pulled. He realized he didn't have a measuring cup so he poured gently and hoped it wasn't too much or too little. He put in seasonings and whisked it all together with his throbbing arm. It felt overworked but he was determined to show you he could cook. 

> 4\. Using a tablespoon, dip into mash mix, and then with the hands form the spoonful into a small ball, repeating until all the mash is used. Scatter breadcrumbs over a chopping board or surface in a thick even layer. Briefly dip each of the potato balls into the remaining plant milk then roll in the breadcrumbs until evenly coated.

He looked for a tablespoon but just like the cups, he didn't see them so he used his hands and tried his best to make small balls. He found them to be too mushy and the balls slushing down and breaking apart. He looked at the bread crumbs and shrugged.

"So it won't be exact." He dumped them in, "it could be worse."

He managed to get them rolled and dropped on the baking sheet. With them in the oven, he was about to check the pasta when a baby cry broke the silence. He ran up to calm down Eury, getting her back down and running downstairs to smell smoke. He went wide-eyed as the pot on the stove was burning. He pulled it from the stove and walked it out back as the smoke detectors went off along with his girls. He took a broom and knocked the two detectors down and raced to his girls.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

He was trying to calm his girls down together in Claire's room when he heard your voice, "I thought we agreed to not burn the house down. That was rule one when we moved."

"Sorry darling." He sighed as you took Eury, "the pot got away from me."

"The pot? What about the oven." You blinked, "you left it on and I turned it off because it smelt burnt."

He dropped his head as Claire hugged him, "daddy no sad."

He handed you Claire and raced down to check his now burnt crumbled potato balls. You turned on a few fans and cracked the windows to get the rising smoke out of the house before the other detector goes off and a neighbor calls for the fire department. You walked the girls down and sat them in the pin with some toys as you walked in to see him. 

"Freddy? You ok."

"Yes darling." He sniffled, "thanks for saving the house."

"Freddy." You walked over as he pushed you away so you didn't see him trying not to cry. 

"Frederick Chilton, I swear to God." You wrapped your arms around him before he could move, "talk to me."

"I just wanted to cook a meal like you do. To be helpful." He sniffled as you let him go so he would turn and look at you.

"And I appreciate it, even if it didn't go as planned."

"I burnt everything, ruined your favorite soup pot, almost burnt down the house..."

"Stop." You covered his mouth and wiped his eye before kissing his dead one, "the house is fine, i think most of the smoke is gone. No one called the fire department. The girls are safe. That's what counts."

"But I..." He stopped and just nodded.

"Now, let's get the windows closed and fans off. Change into warm PJs, cuddle up with the girls on the couch watching a movie and order out." You slowly pulled away, "you get them changed and I'll get the windows after i check my pot."

"I'm sorry."

"Freddy, i can get a new pot. I can't get a new you or one of our beautiful babies. Stop apologizing." 

He nodded and got the girls to change as you checked your scorched pot. After scraping everything out, you put it in the sink to soak and it would be fine. You set the oven to clean itself and threw away the charred crumbs of the potato balls. You raced upstairs and closed the windows and shut off fans before slipping into jammies and finding Freddy with the girls all cozy and warm. You barely sat down when the door buzzed and you ran to grab the food. Vegan pasta for the Italian place in town Freddy loved because you paid extra with a hefty tip to get it delivered knowing Freddy would breakdown trying to cook. He chuckled and took his container to share with Eury as she took a handful of his pasta.

"Better?" You asked as you sat down with Claire to share yours.

"Much... I love you girls." He kissed Eury's head as she slapped him with a noodle in the cheek.

"We love you more Freddy, even if you can't cook fancy."


	51. Fair

While it was getting colder, there was a small fair in town and you wanted to check it out. Freddy got the girls snuggly warm and you four set off to explore. With your double stroller just in case, you were walking through all the booths. Crafts, food, goods to sell... Starting at your entry point, you worked through it slowly.

"Oh wow, look at that butter sculpture." You took Fred's hand, "It's amazing."

"I'd call it, un-butter-lievable." 

You rolled your eyes as a few people nearby chuckled. He got Claire out and walked up to the glass protection wall and let her get a better view. A giant turkey in great detail, a cornucopia full of fruit and veggies, and a giant pumpkin with a gourd leaning on it. He returned and we moved on into paintings and photos from local kids. One really stood out to you. It was an old rustic stone road with fall leaves covering the small ditches leading to a covered bridge. You almost got lost in it, Freddy noticed.

"Darling, you in there?"

"Yes Freddy, it's just beautiful." You smiled.

"How beautiful?" He teased as he leaned in.

"Not like you or the girls but I do love it." You nudged him, "just look at it."

"I am..." He smiled at you as you finally look at him, "the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Smooth." You giggled as he took a small card next to the framed photo, "what are you doing?"

"Buying it." He shrugged, "it's only thirty."

"Freddy we don't need it." 

"But you want it, right?" You didn't speak and he nodded, "thought so."

He walked away a moment and came back with a little sticker to mark it sold. He handed you a slip and kissed your cheek, "we'll pick it up on the way out."

He moved the group on to the small animal barn. They went by, seeing each one. The pigs, cows, lambs... And stopping at the horses. Freddy walked Claire to the small line, pony rides. You shook your head and watched as he paid the man and put her on a pony, but she refused to let him go. After a moment and a small tip, Freddy was allowed to walk with her and the horse. You, of course, took photos as he walked around with the horse. Not too amused seeing you and your phone out but lighting up when he looked at Claire.

"Must you always take photos?"

"Yes, Freddy teddy." You winked, "you two look so cute."

"She always does." He held Claire on his shoulders.

"True but, she definitely got that from you."

"No, she got it from you." He kissed your cheek, "but thanks for trying."

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred carried Claire for a while, laughing and playing with her as you went along. Eury was crying and smelling like she needed to be changed so you took her to the restroom and left those two alone with the stroller. He sat her down and she fussed until he picked her back up.

"You know, you are very demanding." He bounced her a little, "I definitely think you get that from mommy but don't tell her."

She giggled then reached over his shoulder. He turned and seen a booth of cotton candy. A quick glance back to make sure you weren't coming out and he bought a small bag.

"Mommy doesn't know ok? No tell." He gave her a small handful before hiding the bag, "No tell mommy."

"No mommy." She repeated and shoved hand in all on her mouth.

He pulled her hand out with a small fight, just hoping she doesn't get sick from swallowing it her hand whole if she wasn't careful.  _ **You have been touching everything I let you, I don't want you sick. Please baby, let's not get sick.**_ He smiled as she finished the handful just in time, you walked out and he wiped off her face.

"So messy, slobbering all over yourself."

"Dad-dy." She smiled and slapped his chest, "fo-od."

"I'm a little hungry too." You slipped Eury into her seat, "this baby girl could use a snack and a nap."

"Ok, food." He smiled, "let's find some food."

"Shouldn't be too hard." You took his free hand and took Claire so he could push the stroller, "Kacey told me about a booth that sells beer batter onion rings and a vegan burger."

He raised his brow, "Vegan Burger?"

"Not like mine Freddy, apparently it's on vegan donuts and all." You started to that way, "I and the girls might not partake but we can surely find something."

You glanced around until you found the booth and then moved on a few to find food for you. He watched as they put his burger together and made up fries to go with it. They sat on the back seat and he found you a few minutes later. You already had food and found a small table area to sit at.

"That's the burger?" You chuckled, "it looks so bad."

"It's vegan, it's healthy." He smirked.

"No, not even close." You shook your head and sat a bowl down in front of Claire. 

Mac n cheese balls, fried veggies, and fruit juice. Claire dug in as you sat down just the mac n cheese balls for Eury. Freddy fed her one and smiled as she ate it slowly as her eyes barely stay open. 

"I think she's more tired than hungry." 

"But if she doesn't eat a little before a nap, you know she won't sleep long." 

He sighed and slowly watched her eat and try not to sleep.  _ **She is just as cute as her mom.**_ He smiled and tried to pull the half-eaten ball from her hand but failed. You laughed across the way, smiling at her. Eury fell asleep clothing the food for dear life.

"Oh yeah, she's yours." You winked at Freddy.

"That's the only things she gets from me." He left it alone and pushed the fried food back to you.

"That's not true." You shook your head, "stop being so negative."

Once everything was cleaned up, we moved on. Freddy was pushing the stroller, walking the sleepy girl along behind you and Claire. You were showing her all the games and rides along the way back to the car. She reached up, grabbing a big stuffed gorilla. 

"Claire babe, you can't grab it."

"Mon-key."

"It's not yours silly." You kissed her hand as you pulled it down.

"Mon-key." 

"You could win it. Five dollars gives you ten balls." The man offered.

"How many for the gorilla?" Freddy asked. 

"Sink six hundred and you get a smaller monkey. Ten for that one." 

He frowned and handed him the money, stepping up to the skeeball lane. He rolled one and had to reroll it when it came back. The reroll landed in the zero and held back a giggle as he tried again. After the sixth fail, he sighed and stepped back.

"I am not good."

"Hold on." You sat Claire down and slipped in behind him. You cupped his hand holding the ball and guided it. Soft swing and you squeezed to force him to let it go, getting a hundred points.

"See? You just need some help." You kissed his cheek and handed the guy another five, "we can win this gorilla."

He chuckled and tossed a few before giving you the rest. Getting enough between the two of you, the man unhooked the gorilla and handed it to Claire. She couldn't lift it, so Freddy put it on his back and carried Claire that kept trying to play with it. 

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You smiled, seeing Freddy carrying Claire in her little coat and the giant rainbow gorilla on his back. She giggled and tugged its arm as Freddy struggled. Eury yawned and slowly came to life, making you pick her up.

"Hey, sleepy head." You chuckled as she stretched for her dad and Freddy frowned.

"Too much."

Eury started to pout so you took Claire and the monkey so Freddy could take Eury. As long as Claire could feel the monkey she was happy so you get her in the stroller and managed to get the monkey behind her somewhat. You got them out and packed back in the car with the goods you bought. On the way back, you had to use the restroom.

"I'm sorry, I know we just left but I have to go."

"To go? Seriously?"

"I can't hold it."

"We are only a ten-minute drive home."

"Freddy..." You whined until he pulled off at a gas station.

"Ok, I'll be just a minute." You kissed his cheek. 

You went into the restroom not even thinking about the kids.  _ **Freddy has it handled. Both girls are sleeping.**_

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred was checking the back, watching the girls sleeping. He sighed in relief, leaning back as a horn blared and Eury started to cry. He swung around the best he could to calm her but it wasn't working. A sharp cry cracked out and he wanted to make it stop before it woke Claire. 

"Eury baby, please don't cry." He tried to calm her but she was about to wake Claire. 

He handed her back her binky and she threw it on the floor. So he looked for anything and handed it back. Your keys, cotton candy, pen, a piece of paper, hair tie, bobby pin, chapstick, and even a lotion bottle. When none of that worked, he tossed small wrapper to her and she bit down on the paper. He paused a moment as he realized what he tossed to her, a tampon. Before he could pull it away, you got back in and he stopped. It kept her quiet.

"Sorry again, I just couldn't hold it in." You sighed and sat back, "we can go home now."

"Right away darling." He smiled and started to drive. 

You reached for your bag, grabbing something when you froze. He tried not to notice as you looked at the bag then at him.

"Where's half my bag? It's almost empty." 

"I don't know." He tried not to look at you.

"Freddy..." Your words were cut of by a rustle and you turned around to see Eury playing with a tampon, "is that..."

"Yes. Sorry." He sighed, "I didn't want her to wake Claire and she was trying not to cry... I'm sorry. She kept that one."

"Don't worry Freddy." You giggled, "it works."

You sat back and got comfortable.  _ **Baby crying so he just hand her stuff till she stops. Have fun playing with the tampons... God, I love him.**_


	52. Thanksgiving

Since You and Freddy didn't have a family to speak of, your Thanksgiving was just the girls and you. You knew it would be this way, simple and easy. Most of your neighbors were off on trips or having family over so you really didn't have to worry about your neighbors. The only thing was that Kacey and Parker were heading out too.

"When will you guys get back?" You asked Kacey as you both sat watching the boys play with the kids.

"Probably Saturday? Both of our families live in the same town so we have Thanksgiving with one then the other the next day."

"Talk about being stuffed." You giggled.

"Yeah, I get to hear Parker ever so subtly complain about his weight as he scarfs down another four portions." She rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile.

"I know that feeling." You smiled at the kids and bigger kids, "I have to cook a vegan feast just so Fred can eat it all and complain."

"I never understood how men could turn back into little boys after having kids." She chuckled, "So what about you four?"

"I and Fed don't really have any family. We'll just cook for the four of us and have a happy family day like normal." You shrugged, "It seems to be a theme with us."

"You know you guys are like family right?" She leaned in, "You're even better because we both like you guys. We don't exactly like our family too much, kinda why we moved away."

You nodded as the men came back holding the kids. Freddy sat Eury on your lap and Parker sat Holden on Kacey's. They then both ran out to play tag with Claire a little more. You enjoyed curled up under a blanket on the back deck with hot chocolate, cuddling your baby to your chest as everyone was having fun.

"You could come with us." She looked over, "I mean, it wouldn't bother anyone."

"No, you two need to take that boy to see his family. We can just stay home and relax." You waved it off, "Don't worry about us, we always survive."

By the time it started to get dark, you called the men to start the fire. They got the wood and set up the fire ring with some concrete blocking it from the grass. They pulled some chairs out and You moved down by the fire as they grabbed the smore supplies. Freddy had a few bites and then started to feed Claire. When the time ticked by, they eventually left for home and you got the girls to bed. Fred walked in and curled up to you under the warm covers.

"So Thanksgiving is in three days." 

"I know Freddy." You smirked since he couldn't see your face.

"What are our plans?" He stroked my tummy gently as we spooned.

"I cook. You eat. We relax." You rolled over to look at him cuddled to his chest, "Why?"

"I was thinking of inviting Parker and Kacey over. Little holden could have fun."

"They are visiting family, leaving for a few days." 

"Oh." He sighed, "ok... At least you cook well."

You rolled your eyes and kissed his chest, "Don't worry, well find something."

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

It was Thanksgiving day, the house clean and crisp as Fred watched you slowly get up to cook. He rolled over and checked the time, way too early for you to be up on a holiday.

"Come back." He patted the bed.

"I have to cook for you three." You giggled and stepped out of the room.

He groaned, getting up and pulling on pajamas before chasing you down the steps. The girls still asleep as he walked by, a quick glance to check before he caught you in the kitchen.

"If we don't have guests, why start so early?"

"Because i didn't prep the food yesterday... It takes time to cook and i am the cook remember." You kissed his cheek, "get some rest and get up with the girls."

"No, I'm helping you." He kissed your shoulder, "you're not alone on this holiday."

He watched your glowing smile before he helped you start the prep. You decide something interesting since it was Thanksgiving. Green bean casserole, vegetable gravy, mashed potatoes, and a stuffing with some bread and a little cauliflower... Oh and the herb topped twist rolls. Traditional but not overly done so that you weren't feasting on it for days. Desert was a maple pecan pie and no-bake pumpkin cheesecake. You had everything and Freddy almost died when he heard you verify the menu.

"What if we did eat it for days?" He shrugged, "would it really be bad?"

"Cute. No." You tapped his cheek and pulled everything out, "I just didn't go for anything meat like this time. I might get some kinda turkey tossed together if you want."

"Well..." Your door had a knock and freddy held up his finger. 

Freddy walked to the door, answering with a surprised look. Kacey, Parker and a sleeping Holden stood at their door.

"Hi." He blinked as Kacey chuckled, "Hi Fred."

"What's up?" He opened the door for them to step out of the cold.

"Well we have a proposition for you guys, " Kacey walked over by the kitchen to get you, "would you guys like to do Thanksgiving with us?"

"I thought you were traveling?" 

"Or, if you don't mind letting us using your much nicer and clean house, we invite the family here because you guys are family."

Fred glanced at you, taking your hand and smiling.  ** _This is a great idea! The girls will be happy and our home is big enough for some guests... Please darling._** He watched as you nodded.

"One condition, you help me cook. And by helping me i mean you cooking everything that isn't vegan for us to mash together."

Kacey nodded, "You got it. I'll lay Holden down in Eury's room in the bassinet and you two." She pointed at the boys, "bring over my food minus the turkey. Its already cooking and i have the baby camera on the oven and timer."

Fred started over with Parker and grabbed all the food sitting out. Fresh Cranberries in a bowl with the ingredients to make it into a sauce, sweet potatoes, marshmallows, corn, hardboiled eggs, carrots, sugars, butter, milk, condiments and then the drinks. They got it all over and sitting out before heading to the living room to give them the whole kitchen.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You and Kacey divided and conquered, attacking your own dishes as you talked about their family. Trying to see what you got yourself into. And a few veers off course as you watched some of the others cooking.

"Ok so, what needs the oven?" You looked up.

"Casserole and my desserts."

"Ok, so start with the casserole and I'll do mine. Bread and stuffing won't take long at all." You smiled as she nodded, "so what dessert are you making?"

"Bread pudding, my mothers must have, and pecan pie. You?"

"Pumpkin cheesecake without dairy and chocolate bourbon pie."

"Bourbon?" Kacey looked up.

"Freddy's favorite." You shrugged.

"Bourbon is vegan?"

"Its mostly corn and wheat... I think. Maybe I'm wrong and I've been killing Freddy's good liver." You shrugged as you both laughed, "no it's kinda vegan. I like it." 

"Cool..." She smiled at you, "I'm not afraid to get my in-laws drunk."

* * *

The food was getting close to done. Casseroles were cooling down a little and all the sides were laid out on the counter. The boys set the table up for all the guests and a small kids table to the side. The plates sat by the beginning of the food and the drinks were sitting out. You sent Freddy to help Parker bring the turkey over and you two got the kids downstairs before everyone arrived. Holden had on a little turkey hat and brown shipped clothes that said "my first Thanksgiving". You got Eury in her grey and brown dress that read 'I'll gobble you up' with a turkey on it. Claire picked out a brown shirt reading 'I'm just here for the pie' and a pair on bright fall colored leggings with an intricate pattern. The three of them were placed in the small play pin as the door rang. You two looked over and sighed, slowly opening the door for the guests arriving while the guys carved the turkey in the other room.

"Hi, mom." Kacey hugged the woman walking in, "so glad you guys could make it."

"Of course, and who might this be." She turned to you.

"This is my neighbor (Y/N). She was kind enough to host us here with her small family." 

You shook her hand before she seen the kids and rushed over. Kacey rolled her eyes as you helped a few more in. Kacey double checked everyone was there and then got their attention by the dining room door. You slipped by to check the food and found the guys had sucked some of the food.

"You dorks." You slapped their arms, "grab your kids and get them in their chairs."

"Yes, ma'am." Parker wiped the potatoes off his face.

"Love you, darling." Freddy kissed your cheek after wiping off the little gravy smear and chasing after Parker.

Kacey invited the family in and started the line to get food, "we have turkey, cranberry sauce, sweet potato casserole, fried corn, deviled eggs, and glazed carrots here. Then the green bean casserole, gravy, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and herb-seasoned twist rolls."

You two got everyone's drinks set at the table for them. The little kids went first and filled the table off by the sliding door while Freddy and Parker made the babies plates. They sat them on the chair and let the babies go crazy and get dirty as the adults got food. Once everyone was sitting down, the conversation started and a few people noticed a difference in the food.

"This stuffing is delicious, what's the recipe?" Parker's mom asked from across the way.

You smiled, "its vegan. Cauliflower and bread based."

"Really? Why vegan?" One of the brothers asked as more eyes found you.

"Fred and (Y/N) have a vegan diet they follow." Kacey jumped in, "she is an amazing cook too. You should taste her not chicken popcorn chicken."

"Did she make any?" Parker looked over at Kacey glared at his stuffed mouth speaking.

"I take it you eat over here a lot?"

"About once a week and another day they eat over with us." Parker nodded, "Kacey is getting better with vegan."

"So why vegan?" 

You looked over as Parker and Kacey started to make up an excuse and change topics.  _ **It's not worth it.**_

"Freddy has health issues, he can't digest protein and dairy well." You looked up, "We adopted a more vegan diet for his health and I've just worked to make sure it doesn't taste boring like most people think it would."

Fred squeezed your knee as a simple reminder that he was still there beside you. A soft gesture of his he only does to let you know he is fine. The talk moved on and when the plates were cleared, you and Kacey pulled the dessert and made a few plates for anyone who wanted some.

"Ok, well go around the table and ask what you want of the desserts. Options are bread pudding, pecan pie, vegan pumpkin cheesecake, and vegan chocolate bourbon pie."

"Vegan chocolate bourbon pie?" Her dad smiled, "i could go vegan if i get to keep bourbon."

"And beer, scotch, whiskey, vodka, rum, tequila... Vegans can get a buzz too." You jested as everyone laughed.

Passing out food went quick, strangely the families loved all of it and weren't afraid to compliment both of you.  Everyone moved to the living room and got comfortable for some chatting before they left. You took a moment to thank about this, a bunch of strangers to your family in your home treating you like family. It brightened the day a little more. You were running through the list again.  _ **Kacey's parents, two sisters and their husbands and kids along with one brother single. Parker's parents, one brother, and spouse and four kids. In all eighteen strangers, my best friends, and my little family were all sitting around talking. They made us feel like family.**_

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

As some started to leave, Fred and Parker cleaned up the babies that took a bath in gravy. They got them down for a nap and Fred found Cameron watching so he carried him down as he pet him softly.

"So you have just been hiding here? Too many people?" He purred but let him carry him down to the small group left. 

The last to leave was Kacey's parents. They were talking to their daughter and you as the men slow emerged back downstairs. They said their goodbyes and went to the kitchen, more food on the mind and a big bowl of fish chunks for the cat. They settled in after packing up all the leftovers, two small plates of food as they chatted.

"I can't believe all that alcohol is vegan."

"I married a smart woman." He chuckled and bit into the rolls, favoring the flavor.

"My parents loved you two, i think you're officially family now." Parker stopped a moment, "wait, i thought alcohol was bad on the liver?"

"It is, that's why i don't drink often." He shrugged back, "i use to have a huge wine cellar filled with the most expensive and finest wines... After the accident, i threw so many at walls and wasted so much. I ignored the diet and felt the pain until i met my darling and she made food so good i forgot it was vegan."

They smiled at each other as the girls walked in, "still eating? Seriously you two."

Kacey rolled her eyes and swiped at markers plate only for him to hide it, "my food."

"Wait a minute, freddy..." You leaned down as he took a bite, "is that turkey."

"Half a slice and i didn't have wine." He corrected, "it shouldn't be too bad."

They laughed and day down beside us, leaning in as those boys ate, "so, i think you guys have just become family."

"Good with us." Freddy replied around the turkey in his mouth.

"I think thats good. It was a great Thanksgiving." You smiled as you four sat around.

_**Today was perfect. Especially you darling, you are truly to good for me.** _


	53. Parenting break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take kids for a bit.

As you headed off for work, Freddy had only just got up. It was amazing the girls slept in, but you did peek in on them to make sure they were good. He walked you to the door and kissed you goodbye, watching and waving.  _ **Maybe i should give him a small break tonight? Let him soak a little longer or take a nap... It is a short day today since I'm going in only for a meeting. I should surprise him.**_ You smiled as the ideas blossomed in your head.

* * *

  _ **Frederick**_

* * *

Fred was waving goodbye as a set brought him back to reality. He raced up to find Eury fusing and wanting to be held. He grabbed a blanket to wrap around her, lifting her up against his chest.

"Hi, beautiful. I was wondering when you two would wake up." 

He peeked into Claire's room and sighed at cute little nose wiggle. Still sleeping soundly in her bed, He sighed and took the monitor for her room and walked downstairs with a calm Eury.

"Ok, looks like we get some one-on-one time." He kissed her head as she giggled and tucks into his chest.

His phone starts to ring so he tried to sit Eury down. When her feet touched the floor or anything that wasn't him, she freaked out. He sighed, trying to answer the phone and adjust her in one arm.

"Hello?"

"Frederick Chilton?" A woman asked.

"This is he." Eury gurgled squealed a little as he shifted her after making faces by accident, he was too focused on not dropping her to notice.

"This is an agent..."

"No thank you." He interrupted and looked at his baby girl now trying to eat his shirt collar.

"Sir this is a call from..."

"The FBI. I figured." He rolled his eyes as Eury reached for the phone.

"Yes but..." 

"You're calling for one of two reasons. One you can't help with, and the second i won't help with." He stated plainly, "I don't give assistance anymore."

"Mr. Clinton, sir, Agent Jack..."

"Crawford asked for me. As i said i don't do that anymore." Fred paused as Eury smiled.

"Baaa. Baaa. Baaa."

"Shhhh." He tipped the phone away and kissed her head, "Daddy doesn't need a sheep right now."

He readjusted the phone, "You can tell him i said... Well... Fuck off."

Fred hung up the phone and tossed it on the kitchen table as he walked into the kitchen. He looked at Eury, she was starting to pick up sounds and words and worry kicked in.

"Never say that baby girl, ok? Daddy is an idiot for saying that in front of you." He chuckled at her giggle and dropped into his baby-talk voice, "Yes, he is. Yes, he is. Daddy is stupid for saying that in front of you." 

"Da-a-da." She waved her little arms in a squeal accidentally hitting him along the way.

He flinched and scrunched his face, "sorry baby. Daddy isn't a good punching bag."

He looked at her chair and the fridge, "can daddy sit you down?"

She just stared at him, so he chanced it and like before she started a fit when he tried to put her down. He sighed and shook his head after calming her, cradling her the best he could as he looked for food. Looking through everything and considering having to hold Eury the whole time, he noted for the cereal and special non-milk milk.

"Ok, daddy is having cereal. Would Eury like some?" He pulled the cheerios.

He once again attempted to put her down but she wasn't having it. So he sat down and put a small bowl for her as he ate his with a slobbering girl and of course, a wet side of his head. After she half ate half spilled the bowl, he put them in the sink and looked at her as he tried to dry his face.

"You look tired. Does Eury baby need a nap." He smirked as she yawned hid her face in his chest, "believe it or not, daddy can't hold you all day."

She sniffled and shook her head no. Giving up, he rocked and bounced her softly till her breathing dropped and her little eyes closed. Cradling her close he smiled and then frowned.  _ **Damnit, why now? I just got her to sleep.**_ He held his legs together like Claire does when she needs to potty and attempts to sit sleeping Eury down. Her butt barely touching the bottom of the small play pin and her eyes flickered. He pulled her back up.  _ **How does she know when i try to put her down?**_ He sighed, glancing around before taking one of the security blankets and tossing it over her and going to the bathroom. 

It wasn't easy, not in the least and he definitely wouldn't be telling you, but he managed to relieve himself with one hand and keep a sleeping baby on his shoulder. But the real challenge was washing his hand good. He had a proud smirk he managed the task until the speaker cracked as Claire cried out. The static and scream woke Eury and suddenly, everything felt like a failure again. 

 "Hush, hush... It's ok." He tried to calm Eury and run to Claire, "Come on now, you're both fine."

 He takes his free arm and picked up Claire, rocking them both until the echoes of screams didn't pierce his ears. He sighed and sat them both down a second so he could crawl into Claire's bed and pull them in with him to cuddle. He found a few books he could reach and adjusted to read to them both.

"Hello! We are Ed, Ned, Ted... And Bob." Freddy smiled, "we rhyme... All the time!"

The girls leaned into him for comfort as he held the book to see the bright colors and, maybe just maybe, read along on some of the words. Claire reached out and touched each of the bright fluff balls the book called dust bunnies. He flipped the page carefully to continue.

"Hey! What rhymes with Far?" He flipped the page and waited a moment as Claire tapped the words to make daddy read them.

She pointed to the green ball and freddy read, "far."

The Purple ball brought out jar. And the Red gave far. Claire pointed to the last one, the blue one. Fred started to speak as Claire joined him.

"Look!"

He kissed her head chuckled, "good girl."

He flipped the page and started again, "No Bob... Look! Does not rhyme with Car."

"Look. Look." Claire tapped the word on the page as he smiled and flipped it.

"What rhymes with Bug?" He flipped the page and Claire smiled as he read them off, "Rug! Hug! Mug!''

Claire tapped the last ball, the blue one named Bob, "Look!"

"Yes big girl, Bob said Look out!" He chuckled and flipped the page, "No Bob...Look out! Does not rhyme with Bug."

"Look. Out." Claire repeated as she giggled knowing what came soon.

"What rhymes with Dog?" Fred flipped the page and started reading them, "Hog! Log! Fog!"

"Look. Out." Claire tapped the book again.

Fred chuckled and pulled both in right, "Look out! Here comes a big scary monster with a Broom!"

Claire fave a small squeal and wiggled as Freddy turned the page, "Bob no... Look out! Here comes a big scary monster with a Broom! Doesn't really rhyme with anything really."

"Ok then but..." Fred turned the page slowly as Claire bounced a little, "Run for it!"

"Run! Run!" Claire shouted as Eury gave a giggle.

"Ahhhh!" Freddy shouted as they seen the picture of the dust bunnies running from a broom.

He flipped the page and they all were hiding under some furniture, "good call bob..." He smirked and added, "you too big baby girl."

He finished out the book and smiled as they climbed up on him. Eury tucking in for sleep and Claire bounced on him. He caught her before she bruised anything on him.

"Food? Food, food."

"Does my big girl want food?"

"Foooooooood!"

He smiled and picked them both up, cradling Eury so she could sleep and carrying them down so he could sit Claire down. She took off to the kitchen as Fred tried to chase her and keep Eury asleep. Claire grabbed a peanut jar and took off running and hiding from Fred. 

"Claire, please no." He sighed and gave up chasing her as his back stung. 

He carefully put eury in the bassinet by the couch, smiling as she didn't wake up this time and sat waiting for Claire to calm down. Luckily she just crashed and he laid her down on the couch to sleep with the peanuts jar he couldn't pry away from her. 

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You walk in the door and frowned. Your living room looked like a tornado crashed through your home. The babies were asleep, though Claire clutched something to her chest. You glanced closer, seeing your peanut jar being held tighter than you could hold her. But no Freddy, so you moved on and found him sitting in kitchen.

"I'm glad we own hundreds of stuff animals so Claire can nap curled around a peanuts jar."

"She wouldn't give it up." He sighed.

"To be fair, I wouldn't either." You smirked, "You've tried a couple times. You know how hard it is."

He chuckled, "true."

You watched the way he leaned back, the small overcorrection style of bend when his back hurts. Your frown couldn't be hidden, so you walked over and kissed him.

"You need a break?"

"Darling i..."

"Freddy, do you need a break?"

He sighed and nodded, "can you do that thing i like?"

You winked at him, "I got the girls for a little bit. We'll go out and play or something to get rid of energy. You will have a masseuse here in just over an hour so you have time for a soak before." 

He smiled, "I love you."

"Love you more." You kissed him and started back to the living room to get the girls, "just relax. I'll bring dinner home with us. Enjoy."

You couldn't see his face but you knew he was smiling. Fred deserves a little rest away from the girls once in a while, you know, when he can let them go for a bit.


	54. Shhhhhh

>     _"Watch yourself." He warned and caressed your cheek, "watch."_
> 
>   _You opened your eyes as you focused in on the scene._ _He undid the hooks and watched as you slowly slipped the bra off and tossed it to the side. His eyes glued to the newly exposed skin before quickly kissing you again. His hands now moving to cup each breast. You shuddered when his fingers ran over your hard nubs. This needs to speed up a little or you weren't going to be awake enough to feel him. You slowly slid back and guilded him in to position, waiting at your entrance as his hands slid back to your ass._
> 
> _"Are you ready?" He looked concerned._
> 
> _"More then ever."_
> 
> _He pushed in slowly as you sucked in air, his own throat fighting to intake a breath. Yet niether of you could even blink until you rested against him. Your legs shaking, you couldn't think to move. Your hand went to his shoulder and you pulled him up as you started to roll._
> 
> _"Please Freddy, I can't do it." You watched as he gulped and took a easier spot above you._
> 
> _"You are truly amazing," he whispered as he looked down upon you._
> 
> _"Please Freddy..." Your whimper of need draws him to move._
> 
> _He slow retracted before pushing back in to a much shallower spot. Your head truck as you moan, his body struggling not to fall right then. He repeated a few times before your body shook and you called his name, him following right behind you to the pure blissful moment. As if time stopped, everything seemed distant._

Your lip quivered, rolling your eyes gently as you forced them to open. Another dream, wishing it was real. _**Our first time? It's was so vivid... You need some free time with Freddy teddy again.**_ You sat up in bed and tugged your robe on. You glanced around and seen Freddy wasn't there.  _ **Where is he now? I didn't hear the girls.**_ You got up and peeked in each room as you went by. Eury still sleeping in her crib, Claire tucked in and his study empty. You closed the gate and walked downstairs, a few steps till you seen him. 

"Freddy?"

"Shhhhhhhh."

He turned around and smiled, he moved furniture out of the way and laid down a blanket on the floor. A few candles with the curtains drawn to give us privacy and darkness. He smiled and motioned to the small basket sitting on the edge and the baby monitors to the side.

"Oh, I was hoping to have a few more minutes." He smiled, "surprise."

"What's all this for?"

"We haven't had much time to ourselves." He shrugged, "I know you like picnics and I don't really want to try anything outside."

"Thank you." You walked over and wrapped your arms around him, "this is sweet."

"Anything you want darling." He smiled as he handed you a wine glass, "besides a drink?"

You blushed but forced it out, "you before the girls wake up."

"Only if you can stay quiet."

He pulled you in and kissed you with force, just as hungry as you were. You giggled softly as he pulled off your jammies and dropped down to his knees at the same time. He kisses your thigh gently, dipping his tongue into your sweet nectar. Your eyes flicker, you moan out softly and pulled away. He watches as you get down on your knees in front of him for another kiss.

"You're too sweet." 

He smiled at your words and leaned you back. Lifting your legs up to his shoulder and pressed in. His tongue wiggling in past your lips and doing what it did best. Your right tightened around his head and he only moved faster and faster till you could control yourself. You shook and your legs went numb. He laid them down and crawled over you for another kiss.

"I missed this." He chuckled and caressed your cheek.

"I should've known you were at the point of almost dying." You giggled as sat up and undressed, "You have the sex drive of a teenage boy."

"Are you complaining?" He slowly adjusted.

"After two kids you think I would." 

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

 He curled his lips up, starting to position himself to slide in when you slipped back and pointed at the blanket. He raised a brow but laid back, watching as you crawled over him. He watched as your legs speared to either side of his head as you slowly took him in your mouth.

"Oh darling, You have a dirty mind." He ran his hands over your cheek. 

You pushed down and swallowed hard as he groaned and squeezed your ass. He spread your cheeks and licked his way to your pearl. His arms holding your legs down and spreading you open, helping to keep you still as you began to wiggle again. Soon his hip pulsed and you gasped.

"Freddy...!" Your voiced carried a little and he quickly stopped.

"Shhhh... The girls are sleeping." He reminded you and watched as you sat up and scooted down till you felt his meat still at salute.

"I swear you'll kill me one of these days." You whispered through your pants for breath.

"You started it." He sat up to kiss your shoulder, "but I'll finish it."

"Oh..." He shifted just enough he could slip in, "...Freddy." 

One quick tug of your hips and he was in completely. His arms wrapped around you as he kissed your back. A quick breath in and he was overwhelmed by the smell of your hair. 

"Have I told you how beautiful you are lately darling?" His lips ghosting against your skin.

"All the time." You gasped and leaned forward towards your legs as Fred found his rhythm.

"Hold you close." he smirked as he squeezed you in his arms

"Caress you." His hands cupping your side and breast.

"Treat you like a goddess."

His lips caught yours as he managed to uncoil you, holding you firmly in place as he hit every spot. A tug in his back told him to stop, to have you lead. A small hiss escaped before he laid back with a booming grunt of pain and watched you slowly pull off to check on him.

"Shhhhhhh." You teased a moment but stopped when he didn't jest back, "Freddy?" 

"A small tug in the back. Can't move." 

"Oh, Freddy." You sat down beside him as he looked away. 

His cheeks glowing red, the embarrassment really sinking in. He hated being less than normal for you. All the extra care he required, he knew it weighed on you. That's why he did things like this, he felt like it was his only way to show you he was still a man.

"Fred..." You kissed him, "Babe, we should move you."

"No, I'm fine." He grumbled.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

"This doesn't look fine." You stood up and carefully pulled him up, "You need a soak or maybe that special heat pad..."

"I'm fine."

"Fred your not fine." 

You got him to the bathroom and started an oil soak, Slipping him in the tub against his wishes with grunts of pain. He looked down at his legs instead of at you, kissing his head didn't even get a flinch.

"Fred, I like sex with you. I love you whole more." You stole his hand, "please, I don't think less of you. I never think less of you."

"I know." He whispered.

"This was sweet, thank you." You slowly got up and found a robe to put on, "Tell you what, let me grab the basket and the wine and we picnic in the bathroom." 

"Darling..."

"I want to. I love you." You got the basket and put it beside the tub, "but you have to be quiet."

Your tease earned chuckle as the monitors were sat on the sink, "love you, Darling."

You gave him a glass and handed some of the vegan cheese, "Freddy teddy, you're the love of my life. I love you as you are."

You stopped a moment, glancing up and for a moment you swore you saw the old Frederick Chilton. The droopy cheek, scar down his abdomen, dead eye only made more noticeable by the way his whole face dragged down due to the removal of his plate. It felt like second nature, like back before everything. You leaned in and kissed his eye, cheek, and lastly lips as you rubbed the invisible scar.

"I loved you then, I love more now. And somehow, I will love you even more with each day to come." 

He might not have those scars anymore but he still feels them. Occasionally they spark back up, even if they have been removed from his worries. The scar long gone beneath the burn healed skin. His plate welded into his mouth due to the same burning... Only the eye is visible. 

"Thank you darling. You've always been to kind." He smiled and took a bite, "I couldn't love you more than I do now."

"That's what I thought, over and over again."


	55. Old not-so-friends

As Fred usually did while you were working, he played with the girls and waited for Parker and Holden to come over. With a simple lunch prepped for them, he waited impatiently on his friend to get there. The girls in there chairs and food in front of them in a tiny portion so they wouldn't fuss. Before he could drop the second bit on their plates, Parker walked in with Holden and the two men both smiled. 

"Took you long enough."

"Hey, I had to get past Kacey without her knowing our plan." Parker slipped holden in his chair, "fun surprise or not, wives can't know till dinner."

Fred sat a plate in front of Holden, "Fine, but we need to eat up if we want play time before dinner."

"You sound like a wife." Parker smirked, "just saying."

"That's why I need play time." He sighed and handed Parker a plate as he sat down.

The group ate up and cleaned up, Freddy taking the kids as Parker started to pull the coats and boats so they could play outside in the fresh snow when the door rang.

"When was (y/n) suppose to be home?!"

"Not for two hours at least! More if she picked up groceries!" He yelled back.

"Ok." Parker got to the door and opened it up, "Hello?"

"I'm looking..."

"Sorry, we don't need to find God." Parker started to shut the door.

"Frederick Chilton." The black man at the door had pinned it open. 

Fred had just sat Holden and Claire on the floor to crawl into the room for their coats. He had started to walk in with Eury and stuffed penguin she wouldn't let go of.

"That penguin had too much Applesauce." He smirked at the giggles and biting its applesauce soaked back, "He needs a wash."

"Come on, penguins love Applesauce." Parker took Eury and sat the penguin to the side as he got her to put on her coat, "yes do. They also love snow. Lots of snow."

Fred had barely thought about the door being cracked open until Claire started over towards it and Cameron blocked her path and hissed at the door.  _ **Someone is at the door. That's why Parker asked.**_ He slipped around the kids in his jeans and heavy sweater, stopping shocked at the door.

"Frederick." 

"Not interested." He started to shut the door when Jack caught it.

"We need to talk."

"Busy Jack. Come back never." He hissed back as he scooped up Claire to pass her off to Parker for her coat.

"It's about Hannibal."

The room filled with noise went silent, Parker looking over to see if he was ok. But all he saw was the man frozen except a small twitch to his side as he held it. 

"Fred?"

"Take the kids out back please." He whispered as Parker grabbed them and got them out the back door, "What do you want?"

Fred opened the door to let him in only because the black SUV was drawing attention from the neighbors. Cameron used a single claw to tug Fred's pants for him to pick him up. He knew that he was protective, much like Ewen had been, Cameron definitely wouldn't leave him alone with Jack.

"Hannibal has escaped again." Jack started and Feed immediately stopped him.

"So you came here? What, are you trying to make me the unknowing bait again." He pulled back as Cameron started her hiss again.

"I came to warn you since you hung up on the phone."

"Because fuck off wasn't clear enough." Fred walked back beside the door and hand his hand in it, "You could've just brought that cannibal to my doorstep again. I'm through with all of this. I have nothing to do with that monster ever again."

"If he wanted to go after you, he would've found you."

"For the last time Jack, get out. I don't want you or any of them in my life. I don't want to run that hell hole you call a hospital and I certainly don't want to ever deal or hear that name again. I am done with all of it." Fred opened the door, "Get out."

"Just because you're done, doesn't mean he is."

"But that has nothing to do with your face being here." Fred ended the conversation, "I'm not helping to find him. I'm not the patsy or bait. He knows I'm not worth his time or energy, that I'm done with everything I use to be." 

"Are you?"

"I haven't even written another book aside from the one delayed by my year in the hospital. I am through." He let Cameron down as he hissed and Jack stepped out the door, "Now, stay out of my life."

Fred slammed the door as he felt his knees get weak. He caught himself on the small stand, holding himself up and slowly regaining the control of his legs. Heart pounding in his chest, He pushed himself up and walked down toward the back door. He got to the kitchen table when his leg gave out and he sat there, watching through the glass as they played. Claire was building a snow hill and Parker was helping Eury and Holden trying to pack the snow. He sat still on the floor and watched as he rubbed his thigh.  _ **If it's not one injury it's another. Over and over... I thought I was past this, I could do anything I wanted... Unless they try to drag me back in. Would Hannibal...? Why would he? I'm not a threat. I never was...**_ He sat there, silence filling the whole house as he watched everyone outside. 

As he sat there, he felt a soft fur rub his hand and walk up to sit on his shoulder, "thank you, Cameron."

He smiled as he turned his head to the cat purring in his ear. He rubbed against him and earned a laugh, warming up his broken spirit as he struggled to get back to himself. The real him that he only found because of you. 

"You know, you're a wise cat for only being one." He kissed his head, "you must be Ewen's second life."

 He glanced at the kids again, watching them play and laugh. A sigh came out and before he knew it, he was on his feet. Sturdy as can be. He walked to the fridge and got him a small dish of fresh fish, smiling as he ate it all. He tugged on a coat over the sweater and walked out, smiling as Claire ran over to him.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, pretty girl." He lifted her up, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Snow-man." She pointed to the pile of snow.

"Need some help?"

She nodded and wiggled out of my grip so I had to chase her to the small pile. I helped her pack it tighter then showed her how to roll a ball bigger to make the head. He worked with her to make the head and a good face. He ran in for a hat and card and found two stick arms for the melting guy. 

Checking her cheeks, she was getting cold so he looked to Parker, "Cold?"

"Cheeks turning red, don't think they're embarrassed." He lifted them up, "warm up?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should warm up and start dinner. The wives will love it." He chuckled as they went in.

The kids were all curled up in blankets on the couch, warming up as they watched tv and took a nap. Fred and Parker pulled out the supplies for the vegan spaghetti and the natural food dye. With everything prepped, they decided to chat.

"So, you didn't look happy to see that guy." 

"He was an old friend from way before I met (y/n). Not much of a friend but I didn't get that until later." Fred huffed, "It's not important."

"Ok, but please fall to someone if it's not me." Parker stopped and looked over, "I sound like the girls."

"That's not bad, they are smart." Fred chuckled back as they walked to check on the kids. 

Holden was on the floor on his tummy now with the blanket left with Eury. His back had little pieces of dirt. They looked at each other and picked up the little babies to put in the play pin and left Claire on the couch.

"I think you need to sweep the rug." Parker wiped Holden's back.

"Yeah, that or your son looks like an everything bagel." Fred sighed, "sorry, I'll vacuum it tonight."

"You mean (y/n) will." He corrected it.

"Probably. I'm not the best house husband." Fred laughed as they both watched the sleeping kids a moment before going back to the kitchen for a while. 

* * *

After a good nap, Claire woke up and started to explore. She ran over to the door and climbed up the small cubby storage box to reach the lights. She flicked them rapidly on and off and woke the babies up as the dads came running in to stop everything. Fred scooped her up and left the lights off as he sighed.

"Hey sweet girl, let's not play with the lights."

"Flip-flip." She reached again and fred pulled her away.

"Do they make little cages to put over light switches?" Fred looked to Parker.

"No, you just have to hope you don't get seizures." He sighed, "Luckily mine is to small."

"Yeah, yeah..." He rolled his eyes, motioning Parker to just take care of Holden and Eury.

They got the kids calmed down and moved to the kitchen to get them to help with dinner. Hoping everything gets better. 

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

It was about dinner time, you and Kacey were walking over from their place to eat with the rest. Freddy and Parker was very stern about neither of you knowing what dinner was. So you two walked in and carefully approached the kitchen when the boys laughed. They waved you in and you both laughed at the rainbow pasta on your plate.

"That's adorable." You sighed, "how did you..."

"Later. Just enjoy." Fred pulled out your chair and Parker got Kacey's.

"Rainbow pasta made by those lovely kiddos covered in sauce." Parker nodded to the babies.

"Ok then. I guess we got chefs on our hands." You kissed Freddy, "thank you."


	56. Tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out about the jack visit.

After a long day, you stumble back home. It had been a few days since the rainbow pasta that cause a small scare with the girl, rainbow poop wasn't as nice. Luckily it went away quick and Freddy calmed down. So as You got to your drive, a neighbor stopped you.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good, just got off work." You smiled back, "what can i help you with?"

"Nothing really, just wondering how everything was." The woman shrugged, "After the cop the other day, i was curious."

 _ **Cop? What? Freddy didn't tell me anything about that.**_ You faked a smile and hid the confusion.

"It's nothing really."

You finished the chat and walked inside. With Christmas on full display so close to the holiday, you and Fred had even had presents wrapped under the tree early. You looked to see he had wrapped a few more since this morning and him and the girls were nowhere to be seen. 

"Freddy?" You called, "Freddy?!"

"Here darling." He called from upstairs.

You walked up and seen him laying in our bed with the girls sleeping in theirs. You definitely looked surprised, he chuckled and patted the bed to lure you in.

"They wanted naps, after rainbow diarrhea they got tired."

"Rainbow pasta was cool but, let's not do it again." You sighed and sat beside him, "So, anything new?"

"No." He raised a brow, "Same old thing."

"How about recently?" You dug a little.

He froze, "who told you?"

"Not important." You tipped his head to look at you better, "talk."

"He left. No problems. Didn't talk in front of the girls." He sat up, "I thought that would be fine."

 _ **Ok, definitely should've got more info first. I wonder if Kacey knew? Maybe she can explain it more before i get in too deep.**_ Before you could even attempt to brush off the questions, He took your hand.

"Darling, is it bothering you?"

 _ **That i don't know what this is about... Yeah.**_ You were thinking over your options when Fred doubled down.

"Jack..."

"Jack?" You jumped a little, "Jack Crawford? He came here."

 "I thought you knew." He stopped, "What were you asking about?"

"The lady next door asked about the cop that stopped in. She didn't say much and i played it off as nothing." You stood up and started to pace, "Why was he here? What did he want? Is it Hannibal? Is he out? Are you... Us... Our family a target?"

"Darling breath." He stopped you, "It was nothing."

"It can't be nothing." You closed your eyes as he stood up and pulled you in, "He wouldn't show up for nothing."

 "He said Hannibal escaped. After that i basically threw him out. He tried to call before he showed up too."

"What did he want exactly?"

Fred shrugged and frowned, "i don't really know. Didn't let him speak."

"What if he was offering a security detail? What if Hannibal was targeting us."

"Their details aren't that great." He mumbled,  "i remember getting kidnapped pretty quickly."

"Yeah, but you're not the same person now." You pulled away and started to pace as he sat back down on the bed, "We have kids Freddy. If anything... I... They..." 

He caught your arm and tugged you down on the bed, "Darling, stop it."

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath as you fell onto the soft bed and silky sheets. He pulled you in and cuddled you to his chest as he kissed your head.

 "Everything will be fine darling, it will always be fine." He whispered in your ear as you slowly regain control.

"You need to find out everything you can fred." You pulled back just enough to look up at him, "I know you don't want to, but call him. See what it was he wanted exactly. He wouldn't have driven up here just to say he escaped."

"You really want me to call?" He closed his eyes, "Ok. But the kids will not be here if he stops back by. I doubt he will want to talk on the phone."

"Assuming he's still in town."

He slowly sat up and started over to the dresser across the way. His phone sat on top and he made the call without even looking at it, watching you sit up on the bed as you glance at the video monitors showing your girls sleeping soundly. 

* * *

_**Fred** _

* * *

"Jack." Frederick took a deep breath, "It has come to my attention that i never heard what you had to say."

"Hannibal escaped. He has a history with going after you... I think he might try again."

"You gave up rather quickly the other day, what's the catch?"

"I want to offer a detail. This would be better in person." He paused and sounded distant as he spoke to someone with him, "Can we finish this in person?"

"Give us an hour. My wife just got home." He swallowed a lump in his throat, "you already know my address."

He hung up and sat the phone down, "I'll get the girls up and dressed, a small bag ready just in case. Would you call Kacey and Parker?"

"Yes, Freddy." You gave him a small kiss before letting him go. 

He walked into Eury's room, Lifting her up and smiling as she stretches awake, "Hi beautiful, hope you had a good nap."

 She gurgled and he wiped up the little drool before changing her diaper for good measure and slipping her into a warm onesie. Bright red with white cookies that had cut-outs of different Christmas things. Stockings, reindeer, Santa hat, snowflakes... The onesies had a built-in little skirt and came with a bow headband that he got on her head easily for once.

"You look good enough to eat." He chuckled and carried her over to get her sister up.

Cameron was half asleep sleeping on the top log that ran across to support the tent bed. He opened his eyes and stretched as Fred slipped Eury into the baby chair so he could get Claire dressed. She had a matching outfit in green with a poofy tutu skirt instead. He carried both down and smiled at Kacey at the door stepping in.

"Oh my goodness... You two are too cute." She took Claire first, "I have baby fever again." 

"Parker will love to hear that." He sighed as You took the bag from his shoulder, "You want to walk Eury over. I need to..."

You nodded and took Eury as he walked off.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

"Everything ok?" Kacey asked as you two walked over.

"Yeah, just a meeting. We don't want the girls around." You smiled as you seen Parker and Holden sitting by the tree playing with the lights.

"I will make you fix the next bad light if you knock the stand out again." Kacey warned.

"No touch just stare." He smiled, "Isn't that right boy? Just looking."

You sat Eury down to watch with them as Parker put it on the slow color changing setting, "I need to get back but, here's extra clothes if they get messy. Be back as soon as possible."

"No problem, you know we love the girls."

"See ya later." 

You walked back over and found Freddy in the kitchen leaning on the counter. He held his head, slowly standing when he seen you enter the room. 

"Girls good darling?"

"Of course, they love those two." You put your arms around him, "bigger question, how are you?"

"Fine, always am." He gave a forced smile, "Earlier today i picked up a pacifier with my toes while holding the Eury. I might be the next step in human evolution." 

"Frederick, usually i like The sassy banter of your parenting but... I need to know you're ok." You kissed his shoulder, "I need you to talk to me."

"I'm just worried, I thought we were done."

"Like we could run and hide from our problems? Try again." You let go and looked at the door as it dinged, "I'll get that. You breath."

You went to the door and paused, taking your deep breath before opening it. Jack stood there and waited till you wave him in, struggling to find words that weren't harsh or brash. He took a seat on your couch as Fred walked in.

"Hello, Jack." He took a seat by you as you sat down.

"Frederick. (Y/n)." Jack started, "I'm sure he told you."

"Yes." You nodded, "Why did you come here."

"Hannibal has a thing with you it seems." He sighed, "Why we are in search of him we would be willing to offer a detail."

"Because FBI details do so well." Fred mumbled and you nudged him.

"To be fair, We have a family now. It's more than just Freddy and FBI would draw a lot of attention."

"We can coordinate with police to do regular drive-bys and if a more precise threat comes, we will call and put a detail. Or if you feel like you need one."

"That would be more satisfying." You nodded.

"It won't matter." Fred leaves back and closed his eyes, "If he wants to torture me he would get around it. He convinced a patient to remove my insides, framed me for murder and got me shot in the face, and burned alive thanks to you... And that was with a detail on me."

"It wasn't supposed to be you."

"Yet it was. Hannibal dangled me like a snack because he could smell the trap you cleverly came up with." He opened his eyes back up and i seen the anger and anxiety swirling in them, "I have a family. Two babies that i care for while she is at work, two little girls that i will not let get hurt or drawn into danger to help you."

"We are offering protection."

"No, you offered a target on our backs. He got to me through you everytime Jack. Through the FBI and Dr. Bloom."

"So we will use local police."

"Or none." He stood up, "Police makes us look weak. He will be drawn to that. I have nothing to with him anymore, i will not live in fear of him like he's some kind of boogeyman."

"He isn't the boogeyman, he's real." You watched Fred start for the kitchen, "Freddy..."

"That's final." He walked out of the room.

"We have the number if we change our minds, please leave." You motioned to the door as Jack slowly left.

You ran to the kitchen and seen Fred holding his chest. You got close and he pulled back softly. Heart breaking, you walked to the bathroom and started his tub.

"Fred, you need to soak."

"I'm fine." 

"After that show, your not." You tugged at his shirt and ran your hand up to feel the dry skin, "You need a soak and some thinking time."

"Do you really want a detail?" He locked eyes with you as you shook your head.

"No, i want drive-bys from the police and the minor feeling of security so i don't jump or panic coming home to an empty home after this."

"It wouldn't help."

"How do you know?" You tugged him to the bathroom, "would it stop him? no. Could they tell if something is wrong? Probably. If we call that would arrive a lot quicker."

"Darling..."

"Just soak and think about it. I'll start dinner and ask them over instead of just dropping off the girls." 

You left and shut the door, giving him the silence and privacy to think everything through so he would just do it for you.  ** _This is a family choice. It's not just for you, it's for the girls and me too. Will it stop it from happening, maybe not but it will give us a chance._** __I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before pulling everything and calling them so they would come over soon.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred climbed into the oil soak, relaxing and settling into the lulling liquid.  _ **Would it even help?**_ It came from nowhere but he knew what it was about.  _ **They can't stop him. They can't catch him. He will never be done until he is dead.**_ He shifted to fall deeper in the oils, letting it rim around his head and go into his hair as he ripped his head back but kept his mouth and eyes above.  _ **It could be helpful... Barely. If it makes her feel better it wouldn't hurt.**_

He pulled his head up and ran his fingers through his hair, his body twitching softly as he was replaying the horror in his head. Each bit, little by little. The sight of himself completely burned and you crying before him. Be Wheeler in beside you giving birth and feeling miles away from where he should've been... Every ounce of pain and anger selling up until he thought about the girls. His girls. You holding them and your round belly from Eury... He thought about every time he rubbed your belly and jumped to fill your craving even when he knew he shouldn't be moving or pushing himself. 

 _ **I don't want this... But i need it. I need them safe. I need those girls to grow up happy and never fear Hannibal. Let him be the no named past they don't know, the dirty secret of our family as it crumbles to dust and disappears from our memories.**_ He smiled as he loosened up his whole body.

"Hannibal means nothing anymore. He is no one to me... He won't run my life nor ruin it... I'm tired of hiding."

He slowly got out and wrapped up, looking at the mirror, "I'll take the detail, for them. But i will protect them."


	57. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family tries to forget the last week as Christmas comes around.

It was finally Christmas and the day before it was nothing but snow. All flights grounded, roads covered and slick... Luckily the Chilton's had no plans of going anywhere. Even more so, they had good friends that just canceled plans and we're jotting across the street to have family time.

"Come on in, get out of the cold." You ushered them in and smiled at little holden all bundle up tight and warm.

"I love the fact I finally get a white Christmas." Kacey sighed happily as she sat Holden's carrier down.

"I got half the presents." Parker sat them down around the open side of the tree.

"Let me help get the other half." Fred grabbed a coat and boots before trudging out with him.

You and Kacey walked the sleepy boy up to Eury's room with the spare little crib. Once tucked in, you two ran downstairs as quietly as possible to grab the Christmas snacks you two made up yesterday as it snowed. A few frosted sugar cookies, some vegan fudge, veggies in Christmas shapes with a snowy good dip. The tray was sat on the coffee table, you girls laughing as the men finally got the other gifts in and shook off of snow. The tree was half theirs and half yours. The four of you deemed it fair to turn on holiday movies and open the adult gifts so it will be clean and they could get photos of the kids opening theirs. A small pause for the men to change into dry clothes since they apparently took a tumble (or most likely started a small snowball fight) and needed to dry out. The two came down in Christmas PJs and Fred even let Parker borrow some slippers. They sat down as It's a wonderful life started to play and you and Kacey pulled the gifts to be opened.

"Ok, let's have our fun before the kids wake up and get all the fun stuff." You smiled and hand Freddy a small box.

"Why thank you." He chuckled and stuffed a cookie in his mouth before pulling the edges of paper and ripping it open like a toddler.

His eyes went wide and he had a grin bigger than the tv. He pulled out a few pairs of boxer briefs that had little doodlings in the pattern and a few plaid PJ pants. He slipped them back in the box and sighed. He finished the cookie in his mouth.

"Underwear for Christmas?"

"Pants too." You smirked, "I also got you other stuff but I thought if start with the boring stuff."

"Cute." He shook his head, "open the blue one then."

You picked up the blue box with a bow on it, untying the bow and pulling the lid off. You took a glance and put the lid back on. Raising a brow, he chuckled and took a drink.

"Love it, not pulling it out in front of company though... Definitely not trying it on."

He smirked, "You said you wanted something to sleep in."

"Like PJs, but I guess lingerie counts now." 

Everyone laughed as Kacey tossed a gift to Parker. Everyone just started opening their presents and showing most of it off. A picture of both families together for you and Freddy from Kacey and Parker. A few vegan cookbooks for Kacey from you. But some of the rest was just for jokes and chatting among the four friends. Movie snacks and a small set of kids movies with one adult one mixed in, a few different scotches and wines, a key hanging board with a top clip so the cat couldn't steal keys, family photo collage frame, a set of toddler sleds (of course for the dads.), and a Thor hammer toolset for Parker because he fixed everything. 

"I like this 'buy the guys baby toys since they play with them most' thing you two did." Parker nodded.

"Yeah sure, because you play with them most." Kacey nodded as he tossed a slipper at her.

"Be nice." He laughed as Freddy blocked the rebound toss from Kacey, "leave my boyfriend alone."

Everyone laughed as Parker hugged Fred much like you would, making him the protector. 

"Oh no Kacey, I think we lost them." You sighed and she leaves in.

"No surprise."

Before the moment could carry further, a baby cry got everyone's attention. You four went up and woke the babies and soothed Holden before changing his diaper. Reconvening in the living room, you four started handed gifts to the kids and taking pictures.

Claire ripped the paper open and held up the stuffed animal, shaking it at the camera, "chick chick!"

"Is that a chicken?" You asked as she held it above her head and in your face.

"chick chick!"

Freddy helped Eury rip open to find her a teething safety blanket that looked like a polar bear. She immediately started chew and sucking on it as he opened the other presents she wouldn't even acknowledge. Not the light up guitar with sound, books, blocks, shape toys with blocks to throw around (like she loves)... None of it. 

Holden, however, he ripped everything. Whether it was his or not, the paper was shredded and the toy tossed aside. The realistic keys with sound made it across the room, the books missed mommy's head so nothing was said, the fruit teethers were scattered around and the clothes were falling like snow as he threw them up in the air. 

"I thought this would've been a bit more tamed." Fred frowned as he barely dodged the bib trying to cover his face.

"Really, I thought it would've been worse." Parker shrugged, "kids."

Eury threw the blocks until she ran out, picking up a pillow and swinging it till freddy lifted her up and away from the chaos she caused. You and Claire were now apparently walking to everyone in the room holding the chicken and saying 'chick chick', having given up on trying to get Claire to open her other gifts. You looked over and opened them for her, little by little.

"Oh, what's this?" You pulled out a box and she looked over.

"Chick chick."

"No, it's..." You opened it and smiled, "...light up shoes!"

"No chick chick." She frowned.

You tried the next one, "a frog pillow!"

"No chick chick."

You sighed as freddy nudged you with his knee, "Return the gifts and by more chickens."

Everyone laughed as Claire bounced and started screaming, "chick chick! Chick chick!"

"Yes, baby." You pulled her back over and cuddled her and the chicken, "yes, chick chick."

* * *

Time was passing slow, you and Kacey started pulling the food and turned to see the men and kids gone. You frowned at each other.

"They didn't go outside did they?"

"The snow is over a foot." You sighed and peeked out the front door to find nothing, "not here unless they are digging tunnels."

"No, they're here." She called from the back door, "making a small hill of snow to send the kids down."

You rushed back and chuckled at the five bundled up tight. Holden and Eury were sharing a sled that fred held at the top of the makeshift hill. Claire stood behind him still holding her chicken and the other sled as Parker was ready to catch. They went down and Parker caught them, running them around using the handle and string on the sleds.

"And they wonder why it was their gift and not the kids." Kacey rolled her eyes.

"More importantly..." You got her attention, "I thought I married an adult male. A prestigious doctor and writer." You smiled at freddy running Claire and the chicken around on the sled, racing Parker, "But he was a toddler in disguise."

She laughed and hugged you, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." You signed and opens the door quietly to get a snowball. 

Once they got close, still not seeing us up on the porch. When they hit the closest point, you unloaded on the men as the kids screamed and laughed.

"Not fair." Parker warned and dove in front of the kids to block the fire.

"I can't get hit." Fred warned you as you nailed his chest.

"I haven't got your face yet have I?"

He scooped up snow and gave cover fire as Parker pulled the kids behind the hill and made it their bunker. Fred slipped behind it and the kids tried to make snowballs and throw them high enough to get over the hill.

"Fire!" Parker yelled and lobbed the bad back as we retreated inside when they actually got a few hits in.

"We don't have coats jerks." You called back as the kids screamed.

"Snow!"

"Fire!"

They were scooping up snow and tossing it on their dads as we dried off and set the table. The two men dragged the kids in and wrapped their wet coats and snow pants, then they went upstairs to change since they were soaked clear to the skin.

"Freddy is gonna need a soak tonight... Shouldn't of went out for that long."

"Probably shouldn't of pelted them with snow either." Kacey chuckles as they walked back down in warm PJs.

"Ok, that was not nice." Parker glared at Kacey as she kisses his cheek.

"I made a hot meal to make up for it."

"Ok." He sat down and made a plate as he watched the kids eating.

You walked to fred as he stood in the doorway, "gonna sit down and eat?"

"In a moment." He smirked and pointed to the mistletoe above them, "I just wanted a proper kiss."

You chuckled a d kissed him as Kacey and Parker hooted and hollered. A perfect Christmas, that's what they wanted and luckily got.


	58. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred decides to share a secret with you and you quickly scheme to fix it.

It was December thirtieth, You and Fred had the girls down to sleep and was now cozying up for a little fun before dinner. He held your waist to his and kissed down your neck. It was only a few rounds into the little game you started.

"Come on, play fair." You giggled, "truth or dare?"

"Dare." He smirked as you pulled back.

"I dare you to put on a pair of my underwear." He froze a moment, looking down and you shook your head, "Strip down and put on a clean pair mister."

He walked to your underwear drawer and pulled a pair of red lacy panties, little ruffles and the only one that looked like it might hold him in a little. He pulled off his shirt then stopped, turning away from you and covering up like he was shy.

"No peeking."

You rolled your eyes, "Two kids later and that's your line. Go to the bathroom."

He stepped in the bathroom and after a few minutes you started making your own music. It sounded like something from a peep show as he opened the door with a very red face and slowly uncovered the panties he hid behind his hands.

You gave a low whistle as he started to step back into the bathroom, "no, no, no." 

"I tried them on." He groaned as you caught his arm gently.

"And you look sexy in them." You kissed him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around you.

"Do i?"

"Oh yeah..." You looked down again as he shook slightly, very nervous, "... Very sexy Daddy."

He softened up a little as you pulled him to the bed. The door was shut and a gate was locked at the top of the steps. The girls were asleep and you were hoping to lead the game into a quickie. You gave him another kiss and smiled as he stopped covering up.

"Truth or dare." He whispered to you.

"Dare."

"I dare you too..." He closed his eyes and smiled, "... Tongue kiss me anywhere you want but my lips."

You bit your lip and dropped back on the bed, "ok. Closed your eyes though."

"Nope." He watched with bated breath, thinking you would move the panties. 

Instead, you leaned up and licked his nipple. You kissed and flicked it with your clever tongue, sucking off and on before switching nipples and teasing him more. Once he closed his eyes and had goosebumps, you stopped and leaned back.

"I never said stop."

"You never said i needed to go until you said." You chuckled and sighed, "truth or dare?"

"Dare." He crawls on top of you, pinning you under his body that hovered above.

"I dare you to tell me the first thing that comes to your mind right now." 

"I hope i don't look stupid in this underwear." He blushed and broke eye contact.

"You look sexy. Always." You kissed his nose, "Truth."

"Really?"

"Yes, really truth." I smirked, "And yes, i always find you sexy."

"What’s one thing you would change about me?"

"Nothing Freddy, I loved you when you were a jerk at work. I love you now as the best stay at home father ever. I wouldn't change a thing about you."

"I love you." He smiled, "truth."

"What's one thing you've never done but always wanted to?"

He closed his eyes and whispered, "I've never kissed anyone on new years eve."

You tipped your head and rubbed his cheek till he opened his eyes, "We've been together how long and you never told me that?"

"I never thought about it but, i haven't." He looked away, obviously embarrassed and seeking a way out of this conversation, "Actually, i think we should stick to Dares. God knows those girls will be up any minute."

You let it slide, no use and drawing this out. For tomorrow was new years eve and you would fix this problem. Because you loved him, and even the silliest thing meant the world to you when it bothered him.

* * *

The next day, Fred and Parker took the kids and you and Kacey were setting up the party they planned. This evening the place would be filled with all the neighbors celebrating the past year and the new one to come. The whole time you two are decorating and making snacks, you were thinking about what Fred told you.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Kacey handed you the cheese to cut.

"Nothing much, Freddy just told me the other day that he never had a new years eve kiss." You shrugged.

"Really? How old is he?" She stopped, "Sorry."

"No, i had the same reaction. He didn't want to talk about it." 

"How long have you two been together?"

"What, four years? Almost a year dating, then his year hospital stay... Getting out just after Claire was born... Eury born just before Claire turned one so... Almost four years."

"And you never kissed on new years eve?"

"Not that i can remember. When we were dating we had a problem and had to stay late at work, missed it. Hospital he was burnt and i barely could touch him... I feel like a shitty wife."

"You are not a bad wife." She handed you a small water, "You are amazing. He is amazing. You're kids are perfect."

 "Thanks for lying." You chuckled, "we're a mess."

She shook her head, "You are absolutely the most adorable family."

"Yeah, thanks." 

* * *

As night settled in around the home, the lights came on in the house and everyone gathered together. The tv turned on to watch the ball drop in time square. Music on low for the sleeping kids upstairs. The neighborhood partying, celebrating the past year. You walked a wine glass to Freddy, a small glass to go with yours. 

"It's almost eleven thirty." 

"Good to know." He winked, "this year hasn't been bad."

"To be fair, it's our best year yet. So next year will just have to compete with this year." You kissed his cheek, "love you."

"I love you more." He has his arm out around you, keeping you close as you talked to everyone.

The topic jumped around, stories being tossed out from this past year. Recounting the kids new to the world this year and ones finally starting to grow and learn faster. The happy times and a few low points.

"I still remember at the pool party, first of summer, Dave falls into the pool with a tray of freshly cooked meat."

"The grill shouldn't be close to the pool and the food shouldn't be on a table on the other side." He defended.

"Its fine, he just wanted to swim it across, missed the landing though."

Everyone laughed as he soaked in the laughs, "Funny, I'll remember that this year."

"Oh, the barnyard party for little Claire." One woman smiled and looked to the two of you, "So cute. I don't think any kids were fussy for that."

"Not until you tried to pull them away."

"This year was amazing, to bad it had to go." One woman sighed before holding up her glass, "to the new year."

"Here, here."

"The new year."

Everyone raised a glass and toasted as cheers went around. The tv getting turned up a little, the last five minutes of the year hitting fast. You tugged Fred to the side, slipping into the smaller kitchen to have a quiet moment. You stopped by the back door, watching the light snow dusting over the ground.

"You know, we did good." You smiled at him, "two beautiful kids and a quiet life."

"So far." He added.

"Be positive Freddy." You leaned in as Everyone started shouting, "Good things come to the ones who wait."

"Twenty! Nineteen!"

"Darling, are you..."

"Fifteen!" They continued.

"You sounded a little sad, never having a true new years eve kiss. I want to fix it."

"Darling..."

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" They called from the living room.

"Freddy, i can't believe this didn't happen sooner." You leaned in and whispered the last few, "Three, Two...One."

You two were locked in, lips crashing against the others as you deepened the kiss till you seen him pull back for breath. His forehead still touching yours, a smile bigger than the moon shining down tonight.

"Happy new year."

He panted a moment, "Always... As long as i have you."


	59. Freddy's good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred is with the girls having fun... Sending you photos and videos at work.

You hated going to work lately, the girls were playful and you missed most of it. Fred got to have fun, and he could see you were sad. So today you were gonna get some photos and videos of the fun. He had planned some cute ones to make you smile, because he loved your smile and needed to see it more.

Right after you left, he got a few ideas and put them in place. Pulling one of his favorite suits he use to wear often and having it set out. He laid out the girls' snowsuits for some outside play. He pulled the stuff to make your favorite cookies... Anything and everything he could think of until the first cry broke his concentration. He ran up and found Claire crying, rushing to calm her.

"Now, now... No need to cry." He lifted her up and bounced her, "Daddy, has you. You sweet, sweet girl." 

She sniffled and clung to him, "Daddy."

"Yes, Daddy has you." He chuckled and kissed her head, " _You're sweeter than candy, you rot my teeth. A smile so bright the sun can't compare... And a messy mop of hair."_

She giggled at the little song and clapped, "More!"

"Maybe after we fix your hair." He sat her down just long enough to brush it out, "Ok, wanna help Daddy?"

"Hel-p wha-t?" She sucked on her thumb.

"Take a few photos, Daddy needs a cute little model." He walked her to his room, "I'll give you a treat afterwards."

"O-k." She smiled.

He laid her down at his suit, "Lay still sweet girl."

He buttoned the shirt up and fixed the tie. The jacket was fixed along with the Claire's hair. He whistled softly to keep her attention as she laughed and smiled during the photos. Just her head sticking out of his suit. He pulled her out and re-folded the suit to hang back up.

"You looked so cute, you know that?"

"Cutie." She smiled and pointed at herself.

"Very much so." He walked her down and made a small breakfast bowl for her as Eury woke from her slumber.

He had Claire strapped down, so he got Eury and brought her down to her seat. With her bowl in front of her, he made a small plate and relaxed at the table with them. In no time he was planning the next photo shoot when the door rang. He sighed and got up, answering the door.

"I have a package for a Mrs. Clinton." The kid looked up.

"Husband." Fred signed the paper and took the big box.

 _ **What's in here? Should i peek?**_ He glanced around but decided to text you. 

> _**F:** You have a package... Can i open it?_
> 
> **_Y:_ ** _Yes. Have fun with it._

He raised a brow and looked at the box, "What does that mean? What did she buy?"

He cut it open and laughed, pulling out a block set. It was custom made and painted with safe food dye and heat treated so the babies could chew on them. Fred pulled them out and sat them on the floor so the girls could play, getting them to play but stopping as he held Eury. 

"Ok, one moment." He sat Eury in the boxful of packing peanuts, "Stay still."

He took a few photos and then Eury wiggled and slipped down in the peanuts, her eyes growing wide as she laughed. Claire looked up, wanting to play since Eury sounded happy but couldn't see her. 

"Eur-y" Claire called.

Eury smacked the box and Cameron came over sniffing. He stood on one end and flicked his tail at Claire, making her reach to grab. She got the box and pulled it over as Fred took a few hundred photos of the scene. Packing peanuts everywhere, two girls crawling in them and sitting in the box. The cat stood on top, staring at Fred.

"We made a mess."

Cameron meowed back.

"You said it... I guess i need to get the broom."

Fred walked away for a moment, grabbing the broom and coming back the a box upside down and no girls in sight. The living room. Had the peanuts scattered everywhere like some kinda snow storm blew through in less than a minute. He looked to the cat, curled up on the couch watching the box.

"Where oh where did my girls go?" Fred called as the box was full of giggles.

"You know, i hate when boxes giggle." He slowly lifted the box, "it makes me think someone is hiding."

"Boo!" Claire shouted and Eury clapped.

"Boo!" Eury shouted as they both clapped.

"Oh, you girls..." He sighed, smiling as he shut off the video he had started walking back into the room. 

Had moved the girls to the side to play so he could clean the mess. He was so distracted he didn't notice the trio scooting out down the way. Once it was clean, he glanced around and sighed.

"Girls?"

No sound returned.

"Come on now, where are you?"

He put the bag in the trash and smiled as he seen Claire running to him. He bent down and started another video, smiling as Eury crawled after her big sister to get to dad. But the best part, Cameron crawling on his belly like Eury was, bringing up the rear of this little parade. He chuckled and sent the stockpile of laughs to you at work.  _ **If this doesn't cheer her up, nothing will.**_

* * *

**_You_ **

* * *

You were sitting off to the side of a classroom eating lunch with the teacher as the little kids played. Chatting about anything and everything, like usual.

"How's your kids and hubby?"

"Good as usual. Probably off on some adventure without me." You sighed as your phone dinged.

"You know, you could use some vacation time."

"No, i would rather leave that for an actual..." You lost the words as you seen the first photo, "oh my God."

Your friend leaned over and smiled, "is that your daughter in...?"

"In my husband's suit. Yes, it is." You scrolled through as you both laughed at her faces.

"Your husband is hilarious."

"You don't know the half of it." 

The next set hit, the kids wearing their food and slowly leading to the packing peanut mess. You both cracked up watching Claire pull the box over and the cat looming slightly horrified trying to regain his footing without falling onto the floor. The video of Fred finding them under the box and of the little parade followed suit. You were almost in tears, side in pain watching this adventure that happened in a whole two hours you were gone. Barely gaining back control before your phone dinged.

> **_F:_ ** _Are you smiling?_
> 
> **_Y:_ ** _I'm very breathing... How did all that happen in two hours?_
> 
> **_F:_ ** _I'm a lot of fun...and babies loves messes._
> 
> **_F:_ ** _Cameron was a good friend though, he stuck it out even when it looked bad._

You held your side. 

> **_Y:_ ** _What else do you have up your sleeve?_
> 
> **_F:_ ** _Wouldn't you like to know._

He sent a photo of the girls playing with the blocks. It spelled out 'miss you' as Eury threw a block at them.

> _**Y:** I love you... Kiss them for me._
> 
> **_F:_ ** _Can't._
> 
> **_Y:_ ** _Can't?_
> 
> **_F:_ ** _They won't let me._

A video came through of him trying to kiss them, Claire kept pushing his face away. Eury giggles and slapped him by accident after every kiss. You leaned forward and hid your face as the teacher took the phone to watch it again.  _ **I am truly amazed... How can he always leave me speechless?**_

* * *

**_Frederick_ **

* * *

When you didn't text back, he decided to move on. He bundled the girls up and went out in the pillowy snow. He helped them make a snowman, holding Eury up to put the carrot nose only for her to punch it and break the face. _**Another great video for you.**_ He smirked and took them on a little walk, letting Claire walk on her own. He was so proud until he seen a little bit of ice, still holding the camera for the video.

"Be careful, it's slippery."

She looked up then back down, "sli-ip-pr..." 

"Slippery." Freddy repeated.

"Slip?" She frowned and took a step forward onto the puddle the size of her two feet.

She went wide-eyed as she indeed slipped, but didn't fall backwards. She slid forward and went head first, with the puffy warm hat and thick hood on the coat up.

"Claire!" Fred quickly checked on her as she sat up and shook her head.

"Bad pud-dle."

"Ice. It's ice."

"Bad ice, very bad ice." She repeated as he picked her up.

"Let's not play on the ice till you're bigger." He sighed in relief, "Mommy might hurt me for that."

Eury reached for the ice and he turned around, "Nope. Back to the warm house."

* * *

After getting the girls warmed up, Fred got them down for a nap... Well, Claire down. Eury wouldn't sleep unless he was holding her, so Fred did the usual routine. He held her no matter what. He of course done it almost daily for months now, so it didn't bother him. He took a few more photos too. One of him reheating some leftovers, immediately followed by him eating off a small plate... On her back. He held her in one arm flat, plate on her back and eating with one hand as he looked at the flash from the camera. He was sweeping with one hand, doing dishes with one hand... Picking up her binky from the floor without bending over, his foot delivering it to him. Photos for each one.

After an hour, he manages to get Eury to lay down. No screaming or crying, complete peace... For two whole minutes. Claire woke up and Eury woke up on her first half cry.  _ **Ok, so no naps.**_ He sighed and calmed them down, having them watch tv so he could sit down for a little bit.  _ **She will be home in an hour... Send the photos anyway.**_ He smirked and sent the last small group. 

* * *

**_You_ **

* * *

You were watching the class play a game when your phone dinged.  _ **Oh, this will be good.**_ You looked at the phone and smiled as the photos flooded your phone again.

> _**F:** These definitely made you crack a smile._
> 
> **_Y:_ ** _I always smile around you. You know that._
> 
> **_F:_ ** _Good, i like my wif_ _e to be happy._

You glanced over more and sat the phone down a moment when you saw him holding Eury and the food. It took a moment to regain your bearings.

> _**Y:** I love you._

You rushed through work, watching the other kids leave and then ran home in the light snow. You were through the door and seen Claire and Eury sleeping on the floor. Claire stretched out with her feet on the pillow and blanket over her right arm. Eury was head in the box, butt in the air with Cameron laying on the box above. Fred sat half asleep on the couch, one leg hanging off and the other straight across the couch. One arm hanging just above the floor with a death grip on the remote. You rolled your eyes and kissed each baby before stopping at Freddy, curling up against his chest as he smiled.

"Welcome home."

"Thank for the photos." You blush a little as his arms wrapped around you.

"Love you."

"Love you more." You kissed his cheek and settled in for a nap.


	60. Hiding

It was your day off, getting to stay home with your girls and sweet husband. He curled up against you, holding onto you tight. His lips on your neck as you both slept in... No wait, that was your dream. In reality, you were holding Eury as she cried and Fred fell asleep with Claire on his lap and chest.  _ **I guess it's still sweet... I am home all day.**_ You smiled at your girl before she spits up.

"I guess mommy doesn't have a good smile right now."

You sighed and brushed off your shoulder, "Of course... You little girl need a bath."

She cuddled against you as you hummed, getting a warm little bath ready for your youngest girl. You sat her down, sitting beside her as she splashed and played with her toys.  _ **This will be a fun day.**_ You smiled down at her as bubbles nearly get in your eye from one of her splashes.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred startled awake, jumping mid-snore and hearing a soft snore back. It was airless and soft, his eyes looking down to find Claire sleeping on him.  ** _Ok, no more bedtime stories after midnight when she wakes up crying._** He wiped his face and looks at the clock only to frown.  _ **It's not moving. Batteries died. You forgot to change them.**_ He slowly stands holding Claire gently on one arm and reaching for his phone.  _ **Where did I leave my phone?**_ His huff made Claire stir but she was still dozing, so he slowly made his way to your shares bedroom to find his phone and no you.

"Where is she?" He whispered and slowly moved to look around.

He seen the sheets disturbed on your side and knew you had to have gotten up, so he peeked in Eury's room. With it empty too, he took a guess where you would be. Down the steps and around the way to the bathroom still with his sleeping girl in his arms, he found you and Eury splashing in the tub.

"Finally got up from your slumber with your girl?" You teased him as he winks at Eury.

"Oh, just one of them." He shrugged as Eury splashed and motioned for him to play.

"Da-da." 

"Sorry baby, daddy can't get wet right now." He sighed and watched her splash till a drop hit Claire and woke her up.

"No!" She wiped her face and started to cry.

Eury started to cry at her sister crying. Fred jumped into action calming Claire down, you shushed Eury with a little water play distraction.

"Well, at least everyone is up." You sighed, "I'll finish the bath and get Breakfast started."

"No, me and Claire have it." He shook his head, "Don't we?"

Claire nodded and sniffled as her dad kissed her face. They slipped out and cracked the door so there was no peeking. He sat her on the counter and hummed to her as he got what he needed to cook. She played with the pots and spoons while he actually cooked.

"You are a great helper, you know that?" He smirked as she sat the pot beside her and tried to match her dad stirring motion.

"Food?"

"Yup, we're making the food." He chuckled. 

He lifted a spoon up for her to taste and she smiled, "Food!"

She looked at her pot and lifted her spoon, tasting the air and frowning, "no food."

"No baby, I'm sorry." He kissed her head, "But daddy give you some of this."

He puts a small spoonful to her lips and she opened wide for it. Swallowing every last drop, she smiled and stuck her tongue wanting more. 

"Not till it's time to eat." He kissed her forehead as she pushed his face away.

"Food."

"Love you too sweet girl." He huffed a little and moved her to a chair, "Daddy needs to finish the food."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You got Eury out of her bath, drying her off and slipping her into clean clothes. You sat her in her high chair and snuck up behind Fred, lost in his own world to you wrapped arms around him.

"Darling, you..."

"Made you jump higher than Cameron tackling a mouse." You giggled and pulled back as he flicked cold water at you.

"You know, you can finish cooking. I'm done."

"You're full of..." You stopped and kissed his cheek, "I won't say it in front of the girls."

He finished the food and made two bowls for the girls and the plates for you and him. After eating, he cleaned up and left you to get the girls dressed. Bundled up in snow pants and boats, you brought them down and smiled as Fred chuckled.

"You want to play in the snow?" 

"Not at all, why would you think that?" You giggled as he went to change.

"Just don't go out without me." 

You waited till he came back to go out front. You walked Claire through the foot of snow and made snow angels with her. She bounced and laughed, making a more snow hole. Fred and Eury played by the small porch steps, he couldn't get to wet and she didn't want to leave his lap. 

"You know, the snow won't kill you."

"No, but it does hurt." He laughed, "we're good here."

"Daddy." Claire reached for him.

"Dad." You pouted and he laughed.

"I wouldn't call me that in front of the kids."

Everyone was laughing, enjoying the cold weather. You were about to drag Eury put to play when you heard a siren down the way. Claire stood up and watched the ambulance turn the corner and go down a few houses. Neighbors were stepping out to see what was going on as Fred held Eury and walked over by you and Claire.

"Wee-woo truck." Claire pointed over at the flashing lights.

"No, it's an..." Fred stopped and looked down.

"Fred?"

"I forgot what it's called." He looked up to you.

"Wee-woo truck."

"It's obviously a wee-woo truck." You chuckle, "Claire knows that."

Fred sighed but walked with you and the girls over to find Kacey and Parker with Holden. While standing there, Fred glanced up and it finally clicked... Just not in the right moment.

"I think it's the rogers, that poor old man has heart issues."

"Well, the kids should get inside." You sighed, "We can ch..."

"Ambulance." Fred looked at it as everyone chuckled.

"What?" Parker turned to him.

"I forgot what it was called." He looked to us laughing, "Sorry."

"Wee-woo truck." Claire blinked at him.

"Oh, Freddy, you will lose the battle."

"I think he lost when he forgot what it was called." 

Fred took Claire's hand, walking them back to the house with Parker and holden joining them. You and Kacey went to check on Mrs. Rogers, before heading back.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred got the girls undone from the wet clothes and cuddled under blankets with some warm cocoa in bottles. Holden snuggled up with Eury, drifting off as Claire watched the tv. Fred sat down in the kitchen with Parker as they watched the kids sleep.

"So how is your day going?"

"Not to bad, my side is still hurting though." Fred glanced over, "seven days now."

"You should get it checked out." Parker walked over and got four glasses out and some wine, "especially you."

"I don't want (y/n) to worry." 

"We don't want you in the hospital for a year." He fired back, "Come on man, your like family. The girls don't understand what's happened yet."

"It's nothing bad. I take care of myself." 

"Not well enough if you're in pain."

"Now you sound like her... But not as pretty." Fred mumbled and sipped the wine.

"Ok, Mr. Roger." Parker rolled his eyes, "I won't guilt trip you. Just offer to help you by watching the girls so you can go."

"I thought you worked Monday."

"Nope, day off. Kacey is driving to visit her brother that just moved a town over. Helping him unpack some." He smirked, "So I have Holden and nothing to do, the girls won't be a problem."

"You won't tell Kacey or (y/n)?"

"Our secret."

"Deal." Fred sighed, "I think I'll make a call before they get back."

"I got your back." 

Fred stepped out to make his call, leaving Parker to play watch out.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

Once you and Kacey got back, you made a small meal and chatted before they went back home. You put the girls down to bed and found fred setting up the tub for his soak. You sat down beside the tub and smiled at him as he took your hand.

"How you doing?"

"Fine darling."

"Are you sure? You seem a little slow lately. You didn't play with the girls in the snow..."

"I felt a little chilly. I didn't want to risk hurting the skin."

It sounded like a lie, it felt like one too. You leaned back and closed your eyes as he tried to change the subject.  _ **Something isn't right, not even close.**_ You followed along but just felt the feeling in the room shift.  _ **I don't know what he is hiding, but I wish he wouldn't.**_


	61. Secrets out

As with most days, you left for work giving each head a kiss and petting Cameron on the way out. Fred smiled and waited till you were walking to the school and texted Parker. He held his side and looked at the two girls, smiling and playing with their food.  _ **It won't kill you, it's probably nothing.**_

"Ok girls, uncle Parker is gonna watch you two for a while."

"Par-ker." Claire smiled.

Eury took a handful of applesauce and sucked on her hand. He chuckled and shook his head watching her, sighing as he got the door for his friend. Parker sat down the carrier and pulled Holden out as Fred motioned him to the kitchen. 

"You know the rules..." Fred paused for Parker to finish.

"Don't kill the kids and leave some food."

"Exactly. Our secret, no wives."

"No wives." Parker gave Fred a high-five and started towards the fridge to get applesauce for the boy, "We're good here. Get going and hurry back."

Fred went to change and left with the car. Driving to see the doctor hoping he was only overreacting to this small pain and that his procrastination wasn't bad. He knew his history with his health, especially since the first attack on his life. After a deep breath, he walked into the hospital and signed in. With a short wait, he was moved to a room and waiting for the doctor.

"Hello, Mr. Chilton. I'm Dr. Moore."

"Good to meet you." Fred faked a smile to more the tug that came from moving his arm.

"So tell me what's been going on? Why did you come in today?"

"I have a burning, sharp pain in my side and back. Limited movement in the left arm... Bruising and swelling."

"Where at on your left side I'm taking it?"

Fred nodded and moved his hand back just enough to hold middle back, rubbing a little of his back as the doctor watched. He moved over and massaged the area, striking bits of pain as Fred sucked in a hissing sound of breath as he examined the area.

"I need you to remove your shirt please."

Fred nodded and slowly unbuttoned the shirt to slip off, revealing the massive bruise on the very spot he rubbed. The doctor paused a moment, noticing the off look of the skin and it's dryness before looking to the bruise.

"Mr. Chilton, Your skin looks rather dry."

"I had extensive third-degree burns over most my body." He choked out a little as the doctor stopped, "So you don't use a cream to relieve pain?"

"No, it would damage the skin."

"Ok, heating and icing?"

"Very little, it would hurt the skin as well."

"Ok, did you think about medication. Like ibuprofen?"

"I only have one kidney and many side issues stemming from that." He frowned,  _ **Maybe this was a bad idea. It's just strained, I shouldn't be here with a lost doctor.**_

"Aspirin?"

"I can't take a full dose usually."

"How have you been treating it?"

"Warm oil soak when I soak my skin. Very small amount of ice and heat... Rest. A little pressure once in a while." Fred sighed, "I think I tore my muscle. Latissimus dorsi to be exact."

"You know your muscles?" The doctor smirked and started to check there.

"I am a doctor. I was a surgeon and also I am a published psychologist." He sighed, "I think it tore more on the back than the side but i can't check myself."

"Ok then, I'll get an ultrasound machine in here and we'll look. But i am sending in a nurse to take a full medical history so we don't advise improperly with your health issues."

_**Please don't. Tell me it's torn and just to rest. Give me a some physical therapy regiment. Don't advise on anything else... I'm not trusting the idea of you being my doctor. (Y/n) will be looking for someone else.** _

* * *

**_You_ **

* * *

You get home and walk in to find Fred and Parker at the table talking. Feed looked winded and you quickly stopped and kissed his head.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine Darling, the little ones are just tiring." 

You chuckled and accepted the answer. Walking over to tell them hi as you catch a little more of the conversation. Parker barely being heard over your own voice talking to the girls, even in his whisper.

"Cutting it close." 

"I know... Just don't crack." 

You hid your curiosity and pretended you didn't just catch the two scheming. The rest of the day was normal, your kids hyper and wanting to play. You chased them around and free helped a little... Then you noticed he favored his left and rested more than usual.  _ **That's not good.**_ You got the girls down early and was about to walk in the bedroom when you heard free talking to someone. Not wanting to spy but knowing he wasn't telling you, you listened in.

"Yes, I'm getting a second opinion."

_**Second opinion? When did you get a first?** _

"No, I'm not telling her until i know for sure." He started to pace, "I know, i know... Just promise me you won't tell her. If Kacey knows (y/n) will know."

 _ **Ok, now i need to know.**_ You peeked around the corner making sure he wasn't facing the door and listened some more.

"Thank you, i have an appointment scheduled early tomorrow. I told her we were taking the kids out tomorrow so i could drop them off with you."

 _ **Ok, i know he would never cheat on me... So what's with this secret stuff? What's going on?**_ Youhuffed quietly and straighten up, stepping back a little so you could make a little noise to alert him you're coming back.

"Hey, Freddy..." You paused at the door confused as he hung up and tossed his phone on the bed completely startled, "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were on the phone."

"It's fine darling." He got up, "no big deal, just the publisher."

 _ **Publisher my ass.**_ You kissed his cheek, "Ok, didn't need to hang up on my account."

"It's fine, they were just arguing on a due date for the next book." He waved it off and faltered on the delivery, clearly trying to lie.

"Ok. Wanna watch a movie?" You took his sweaty palm, "Kids are asleep so we can watch a real movie that isn't about animals or cartoon base."

"Sure." He pulled his hand back, "Go ahead and get the snacks ready. I'm just getting into my Jammies."

"Ok."

You started out as he handed you the phone, "take this down for me and put it on charge."

"Of course freddy teddy."

You ran downstairs and put in a rom-com, letting it get to the main menu as you popped the popcorn Fred loves. He wasn't down yet, so you prepped the movie. You got it started and paused it, sitting the bowl down on the coffee table. About ready to run and grab him when his phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"I'm looking for a Mr. Frederick Clinton?"

"This is his wife." You bit your lip.

"Ok, Doctor Moore sent over his medical file for the second opinion on the muscle tear. The appointment is getting pushed back to noon due to a mis-scheduling on our part."

"Oh, ok." You went to get Fred, "I'll get hi..."

"Doctor Mike apologizes for the inconvenience and will have everything ready. You're full medical history is on file now and there won't be anymore confusion. Thank you."

She hung up and you slowly looked at Fred as he walked down, "Sorry, Eury needed a change. What did i miss?"

_**Don't say it. Don't say it...** _

"You are seeing a doctor tomorrow?"

"How...?" He stopped and looked towards the floor, "Yes. My side side and back has been hurting and the primary doctor you set me up with was a quack..." 

"What's wrong?" You asked as he kept going.

"... He is terrible with my health and i don't want to correct all his medications given to me. I found someone highly regarded and better suited for my care."

"Freddy, what's going on? What did he say?"

"He agreed it was a muscle tear."

"That's not ba..."

"Recommended surgery." He finished.

"Surgery for a tear? How bad is it?"

"Darling..."

"Freddy." You gave a small growl.

"Bad. One moment." He walked to the small stand by the key hanger and door, pulling a paper and walking it back. 

You looked at the ultrasound, seeing the tear and looking at him amazed. You pulled him to the couch to sit and refused to let him get up.

"How are you standing? Freddy this isn't a small thing." You put the picture down, "You need surgery, nothing else will do."

"I could do physical ther..."

"Not for that. Fred, that is a lift limit for the rest of your life. That is never holding the girls again." You stopped him, "Fred, quack doctor or not, look at that photo and say you wouldn't recommend surgery."

"I can't." He sighed.

"I'm going with you tomorrow." You looked at him as he quickly caught your eye.

"But you have work."

"Not when it comes to your health." You squares down and held his knees softly, "I want my Freddy more than my job. Please, don't argue with your wife on this."

"Ok, darling." He kissed your head and moved you to sit on the couch, "Of course. Let's just watch the movie..."

"In a moment." You grabbed your heating pad from the closet as he rolled his eyes, "You can't have it on for long, but it will help."

He didn't fight you and you watched the movie. Not enjoying a minute as your brain focused on him instead. _**Would the surgery would work. How long would it take to recovery seeing his condition? Will he be able to lift anything after recovery? What care does the post-surgery come with? Will i need to take a leave to care for him? How did he do this? It was probably from constantly caring the girls and playing with them. I knew i should've made him go a little easier.**_ You barely slept beside him as your mind raced.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

In the morning, Fred got up with you and went to the doctor. Parker took the girls and apologized to Fred as if he told you everything. Then you two were off to the doctor, ready for the second opinion and talking surgery. The whole drive, Fred looked at you and was thinking.  _ **I won't need to ask a question, she will do it all. You're a fool old man, thinking you can hide anything from her.**_ He looked at the hospital and carefully walked in with you.

"Ok, Fred, ready?"

"No." He mumbled and took your hand, "Let's go."

You kissed his head and walked in. Ready to hear what would be coming from this issue. Luckily they were brought right back and after another ultrasound, the doctor was in.

"You definitely have a massive tear in your latissimus dorsi. I do recommend surgery."

Fred closed his eyes and heard you continue talking, "What are we expecting? Surgery outlook, recovery... All of it."

"I can schedule the surgery quick. We will hold you a few days and you will be placed in a back brace for a few weeks. After that physical therapy and very limited lifting till they think you are cleared to your current restriction again. Probably four to six months."

"And this is the best option?"

"The tear is massive and simple correction won't take. It can't heal completely at this point without assistance."

The talk kept going, his head pounding as he heard bits and pieces. He was thinking of a million other things more important.  _ **You have to do this. You keep up your neglect and overuse and you won't be around for your girls. You won't be holding or protecting Claire. You won't walk Eury down an isle or teach them how to dance properly.**_

"Freddy?" You snapped in his face and he came to.

"Yes, darling."

"Next week? Is it too soon or are you good?"

"That's fine. We'll just get a Nanny in to help with the girls." He forced the smile and closed his eyes again as you looked at his bruised side.

The doctor left and set everything up, leaving you two alone. He wouldn't look at you, knowing your reaction to this mess he caused.  _ **I push myself, i try to be a Dad and i overdue it. I'm not healthy like Parker. Not sweet like Kacey... Not anything like my beautiful wife... This is why i was scared to be a father. What child wants a worthless dad? I can't do anything for them, just watch.**_ His eye teared up and your hands cupped his cheek to wipe them away.

"Stop."

"I didn't..."

"Stop." You warned and he looked at you, "I know what you are saying. Stop it. Stop doubting yourself. You will be safe. The girls love you. I love you. Parker and Kacey and Holden love you. You aren't going anywhere. You aren't a bad father... Stop. Whatever doubt it is, stop."

"Darling..."

"No. You are an amazing man and father. The perfect husband for me... I won't change a thing. I'm right here and I'll be here the whole time."

"I love you too." He leaned in and hugged you.


	62. See her smile

You woke up, looking at Freddy sleeping finally. After all night pacing and watching tv, you went out around three and now at eight in the morning, you knew Fred got a little sleep. You smiled as you slowly got up from the couch.  _ **I guess I'm stuck taking care of the morning routine.**_ I laughed softly, starting breakfast and letting the girls sleep in till Kacey and Parker would arrive or they wake up. 

You were halfway through the small breakfast of yours when two arms went around you, "That smells delicious." 

"And you can't have any." You chuckled, "Sorry, doctor's orders."

"This doctor disagrees."

"Good thing you already got two opinions." You laughed, "And yours doesn't count. No food before surgery."

He rolled his eyes as you kissed his cheek. You sighed and turned around d to hug him a moment.

"I love you. You will be fine. You will see the girls after surgery." You gave him a sweet kiss, "Go get dressed, we have thirty minutes to get to the hospital and Kacey and Parker will be here any moment."

"Yes, ma'am." He rolled his eyes.

You got dressed after eating, letting Kacey and Parker in and watching Fred slowly come downstairs. He had on sweats and a loose baggy shirt. He grabbed his coat and waited, a moment. 

"Good luck. We'll be waiting on you." Kacey gave him a hug.

"We're here for you man." Parker gave a half smile as Fred thanked then and walked out.

"He's very nervous. That's all." You hugged them both, "thank you."

You walked out and drove Fred to the hospital slowly, trying to lighten the mood. You saw the soft shake, his fidgeting hands and dropping demeanor. He hated hospitals with a passion, it was easy to see since his burn recovery. The way he closes his eyes and leans back, taking a deep breath and you can almost see his body pulse in a panic. Just the sight of the building was horrific, and you felt the pain with it this time. 

"Fred, you'll be ok."

"I know darling." He sighed.

"Sound just a little more convincing." You glanced his way after you parked, "I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine." He glanced over, "I'm always fine."

"Then why are you panicking?" 

"I'm not..."

"You are fidgeting constantly. You are distancing yourself from me and your friends. You didn't even see the girls this morning, did you?"

"They were sleeping."

"So don't wake them, just watch." You closed your eyes, "I know you didn't want surgery but, its the only way."

"Only way? There were other options."

"And what of those options gave you a better chance of holding your girls or playing with them?" You cracked an eye to watch him slowly deflate, "You are doing this for them."

He nodded, "I am... And you. Can we just go in?"

You got out and walked around to meet him as he shut his door. The wind was brisk and freezing, whipping past and disappearing soon after. You wrapped an arm around his, leaning in and pushing through to the doors. He pulled his arm away for a second but quickly moved it around you, bringing you closer as you got inside. The weather was clear, but the wind was the issue today. Little remains of the snow that came a few days ago but the wind was cold and fast, giving this deep freeze on the day of Freddy's surgery. 

You two got in, relishing in the warmth. After a few moments, you walked up and signed in. After a quick few questions, they lead you two to a room and gave Fred the gown to change into. You helped him tie it loosely and lay back in the bed with a few sheets over him. You were officially waiting on the nurses to come prep him for surgery.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

"Darling?" Fred sighed and looked over, "I'm sorry for how I've been acting."

"I understand Freddy, you're scared."

"But not of the surgery." He glanced over, "Of losing you and the girls. I'm here now because I tried to care for them too much. Overexerting myself to be a normal father for them."

"Fred you're not normal."

_**I love you too... But that is just rude.** _

"Freddy, who needs normal? They love you as you are. You're their dad."

"But I can't even remotely keep up with them. I can never carry them when they are hurt. I can't teach them sports or anything really. I'm not a father." He closed his eyes, "I can't."

"Frederick Chilton, look at me." You kissed his hand, "Half your body is synthetic skin and grafts from donors. You take oil baths twice a week. Your hair is your own but very fragile and easily damaged. You can't swim. You can lift weights or cook intricate meals... And you never played sports."

"That's insulting." He mumbled.

"But, they will love you because you are their dad. That's what matters."

"I love you." He whispered.

"Love you more." You kissed his head.

_**I love you. I love the girls... All of it. All of you. I am only doing this for you three. My family. I want to be the best I can be for you three, even if it's nowhere near what a father usually is... I am only doing this for you.** _

He held your hand, stealing one last kiss as the nurses came in. They explained how this would go and you followed them as they rolled him back. You stopped at the second doors as told and blew him a kiss as they rolled him back. Fred reached out like he was catching it and felt his whole body spike now. He was feeling the panic. He was second guessing it and thinking about leaving when they gave him the gas. 

"Ok, Mr. Clinton..." The doctor looked over "...count down from a hundred."

"One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight."

_**You are doing this for them.** _

"Ninety-seven, Ninety-six."

 _ **Stop, stop...**_ He felt his body panic. It pulsed, rushing to fight the anesthesia. _**The memories of Gideon cutting me open and Lounds keeping me alive through it. The bullet going through my face, the surgery and everything that came from it... Dolarhyde kidnapping me, burning me... Every ounce of pain hit and I am struggling to fight it.**_

"Mr. Clinton."

He shook and closed his eyes as his body fought a moment, than he felt nothing. His body went to peace.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You sat in the small waiting area, trying to focus on anything else. Heart racing and pounding when you seen a nurse heading your way... Only twelve minutes into the surgery. You felt the fear creep in, shaking. 

"Mrs. Clinton, We are just about to start the surgery. There was a small problem that occurred. Your husband had a panic attack and was fighting the anesthesia."

"PTSD." You whispered.

"We see, the doctor wanted to inform you. You will be getting updates as much as possible. He just wanted to get the go-ahead before doing the first cut."

"Please, please do." I nodded and she gave a call to the doctor before returning to the ER.

You took a deep breath as you told yourself it was just four hours. It didn't make you feel any better, even after knowing an anesthesiologist is watching and ready to help around his liver problem. You tried to read, couldn't focus. Pulled your phone out but couldn't focus on a game or anything. You decided to call Parker and Kacey, check on your babies.

"Hi."

"Hey, Kacey." You sighed, "how are the girls?"

"Great, they just ate breakfast... Now how is Fred?"

"In surgery... Three and a half hours to go."

"So why are you calling?" She paused, "Are you that worried?"

"Maybe."

"Don't be. Everything will be fine." She chuckled, "Let us know when he is out and we'll bring the girls to see him."

"Thanks, Kacey." I nodded, "Call you soon."

* * *

After a few hours, Fred was done in surgery. You were given the good news and updated as they moved him to his room. You called Kacey and sat with Fred till he woke up. It was about a half hour later when he shifted and groaned, coming out of his haze softly.

* * *

**_Frederick_ **

* * *

As his eyes flickered up and a groan expelled from his body, he was able to see you. His lips curled up as he slowly went to lift his arm, finding it wouldn't move. Before panic could hit, you leaned in.

"Hey, Freddy Teddy." You kissed his head, "they braved your arm so you won't move the muscle."

"I feel trapped."

"You have a back brace and upper arm brace, they didn't want you to move."

He smiled softly as he swallowed in his dry throat. You brought over water with a long straw for him to use, he grumbled but did so. After feeling like a little kid for a moment, he relaxed and didn't move an inch.

"How did it go?"

"He said great. You were easy after they finally got you under." You took his hand so he wouldn't fidget and pull his arm more, "now its time to rest."

"How long?"

"Three days in the hospital. As long as you are doing good, you can go home after and be very easy on house things."

"House things?" He raised a brow.

"Including the girls. We have a nanny for at least six months, you can't be lifting and playing with them like you normally do."

He closed his eyes, "I'm in hell."

"Freddy..."

"I'm not an invalid." He looked to the door.

You kissed his hand as he refused to look at you, "I know, but you just had surgery. You can't do what you did before, that was too much then and it'll be worse now."

"This was a bad idea."

"Fredd..."

"I should've chosen therapy."

"And you will be in a nursing home by the time the girls are six." You reached over and tapped his cheek, "We want you whole and alive. You did it for us."

He slowly looked to his wife, your hair messy and dressed down like he was coming in. You watched him, a glow in your eyes that he remembered from the first time you two met. The little twitch of love. He opened up a little, apologizing for being brash. Completely distracted and oblivious to what was happening. In the little ICU room, the door slid open and he seen them... His girls.

"My girls." He smiled as Claire and Eury both gave a soft screech. 

They reached for their dad and Kacey and Parker carefully reaches them out to kiss their dad before pulling them back. 

"We thought you might need to see your girls." Parker started as Kacey finished, "You look like you needed it."

"I did." He smiled as they smiled at him, wanting to sit on his lap, "I love my girls."

Just seeing his girls smiling and laughing, it flipped his mood. He could take on the whole world right now, body brace or not. They were his world and now, after surgery, he knew he could do it... All because he seen them smile.


End file.
